


Danger Line

by luna_trancy



Series: Danger Line [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Blood, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Fake Character Death, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Romance, blood for days, gunfights, kink sex scenes, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 112,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_trancy/pseuds/luna_trancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A police-themed au in a modern setting.  Eren has started his new job as a cop but as soon as he does, he has a run-in with a mafia boss named Levi.  He soon finds himself in a web of twisted lies and corrupt cops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, as stated. The characters are a little older for this as well (21-24 range)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those of you just now picking up this story, I want to let you know there's also a doujin being made by the amazing Mireielle. It's being uploaded as a webcomic as well! :3 The link is below <3 She's fantastic so be sure to check out her work along with the story (it's updated every friday!)
> 
> http://dangerline.smackjeeves.com/

March, 2012.

The desert sun was hot. The ground unbearably dry. Dust rose and fell with an occasional wind and overhead a vulture or two screeched. It was a typical desert scene, complete with a limp, bloodied body dumped in a bushy trench.

A vulture landed and drew close, picking at the boy's messy brown hair. He coughed as the bird tugged, holding his side. He slowly regained consciousness and rolled on to his back. Rocks and dirt clumps made him ache even more. He grimaced as he pressed a hand to his side. He was unsure if his ribs were broken but he knew they were bruised. He could taste bitter blood on his lips and one eye was swollen.

Whoever he was he had beaten Eren to a pulp. And then had the audacity to dump him somewhere.

Slowly, Eren sat up, holding his side. The vulture that had targeted him hopped closer. Eren waved a hand at the bird and it jumped back but never left. He rolled his eyes and groaned in pain. With some difficulty, Eren got to his feet and looked around.

At least there was a highway and he could see a street sign. Eren limped closer to the edge of the highway and made his way to the sign. He flopped into the shade and took a long breath.

Vegas was about fifty miles away. He would have to catch a ride. He didn't have his gun. His cell phone was dead. All because of that bastard.

And the day had started off so good too….

~~~~~~~~~

Eren Jaeger ran his fingers over his new desk. His new desk. It had been wiped down and cleaned spotlessly. There was a little welcome sign on the corner with a mug filled with pens and pencils. There was even a phone on the other corner and his own chair and hell he even had a little plant in the corner by the window.

It was his own workspace at the Sina Investigative Department.

Right next to him sat his sister, Mikasa Ackerman at her own desk. There was an aisle between them—Eren was thankful for that aisle and the small space it provided between them; they lived together, he didn't want to work shoulder-to-shoulder with her. But she was still close enough to talk to him if she needed.

Eren adjusted his pencil cup and waved to his friend a few desks away.

Armin Arlert waved back and smiled nervously. He turned away, gesturing to the stack of papers on his desk.

It was no surprise to Eren that Armin got into the SID. He got in based off perfect marks on the written tests, where Mikasa scored perfect with her field tests. Eren fell somewhere in-between. Not exactly good with the books (he would have failed without Armin drilling him) and just mediocre with using guns and combat. But that was behind him.

He had made it and that's all he cared about.

"Eren, focus," Mikasa muttered. "You can't get distracted by everything."

Eren hissed and tapped his stack of papers on his desk, letting them all fall even. He sat the papers down and picked up the stapler.

"I am focused," Eren said. "I'm doing my work too!"

"Are you sure you're doing it right?" Mikasa asked, looking over at him. Eren rolled his eyes.

"Of course I am!" Eren snapped. He turned away and started to flip through his papers.

"Are you sure, Jaeger? Need your boyfriend to hold your hand?"

Eren looked up at the grinning face in front of him. Jean Kirschtein was spinning in his chair, completely pleased with himself.

"Shut up, Jean! I'm not going to deal with your shit here, too!"

"Really, Jaeger? I kicked your ass at the academy and I'll do it here too!"

The two boys jumped to their feet. The office shuffled around, trying to get better looks at them. But before the two could grab each other by their throats, the door to the head office opened.

Commissioner Irwin Smith looked around and everyone settled down almost instantly. He said no words; he only scanned the room with his blue eyes and closed the door behind him. He held a manila envelope under his arm and made his way across the room.

Eren watched him with wide eyes. The Commissioner stopped at his desk and held up two envelopes.

"Jaeger, right?" Smith asked with a slight smile. Eren jumped to his feet and saluted.

"Y-Yes sir! I mean, yes that's me, sir!"

Smith looked to Jean. "And Kirschstein?"

"Uhh…yeah, that's me, sir," Jean replied, getting to his feet.

Smith held out the envelopes. "You've each been assigned special missions. Take these and read them over. After that, you're dismissed to do your jobs."

Eren's heart was racing. This wasn't possible, was it? It was his first day and he already had a mission. A real mission, handed out by the commissioner himself. He waited until Commissioner Smith had walked away before sitting down.

Mikasa and Armin were at his side, hovering over his shoulder—Mikasa in worry and Armin in excitement.

Eren opened the envelope with shaking fingers. He swallowed hard as he took out the paper and read it over. He was prepared for this. He had spent the last few years of his life preparing for this. He was ready to die the Sina Investigative Department. Whatever faced him in that note…

"Coffee run?" Armin asked. Mikasa let out a sigh of relief. Eren stared, dumbfounded at the words on the paper before him.

"A…coffee run?" Eren muttered. "It says…I'm to ask everyone in the office…if they want coffee…and to take their orders."

"It's a solo mission," Armin added, pointing to the paper. "See?"

"Yes I see!" Eren cried. "Hey, Jean, what's your thing say?"

Jean's face was just as downcast. Marco was standing behind him, rubbing his shoulders.

"I have to go clean the fucking guns. Isn't there someone for this?!"

Eren slammed his paper on the desk. "Isn't this why we have Connie and Sasha!? For coffee runs?!"

Connie and Sasha looked up from their desks. They narrowed their eyes. Eren fell back against the chair and groaned louder.

"Fine. What the hell does everyone want?"

~~~~~~~~~

Eren made his way down the street. He bumped shoulders with almost everyone. There was no point in taking the car; especially when the S.I.D. building was only a few blocks from the coffee shop.

That and the streets of the Las Vegas strip were always packed.

With an impatient sigh, Eren darted down an alleyway. It was broad daylight, so he really did not feel threatened to run down the alleyway. It would be quicker than maneuvering through the crowds of people. He looked down at his watch—he was making good time. He could get to the coffee shop and make it back to the S.I.D. in under—

_Bang bang_

Eren turned a corner and paused. A man slid down a wall, a trail of blood left behind him. Bright red blood; fresh blood. Real blood. The man's head rested against his chest. The man before him—the man with the gun—raised his gun again, shooting the limp man in the head.

Eren looked away and covered his mouth, unable to take in the sight of blood. The sight of…

"Oi, brat. You lost?"

The voice sent a wicked shiver throughout Eren's body. His heart started to pound. He wanted to run and call for help but then he realized…

He was the help.

"You deaf, you little shit?"

Eren spun around with clenched fists. He stared down the man before him.

The man wasn't very tall; but his expression was calm. He wasn't concerned with his own height. He was dressed nicely; a black suit with a deep red shirt underneath. He was wiping down his gun with a white handkerchief; casually as though he was cleaning a spot on a table.

"Well?"

"You…you shot him," Eren spluttered. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you observant," he said. He put his gun away and turned away.

Eren felt his numbed fingers gain some feeling in them. He reached behind him and pulled his own gun from the holster on his hip. He cocked it with a shaking finger.

"Y-You're under a-arrest!" Eren shouted. The man stopped walking and looked around.

Cold grey met fierce green in the shade of that building.

"Am I really?" the man asked, turning to face Eren. He took a step forward. "So you're a cop, aren't you brat? Is this your first time on the field? First time out alone? What, I bet you were sent to go get some fucking coffee or some shit. But no, you're trying to be a little hero, aren't you?"

Eren swallowed hard. He tried to keep his hands steady but his racing blood and pounding heart made it difficult to concentrate. Everything was gathering around his ears; there was a faint ringing. Everything was losing color. He took a step back as the man kept walking.

"Why don't you just leave this alone? You don't want to get involved in this. You're a good little boy; run along home."

"N-No," Eren said, shaking his head firmly. He chewed his lip. "No. I…I can't…you…I have to arrest you…I'm a cop…I have to…"

He felt the concrete wall against his back. He was backed against a wall—not a corner—and by a man shorter than he was.

"I'll shoot."

"Like hell you will," the man said. "Shitty little brat.

Eren reached into his coat pocket and tried to pull out his handcuffs. The moment his fingers linked around the cool metal, the man moved.

He grabbed Eren by the wrist and with a quick twist, disarmed him. He swung his legs around Eren's, forcing his knees to buckle. Eren fell, hitting his face on the ground. He gasped, holding his mouth as the man grabbed him by the hair. He pulled Eren up and threw him against the wall.

Eren watched the man crouch down in front of him. He held his wrist where it had been twisted, rubbing the sore muscle. He took a breath as the man looked over his gun.

"Look at you, brat, you even have your own gun," the man said. He pointed it down the alley, mock aiming with a grin on his face. "You must feel like a big fucking big shot, don't you?"

Eren stayed quiet, his eyes locked on the man in front of him. He was not going to back down. He couldn't. Not to some murderous swine. The man placed the gun barrel at Eren's temple, tapping it lightly against his hair. Eren swallowed hard.

"You don't want to die, do you brat?" he muttered. "No, you're too full of life. You think you're invincible. That's why you stopped me. Cocky little thing. But what if I did put a bullet in you?"

He lowered the gun, letting it trail down Eren's chest. He pushed Eren's jacket open and snatched out his identification card. With a quick wrist flick, the man opened the wallet up.

"Eren Jaeger, is it?" the man said. He shoved the wallet back into Eren's coat. "Well, Jaeger brat, consider yourself lucky. I'm not going to kill you. But I'll leave you with a warning. Don't ever let me see you again, Jaeger. Because I will not hesitate to kill you. I will put a fucking bullet in you."

Eren shuddered, his eyes still pressed on the man's frame. Even when the man lifted the gun barrel, even when Eren felt the cold metal on his lips—he did not look away.

"Unless you want something bigger in you," the man whispered, "then I'd happily oblige that."

"Fuck off."

Darkness.

It hit Eren like a hard slap. No…not quite a slap. Like a rock to the head. It was all he could recall before he blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren thought over what had happened. Thought over that simple request to get coffee. His brief time at his office desk. That man in the alleyway. He rubbed his head and could feel the bruises left there by his own gun.

He gasped and felt around his holster. His gun was there, back where it should be. He sighed. At least that bastard had the decency to put it back. He let his hands trail to where his handcuffs were—should have been.

He sighed in annoyance at their absence. But he heard the soft crinkle of paper. He carefully pulled out a crumpled sticky note.

**_Figured you'd need your gun. I'm keeping the handcuffs, shitty brat._ **

**_-Levi_ **

Eren let his head fall back against the dirt. At least he had a name to match the face of that asshole now.


	2. A Day Off From Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is forced to recover from his injuries. After a restless morning, he can't help but get out of the house. But that leads to some trouble at a cafe when he runs into that stranger again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Sorry if this chapter is boring. ;^; Promise it gets interesting though <3

Eren rubbed his head and the freshly placed bandages under his dark hair. He was still sore but he was back in the city; and that he was thankful for. He slid back in his chair, looking down at his phone. Someone had let him borrow a charger. He had called Armin—because calling Mikasa would have caused her some true mental anguish—to tell him exactly where he was.

He held that note in his hand, looking it over. Reading over the words as if they contained some hidden message. He ran his thumb over the name, over and over again.

_Levi._

That was his name. Why did he even bother to give his name? Wasn’t that dangerous? Or did Levi think Eren was too stupid to pick up on that?

“Hey Eren!” chimed in a pleased voice. Eren looked up as the doctor walked over, waving a hand to him. She slapped his arm with her clipboard. “How are you feeling, kiddo?”

“Ow…,” Eren muttered, rubbing his arm. “I’m fine, Dr. Zoe.”

Dr. Hanji Zoe flopped down into the chair next to him. She stretched out her long legs and patted Eren on the head. He winced again.

“I called Commissioner Smith earlier. To let him know where you were,” Dr. Zoe said. “He didn’t seem too impressed. But I don’t think coffee runs are supposed to end in gunfights, either.”

Eren scrunched up his nose and she laughed.

“He wasn’t that upset. You'll be fine. You should take it easy though. You took a pretty hard blow to the head. And be sure to drink some water; you were dehydrated.”

Eren nodded. Dr. Zoe raised an eyebrow and pointed to the note in his hands.

“What’s that?”

“Oh, it's nothing,” Eren said. He crumpled the paper up and shoved it in his pocket. “Just a reminder.”

Dr. Zoe adjusted her glasses. “Reminder. Of course. If you say so.”

Eren felt her tense up a little. She saw that note—he was sure of it.

“Your phone is ringing, kid.”

Eren looked up at her and then down to his phone. He grabbed it quickly and answered.

“H-Hello?”

“Eren!” It was a frantic Armin on the other end. “Eren, are you okay? We’re here.”

“I’ll be right out,” Eren said. He hung up and unplugged his phone. He turned to the little girl sitting across from him and told her thank you, handing the charger back. He then looked back to Dr. Zoe.

“Leaving?”

“Uh…yes,” Eren said. “Thank you, Dr. Zoe, for everything.”

Dr. Zoe stood and smiled. She slapped Eren on the shoulder and shook him a little.

“It’s no problem, Eren. But be sure to take care of yourself, okay? Don’t make hospital visits a regular thing.”

Eren nodded as she let him go. He rubbed his numbed shoulder and walked to the sliding doors. Dr. Zoe’s grip was as hard as her head-pats. Soreness started to sink back in to Eren’s body just after a few minutes with her.

He walked outside and looked around briefly before getting attacked. Mikasa threw her arms around him, patting his hair and holding him close. She pulled away to cup his face and look him over.

“Are you okay? Is anything broken? Eren, what happened?”

“I’m fine, Mikasa!” Eren snapped. “I’m not a baby!”

Armin ran up to them, panting a little. He grabbed Eren by the arm.

“Are you okay?” Armin asked. “Is anything broken? What happened to you?”

“I’m fine! It’s not that bad,” Eren hissed. “Can we leave now? I’d love to get back to work.”

“No,” Mikasa said. “What did the doctor say? What all do you need to take care of?”

“Nothing,” Eren said. “I’ll be fine. It’s not that serious. She just said to take it easy.”

“Is that all? I know how you are, Eren. You barely listen. You won’t do what you’re told.”

Armin chuckled a little. He placed his hands on their shoulders.

“Let’s talk this over on the way back to the department,” he said softly. “Eren can rest and tell you everything, Mikasa. And in the a/c, too. It’s pretty hot out.”

Mikasa took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She slowly nodded.

“Fine,” she said. She grabbed Eren by the arm. “Let’s go.”

~~~~~~~~~

Eren was thankful to get back to the office. It was cool and his desk was there. His safe-spot-desk where there were no crazy Levis to attack him. He slipped into his chair, ignoring Jean’s questioning gaze.

He had told everything to Mikasa and Armin. Everything. Ever little detail he could remember—from the stench in the alleyway to the texture on Levi’s shirt. But sharing it with anyone was else was out of the question. Especially that stupid horse-face staring at him.

“What?”

“What happened?!” Jean snapped. “You go out for coffee and return home with bandages on your head? What the hell happened to you?”

“Nothing happened.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit,” Jean said. “You were gone for three hours and you went to the hospital. Stop being so modest.”

Eren rolled his eyes and returned to his paperwork. He ignored Jean’s constant bickering and question pushing. Mikasa was glaring at him from her desk and was almost to her feet when a small blonde girl ran over to Eren.

“What’s up, Krista?” he asked.

“Um…Mr. Smith..,” she said softly. She looked to Jean and Mikasa and leaned in so that only Eren could hear. “He would like to have a word with you. Would you go to his office?”

Eren nodded. “Sure thing.”

He rose from his chair and looked over at Mikasa. She was waiting, definitely waiting, for an explanation. Eren gripped the edge of his desk.

“I’m fine,” he said. “Stop worrying.”

He ran off before she could verbally question him. He walked over to Irwin’s office door and knocked before letting himself in.

Commissioner Irwin was sitting at his desk, a coffee in his hand. His coat was thrown over the back of his chair and the sleeves of his shirt were pushed up his arms, bunching around his forearms. He looked up at Eren and smiled, sitting back in his chair. He gestured with a hand to the chair in front of the desk.

“Have a seat.”

Eren nodded and quickly sat down. He balled his hands at his knees, sitting up straight. He felt nervous. Unexplainably nervous. He knew what Irwin wanted to know but how would he go about saying it? He didn’t want to sound like a complete failure. What if he got demoted? What if he ended up as a permanent errand boy?

No, he even failed at that. Eren swallowed hard.

“So, Eren, why don’t you tell me about your adventure?”

“There’s…nothing really to tell sir. Or talk about. It was just an accident.”

“Ending up in Rose Hospital on your first day of work is something to talk about, Jaeger,” Irwin said. His tone was firm. “That’s a rare occasion. Now, whatever you tell me isn’t going to leave the office. I’m not going to go blab to everyone about what happened. Talk.”

Eren grumbled and took a breath. “Sir…I’m not incompetent. I swear I’m not. I’m really good and I passed all—”

“Eren, calm down,” Irwin said. “I’m not going to fire you. I just want to know what happened to one of my new recruits.”

Eren’s breathing was ragged. He took another breath and nodded.

“O-Okay…,” he said. “I went to get coffee, like you said. And then I took…a shortcut down this alley. I saw…Sir, someone was killed.”

Irwin’s expression changed. He furrowed his brows and laced his fingers together at his mouth. He leaned forward.

“Someone was killed?”

Eren nodded. “There was this short guy. His name was Levi. He did it, sir. He killed a man in cold-blood. Just…right there…without…,” Eren’s hands started to shake as he spoke. He recalled the scene; it was still so vivid.

Levi’s cold expression. The vibrant red of the blood on the ground. The way the man slumped against the wall and went limp. And then the second shooting; its muffled noise by the silencer on the barrel. More blood…

“You look pale.”

Eren raised his eyes to Irwin’s and shook his head.

“I’m fine, sir,” Eren said firmly. “I’m fine. But after that, Levi attacked me. And after he did…I went unconscious. I think he knocked me out…”

Eren ran his hand through his hair, feeling the bandage around his head. He watched Irwin closely. The man was still sitting calmly, his head on his hands. The watch on his wrist flickered in the light. Eren watched his hands more than his blue eyes; he was almost too intimidated to look Irwin in the face. He even noticed, on Irwin’s right arm, what seemed to be the end of a tattoo. It was partially hidden by the sleeve of his shirt; something that seemed like the pointed ends of wings. Eren kept his eyes down, locked on the tattoo, avoiding Irwin’s intense gaze.

The Commissioner suddenly shifted, however, sitting back in his chair again.

“It sounds like he did,” Irwin said. He casually tugged the sleeves of his shirt down and Eren looked back up at him. “Which is unfortunate. Don’t worry about this, Eren. I’ll see to it that he’s tracked and taken care of.”

“Alright, sir. Umm…do you need…help finding him? Identifying him? I can assist. I know what he looks like!”

Irwin shook his head. “No, that’s not necessary.”

Eren sank back again. He nodded slowly.

“But I do think that you should consider taking the rest of the day off. You should go home, get some rest. Take care of yourself. Come back on Thursday and rested; ready to work.”

“No! Sir, I’m fine. I can work. I can’t miss a day of work!”

“Eren, I understand that you’re eager to work. And that you’re excited to be in the field. But you have your entire life to do this. Right now, you need to take care of yourself. A day of work isn’t worth your health. I like your enthusiasm. It’s promising. But please, rest first. Take tomorrow off. Come back. It’s one day.”

Eren opened and closed his mouth, attempting to protest. Irwin shook his head.

“Commander’s orders.”

And with that, Eren gave up on his argument and accepted his day off.

~~~~~~~~~

Watching Mikasa and Armin leave bright and early the next day was awful. Eren was up and awake. He put on his uniform and had his badge ready. Even his gun had been polished and placed in its holster. He watched them leave through the front window. He placed a hand to the glass and rubbed his nose with his other arm.

He was homebound. He had no choice. He was stuck; he was having to stay home to get rest and see his family off to work. He walked back to his room, slowly peeling his clothes off. There was no point in staying in his uniform when he wasn’t going to work.

He exchanged his clothes for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and made his way to the living room.

He shared the small house with Armin and Mikasa—it was nothing spectacular. Three rooms with two bathrooms, a sitting area and a kitchen- dining room. There was a garage and the three of them shared a car; seeing as they all worked together they did not find it necessary to have extra car payments.

Eren shuffled into the kitchen, carrying the coffee mugs Mikasa and Armin had used. His mug was still full. He didn’t have to quickly drink his coffee and rush to get dressed. In fact, he really didn’t need coffee at all.

He washed up the remaining dishes, dried them and even put them away. He went back to his room and folded his clothes, putting them back in the closet. He shared a room with Armin so that Mikasa could have her own space. Neither of them really cared but Eren was getting tired of stepping over books Armin kept out.

Eren grabbed the blanket off his bed and stalked to the sofa, flipping on the television. He curled up, watching cartoon reruns for what felt like hours until he started to feel hungry. He looked at his phone, checking the time, and crawled from his blanket mess, back to the kitchen.

His stomach grumbled and he groaned. He couldn’t cook; that was Armin’s job. Everything they had, had to be cooked. So Eren grabbed his shoes and his keys, making his way out the door. The bus station was not too far away. There was a small café he had gone to with Mikasa and Armin multiple times that was a few miles away.

He took the bus and watched the buildings pass by. They lived away from the Las Vegas strip, away from the grand hotels and casinos. The traffic was bearable away from those crowded streets. But even where he was, he could see the tops of the hotels in the distance.

The bus stopped and Eren got off, walking the rest of the way to the café. He walked through the parking lot, his eyes trailing off to a sleek, black sports car.

“Whoa…,” Eren muttered. “I wonder who drives that.”

He pushed the door open and walked up to the counter. He looked over the menu and started to order when a black suit caught his eye. He grew rigid and narrowed his green eyes, slamming his money on the counter to pay.

Black hair, shaved short in the back. A black suit, this time a deep blue shirt instead of red. Cold grey eyes behind a pair of silver frames.

The woman at the counter handed Eren a number with a silver holder. He grabbed it and stormed across the sitting area, pushing chairs out of his way. He sat down roughly in the booth, across from the man, and slammed his number down with enough to rattle the table.

He took a deep breath as those cold eyes looked up at him.

Levi removed his glasses and sat his book down, placing a marker in the pages.

“May I help you, Jaeger?”


	3. Grey

Eren had his hands planted firmly on the table in front of him. His face was burning red and he had curled his toes in anger. His green eyes were fury-filled and stuck on Levi.

Levi, however, did not seem fazed. He calmly sipped his tea. He was done with his food and the plate had been pushed aside to make room for his book. He was sitting back, his coat casually thrown over his shoulders. Eren tried to see if he had his gun on him.

“So, what is it you want exactly, brat?”

He sat his tea down and Eren clenched his fists. Cold grey pools looked him over, much to Eren’s disgust. He glared back, trying to remain calm. Trying to keep himself from exploding. He watched Levi, waiting for him to continue. He watched the man’s cold eyes and heavy circles under his eyes. The way his brow was furrowed in annoyance. His slim nose that lead to his sculpted mouth…

“Just what the hell is your problem?!” Eren snapped, his cheeks turning red. 

“I don’t have one,” Levi said calmly. “You’re the one who’s yelling like a spoiled brat. And you’re blushing.”

“I’m not blushing!” Eren shouted. “You’re pissing me off!”

“No I’m not,” Levi said, taking another sip of his tea. “I’m not even touching you. You’re upsetting yourself.”

Eren grit his teeth and held in a screech just as the waitress walked over with his food.

“Umm…the turkey club?”

Levi extended a hand, gesturing to Eren. “It’s his, mademoiselle.”

The waitress smiled and quickly sat down the plate. She took the number off the table and hurried away. Eren rolled his eyes.

“Are you fucking joking? What, you speak French now?”

Levi raised an eyebrow and Eren ducked his head. He picked up his sandwich and started to eat.

“How’s your head?”

“What do you care?” Eren snapped. “You’re an asshole. I hope you get arrested.”

“Oh, that’s right, brat. You can’t arrest me at the moment, can you? You lost your handcuffs.”

“Shut it. Why are you here? What are you up to?”

“Well you see, Jaeger, it’s called being a fucking human. I got hungry and I figured I’d eat something.”

Eren slumped against the booth, slipping down a little.

Levi did have a point.

“That doesn’t mean you’re off the hook,” Eren said. He wiped his mouth, keeping his eyes on Levi as if the man may disappear. 

“I don’t understand what your problem is,” Levi said. “You keep threatening me about getting arrest, even after I kicked your ass. I’d think you’d have learned something. But you’re not very smart are you? Well, Eren, let me spell it out for you: I’m not going to jail. You’re not going to arrest me. Get over yourself and stay the fuck away from me. You see me somewhere, don’t run over and say hi. Keep walking. Keep playing “cops and robbers” with your squad and stay away. Do you understand? Does that register with you?”

“You can’t talk to me that way!”

Levi looked down at his silver watch. “I just did, you shitty brat. And I’ll do it again if I have to. I’d rather not have to leave you unconscious in a desert again.”

“About that! What the hell was that about?”

“I was making a point,” Levi said. He tilted his head back, finishing off his tea. He set the cup down and leaned in, dropping his voice. “If you keep bad company around, bad things are going to happen.”

Eren hid behind his sandwich. It was shoved in his mouth, his hands blocking his reddened cheeks. He listened to Levi’s voice drop, the words practically dancing over him. He shuddered and lowered his sandwich.

“And you’re a good boy. You don’t want trouble,” Levi continued, his voice still low. Still tantalizing. He reached out, pressing a finger under Eren’s chin, making the boy look up at him. Eren shivered at the light, demanding touch. “Right?”

That simple touch was more dangerous than that beating. It was not hard. It did not hurt. But that was what was so scary. Eren had painted the image of a rough, calloused killer in his mind. And that’s all Levi had been. But that touch negated his thoughts. That light little tap to his chin was gentle. It was warm. Human. 

And even as gentle and simple as it was, Levi’s touch demanded respect. Eren could not turn away from it. He could not pull away. He was caught on that finger, hanging off Levi’s words. Fear kept him from moving; intrigue kept him listening.

Levi curled his finger, pulling away, and Eren gasped.

“Play nice, brat,” Levi finished, picking up his book and glasses. He slipped out of the booth, dropping a crisp twenty-dollar bill on the table. 

Eren’s eyes fluttered. He stared at the empty booth in front of him, Levi’s words sinking in. His absence sinking in. Eren shook his head, trying to bring himself out of that trance. He pushed away from the table and crawled out of the booth. He nearly fell as he stumbled over a chair. 

He ran through the building and flung the doors open. Levi was walking across the parking lot to that black sports car. Figures. Eren ran across the concrete.

“Hey!” Eren shouted. “Just who the hell do you think you are?!”

Levi turned, his phone at his ear and a cigarette between his lips. He rolled his eyes.

“Let me call you back,” he said with a sigh. He pocketed his phone as Eren angrily stared down at him. “What now?”

“You can’t honestly just…just…expect me to let you off. You’re a criminal. I witnessed a crime. Where’s the justice?”

Levi leaned against his car, folding his arms. He blew smoke up at Eren’s face, letting the ash from his cigarette fall to the ground.

“The world isn’t fair. It’s not black and white. There’s a shitload of grey in this cruel world.”

“I’m not stupid, I know that!”

“Then why are you still talking?” Levi said. “Why can’t you accept that your criminal justice force isn’t going to hunt me down? That I’m not going to go to jail?”

“Because…it’s not fair. It’s wrong!”

“Is it? Did it ever occur to you that maybe—just fucking maybe—that guy was bad? And I was defending myself? And that maybe he had pulled a gun on me?”

Eren swallowed hard. He slowly shook his head. “N-No…”

“I know. Now can you…”

“Can I…?” Eren asked. He looked at Levi, waiting for his next words, his next insult. 

Levi’s gaze was over Eren’s shoulder. Eren started to turn, to see what he was looking at, but Levi grabbed him by the arm. 

“No,” Levi said softly. He shrugged off his coat and threw it over Eren’s head. “Get in the car.”

“What?”

“Get in the fucking car,” Levi said, pushing Eren around the front of the car. “Now.”

“Why should I—”

Eren gasped, watching a black van across the parking lot. Watching a group of men in black file out. He ducked his head and climbed into the car as Levi started the engine. He fumbled around for the seatbelt as Levi pulled out of his parking spot.

A gunshot was fired, the bullet bouncing against the glass of the window. It left a hefty mark and the noise made Eren flinch. 

“What the hell?!”

“I told you,” Levi snapped, driving away as quickly as he could. “Bad company means bad things.”

“No shit!”

Eren spun around in his seat, watching the van out the window. They were moving fast; though not nearly fast enough to catch up.

“Sit back,” Levi said, pressing hard on the gas. He shifted gears and the car rumbled. Everything outside became a blur as they sped down the street. 

Levi weaved through traffic. Cars honked furiously and screeched to sudden stops. Levi flew through a red light and Eren heard even more angry honks. He looked in the mirror at people crawling out of their cars, shouting and shaking their fists.

And in a matter of seconds, they became specs in his view as they drove away. The car jerked as Levi shifted gears again and Eren looked forward. He had no idea where they were exactly. The streets were unfamiliar but the neighborhood had drastically changed.

They were no longer in the same, humble area.


	4. Corporal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters!!
> 
> Note: I just really want to thank everyone for reading/following/bookmarking/commenting on this story. It means a lot and it's greatly appreciated. This week has been too long (and it's barely the middle geez) but reading over the comments just really makes life a little easier. So to everyone reading: thank you and thank you. You're all wonderful. This chapter is dedicated to you, so enjoy! <3

Levi pulled up to a stop sign and took a long breath. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, looking around. He glanced at the rear-view mirror and then the mirrors on the side. He looked out onto the street, down at his watch.

Eren’s heart was racing. He was holding onto the side of the car. He looked to Levi and back to the street.

“Do me a favor,” Levi said. “And put the jacket over your head and sit down low.”

Eren nodded slowly and slipped low in the seat. Once he was eye-level with his own knees, he pulled the jacket over his head. He felt the car start to move-nowhere near as fast as before. Eren kept his eyes opened, watching shadows through the jacket.

It smelled nice, he hated to admit. Clean, freshly washed but still laced with a nice cologne. He felt his cheeks grow hot and he slid down more. He pulled the jacket in closer, burying his face in the silky lining.

It was embarrassing but he was thankful for that jacket. At least Levi couldn’t see him blushing.

“Pull it together,” Eren muttered. “This guy killed someone. He has blood on his hands. He’s still bad. I need to stay calm.”

“What the hell are you whispering about over there, brat?”

Eren squeaked and shook his head. “I’m not, I promise!”

“Whatever.”

Eren felt the car come to a slow stop. He choked and sat up a little, his body growing rigid. Levi jerked the jacket off his head.

“Out.”

“Where are we—?”

“Out.”

Eren huffed and opened the car door. They were in an underground parking garage; possibly one to a hotel, maybe apartment? He stepped out and slammed the door to the car, looking it over. There were a few dents on the side and in the glass, but it was otherwise unscratched. It was still hot, burning to the touch. He pushed his hands into his pocket as Levi walked over to him. He carried a license plate in his hands.

“What are you doing? Come on.”

“I’m just—is that your license plate?”

Levi snatched Eren by the arm and started to drag him. Eren looked back over his shoulder at the car as Levi shoved him in an elevator.

“You just took off your license plate!” Eren cried. “That’s illegal!”

“It’s not if I’m going to change it out,” Levi taunted. He pressed a button in front of him and pulled out his phone. “Now shut up. I have to make a call.”

Eren spluttered out more sounds of shock. He couldn’t even find the proper words without sounding like a broken record. Levi narrowed his eyes at him and any words Eren could have managed dissipated quickly. He sank against the wall and sat down.

“Gunter, it’s me,” Levi said. “I…yes, please. A new one. And the car needs some work too. Preferably, yes.”

Eren looked up at him. Levi was calm, even after all of that. His phone call seemed casual, like he had done it before. It was a routine he was used to. Eren was still shaking. His blood was still rushing. He felt weak and tired and nervous.

“Breathe, brat,” Levi said, putting his phone away. “If you pass out, I’ll leave your ass in the elevator.”

“I’m not…going to pass out,” Eren said. “I’m just not used to this much action…”

A soft chuckle escaped Levi’s lips. He even smirked, shaking his head. He ran his hand through his black hair, pushing it away from his face.

“That was barely a decent car chase. How the hell do you expect to be a cop when you can’t handle a little action?” Levi said. The elevator doors rang and opened.

Eren scrambled to his feet and followed Levi out. They walked down a hallway and Levi stopped at a door, pulling out his keys.

Eren swallowed hard. He lost feeling in his body, despite his trembling fingers.

“Oi, brat,” Levi said, snapping his fingers. “Calm down and go inside. Come on.”

Eren’s eyes widened. His mouth fell open with a gasp. Dark wood floors and white walls; floor to ceiling windows with a view over the strip. The furniture was all sleek black; arranged on a deep slate rug. Eren ran inside, admiring the large flat-screen on the wall. He could see a hallway from where he stood—where he could only assume lead to the bedroom and bath—and to his other side there was a kitchen. All the appliances were in black, hiding behind a bar counter. There was a glass table next to it, adorned with a simple bowl filled with red apples.

The décor was minimal; nothing over the top. A few dark paintings, but not photos in sight, vases and a wine rack were all that Eren saw that actually seemed like decoration. Those and the fact that everything was absolutely, spotlessly clean. It was almost uncomfortable.

Eren looked around as Levi removed his shoes. He placed them in the hall closet.

“Should I take off my shoes…?”

“Probably,” Levi said, walking around him. He unbuttoned his shirt as he walked and let it slip off his shoulders. He disappeared down the hallway.

Eren kneeled down and untied his shoes. He spotted a food and water bowl on the kitchen floor and his face lit up.

“Hey do you have a—”

Levi walked back into the room. He had removed his shirt, leaving on only a black tank top and his slacks. Despite him being so short, Levi’s body was muscular. Eren eyed his bare arms and how defined his muscles were. It only got worse as Levi turned because those defined muscles went down his back and Eren was sure they went even lower.

Across Levi’s shoulders, Eren could see, was a tattoo that was mostly hidden by the black shirt save for the black and white tips of the design.

At Levi’s feet, prancing proudly behind him, was a black cat. It swished its tail with each step.

“Do I have a what?” Levi asked, walking by Eren and into the kitchen.

“A cat?”

“As a matter of fact, I do have a fucking cat,” Levi replied, nodding his head in the cat’s direction. He grabbed a bottle of wine and opened it, tossing the cork aside. He poured a glass. “Do you want something to drink?”

“A glass of wine is fine.”

Levi snorted and opened the fridge, pulling out a milk carton. He poured it into a wine glass.

“You’re like what? Ten? I’m not giving wine to a minor.”

“I’m twenty-one!”

Levi turned and set the glass of milk on the counter. Eren snatched it angrily and Levi chuckled to himself, sipping his wine. He picked up a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and walked towards a glass door.

“Come on. Outside.”

Eren quickly ran after him, the cat still at his feet. He walked onto a shaded terrace overlooking the city. Eren smiled and ran to the edge, looking out over the tops of buildings and hotels. It was windy but that provided just enough coolness in the hot heat.

“This view is amazing…”

Levi shrugged, flopping in a chair. He lit a cigarette as his cat jumped into his lap. Eren grinned, ear-to-ear. He held his glass of milk to his chest and looked around.

“The terrace goes all the way around your floor?”

Levi nodded, blowing smoke. “It links around to my bedroom.”

“It’s really nice,” Eren laughed. He groped around for a chair and slid into it. “You can see all the hotels from it. Even Hotel Titan…”

Levi made a face and took a drink of his wine to hide it. Eren tried to stop his face from twisting.

“You’re not a fan?”

Eren shook his head. “I don’t like Hotel Titan. That’s all.”

 _That’s all_. That was easier to say, wasn’t it? Especially to someone’s face.

Eren kept his eyes downcast but he could still feel Levi looking at him. Reading him for some sign. Eren winced and his grip on his glass tightened a little.

“Hey, brat, listen to me,” Levi said. “I’m giving you an hour—a full hour—to ask me anything. Because in an hour, you’re leaving. But I feel like you deserve some answers because I know you have some shitty questions for me.”

“In an hour? I’m leaving?” Eren asked, looking back up.

“Yeah, you heard me. I’m having someone pick you up. They’ll take you wherever you need to go. It’s on me; don’t worry about the cost. Don’t worry about paying me back either. So either talk or enjoy yourself.”

It was infuriating how blunt Levi was. How casually he commanded the conversation. The cigarette burned between his fingers. His other hand was lost in the black cat’s fur. And his cold eyes were locked on Eren, waiting for an answer.

No, a question to be answered.

“Why am I here? You told me to leave you alone and to stay away. And then you bring me here? To your house? Why?”

“In case you hadn’t noticed, we were being chased by a group of assholes with a van.”

“Why didn’t you take me home then?”

“Too dangerous,” Levi said. “I don’t need you involved. If they were going to trail us, I’d rather them know where I’m located. If I took you home, while they were fresh on our trail, they would know where you live. They could catch you and use you to try and get info except you don’t know shit. So I came here, to my house, in case they were trailing us. I don’t care if they know where I live. I can handle that. You couldn’t. You’d snap.”

“Thank you? I think,” Eren said. “I don’t know if you’re caring or if that was insulting…”

“However you want to see it. Anything else?”

“Who’s chasing you?”

A smirk spread across Levi’s lips. He tilted his head back, blowing smoke into the air.

“A group of motherfuckers.”

“That’s informative.”

“That’s personal. The less you know about that, the better off you are.”

“The man you shot…was he…one of them?”

Levi flicked ash off his cigarette, his other hand still on the black fur.

“Yeah. If you don’t shoot first, you end up dead.”

Eren tapped the side of his glass and looked down. The milk was almost gone. He turned and tilted the glass, watching the milk spin around.

“What’s the cat’s name?”

“Corporal.”

“You named your cat Corporal?”

“Do you have a problem with my cat’s name?” Levi snapped, glaring at him.

“N-No! Of course not!”

“Good. Yes, his name is Corporal.”

Eren smiled and that smile turned into a laugh. He placed a hand over his mouth, trying to keep it in. But the more he did, the more tickled he felt. Levi twisted his glass between his fingers, the end of the cigarette nothing more than ash now.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to laugh. It’s just…I wasn’t expecting it. It’s funny.”

“Whatever you say,” Levi shrugged, drinking the last of his wine. “You shitty little thing.”

They grew quiet after that. Eren pulled his legs up to his chest, looking out over the railing. The wind blew threw his hair and he closed his eyes, letting his mind wander. He could still hear Levi by him. Not saying anything, not breathing loud; but he was there. Occasionally shifting in his chair or chuckling at Corporal in his lap. Eren could faintly hear the cat’s purrs too.

It was nice.

But a sudden little phone chime broke their silence. Eren kept his eyes closed as Levi moved around.

“Alright. Your hour is up.”

Eren looked up at him as he stood. Levi stretched—and dammit his muscles grew taut for a moment and flexed so perfectly—and looked around at Eren.

“Gunter’ll take you wherever you need to go.”

 ~~~~~~~~~

Eren never even considered telling Armin or Mikasa what happened. It was out of the question. Not that it really mattered. Levi made himself clear: he didn’t want Eren around. And Eren didn’t need to keep bad company, especially starting out with his job. Cutting Levi off completely was obviously the best the choice. He needed to.

Even if it did mean losing that rush…

“Oh, look who’s back at their desk.”

“Shut up, Jean,” Eren snapped through gritted teeth. He squeezed the pen between his fingers until he felt the plastic crack.

“Hope you had a nice vacation.”

“Unless you want this pen shoved up your ass—”

Mikasa made a soft noise, catching Eren’s attention. She shook her head. “Calm down.”

“I AM calm!”

Laughter erupted behind him and Eren felt a pair of big hands on his shoulders. They gave a generous squeeze and Eren looked up as Reiner laughed.

“You two will never change,” he said, shaking Eren around a bit. “Keep it a little calmer?”

Eren huffed. “Yeah, sure.”

“Oh, I’m sure he will,” Jean said. Eren started to jump out of his seat, but Reiner kept him in place.

“Jean, you stop it too,” Reiner said. “Are you coming out tomorrow night? Or did Mikasa not tell you?”

Mikasa looked up sharply, her eyes narrowed. Reiner smiled nervously.

“Sorry, I just wanted to make sure he knew.”

“Knew about what?” Eren asked.

Reiner thumped him on the head and Jean snorted.

“We’re going to go crash Bar Maria tomorrow night. To celebrate our first week at work and no one getting hurt…eh…uh…no one getter hurt too bad,” Reiner chuckled.

“Really? Who’s all going?” Eren asked.

“We shouldn’t,” Mikasa sighed. “It’d be better for us to stay home…”

“But who’s all going?” Eren asked again, still looking up at Reiner.

“Everyone. ‘Xcept maybe Annie. She’s had a rough week; she’s basically asleep ov

over there,” Reiner said, pointing with his head in Annie’s direction.

She was indeed curled up in her chair, a jacket wrapped around her. She had her head against the wall.

“She went out with Mikasa yesterday for a while, huh?” Reiner said. Mikasa nodded quietly and turned in her chair, typing away at her computer.

“Is Seabiscuit going?” Eren said, pointing to Jean.

Reiner held back a hearty cackle as Jean slammed a hand on his desk.

“Dammit, Eren! Fuck you!” Jean shouted, getting to his feet and lunging across the desk at Eren.


	5. A Night at Bar Maria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!

Eren and Armin ran around the house, trying to get dressed. Mikasa sat on the sofa, lazily flipping through channels. She was wearing a dress, her red scarf around her neck. The moment she had walked out of her room, Armin darted in with his clothes, wanting more room to get dressed.

It was no problem to Eren. It only meant he had more room to make a mess. He left the clothes he had considered to wear on the floor, staring in the mirror that hung in the closet. He tried to tame the wild mess of brown hair on his head, failing and only making his hair fluffier.

He pulled his belt through the loops on his pants and adjusted his shirt with lazy fingers. It was his first time going out in a while. Actually out, to hang out with people.

And not end up hurt or with a stranger.

Eren shook his head. He had no reason to even think of _him._ Or anything that had happened. As far as Eren was concerned, that entire incident didn't happen. So there was no point in even thinking about it. Or him. How cold he was or the amount of sass that fell from his mouth.

But Levi was still on his mind, when Eren knew he shouldn't be.

"Hey Eren," Armin said, poking his head into the room, "are you almost ready?"

"Ah…yeah," Eren laughed. "Just about."

Armin smiled and hurried away to wait with Mikasa. Eren looked back at the mirror, trying to fix his hair again, before he gave up. He left the room and found Mikasa sitting quietly with a very excited Armin.

Mikasa grabbed her purse and made a quick inventory of what they all had. Even as Eren and Armin dragged her through the door, she calmly rattled off what all they had.

~~~~~~~~~

Bar Maria was popular, especially for it to be so small. The bar itself lined a wall, blue lights under the counter and behind the glass shelves of bottles. There were tall tables all around a standing area, and a few lounge sofas towards the back. The parking was all in the back with a backdoor entrance. In the front where glass windows, all with the same blue lights at their base.

Eren's eyes widened as he walked in, Armin and Mikasa at his side.

"This is cool," Eren cried, looking around with wide eyes.

"Don't make it seem so obvious that it's your first time in a bar," Armin laughed.

"It's not!"

Mikasa raised an eyebrow and slapped her hands to his shoulders. She led him up to the bar where the rest of their coworkers were.

Connie and Sasha shared a plate of sliders together, Ymir picked at whatever they ignored. Bertholdt held a drink in his hand and was nervously talking to Jean and Marco. Reiner had dragged Krista away from the group in a poor attempt to dance with her, despite there being no dancefloor.

Eren darted up to the counter and tapped his hands to get the bartender's attention.

"Hello sir!" Eren cried. "Can I get three beers?"

The blonde haired man looked him over carefully.

"You don't smell like you're even old enough to be here," the man said, leaning in close. "First time in a bar?"

"Huh? Of course not!" Eren spat. Jean started to laugh—which to Eren sounded more like neighing. Eren dug out his wallet and pulled out his I.D. "SEE? I'm twenty-one. Three beers."

The man shrugged and turned to his shelves of bottles, taking the order. Eren grinned and turned around to Mikasa and Armin.

"Eren, please only drink one," Mikasa said calmly. "I don't want you to end up drunk."

"Why would I end up drunk?" Eren said. He paid and picked up their drinks, handing them over. "I can hold my alcohol."

"No bar fights either," she said, gesturing to Jean.

"I agree with her," Marco added, turning around. "Let's not set a bad example as cops."

Eren and Jean were forced to shake on it. A handshake that soon turned to an arm wrestling match.

"Hey, Reiner!" Ymir shouted. "Your Krista-time is up. Give her back already."

"Yeah, I think Marco wants to dance with her too," Jean called. Marco shook his head.

"Fine, fine!" Reiner shouted. He dragged her back over and picked up his beer. "But first things first. We need to toast. Bertl, give us a speech."

Bertholdt looked at him with wide eyes. "M-Me? You want me to…?"

Everyone laughed as Bertholdt turned bright red. Eren pushed Armin into their semi-circle.

"You do it, Armin," Eren said. "You're the best at speeches."

"Well…I mean I can…," Armin laughed. "I wish I was better prepared."

"Just say something," Sasha said. "So we can focus on this party and not making it too cheesy."

Armin cleared his throat. "Here's to the 104th police squad of the S.I.D. For making it through training and through our first week without failing or _dying._ Let's all…drink and be merry and not be hungover for work tomorrow."

Everyone clapped and tapped their glasses together. There were smiles all around. Pleased, carefree smiles on everyone's faces.

Eren tilted his head back, leaning on the counter. He took a short drink when he opened his eyes.

And it was then that he came close to choking. But to stay calm he kept drinking. And drinking. Because at the end of the bar, sitting by the wall was a too-familiar face with cold eyes watching him.

_This had to be a fucking joke._ Eren thought, as he kept his head back. _He can't seriously be here too_.

But the more he stared at that awkward, beer-chugging angle the more he was sure that Levi was sitting at the bar.

Not exactly watching Eren, but watching him at that particular moment. Levi wore his same, expressionless face. His hands were folded in front of him, his chin resting on his linked fingers. In front of him was a glass of wine. The bartender looked like he was talking to him as he washed glasses and put them away.

And yet Eren was still drinking.

"Eren!" Mikasa cried. "That's enough. You'll make yourself sick."

She tugged on his arm and Eren snapped back to reality. He lowered his arm and that coughing caught up with him. He hit his chest and waved people away.

"I'm fine," he said with a teary-eyed smile.

"You almost drank the entire thing!" Connie cried. "At once!"

"You know you're not supposed to do that, right?" Bertholdt said. "We can order shots…"

"Shots?" Reiner said with a grin, nudging Bertholdt's arm. "You're getting bold."

Bertholdt pushed him off and patted Eren on the back.

"No, really," Eren said. "I'm fine. I just…uhh…I'm thirsty."

It was a sorry-ass story that no one believed; but no one questioned it either. Everyone returned to their party; talking and dancing and eating. Eren jumped right in, finishing off his beer.

As far as he was concerned, Levi didn't exist. Levi was a stranger. That's what he wanted, after all. So Eren would oblige and leave him alone and pretend he didn't know him. Pretend he hadn't been rescued by him or seen his house or his body or his cat.

It would be easy, Eren thought as he ordered another drink.

He drank his drink and snatched Krista away from Ymir.

"Let's dance," Eren laughed. She didn't argue as she took his hands.

Eren moved from their circle so that they had more space. Was it conveniently closer to Levi? Of course not; that just happened to be the only other area in the building with space. He kept his back turned to the man as he spun the small blonde around. They laughed and played together, more than dance; seeing as neither of them really could dance.

But on Ymir's word, Eren gave Krista back and returned to his spot at the counter.

_Shots._

He wasn't sure who said it, but it sounded like a good idea. And despite Mikasa's "no"s and scornful glare, Eren was sitting with Reiner, Jean and Connie taking shot after burning shot. Connie managed two, Jean three. But Eren was sure he could out-drink Reiner.

Three, four, five.

"Eren!" Mikasa shouted. "That's enough. You're going to get sick. Stop."

"I'm okay!" Eren laughed, leaning on her. He patted her hair. "I am completely okay. I can do this. I'm winning."

"Reiner, stop encouraging him," Bertholdt said softly, tugging on Reiner's arm.

"He's fine," Reiner laughed. He pushed another glass toward Eren. "Drink up."

Eren reached for it but Mikasa grabbed it before he could. She drank it quickly, making a face.

"Eren, no more," she said firmly. Eren glared at her but it had no effect. He was too drunk.

"You're not my boss," Eren slurred. "Irwin is."

"Eren, I think you have had enough," Armin said. "Water from now on."

Eren hissed and rolled his eyes. He flopped on the counter, pouting loudly. He let his eyes trail passed Reiner and across the bar. Levi was still sitting there, now reading something over. The bartender still stood close but he was talking to a customer.

Suddenly, Levi rose. He said something to the bartender and waved, walking away. And away…

Eren sat up as Levi drew closer. He tried to stand up straight but his ankles were all wobbly. Frustrated, Eren grabbed on to Armin, staring as Levi walked by.

Not a word. Not even a glance.

Eren was invisible to him. He watched Levi walk to the back of the bar and toward the restrooms. Eren snapped his head and looked back to everyone else. They were all talking and busy still.

"I have to take a piss," Eren said dizzily.

"Don't announce stuff like that!" Jean said angrily. "Just go!"

"Should I come with you?" Armin asked, tapping Eren on the arm. "To make sure you make it?"

"I'll be fine," Eren laughed, stumbling away. "I do this all the time."

Yes, but never drunk. And he wasn't really that interested in using the restroom yet. He used the bar as a guide to make his way down the room and then leaned on the wall as he approached the restroom. He pulled on the handle, shaking it hard.

He heard a voice from inside and kept on, even harder now. Finally the door opened and standing there—rather angrily—was Levi.

"You have no respect for the people in the shitroom, do you?"

Eren stared at him blankly. Levi rolled his eyes and grabbed Eren by the collar of his shirt, pulling him inside. He slammed the door shut and locked it. Eren fell onto the small chair and looked around.

There was a stall and a urinal, a long sink with a counter. He sat in a chair and by him there was a table with a tall plant on it. The restroom's lights were dim and there was a blue light over the sink, giving the room a faint blue hue.

Eren stretched out his legs and looked up at Levi.

"What in the ever living fuck are you doing?" Levi snapped. "Shouldn't you be home? Isn't it a school night?"

"As a matter of fact," Eren said, "I know it's not. But I'm here to be with my coworkers. So stop following me."

Levi pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "You realize you showed up here after I did."

"No…maybe…Either way stop following me. You told me to leave you alone and I did. And now look."

"Fuck, you're drunk," Levi muttered.

"No, I only had a few. That's not enough to get drunk."

"What the fuck, Jaeger? Or Jaegermeister, rather?"

"I…You know, no. You—what the fuck. What the fuck, Levi? I show up and you just look at me? And just…I don't know…I just drink and you sit there and watch? And get chummy with the bartender?" Eren hissed. "I don't get it."

"What part of "don't associate yourself with me" is not getting to you?" Levi said. "Should I break it down for you? Explain each word? Are you that stupid?"

Eren got to his feet. He stumbled forward because he moved way too fast, but he was standing. He grabbed Levi by the arm and slammed him against the wall.

"I'm not stupid. I'm competent."

"Really? I didn't notice. I tell you something and you don't listen. I'm sure your boss tells you shit and you don't listen to that either. What the fuck are you even doing?"

"I…," Eren muttered. He paused, thinking about it.

What was he doing? Catching bad guys? Tracking people down? Fighting a guy in the bathroom?

He looked back at Levi and felt his eyes get wet. Why was he tearing up suddenly? Why couldn't he listen? It wasn't that hard. He was doing fine. So why did he suddenly break? Why did he drink so much? To get Levi's attention? To make ignoring him easier?

Why did this man interest him so much? What did he do to deserve so much of Eren's time and thoughts?

Eren knew nothing about him. Absolutely nothing. And yet Eren still found himself attracted—no, no, interested, he was interested he told himself—to Levi.

Eren's heart was racing faster than he thought. It was catching up with him. He started to shake as he bit his lower lip. He still held Levi to the wall and the man was quietly waiting.

"Sorry…," Eren whispered. He fell forward and caught Levi's mouth with his own.

It was impulsive and drunken and sloppy. Eren tasted of alcohol and smelled of it but he could still faintly pick up on Levi's familiar cologne.

And it was more intoxicating than any drink Eren could have.

Eren pulled back, looking at Levi with heavy eyes and panting, trying to catch his lost breath. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the bathroom lighting, but Levi looked exceptional at that moment. Lips parted in shock, eyes wide in confusion and hair a tasseled mess.

"I'm really bad at that," Eren said, apologetically. "I haven't had time to practice."

"You're a fucking mess," Levi replied, resting his hands on Eren's hips. "It's pathetic."

Eren's cheeks grew red. He grabbed Levi by the arms and pulled him across the room, throwing him into the chair. Levi fell into the cushioned seat, placing his hands on the armrests. He was not hurt—he caught himself as he fell; Eren wasn't strong enough to throw him around that easily.

With a firm expression through drunken eyes, Eren walked over to the chair. He placed his hands on Levi's shoulders and pinned him to the chair as best he could. He squirmed between Levi's legs and pressed his hips forward.

He knew what he was doing. He wanted this. He wanted him. And Eren was going to have him.

"You're shitting me, brat," Levi said as Eren leaned in close, moving his hips. "I'm not going to let you fuck me."

Eren stared at him. Half confused, half hurt. His eyes swelled with tears and he wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders.

"But you should. I can be gentle I think…I don't know…You make me so fucking frustrated!"

Levi sighed and grabbed Eren around the waist. He picked Eren up as he stood, only to switch their positions, and let Eren fall in the chair. Eren rubbed his eyes as Levi kneeled before him.

A cat-like grin spread over the man's face and Eren hiccupped nervously. His green eyes widened at that grin and the fingers trailing up his inner thigh.

"I frustrate you?" Levi asked, biting Eren's leg through his jeans. Eren shuddered, a bright blush on his cheeks. Levi slipped his fingers between Eren's legs, rubbing that aching bulge. He relished in the soft whimpers escaping Eren's mouth. "You're just a horny, drunk brat."

Eren looked away, placing a hand to his face. His fingers curled around the edge of the armrest. He closed his eyes tight as he felt his belt being tugged, the sound of loose metal rattling in his ears. Levi unbuttoned his jeans and slowly pulled the zipper down. The cool air danced its way into his pants.

Was this really happening? It's not what he planned. Not that he had a real plan. But this certainly wasn't a part of it.

Levi stuck his finger in the top of Eren's boxers, pulling them from the skin and letting them go. Eren jumped at the elastic snapping back into place.

"You're a sick brat," Levi muttered against Eren's leg. He palmed Eren's erection through his boxers, slipping his fingers inside to brush against the hot skin.

Every skin-to-skin contact made Eren whimper. He kept his face hidden in his shaking hand. He couldn't look at Levi. Not now. Not with such a lewd look in his eyes.

Levi tugged his boxers down, exposing Eren's throbbing arousal. Eren bit his lip and trembled in anticipation. He was terrified to let it continue; but he did not want it to stop.

Long, teasing fingers ran up and down his length. At times tight and other times feather-light. Levi slowly leaned forward, flicking his tongue at the tip of Eren's cock before opening his mouth. He let the hard length slide into his mouth, touching the back of his throat.

"Oh fuck…," Eren gasped. He slapped his hands to his mouth, his eyes watering.

Levi licked circles up and down Eren's length. He sucked and pulled back before taking Eren's cock back into his mouth again. He moved fast and then slow, moving fast again. There was an occasional little bite; Levi would catch the sensitive skin between his teeth and give it a small tug.

Eren tried to keep in his moans. But the more he did, the more Levi would suck him and the harder it became to stay quiet. Eren pushed his hips up as his thoughts became more and more hazy. His ears started to ring.

Suddenly the thought of getting sucked off in a bar restroom did not bother him.

With a long, slow slurp, Levi pulled back. Eren was panting, his cock still hard. Levi's mouth was glistening wet. The man sat back and licked his lips, a cat-like smirk on his face. He brushed back his hair and checked his watch.

"W-What…what are you…?" Eren's words came out twice as slurred. He was drunk and on the edge of release. It was almost painful.

"Oh, you didn't think I'd really finish you off, did you?" Levi asked. He rose to his feet and walked to the sink. He turned on the water and started to wash his hands.

"What? You…you mean…HUH?"

Levi looked at him with an amused grin. He wiped his mouth and adjusted his suit, walking to the door.

"You can't leave me like this!" Eren cried. He sat up painfully and started to fix his clothes with fumbling fingers.

"Who says I have to make you cum?" Levi asked. "We're not committed. I have no obligation to you, brat."

Eren's mouth hung open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But if it makes you feel any better," Levi said as he unlocked the door, "you looked pretty cute."

Eren raised his eyes to meet Levi's. He was still frustrated and shaking; it would be a while for that sensation to wear off.

"Have a good evening. And have one of your friends drive you home."

With that, Levi left, closing the door behind him. Eren let his head fall back on the small chair, his feet stretched out before him. Every inch of him ached and burned and wanted so much more. But he had been left in that restroom and at some point, he realized to his horror, he was going to have to go back out to that work party and face his friends and family.

And with the thought of Levi's mouth still on his mind.


	6. ...and the day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, the day after that night at the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters!
> 
> Note: Sorry for the delayed update. This week has been tough. But I'm back to updating regularly! And this week is fall break so I'll try to get things out as daily as possible! Thanks for sticking around! :3

Eren was hungover. Horribly hungover. He wore bags under his eyes and his hair was a bigger mess than usual. He had thrown up all night after they got home and once since waking up. Mikasa and Armin were fine; they were tired but it was nothing a little coffee couldn't fix. Eren was literally working with his eyes closed, his head pounding.

Every, single little noise in the office hurt. The pens scraping against paper. The ticking from the clock. The printing spitting out paper. Jean's breathing.

It all _hurt._

"Unnhh…," Eren groaned as he scribbled on a piece of paper. "I think I'm going to die…"

"You shouldn't have drank so much," Mikasa scorned softly. "I told you."

"Stop…I know….fuck…"

He looked at Jean in front of him. Jean had his head down on a desk, looking just as tired and dead. The only thing he had said all day was "I need more coffee, Marco". Nothing else. And Eren was thankful for that; just as he was sure Jean was thankful for his own silence.

"Eren…you don't listen. To anything. You have to do better," Mikasa said. "You're too stubborn."

Eren turned his head away, looking to the window.

"I don't need you to baby me."

"If I don't take care of you, who will?" Mikasa snapped. "You do good to get dressed on your own in the morning! Without me I doubt you could even do that, properly!"

Eren sat up and winced. His head was hurting too much to really argue. Mikasa shook her head and picked up her purse. She dug around until she pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen. She opened it up and popped out two pills, slamming them on Eren's desk.

"Take them. It'll help a little. And don't argue with me anymore."

Eren grabbed the medicine off his desk and shoved it into his mouth. He swallowed hard and went back to reading over the papers in front of him. He did his petty paperwork before getting up to go make copies.

He walked around the corner to the copier room and saw Commissioner Smith standing not too far away. Eren stayed quiet and walked into the room. He did not want any more work at the moment. Walking around the office carrying a stack of papers was hard enough for him.

He folded his arms, leaning against the wall. He groaned as the copier made its noise, spitting out paper after paper. He winced every time he heard the paper being dropped into the tray.

He snatched the papers and left the room, looking back to Irwin. Irwin was talking to another blonde-haired man. Eren stopped walking, recognizing the man instantly.

He was the bartender from the night before.

The two men spoke until the bartender cleared his throat, glancing at Eren. The hairs on Eren's neck stood up and he turned to leave quickly.

"Eren," Irwin said. "Come here."

Eren was mentally screaming. He turned around and walked over to Irwin, a meek smile on his face.

"Sir?"

"Eren, this is Mike Zackarius," Irwin said. "He's an old acquaintance of mine. He runs a bar downtown that I'm sure you're familiar with."

Eren rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah…uh…sorry…"

"There's no need for that. You're an adult. You can make your own decisions. What I want you to know is that Mike is something of an info broker."

Eren looked back up to Mike. The man smiled, a rather friendly smile.

"He has a habit of sticking his nose into other people's business. It has its uses. But the man you told me about earlier, Levi, is a member of a high profile underground syndicate. And Mike happens to be very capable of getting information out of him."

Eren shuddered at the name. A vivid rush of memories from the night before came flooding into his thoughts. How awful he had acted. And how bold he had been. And then everything else…

The way Levi looked. The way his deft fingers worked against the belt. The way his mouth felt…

“Eren?”

He shook himself from his stupor and blinked. He looked back to Irwin, hoping his boss wouldn’t notice the sudden redness on his cheeks and ears.

"So…uh…Levi is in…a crime organization?" Eren asked.

Irwin nodded. "He is. One that is not suitable for newcomers to get involved in. The Black Wing Syndicate is nothing to play around with."

"Sir…if I may ask…is that why you wouldn't let me help? In tracking him?" Eren asked.

Mike raised his eyebrows at Irwin.

"That's exactly why," Irwin said. "I leave anything related to the Syndicate in the hands of experienced members. Understand?"

Eren nodded. He knew what Irwin was really saying. _Stay out of this. It's none of your business. Don't mess with these people._

"Good," Irwin said. "Carry on with your work."

Ducking his head, Eren said quick goodbyes and hurried off.

~~~~~~~~~

April, 2012

"Horse races?" Armin asked. "Why?"

"It'd be fun," Eren said. "And we can afford to go. We actually have a real paycheck."

Mikasa looked over the advertisement in the paper. She tapped a finger to her lip, silently weighing out the pros and cons of going to herself. Eren could see it on her face, the coming disapproval. He turned just enough so that Armin could better see the ad for himself.

"Eren, you only want to go to have more horse jokes to throw at Jean," Armin said. "I know how you think."

"That's not the _only_ reason I want to go!" Eren said. "It actually looks like fun. I've never been before and now I actually some extra money to spend."

It had been a while since he had money left over from paying bills and guying food. Even splitting things three ways, money had been tight. But working at the S.I.D. wasn't a part time job at a convenience store. A little fun splurge once a month wouldn't leave him bankrupt.

"You can go," Mikasa said, "but you're not allowed to bet anything. You'll lose all of your money."

Eren opened his mouth to protest but Armin spoke up.

"She has a point, Eren. Let's go though, it does sound like fun. But let's not make any bets. We'll just have a nice lunch when we go. But no drinking."

"But—"

"Armin is right," Mikasa said. "No drinks. But…we can go. It'll…be fun."

Eren heard the hesitation in her voice. He could still see the disapproval on her face.

"I don't want you to go if you're going to be a total buzz kill the entire time," Eren said. "At least try to have fun."

"There's no harm in going. You won't hurt yourself at least," Mikasa said with a shrug. "And it'll be fun. We can have fun."


	7. At the Horserace pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, Armin and Mikasa end up at the horseraces (and what's this, no Jean jokes?? Wow, go me!) but things certainly don't go as planned. But do they ever, really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!

It was a sunny day on the day of the horse race. The weather was pleasant, though a little hot. Eren, Mikasa and Armin paid for their tickets and walked into the stadium. It wasn’t packed yet but the there was a thick excitement in the air.

Eren and Armin ran out to the seats, looking over the railing. The dirt track was fresh and there hadn’t been a race yet. People were finding their seats, carrying their food and drinks. Mikasa walked behind them, looking around in the bright sunlight. She pulled an umbrella from her purse.

“Why did you bring an umbrella?” Eren asked. “It’s so sunny out. There’s no chance of it raining.”

“Exactly. It’s sunny out,” she said, walking up to Eren and Armin. She shaded them both with her umbrella. “And there’s not a lot of shade. We’ll get sunburned.”

“Always thinking ahead, huh?” Armin laughed.

“Someone has to,” she replied. She gave a little tug on Eren’s ear and received a hissing response.

The three of them made their way to the stands and found a spot to sit. Mikasa sat between them, holding the umbrella over them. Despite feeling a little silly with the umbrella over his head, Eren was grateful. Not that he’d admit to it. But the umbrella provided enough shade to stay cool and not getting sunburned was even better.

They settled down. Mikasa set her purse between her legs to keep an eye on it. Eren and Armin sat on each side of her to share the umbrella. Both Mikasa and Armin pulled their hair up into short ponytails, getting their hair off their necks.

“Hey, is anyone thirsty?” Eren asked. “I’m going to go grab some drinks.”

“Just a soda for me,” Armin said.

“A water,” Mikasa added.

“And food?”

“Eren, we shouldn’t overspend,” Mikasa said. “Just get us something to drink.”

“I’m getting us hot dogs.”

Amin raised a finger. “I’d rather just have popcorn. I don’t really want a hotdog…”

“Three sodas, two hotdogs and a popcorn, got it!”

He jumped up and ran down the stairs to the concession stands before Mikasa could correct him. They were supposed to be having fun. Gross, greasy concession stand food and overpriced sodas were part of the experience. He found the shortest line he could and stood behind a lady, listening to the announcer on the overhead speakers. He bounced anxiously until it was his turn. He bought the three sodas and decided against the hotdogs, in favor of a large popcorn to share.

He picked up the cup holder and shoved a handful of napkins between the drinks. As carefully as he could, he balanced the popcorn on top it all, letting it lean against his chest. He should have brought Armin along with him to carry it all.

He wove his way through the crowds of people. Face after face, person after person. He never really realized just how much people could look alike. All the same happy expression. Everyone carefree and excited. But Eren managed to find, in the sea of thrilled faces, the one frown among them. And when he did, his legs went numb and his throat went dry and his heart hit his chest. It had been weeks.

_Weeks._

And then there he was again, so suddenly. So casually calm as always. Dressed in his sleek clothes with his expensive watch on his wrist. Eren’s grip on the cup holder tightened. He felt his body shudder as his eyes fell over Levi’s body.

And he shuddered again as those grey eyes looked his way.

Eren knew his face turned red and he looked away quickly. He should leave. He shouldn’t say anything. He _needed_ to walk away, that was best…

Slowly, Eren turned. He started to walk towards the stadium entrance, his hands shaking. He bit his lip and stared at the railing, listening to the announcer again. His face was a mess of confusion; twisted and torn. He couldn’t move anymore. He couldn’t really think.

Why was this so hard? Why was ignoring someone so difficult?

“Oi, brat, you’re blocking the walkway,” came that smooth, stern voice. There was a tug at Eren’s arm and he was moved to the side. He nearly stumbled and fell, but dammit, those arms caught him and kept him on his feet. “Be careful, you clumsy shit. Don’t hurt yourself.”

“I’m not!” Eren cried. He jerked his arm away from Levi, popcorn spilling. “What are you doing? Why are you talking to me? You…You have no right!”

“Don’t lecture me about what I can and can’t do,” Levi sighed. He rubbed his temples. “You were making an ass out of yourself. You looked like a stupid, lost dog with its mouth hanging open.”

Eren huffed and turned away to leave. “I don’t have to take this from you. I…I should leave. I’m here with my family. And I’m supposed to stay away from you, too. So…excuse me.”

“Then go. I’m not keeping you here. I just moved you out of everyone's way,” Levi shrugged. He pulled out his cigarettes and lit one, inhaling deeply.

“Good!” Eren snapped. He dug his nails into the cup holder and stared at the ground. “C-Can I ask you something though?”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “What is it?”

Eren’s face was red. He was ashamed to even look back at Levi.

“Why did you…the last time…you know…at the bar?”

“What was that, brat? I can’t hear you when you mumble.”

Eren turned to face him again. Levi flicked ash from his cigarette and took a single stride closer to Eren, glaring up at him.

“When we were…at that bar…why did you…do _that…?”_

“What exactly did I do?” Levi purred. He was holding back a pleased grin and Eren couldn’t stand the cocky look in his eye. Eren turned his head, avoiding Levi’s gaze.

“S-Stop it,” Eren said. “You know exactly what you did! Why? And why did you—”

Eren hiccupped. Why was he even asking?

“I did it because you’re a brat. I stopped because I realized you were a drunk virgin. There’s a lot of lines I don’t give a shit about but I can’t do that. And you also seemed a little…dirty.”

“Wait,” Eren squeaked. “So you’ll kill someone but you won’t have sex with a drunk virgin? And for the record…I’m not a virgin!”

“First, don’t lie, you little shit. I know you’re a virgin, it’s all over your face,” Levi said, digging a finger into Eren’s shoulder. “Second, yeah. I have a personal moral code. I have my own rules. Anything else?”

Eren thought it over. He slowly shook his head. "Not really..."

"Good. Go about leaving now or whatever the hell you were going to do."

Eren started to obey. He took a step back and then stopped. Instead, he moved closer to Levi.

“Hey…we’ll see each other again after this, won’t we?”

The question left Eren’s mouth before he really knew what he was saying. He drew himself up and took a deep, quivering breath.

“Not that I care,” Eren added quickly. “It just seems like…every time you tell me to stay away I always…run into you and we end up…interacting…Even when you tell me to stay away. I try not to, I honestly do. So why...why can't we stay away...?”

“Because breaking the rules is fun,” Levi said. “Everyone knows that.”

His words were slow. Enticing. Deliberate.

“I—”

“Levi!”

Both Eren and Levi looked up sharply. A woman was running over, with a big smile on her face. Eren took a step back.

She was pretty. Really pretty. Small and petite. With a spaghetti-strap dress on. Her makeup was done up nice; the same for her hair. And then it hit him…

“I was wondering where you were, Petra,” Levi said. He held out a hand and the woman, Petra, wrapped herself around him. Practically snuggling into his side.

“I got a little lost, I’m sorry. This place is so big,” she said. She looked up at Eren and waved. “Who’s your friend?”

“Just some brat I ran into.”

“Well, I hope you apologized,” Petra scorned. She flicked Levi on the nose and turned to Eren. “You have to excuse him. He has absolutely no manners.”

“Oh…no, it’s fine,” Eren laughed. It was the fakest, most disappointing laugh that he’s ever made. “I was just…on my way…Enjoy yourselves.”

Eren turned away before Levi could say another word. He walked slowly toward the stadium entrance. The race had started, he could hear people shouting and screaming. He kept his eyes on the drinks and popcorn but when he looked up, even after telling himself not to, he saw Levi and Petra walking away; his arm thrown around her shoulders and her hand wrapped around his waist.

His heart sank into his stomach. And his stomach curled into itself. He hurried out and found Armin and Mikasa, still sitting where he had left them. Shaking, he walked up the stairs and held out everything he bought.

“Here…”

Mikasa looked up at him as Armin took their food. Eren stiffly sat down by her, his fingers wrapped around his drink.

“Eren, what’s wrong?” Mikasa asked, turning to look him over. Eren shook his head and wiped his nose.

“Nothing.”

“Tell me. Did someone hurt you? Say something to you? Did you almost get into a fight?”

“I’m fine!” Eren shouted. He pulled away from her hand on his shoulder and started to angrily sip his drink. “Just drop it.”

“Eren, why are you yelling?” Armin asked, leaning forward. He was munching on a mouthful of popcorn.

“Because Mikasa is annoying me!” Eren spat. He slammed his soda beside him. “Just leave me alone, dammit!”

Mikasa bit her lip. She looked away with a sigh, shaking her head. Eren turned and kept his eyes focused ahead of him. He wasn’t even really watching anymore. He was just staring with an empty expression.

Armin sighed and sipped his soda quietly.

One day, they'll have a day where there's no arguing. One day...


	8. At the Horserace pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick little revisit of the previous chapter, but from Levi's point of view...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters!

_Green._

That was all Levi was really getting out of his conversation with Eren, other than an occasional stutter. He was astounded by how stupidly, brilliantly green that brat’s eyes were. Even through lines of smoke, Eren’s eyes were bright.

Through smoke, through fear, through excitement, through anger, through lust…

The corner of Levi’s mouth twitched as he held back a smile at the thought. He thoroughly enjoyed the image of a whimpering Eren on a bathroom chair, those green pools alit with innocent passion. His mouth parted and gasping for air as he fought back moans.

_Delicious._

He took another long drag of his cigarette, clearing his mind and tuning Eren’s voice back in. He wasn’t there for Eren and he really didn’t have time to tease him. As much as he would like to, he knew better than dragging that brat to a filthy bathroom. So when he saw Petra running up to them, he relaxed a little.

“I got lost, I’m sorry,” Petra said with a smile. She tucked a strand of wild hair behind her ear. “Who’s your friend?”

“Just some brat I ran into,” Levi said. Some brat, that worked. The less people were involved, the better. There was no need for Eren to know her or be introduced to her; and Petra didn’t need to know Eren anymore than she already did.

Not that she really knew him. She had just so happened to know a few stories _about_ him.

“Well, I hope you apologized!” Petra said, flicking Levi on the nose. He was not amused and he knew, from her tone, that he was about to get questioned about Eren. “You have to excuse him. He has absolutely no manners.”

Eren smiled nervously and shook his head. “Oh…no, it’s fine. I was just…on my way…Enjoy yourselves!”

That laugh was fake. Painfully fake. A three-year old could have picked up on how fake it was. But Eren ran away before Levi could call him out on it. And it wasn’t as if Levi really would call him out on it; not in this case, at least.

He tilted his head to Petra once Eren walked off.

“Nice to see you, too,” Levi said. “Let’s walk. Stay casual.”

“I have the note,” Petra said, following Levi.

“Back pocket,” Levi replied. He threw his arm over her shoulders, pulling her close. “Just…slip it in there. Make it seem natural.”

Petra put on her smile and curled closer to him, wrapping her arm around Levi’s back. She pulled a small paper from under her bracelet and slipped her hand into Levi’s back pocket. She shoved the note in, leaving her arm around him.

She was the daughter of a high-profile attorney—one who was too fond of Levi and the thought of his daughter settling down with “a man with a good head on his shoulders”. To Levi, however, she was his equal. Someone he could count on.

Not exactly someone he wanted to settle down with. Especially since a close friend already had his eye on Petra from their first meeting. To Levi, it felt like intruding on a possible relationship if he showed any interest. So he made it known that he wasn’t interested in her.

Although, on occasion, they often had to pretend in public. Exchanging information. Invisible trade-offs. Going out to fancy dinners to keep up appearances. Levi needed to stay in good favor with that attorney; at least until Petra was finished with law school.

“It has the address on it,” she said.

“I’ll be sure to pass it on,” Levi replied. He preferred little papers with information on them, more than electronic exchanges. Emails could be hacked. Phone calls could be bugged. Text messages could be traced. Pieces of paper could be burned after he memorized what they said. Burned and turned to ash to be tossed into the wind.

That was hard to snoop into.

“Did anyone follow you?”

Petra shook her head. “No, not that I know of. Auruo said he’s already here.”

“I can always count on _him_ to be punctual.”

Petra nudged him. “I’ll have you know I was being thorough. I was making sure no one was following me. You looked like you had a follower though…”

“That kid? No. Not exactly.”

“No? Levi…the look on that poor boy’s face when I showed up even hurt me,” Petra said. “Is he…?”

“Completely off-limits,” Levi said. He let her go to take her hand and walk up a flight of stairs.

“Uh oh,” Petra hummed. She laughed a little. “I sense a bitter tone. Is he the one you mentioned the other night at dinner? I would assume so, his eyes were really green.”

Levi made a soft noise of disapproval, walking side-by-side with her now.

“Is that my cue to stop talking about him?” she laughed.

“Yes. Preferably.”

Because, honestly, thinking of something he couldn’t have drove Levi completely insane. This wasn’t a case of money, where he could throw his black visa on the counter and be done. And it wasn’t a case of threats, where he could wave his gun in someone’s face and get the answers he wanted.

It was a case of rules and emotions and knowing that he couldn’t buy or threaten that brat to do anything he didn’t want; or make that brat feel anything he didn’t feel. And even if he did, Levi knew he would have to face consequences from a higher authority.

And knowing that he’d never wake up to that pair of green eyes pissed him off more than he’d like to admit to.

Petra linked arms with him and lead him up another flight of stairs. The level was a bit nicer than the one they had been on. There were air conditioned boxes and the concession stands were nicer too. She lead him right into a box overlooking the stadium.

She quickly let him go and ran over to a man already sitting. Levi walked over to the bar, ordering himself a drink. He spun the glass between his fingers thoughtfully before sitting down with Petra and the man, Auruo. Levi propped his feet up on the chair in front of him.

“You’re in good spirits today, aren’t you, Auruo?” Levi asked as he tapped his finger against the glass of his drink.

“I have no reason not to be,” Auruo declared proudly. “Uh…you didn’t get wine?”

Levi held up his mixed drink. “Not today. There’s only a few places where I like to actually get wine to drink. I see you did though.” He nodded his head in Auruo’s direction and the man made a face.

Petra laughed, leaning her head on Auruo’s shoulder.

“I’m really glad you were able to come out today, Levi,” she said. “It’s rare that you do.”

“There’s a reason for that,” Levi said. He took another sip of his drink. “It’s never exactly safe to just go out.”

“But you manage,” Auruo said.

“I think you forget that you have to enjoy life, Levi,” Petra said softly. “Not everything is about work. Well...what you call work.”

“My life is fine,” Levi said. “There’s nothing I want.”

“Really?”

Levi narrowed his eyes at Petra and she raised an eyebrow at him. Auruo leaned forward, looking at them both.

“I’m missing something,” he said. “I know it!”

“Don’t freak out so much!” Petra cried. “You’ll bite your—”

Auruo winced and covered his mouth with his hands as blood dripped from his fingers. Petra started yell at him, dabbing his mouth with a napkin. Levi watched, like it was an everyday occurrence.

Having a partner was too much trouble. With too many emotions involved. And too much time being lost. And far too much of a dangerous liability.

_I’m better off on my own._


	9. Black Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A subplot is hatched!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that I will make up for this awkward plot thing with more Eren/Levi goodness in the near future <3 I'm also not sure what I did to the paragraphs to make them look so odd. Maybe it's just late and I'm tired. @-@ My apologies <3

May, 2012

  
Mikasa’s trust of Eren’s life choices seemed to be wearing thin. At least he felt like they were. Anything and everything he did was closer monitored. It was getting annoying. More annoying than usual.

  
“It’s not even like I stay drunk,” Eren told Armin in the copier room. “That was once. Weeks ago.”

  
“I think she’s upset that you got all fussy at the horserace…Or maybe because you went out with Reiner again.”

  
“I didn’t come home drunk though!” Eren snapped. He rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t matter, does it? She’s not going to stop.”

  
He slammed his papers on the table and set up more on the machine. Armin patted him on the shoulder thoughtfully.

  
“Your hair’s getting longer,” Eren said, flipping Armin’s hair up.

  
“You can tell that to Mikasa,” Armin said. “My hair is fine and I won’t let you dictate how I cut it.”

  
“Yeah, sure,” Eren laughed. “Don’t let it get caught in a printer or pulled by some criminal asshole.”

  
“I’m not that careless!” Armin cried. He slapped Eren’s arm with his stack of papers. “I’m not reckless either. And I’m usually on office duty. I’m rarely ever out.”

  
“I guess so. I feel like Mikasa is the only one who actually gets to go out. Well…her and Reiner.”

  
“They’re a lot stronger and level headed,” Armin said. “So it makes sense. You’ve gone out though.”

  
Eren rolled his eyes. Once or twice, at the most. And every time it was for something petty. Generally something traffic related at best. Things were getting boring. Every day was the same. The same papers, the same desk.

  
Just the same.

  
He took a deep breath and started to staple his papers together as Armin took over the copier machine.

  
“I don’t like being stuck in here,” Eren said. Armin looked up at him as he ran his fingers over the machine’s buttons; he didn’t even have to look at them to know what he was doing.

  
“You want to be out chasing people?”

  
“Something!” Eren said. “Anything. I became a cop to make a difference, Armin. And all I’m doing is stapling papers now. I spent…all that time…”

  
All for her. All to find who killed _her._ To make _her_ proud.

  
Armin patted Eren on the shoulder.

  
“Hey, it’s okay. You’ll get your chance,” Armin said softly. “Don’t rush it. And…no matter what…your mother would be proud of you.”

  
Eren flinched. His gripped the papers tighter and sat the stapler down.

  
“I’m going to go put these up,” Eren said firmly. He was fighting back furious tears. He couldn’t cry; he couldn’t let anyone see him cry. Not there at his job. It would look bad on him to be the office crybaby.

  
He walked through the office, delivering the papers where they were needed. It was slow, since he stopped to talk to almost everyone. Especially Sasha, since she always offered desk-hidden candies. He finally stopped at Irwin’s office, however, and knocked before slipping inside.

  
The room was empty. The Commissioner’s computer was on, although the screen had gone black. There was a fresh cup of coffee on the desk’s corner; it steamed and Eren could smell the warm aroma throughout the room. Papers were all over the workspace but the man was nowhere in sight.

  
Eren looked around quickly. It was the first time he had been in Irwin’s office without his boss present. He never really had a chance to get a good look at the office. He walked around the desk, placing the papers on the end when a note caught his attention. It was all in French, written neatly on a folded piece of paper.  
He tilted his head, trying to read it out of curiosity. He found it odd that Irwin could read French. The commissioner didn’t exactly look like the French-speaking type.

  
 _Not that French-speakers had a type_ , Eren thought. Although, he did associate that image with short, dark haired men with foul-mouths.

  
Eren tried to shake that thought from his mind. And then he saw it; the name on the paper. The name signed in cursive on the paper. He looked over his shoulder cautiously and picked up that note, trying to read it.

  
He had taken a few French classes so a few words made some sense. A meeting, he understood that. And it was at a construction site. Over something. In the evening, in a week from now.

  
Why was Irwin meeting Levi at a construction site? Why was Levi sending _his_ boss—the commissioner of the S.I.D.—letters or notes or anything.

  
The door clicked open and Eren put the note down, shoving it under more papers. He quickly placed the stack of papers he brought on top of the note as Irwin walked into the room.

  
Commissioner Smith smiled gently, putting his phone away.

  
“Make copies of those files?” he asked. Eren nodded.

  
“Yes sir,” Eren said, his mind spinning. “And just delivering them now. Umm…here’s the list of possible suspects for that robbery. And then here’s—”

  
“I’ll look over it,” Irwin said with a laugh. “You don’t have to report it all. But thank you, nonetheless.”

  
Eren nodded, dropping his eyes to the papers. He wanted to look at that note. He wanted to try and decipher it. He needed Armin; or someone who could read French.

  
“Any time sir. Umm…is there anything else you need or need help with?”

  
“Not at this moment.”

  
“Alright sir,” Eren said. He let his hands slip from the edge of the desk and walked back to the door. “I’m going back to my desk.”

  
He was lingering. And he could tell, by Irwin’s confused smile, that his boss was well aware of his awkward lingering. Eren quickly rushed to the door.

  
Irwin raised an eyebrow and gave Eren a slight wave as the door closed. Taking a breath, Eren ran over to his desk. He put his hands on the wood before shaking his head and hurrying to the bathroom instead. He couldn’t return to work. Not yet. He needed a moment to himself to think this over. To try and make sense of this.  
He hurried into the restroom and started to pace nervously.

  
Irwin knew Levi. He _definitely_ knew Levi. But on what terms? Irwin said so himself that Levi was a part of the Wings Syndicate. And everyone knew that the syndicate was dangerous. That was why Irwin didn’t have any of his new workers dealing with Levi.

  
But that meant…

  
Irwin was meeting Levi. What if he was meeting Levi alone? _That_ was dangerous. More than a newbie dealing with him. So why would the Commissioner handle this alone? Was he alone? Did he have a special force for this?

  
Surely Dawk and Pixis would assist him. They may work in different departments, but Irwin must have shared some knowledge of this with them.

  
“Yeah…they work together. Of course they know,” Eren muttered to himself.

  
But what if Irwin didn’t say anything? What if this was a setup? Or maybe—just maybe (hopefully)—Levi had a decent bone in his body. And he wasn’t really a part of that syndicate? Maybe he was a spy?

  
Eren rolled his eyes.

  
That was wishful thinking. His gut told him otherwise; even with Levi giving him some half-assed explanations for his actions. For all Eren knew, he was lying. He seemed like the lying type.

  
Sort of. Despite him being brutally blunt.

  
“Why am I even thinking about that asshole?” Eren said, slamming his hands on the sink. “It’s not like he even really matters. He’s probably not even really a part of this. And it could be a different Levi. One who isn’t concerned with his girlfriend.”

  
Eren gasped and drew himself up. Did that really come out of his mouth? Why would he be concerned with Levi’s girlfriend?

  
It really wasn’t any of his business who she was. Or even what Levi did in his spare time. He was human, after all. He had a life and had needs and hell who knows, maybe he was an excellent partner. He probably took her on nice dates to _expensive_ restaurants and bought her _pretty_ flowers. And they probably went on _nice_ trips in his _fancy_ cars and followed through with _committed_ sex.

  
Eren took a long breath.

  
“Not that any of that matters,” he muttered.

  
He splashed his face with cold water, numbing the thought. He dried off and walked out of the restroom, back to his desk. He slid into his chair, tapping his fingers on the desk. Mikasa looked at him curiously.

  
“What’s wrong?”

  
Did he tell her? Should he tell her? He knew he’d be scorned if he said anything. But a second opinion wouldn’t hurt. He needed Armin for this; at least Armin wouldn’t criticize him for anything.

  
“Eren, what’s wrong?”

  
“Hey, Jaeger,” Jean hissed, “she’s talking to you. Are you really going to just ignore her?”

  
Eren looked up at Jean and blinked.

  
“Guess what.”

  
Before Eren could stop himself, he was spilling it all. Everything. All of it and to Jean, of all people. And to his surprise, Jean leaned over close to listen. He dangled on every word Eren said. Within seconds, half of the office had wandered over. Reiner, Armin, Bertholdt, Marco, Connie, Sasha and even Ymir. Annie listened from her corner and Krista from the various desks she was delivering papers to.

  
Mikasa shook her head. “Eren…I already know where you’re going with this. Please, don’t.”

  
“I didn’t say anything, Mikasa! You don’t know! Don’t assume!”

  
She sighed.

  
“I know you well enough to know exactly what you’re thinking. You don’t need to assist Irwin in anyway. If he wanted your help, he’d ask you personally,” Mikasa said. “He knows what he’s doing. He keeps you in the office for a reason.”

  
“To make me miserable!” Eren shouted. “He won’t give me a chance! The same with Jean.”

  
Everyone looked to Jean. He made a painful face.

  
“He…has a point…I’m sort of glad I have a safe office job but it gets…boring, yeah.”

  
“SEE?!” Eren cried. Mikasa shook her head again.

  
“There’s a reason for it. You’re too reckless. You don’t think. You just act.”

  
“The same with you!” Eren continued. “Isn’t that what being a cop is all about? Quick thinking? Reacting fast?”

  
“Quick thinking and not thinking are two very different things, Eren,” Mikasa scolded. She turned, slamming her hand furiously on her desk. Everyone on their feet took a cautious step back. “You’re being stupid if you think you can go out there and help. You’ll end up dead or hurt. And who do you think you are to question the commissioner’s orders? You’re new; he’s been here for years. Stop trying to get yourself killed!”

  
Eren sank into his seat. Mikasa was furious. She was breathing heavily, her knuckles white from where she gripped the edge of her desk. She was trying so hard—everyone could see it—to keep her voice under control. To keep herself as calm and collected as she could but she was failing. And she knew it; it was all over her face.

  
“Stop babying me!” Eren shouted in defense. “You’re not my mom!”

  
“Then stop acting like a baby!”

  
“I knew I should have just stayed quiet. You always ruin everything!” Eren said. He pointed at Armin. “I was just going to tell him because he can at least pretend to humor me!”

  
“Please don’t drag me in to this…,” Armin said softly. “But…guys…why not save this for later? We don’t want to cause anymore of a scene…”

  
“We’re not causing a scene!” Eren shouted.

  
“No, Armin’s right,” Mikasa said, sitting back against her chair. She took a deep breath to calm herself. “We’re not discussing this here.”

  
“Why the hell not!?”

  
Mikasa shook her head firmly, as everyone looked back to her.

  
“Because it’s not proper office protocol, Eren. We’re adults. We can settle this like adults over coffee. And not in the office.”

  
Eren huffed and snorted and rolled his eyes. Everyone took Mikasa’s comment as their argument is over, the subject should be dropped and to get back to work. Eren, however, pouted at his desk, making as much noise as he could while he worked. Even if it irked Mikasa a little bit, it would make him feel better.

  
But even after all he did, she showed no real sign of annoyance. Jean ended up yelling at him more. Which in turn resulted in them arguing more.

  
After their shift, Eren, Mikasa and Armin packed up their belongings and made their way to the car. The tension was still thick between them. Even Armin could tell.

  
“I’ll drive,” he said firmly. “I don’t think…um…”

  
“What?” Eren snapped. Armin took a breath.

  
“I’ll just drive, okay!” He said, snatching the keys from Mikasa’s hand. “You two aren’t capable of driving right now. You’re both still…pissed off.”

  
Eren grew rigid while Mikasa remained expressionless.

  
“I am not!”

  
“Eren, get in the car,” Mikasa said. She opened and closed the car door quickly as she got in. Armin made a soft noise and gestured at the car.

  
“Come on. Let’s just get home…”

  
Armin drove like he said he would and the ride was painfully quiet. Slow and quiet, even though Armin drove the normal speed. Once he parked, Eren jumped out of the car. He unlocked the door to the house and Mikasa followed in after him.

  
“You never trust me,” Eren said. “To do anything, do you?”

  
He wheeled around on her as she dropped her purse in a chair.

  
“I trust you,” she replied, Armin walking through the door. “But I also know that you don’t think things through. You get an idea but you don’t properly form it, Eren.”

  
“I improvise!” Eren shouted. “I’m good at that! Armin!”

  
Armin was sneaking off to his room. He stopped and looked at them both, terrified.

  
“Y-Yes?”

  
“Armin, who’s right?” Eren snapped. Armin shuddered and looked at Eren’s furious eyes and then to Mikasa’s calm ones. He shook his head.

  
“I can’t…answer that…”

  
“Why the hell not!?”

  
“Eren, don’t force him,” Mikasa said.

  
“No!” Eren shouted. “No. I want to know. Armin, is she really right? Am I really that stupid that I don’t think things through?”

  
“W-Well…no…not exactly,” Armin said. He took a deep breath. “Eren, you do just…go. You run without looking. But you do make some good points. You’re not always brainless.”

  
“Thanks.” The word came out bitter.

  
“But in this case…it makes no sense. Eren, you should stay out of this,” Armin said. “It just makes more sense for you to stay out of this than trying to get involved even though you have good intentions…”

  
Eren shook his head and raised his hands. “Fine. Fine, I’ll stay quiet about this. I don’t care.”

  
Defeat was over his face. As much as he tried to will it away. He was upset. And he didn’t need to explode on them.

  
“I think I’m going to go for a walk,” he said, slouching his shoulders and going to his room to change.

  
He tugged off his clothes in exchange for something easier to move around in. He pulled on a pair of running shoes and walked back to the entrance hall, stretching his arms.

  
“Will you be home for dinner?” Armin asked. Eren nodded.

  
“Yeah. And if I miss it then I’ll just warm up the leftovers. Don’t wait up.”

  
He didn’t say anything to Mikasa as he walked outside. He quickly stretched out his legs and ran down the walkway and then down the sidewalk.

  
It was hot. But not unbearable because the sun was setting and not scorching anymore. Eren brushed his hair from his face and kept jogging. He waved to a neighbor walking her dog; waved to the kids across the street.

  
 _Mikasa was right,_ he thought. He should keep his nose out of business. Irwin would put him on a case when he was ready.

  
But that was the issue. He was ready. Irwin just would never know unless Eren showed him.

  
A black car came into Eren’s line of vision. His heart went crazy and he felt a quick churning in his stomach. He slowed his pace from his knees going wobbly, and nearly fell. He watched the black car keep driving and realized that it wasn’t a black Lamborghini. It was just a regular, everyday car.

  
That happened to be black.

  
Eren licked his lips and put his hands on top of his head. He started to walk as he caught his breath.

  
“That was stupid,” he said to himself. “He wouldn’t even know where—”

  
Another car drove by. Eren stopped to watch it too. Hell, the car was white this time.

  
“What am I even doing…,” he muttered. He shook his head and kept running.

  
Up and down and around the block. However far he ran, he didn’t really know. He would walk at a fast pace when he felt the need to; but he never completely stopped. Not even for any black car he saw.

  
He walked up to a convenience store, all hot and sweaty. He looked around at the cars parked and the drivers getting gas. It was only a quick glance as he walked inside. He immediately went to the back of the store to the drinks. He grabbed a bottle of water and took it to the front to pay. He opened it, taking a drink of it while he waited in line.

  
The door rang and he looked up as a man walked inside.

  
Just a man…

  
“Is that all, sir?” asked the woman at the counter. Eren looked at her and nodded, setting his bottle of water on the counter. He pulled a small wad of cash, along with his I.D., from his pocket and paid. He left the three pennies change on the counter as he grabbed his water and pocketed the rest of his belongings and walked outside, drinking his water.

  
He hated to stand around and loiter, but he was nearly through with his drink. And he really didn’t want to end up running with an empty bottle of water in his hand (Armin always got on him about littering, no matter how big or small the trash was).

  
A few people watched him linger by the trash can, tilting his head back as he drank. Squeezing the last bit of water from the bottle, Eren opened his eyes, wiping his mouth. He tossed the bottle away in the trash when a glimpse of black caught his eye.

  
He nearly snapped his neck as he turned to look at the man walking into the convenience store. His eyes widened and he felt that same churning in his stomach he had when he saw that car.

  
But…

  
Eren looked into the store and saw just how old the man was he was looking at. Not older; just old. Not…

  
With a deep breath, Eren backed away from the store. He stretched his arms again as he took off running, back down the street and to the sidewalk. It was better this way. He didn’t need to look for someone he shouldn’t be around. And he sure as hell didn’t need to wait on him.

  
Life had to move on. And accepting that Levi was not going to be a part of it would just make it all easier. Mikasa was right; he didn’t need to interfere with Irwin’s plans. He needed to stay home, like a good boy and work at his little desk.

  
Eren clenched his fists as he opened the door and walked into the house. He heard the shower running, so with a loud “I’m back” he went into the kitchen to find his food. Mikasa sat at the table, looking tired but no longer upset.

  
“Hey…”

  
She smiled a little and patted Eren’s usual spot. He picked up his food, which was still rather warm, and walked over. He slid into the chair.

  
“Hey, about earlier, I’m really—”

  
“Do it.”

  
“Huh?”

  
“Eren…if you want to help Irwin, do it. If you want to try and prove to him that you can work on the field, do it,” she said firmly. “I may not agree, and I still think it’s stupid, but…if it makes you happy, that’s what matters. And I’ll support you.”

  
Eren smiled and took her hand, giving it a little squeeze.

  
“Thanks…”

  
“And…I’m sorry if you feel like…I’m smothering you,” she continued. “But…you’re so busy watching over us that I think you sometimes forget to take care of yourself. And someone has to.”

  
“Mikasa…”

  
She shook her head. “I’ll try to lay off. A little.”

  
“Thanks,” Eren said. “And…I’m sorry too. For being an ass.”

  
Mikasa laughed a little. A little, but it was genuine so Eren smiled.

  
“It’s alright. I don’t think I could have it any other way.”


	10. Gunfight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then everything goes to hell. BUT, there's some...fast-paced fluff? See Eren's plan unfold!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I honestly don't really know strategies. I apologize. BUT the fluff makes up for it?

Eren had a plan. And it was a good plan; Armin had helped him with it after all.

They went earlier in the day to the construction site. It was a little way from the city itself, but they could still see the tall buildings. At night, Armin said, the lights would easily be seen. They scoped out the site as much as they could, with the men there who were working and surveying the land.

They found possible hiding spots and the quickest routes to the road. The best places to stick cars. According to Armin, whatever was happening would take place where there’s lighting, but not spotlights to keep their anonymity.

“So from here,” Armin said, pointing, “we can see the work lights. But over there, the lights wouldn’t be as bright. So they would be able to see without being seen.”

“So we need to stay on this side?” Eren asked. Armin nodded and turned.

“Everywhere on this end is where we can expect to be. We’ll have to bring really good equipment. Guns and handcuffs…”

“Yeah but if it’s just one person—”

“Eren, it’s never just one person,” Armin said firmly. “Irwin may be meeting a mob leader here but he’s a mob leader. Implying that he’s in charge of a larger group of people. Do you really think a crime organization is going to send out their top man alone? To meet an investigator?”

Eren considered his words. “Oh…”

“So most likely, he’s going to have his men with him. Lurking in the shadows. That’s where we’ll have to come in. It’ll be our job to detain them and keep them off Irwin if things get nasty. There’s a good chance we won’t catch them all; so we shouldn’t expect to. But all we need is one.”

“Why? Wouldn’t it be better if we all tried to grab as many as we can? It makes more sense. To get as many as we can off the streets.”

“No,” Armin said. “Well…in theory, yes. But in actuality, no. We need one; someone who we can use for information and leverage. We focus on one and catch him, then we’ll find the others. If we all split up and try for a lot, there’s more of a chance of everyone getting hurt, getting scattered and losing them all.”

“I didn’t think of it that way…”

Armin smiled and patted Eren on the head. “I know. Has anyone offered to come? Or will it just be the three of us?”

“Ah, Reiner said he’d help. And Jean and Marco. Connie too.”

“That’s good,” Armin said. “Too many of us gives us too much of a chance of getting lost. We’ll have to split up eventually. But we should definitely do it in pairs. And each person be responsible for their own teammate. We can avoid big clusters. That’ll make us easy targets.”

Eren’s head was spinning. In his mind, he had only pictured a grandeur drug bust with Irwin and Levi in the middle of it. Armin was suddenly talking strategy; the plot that lead up to the scene in Eren’s head. He followed along just fine, but it was heavy and getting complicated.

“Understand?”

“Yes, I understand!” Eren cried. “I’m not stupid. Hey…do we need to wear all black? To blend in?”

Armin gasped.

“Of all the questions you could possibly ask, you ask about dress code!?”

“It’s a legitimate question!”

Armin sighed and tugged at his hair. “Yes! Yes, wear all black so we’ll blend right in!”

~~~~~~~~~

Their night came. The six of them sat in Jean’s car, since it was the biggest. Eren had been forcefully thrown into the very back of the SUV; since Jean was driving he refused to have Eren anywhere close to him. Armin sat in the front, giving directions. Reiner, Marco, Connie and Mikasa sat in the middle.

Eren bounced around in the back.

Jean parked the car on the side of the road; out of sight from the dirt and mechanical equipment, but still within running distance. They all piled out of the car and gathered around Armin as he gave out instructions. Everyone listened carefully, following his exact words.

Mikasa looked around cautiously.

“We have to split up now,” Armin said. “Jean and Marco. Reiner and Connie. Mikasa and Eren—”

“I can go alone,” Eren said. “Armin, you go with Mikasa. She can protect you.”

“We’ll be in a group together,” she protested. “All three of us.”

Reiner laughed. “Can you really protect them both, Mikasa? That’s a lot of work.”

Eren hissed and Mikasa shook her head.

“I can do it,” she said. “I’ve had years of practice.”

Jean snorted, pushing his face into Marco’s shoulder to stifle his laughter. Mikasa punched his arm.

“Alright, then…if everyone is ready…,” Armin said. “And remember to lay low and stay quiet and stay out of sight…”

Everyone nodded. Quietly, everyone started to walk off to their designated spots. Eren watched everyone disappear, following close behind Mikasa and Armin. They drew their guns and sat low behind a pile of dirt.

Eren was breathing heavily. His heart was racing. He could barely see, from the angle he was at and because of how dark it was. He could easily see the Vegas lights, as Armin had predicted. And when he turned to face the site, Eren could see movement.

The bodies’ shapes weren’t anything he was familiar with; no one he recognized.

He bit his lip and carefully slipped out from behind the dirt pile.

“Eren, what the hell are you doing?” Mikasa said. Her voice cracked over his hissing whisper. Eren waved her off.

“Shush,” he said. “I’m getting closer. Stay here.”

He crept low, ducking his head as he ran around to another pile of dirt. And from that dirt he spotted a tractor he could easily get behind and get a better look at the scene. He had to keep an eye out for Irwin.

He watched the scene for a brief moment before he stood up straight to make a quick dash over. A sudden tug at his shoulder and a sharp hit to his face stopped any action he had.

Eren stumbled, holding his jaw and blindly raising his gun. He couldn’t see who had hit him; he was dizzy and numb. But he held his gun with a firm hand, even though his legs were unsteady. His arm was grabbed, wrist hit hard enough to make him drop his weapon and he was brought to his knees within a matter of seconds.

He felt blood form in his mouth. There was dirt in his eyes and getting in his nose. His face was pressed against the ground, his arm wrapped around behind his back. There was an elbow between his shoulders, keeping him pinned down. He heard clicking and he knew his assaulter had a gun. He tried to move, but he couldn’t get up.

He closed his eyes as the gun was run over his temple, pushing back his hair from his face. He could practically feel the man over him breathing just as hard.

“You’re fucking joking.”

Eren’s eyes shot up. He looked up and could see a horrified Levi staring down at him.

“L-Levi!”

“You little shit!” Levi hissed through gritted teeth. He pressed the gun harder into Eren’s temple. “You fucking little shit, I almost fucking killed you!”

“I noticed!” Eren spat back. “Get off!”

Levi stepped off him and Eren sat up, coughing out dirt. Levi reached down and snatched him by the collar of his shirt, however, shaking him with a firm hand. He held the gun up to Eren’s chin and even cocked it this time.

“What in the ever living fuck are you doing here? What made you think this was a good fucking idea?”

Eren gasped at being tossed around so suddenly. He struggled to pull away but Levi kept him in place.

“You were going to ambush Irwin!” Eren said. “We had to stop you.”

“We…fuck…are there more of you here? And why did you think I would fucking ambush Irwin?”

“Because…,” Eren muttered, “because—”

“Wait. Wait, fuck. Who did you tell?”

Levi’s tone changed. His grip on Eren’s shirt loosened and his eyes widened. He took a horrified step back and ran to the ede of the dirt pile, looking around. Eren coughed, pressing a hand to his throat and chin. He could still feel the ice cold of the gun’s barrel on his skin.

“Eren,” Levi said, almost desperately, “who did you tell?”

“About what?”

“About this? About this meeting? About me being here?” Levi asked. He kneeled by Eren’s side, grabbing him by the shoulders. He had even dropped his gun. “Eren, how many people?”

“I don’t know. Just whoever was in the office,” Eren said. He rubbed his jaw. “Why does it matter? It’s not like—”

And then they heard it. The awful sound of gunshots being fired.

Eren’s stomach dropped. He scrambled to his feet as Levi got to his. They both drew their guns.

“Eren, go back. Get your friends or whoever and go back,” Levi said.

“No!” Eren snapped. “I’m not about to—”

“Eren!” Levi shouted. “This isn’t a goddamn game. Get the fuck out of here before you end up dead.”

He stared at the desperation in Levi’s eyes. In what lighting they had, Eren could actually see how worried he was. How fearful he was. And Eren knew then, that if there was ever a time for him to listen, it was now.

“I’ll go find them…”

“Fuck, thank you.”

Levi sighed, relieved, and tangled his hand in Eren’s hair. He brought Eren down to his level and kissed him hard. There was no real way to stop it. And there was no way to control it.

Eren had to let it happen. His heart was racing even faster, adrenaline clouded his thoughts. He leaned forward into that kiss once he realized what was happening. And as soon as he did, Levi jerked him away.

“Get the fuck out, you shitty brat.”

It was the worst time for a kiss. There was no time to savor it. No time to question why it happened. No time to return it. And yet it still managed to feel right. They were rushed. It was clumsy. It was passionate. It was spontaneous.

And even then, knowing he could die—realizing Levi could die—Eren couldn’t help but smile as he ran off to find everyone.

Mikasa and Armin had left their spots. He could see that the car was still in its spot. So he started to run toward the sound of scuffling and voices. In the distance he saw Mikasa and maybe Jean. Or Marco? He couldn’t tell. His head was hurting.

There were more gunshots and Eren suddenly felt a pain. A serious pain. He snapped his hands to his side and stopped running. He felt something hot and wet on his shirt, that soon covered his hands. His eyesight went blurrier and he fell to his knees as he felt weak.

It wasn’t possible.

He tried to stand and winced, keeling over. He heard his name being called in the distance. It was Mikasa he heard. And dammit she sounded upset. He knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it for days. Months.

Maybe years?

Or maybe minutes. That seemed more appropriate with the hot blood on his fingers.

He raised his hands, just to check. Red. There was definitely red. Even with his blurry vision, he could see red. His own red.  
And then there was black.


	11. Daisies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up after that gunfight and attempts get a few answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff and heartbreak <3

“Eren! Eren! Come inside already!”

Eren ignored the voice and sprawled out on the grass with a lazy yawn. The grass was soft and the evening sun was warm on his face. It was relaxing and comforting. It felt familiar.

Well of course it should feel familiar. It was home.

He curled his fingers around a blade of grass and closed his eyes.

“Eren!”

The sun was shaded from his face as someone stepped over him. He still didn’t open his eyes but he curled up tight, rolling over. He could smell the dirt and the grass and feel it cool on his face.

“Dammit, Eren, don’t ignore me!”

There was a tug on his ear and he sat up straight. His mother stood over him, her hands on her hips and a spoon in her hand.

“I called you almost five times. If you don’t get inside, your food is going to be all cold and I’m not warming it up for you.”

She shook the spoon at him and pointed back to the house as she spoke. Eren watched her closely with a hazy expression in his eyes. He rubbed the dirt off his face and nodded, holding his hand out.

“Sorry mama…”

A faint smile spread over his mother’s face and she scooped him up into her arms. Eren wrapped his little hands around her shoulders, leaning his head against hers.

“You’re almost getting to be too heavy for me to carry you,” she laughed, patting him on the head as she walked. “You’re growing up to be a big boy.”

“ ’m already a big boy.”

“Oh, yes. I’m sorry,” she said. “My big handsome boy.”

Eren nodded and yawned.

“There’s someone here to see you, Eren.”

“Mikasa? Or Armin?”

His mother shook her head and walked into the house. She sat him down and went back into the kitchen. Eren looked around at the dark haired man, sitting calmly at the table. Eren took a step back and shook his head.

“Ma…”

“Eren, come give your papa a hug,” the man said, “we’re going to go away.”

Away…

Eren squeaked and shook his head again, running to his mother’s side. He clung to her dress and she patted him on the head with a calm hand.

“It’s alright,” she said, “it’s your papa. He’ll take care of you. He won’t leave you again.”

He won’t leave again. Again. It was an empty lie. Eren knew that; he had heard it enough times to know that she was lying.

“But mama! Mama, no!”

He felt hands pulling on his shoulders and arms. Pulling him away from her. But she kept smiling, so happily, like it wasn’t happening. Like everything was alright. Eren’s heart sank as her face became blurred. He kept his hands outstretched to her, trying to grab at her. But within seconds he couldn’t reach her. So he called out to her, as loud as his little voice could possibly be, but instead of his squeaky, childlike voice, Eren heard himself. His adult voice.

So he tried to pull again at the hands on his body, but he was still too small to do anything.

_Eren._

He shook his head as he tossed around, trying to get free.

_Eren._

He was breathing harder and harder with each passing second. He was sweating and something was shaking him.

_Eren._

Calling him…

Eren’s eyes jolted open and he tried to sit up, gasping for air. Levi was over him, his firm hands on his shoulders, shaking him awake. Eren felt an immediate pain in his side as he stared up at Levi and tried to remember what had happened.

He looked around as he gripped Levi’s shoulders. The room was white and smelled sterile. There was a faint beeping not too far away. Metal was shaking and stirring with his every move. He looked at his arm as he held on to Levi and saw a medical bracelet on his wrist. He looked down his arm at the thick IV taped to his skin, and the cords intertwining from it. They connected to the machines and then there was a bag of fluid above his head.

He sat up, pushing Levi back a little as he got a better look of his surroundings.

Eren dug his nails into Levi’s shoulders, trying not to panic. Tears swelled in his eyes. He started to shake as the fear sat in. He was in a hospital. Injured to an extent he didn’t know. He started to try to recall what had happened. All he could remember was a gunshot and feeling dizzy. Then the pain in his side…

He bit his lip, trying his hardest to keep back tears. He choked back the lump in his throat. He tried to choke it back. But the more he tried, the more it pushed itself up and before he could stop it, hot tears were rolling down his cheeks.

“Oi, Eren…”

Eren shook his head, still shaking, as a gentle hand was pressed to his cheek. Levi wiped the tears from his cheek with a light thumb. He left a wet smear on Eren’s cheek, doing the same to the other side. Slowly, Eren’s eyes fluttered open. Tears clung to his eyelashes as he watched Levi through his mess of fringe.

Levi wiped Eren’s face and brushed back his hair enough to expose his forehead. He leaned forward and pressed a light, gentle kiss to Eren’s head. He linked a hand behind Eren’s head and took a handful of brown hair, pressing his forehead to Eren’s with a heavy sigh.

“You shitty little brat,” Levi breathed. “I thought you were dead.”

Eren was breathing hard. His heart was racing. He was close to Levi again, his body still shaking. They were close—so close. Their heads and noses touched; their parted lips were barely inches away. He could taste Levi on his tongue. A mix of toothpaste and cigarette smoke fell on Eren’s tongue, the scent of Levi’s cologne in his nose. It was an awful combination but to Eren it was perfect; it was what he needed to escape the hospital’s awful stench.

Eren wrapped his arms around his waist and could feel through the thin gown he wore that he was bandaged.

“I’m sorry…,” Eren muttered, shaking his head. “I’m so sorry…”

“Stop apologizing,” Levi said. “Stop fucking apologizing already. You…you nearly got yourself killed. How many fucking times did I tell you to stay away? I told you this would lead to trouble.”

“I know but I just wanted…I wanted to prove that I’m not worthless…”

He was really admitting it…

“I didn’t want him to think I was useless. I just wanted to prove that I’m capable…”

Eren’s words broke into incoherent whimpers. He pressed a hand to his mouth, pulling out of Levi’s grip. More tears streamed down his face at an uncontrollable rate.

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s shoulders and pulled him close. He hummed and shushed Eren with a surprisingly soft voice. He ran his fingers through Eren’s hair, rubbing Eren’s back with his other hand. Eren held on to him as tight as he could but his fingers were too weak.

They stayed like that, wrapped up in each other, for what felt like hours. But barely a few minutes passed by.

“W-Why are you here…? Are you going to tell me to stay away again?” Eren said quietly. He sniffled into Levi’s shoulder as the man stroked his hair.

“No. I came here to check on your goofy ass,” Levi replied. “I hope you’re not allergic to fucking daisies.”

Eren pulled his face from Levi’s shoulder and the wet spot he had left from his tears (and drool). He looked at the small table by the bed and saw a small vase filled with pretty white flowers. A little smile spread over his face and he buried his face back in Levi’s shoulder, tightening his grip on Levi’s sides a little more.

It was truly endearing.

“Thank you…”

Levi shrugged.

“Eren, you know you’re going to be in a shitload of trouble when you go back to work right? I’m not a fucking cop but even I know—”

“N-No,” Eren said, sitting up. He wrapped his hands around Levi’s neck and pulled the man closer. “I don’t want to talk about work yet.”

Before Levi could protest, Eren pressed his quivering lips to the older man’s. He didn’t care how sloppy and inexperienced he was with kissing. He ignored the sharp pain in his side and how tangled he was getting with the cords on his arm.

“I’m not sorry.” Eren muttered the breathy words against Levi’s lips. “I’m not. And I don’t care if you have a girlfriend or whatever she is. You should be with me.”  
Levi stared at him, lowering his hands to Eren’s sides. He let his fingers crawl around to Eren’s back and pulled him even closer. Levi kissed him back and the sensation sent Eren flying.

Eren moaned into Levi’s mouth. Chills ran up and down his spine. Levi dominated the kiss; he dominated Eren’s mouth with his tongue. Eren leaned against him, relaxing his weak arms to rest around Levi’s shoulders.

“You’re a little shit.”

“Shut up.”

“Fuck you.”

Eren nipped Levi’s lips and the man kissed him even harder.

The door to the room suddenly flew open, hitting the wall with enough force to rattle the vase on the nightstand. Dr. Zoe ran in, her hair a mess and her glasses nearly falling off her face.

Eren and Levi pulled away from each other. They wiped their mouths of the silvery strands of saliva that had accumulated and Levi adjusted his suit. Eren looked away, rubbing the back of his head. His cheeks and ears were bright red.

“Eren, are you okay!?” D. Zoe cried, running over. She looked over the monitor that was attached to one of the various cords on Eren’s arm. “Your heart monitor skyrocketed. I thought you were having a heart attack.”

“R-Really? I’m sorry…,” Eren said. He pulled the sheet over himself. “I...uhh…”

“Hm?”

“I should leave,” Levi said, standing up.

“B-But Levi!” Eren cried, reaching out for him.

“I can go,” Dr. Zoe said. She smiled big. “I’d hate to be interrupting something.”

“You weren’t,” Levi replied. He took Eren’s hand, still standing close to the bed. “I was on my way out. I’m sure this brat has some family that wants to see him. And I’d honestly hate to be around for that.”

“Too soon to meet the family?” Dr. Zoe teased.

Levi rolled his eyes and kissed Eren on the head before backing away. Eren let out an unhappy sigh and looked back to Hanji, ready to hear her diagnosis. The door to his room flung open again, before Levi could leave.

And Eren felt his heart stop for a brief second.

Armin ran into the room first. He hit the bed and threw his arms around Eren’s neck. Eren caught him and a sharp pain shot down to his side at the sudden weight. But he smiled and hugged Armin tight, tears brimming in his eyes again.

Over Armin’s shoulder, Eren watched Mikasa run into the room. She stopped, however, to examine Levi. Their eyes met and locked furiously as they measured each other up. Their aggravated tension was dangerous and Eren could feel it from where he was.

Levi nodded his head to her and soon left the room, but Mikasa kept her eyes on him. She quietly closed the door and looked back to Eren.

“Eren!” Armin cried, over and over into Eren’s shoulder. “We thought…we didn’t know!”

Mikasa sat on the edge of the bed and patted Eren on the foot.

“We would have been here earlier but the doctor said you had to rest,” Mikasa said. There was guilt all in her voice.

Dr. Zoe nodded. “I didn’t want you to be disturbed. You were shot, after all. Took a few hours of surgery to get you stabilized. You’re lucky you didn’t lose too much blood.”

“I was shot?” Eren asked.

“You don’t remember?” Armin asked.

“Ah, I’ll leave you kids to explain this,” Dr. Zoe said. “Don’t overwork yourself. I’ll have a nurse bring you some food in a bit too.”

She smiled and waved and left the room, leaving the three of them together. Eren looked to Armin and Mikasa, waiting for answers.

“It got messy,” Armin said. “It was not good.”

“Did Irwin—?”

Armin and Mikasa looked horrified at the mention of the name. Eren quieted down as Mikasa rose. She walked over to the vase and Eren thought it best to keep his eyes on Armin.

“Everyone else? How is…?”

Armin’s expression dropped. Eren dared to look at Mikasa. She let her hand fall from one of the white flowers.

“Marco was shot too. He’s alive. But he was worse off than you,” Mikasa said. “Dr. Zoe said he’ll have to stay in the hospital longer.”

Eren’s heart sank. He sat back against the pillow on the bed and pulled the sheet up around his chin. A heavy, sinking feeling of guilt settled into the bottom of his stomach.

“Fuck…,” he muttered.

“Eren, it’s not your fault,” Mikasa said.

“Don’t say that,” Eren replied softly. “It is…”

“You can’t do that to yourself,” Armin added. He patted Eren on the arm. “You didn’t know. So…it’s not your fault. You can’t blame yourself.”

Eren pulled his knees to his chest, keeping himself covered up. He shoved his face onto his knees and wrapped his arms around himself. Getting hurt himself didn’t bother him. But now he had a friend’s blood on his hands. On his own hands. And it was all his fault.

He didn’t deserve his job…

“The men who attacked us…shot at us…,” Mikasa said calmly, “they were all killed. Shot. There were seven of them and they were all shot once.” She looked to Eren, her hands still on the vase. “Someone there was a professional with a goal, I think.”

It took several minutes for it to sink in. A professional with a goal…

Levi wasn’t meeting Irwin at that site. He was going there to assassinate whoever was meeting at that site.

And he had informed Irwin ahead of time.

A hard lump swelled in his throat. Irwin knew about that meeting. He knew that Levi would be there. And he knew that Levi would kill whoever was there. And yet the Commissioner did nothing to stop it…

Eren gripped the bed sheets.

“Are you okay? Eren?” Armin asked. Mikasa placed a firm hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. Eren looked up at her and the door to his room opened for a third time.

Within seconds, Jean had pushed an unsuspecting Mikasa aside and had grabbed Eren firmly by the shirt.

“You bastard!” Jean shouted. “You fucking bastard!”

Eren gasped and tried to push him off. But the more he struggled, the more the tubes in his arm made it impossible for him. Armin grabbed at Jean’s arm, but he was pushed off easily and rolled onto the floor. Once Mikasa regained herself, she was on Jean’s other arm, prying him off with more force than Armin.

“Marco almost died! This your fault! You bastard Eren!”

That awful guilt buried itself deep in the pit of Eren’s stomach. He felt his limbs go numb at Jean’s words and he stopped struggling, letting Jean shake him around until Mikasa threw him off. Jean stumbled back, panting hard. Eren laid back on his bed, his eyes on the ceiling as more tears filled up his eyes. His arm was bleeding from where the needle in his skin had twisted and pulled.

“I fucking hate you!”

“Jean!” Armin shouted. “Jean, stop it!”

“NO!” Jean hollered. “I FUCKING HATE YOU EREN!”

Mikasa quickly stood between Jean and the bed, not letting him get any closer to Eren. But it was Armin who grabbed Jean and pushed him back to the door. He forced Jean out, as difficult as it was, and into the hallway.

From where they were, Eren and Mikasa could still hear Jean’s angry yells, mixing with Armin screaming back at him. Within seconds those furious shouts turned to hysteric sobbing.

Eren’s stomach couldn’t drop any lower.

“Eren…”

He looked up at Mikasa and saw her still lingering over the flowers. She turned the card over in her hands and Eren knew, from her furrowed brow, that she was wondering just who Levi was. He wrapped his arms tighter around himself, waiting for her scorn to top off his guilt.

She looked over at him and set down the note that was with the card. She lowered herself onto the bed and curled up next to Eren. She wrapped an arm around him and stroked his hair with tender fingers.

“Everything will be okay.”


	12. A Second Wound and Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if things weren't bad enough being stuck in a hospital, Eren receives more bad news.

Dr. Zoe refused to let Eren leave, despite him claiming he was fine. So she kept him in his room and monitored him closely. Mikasa and Armin tried to stay with him throughout the night, but Dr. Zoe insisted that they go home to rest and work.  
After only a day, Eren was already feeling antsy about missing work. Again.

He had already been sent to the hospital. And there he was again, under medical supervision and being forced to miss another day of work. He curled up in the bed and winced, feeling his skin pull at the wound on his side. He reached down and pressed his fingers to the bandages.

He looked over at the nightstand and the vase of flowers there. He spotted the note card and quickly reached over. He snatched it from its spot and leaned back against his pillow, unsure of what to expect. With a deep breath, he flipped it over and then opened it up.

There was a line of numbers, followed by _“In case of an emergency, don’t hesitate to call”._

Eren grinned and bit his lip, holding the note to his chest. He sank back into the pillow and continued to sink until his was flat on his back, looking up at the white ceiling. His arm got tangled in the cords again and he hit the tray that was over the bed when his knees rose. He rolled on to his side, curling his toes, and kept the note card pressed tightly to his chest.

He closed his eyes and actually felt happy. He had been stuck in a hospital for two days now. But he actually had Levi’s number in his hands. Given willingly.

He gasped and sat up quickly. What if that number was a fake?

Eren grabbed his phone from the side table and leaned back on the pillow, typing the number in. There was no point in getting his hopes up until he knew for sure that the number was real.

_Hey whats up?_

He looked at the text on his phone, his finger hovering over the send button. He kept typing.

_How r u?_

“Mmmm….”

He erased what he had to rewrite it.

_Hey Levi its Eren. How are you?_

“…..no.”

Eren sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had never had any trouble sending a text to anyone before. But knowing that Levi would be reading it made it difficult. Especially after that kiss…

_Hey, it’s Eren. Just texting to make sure this number works._

He hit send, locked his phone and shoved it under his pillow in one motion. It took a moment for the terror to sink in; he had actually sent a text to Levi. A real text message. He had attempted to contact Levi and hopefully, maybe, make small talk with him. He knew it was unlikely, but he could always hope.

Eren opened his eyes at the sound of a soft knocking at his door. His face was still red, just from sending the text, but he sat up and rubbed his nose as if it would wipe away his flush of color. His eyes widened once the door opened and he saw who stepped in.

He had been expecting Dr. Zoe. She had been taking care of him and keeping his bandages clean. And if not her, then Eren was sure it would be Mikasa and Armin. They had stopped by in the morning to check on him and he was sure they would stop by again by Mikasa’s orders.

He did not expect Levi. But he really didn’t expect his boss.

“S-Sir! Commissioner Smith,” Eren breathed. He grabbed the sheets of his bed and felt his face instantly pale. “Good afternoon.”

“Ah, good afternoon, Eren. I’m glad to see you’re looking well,” Irwin said, pulling up a chair. He sat down, folding his hands over his knee. “I’m sure Mikasa is making you eat?”

“Well…I’ve actually had enough of an appetite for her not to force me,” Eren replied. “And it’s only been two days so she hasn’t had to get on to me. And sir I know I shouldn’t be here past tomorrow. Really. And I’ll be well enough to get back to work as soon as possible. I feel better already! If I could, I’d go back to work today.”

“Your enthusiasm, as always, is appreciated.”

Eren smiled faintly but he felt his stomach turn to knots.

“I’m very glad that you’re doing better. But Eren…I’m sure you know why I’m here.”

But. He should have known there would be a but thrown in there somewhere.

He nodded. “I can make a few guesses…”

“You directly disobeyed orders. And you endangered the lives of six of your comrades. Several of which ended up injured, bedridden and missing a day of work. Kirschtein and Springer were both fine to work but you and Bodt…Mm….”

Eren avoided his gaze as Irwin’s eyes rested on his face. He pulled at the sheets and chewed his bottom lip nervously. He heard his phone’s message alert go off and the small chime made his body ache. He wanted to check it and escape his current conversation. He didn’t care who it was anymore; he just didn’t want to keep hearing about how much he screwed up.

“No one is dead, thankfully. But Eren…you all could have been. Several of you came close,” Irwin said sternly. “Just…what the hell were you thinking? Are you incapable of following orders?”

“I’m not, sir…I just…”

“You just what?”

Eren looked up at his boss’s unhappy tone. The man’s usually calm features were laden with anger.

“I wanted to prove my worth!” Eren shouted. “Sir, I wanted to show you that I am very capable of going out on the field and actually doing shit other than dealing with petty traffic accidents! That’s not what I a signed up for when I took this job!”

“You signed up to serve the S.I.D. You signed up to be a part of a police force; a team. You signed up to follow orders and keep people out of danger. And you’ve failed. You didn’t even think this one through. At all. You just ran into a situation without knowing anything about it. And you dragged along your comrades at that.”

“I’m sorry,” Eren said. “But I just…I wanted you to see that I’m good for something other than making copies of documents.”

“I know you’re very capable of that, Eren. But you cannot follow commands. And that…that’s dangerous. And immature.”

Eren hissed and looked away.

“And as much as I admire your love and need to serve the force, you just aren’t S.I.D.-material.”

The words cut right into Eren. Deeper and harder than the bullet. He looked back at Irwin, fighting to keep all of his emotions under his control. He felt anger swelling up in his stomach but he felt tears pushing at his eyes even harder. He was torn between screaming and crying so he only shook his head in confusion.

“N-No…”

“I apologize, Eren.”

“Sir…you can’t…”

“Consider it a temporary leave,” Irwin said, standing. He adjusted his coat. “You’ll always have a place with the S.I.D., but I think you need to grow elsewhere for a while first.”

Eren lost whatever words he could use for an argument. He opened and closed his mouth, watching in horror as Irwin turned away. Walking toward the door.

“Sir…”

It was all he could muster.

“Take care, Eren. And rest well. I’ll have Mikasa and Armin clean out your desk.”

Eren was shaking as the door closed. Everything he had worked for. Everything he had aspired to be. He had focused his hardest on school to get to where he was. He lived and breathed his profession since his mother’s death.

And it was taken away from him in a matter of seconds.

He fell back against his pillow and suddenly realized how cold and empty the room was. He pulled the sheets up to his neck as tears rolled off his cheek. Marco was hurt because of him. He had lost his job. Everything just felt…

Hopeless.

He reached under his pillow and pulled his phone out. He sniffled as he read the message.

_What the fuck do you want, brat? If you’re not dying, don’t even bother replying back._

Eren swallowed hard.

_Not dying but I lost my job_

Minutes passed. Eren stared at his phone, waiting quietly. Dr. Zoe even came in and changed his bandages. She checked him over multiple times and eventually gave him the okay to leave in the morning.

She patted him on the head and left the room. Eren looked back at his phone and still nothing. He curled back up into a ball and listened to the miserable, monotonous beeping of the machine he was hooked up to.

It was awful.

He felt his phone suddenly vibrate and he pulled it close.

_Favorite ice cream? Idk isn’t an option._

A jolt was sent through Eren’s body and he quickly replied with strawberry. He watched his phone again, waiting for another text. For anything.

But nothing ever came.

Eren dozed off with his phone loosely between his fingers. He cried silently, letting the tears roll down his cheeks and onto the bed. He drooled a little on his pillow and had curled up into a ball after some time. It was barely a thirty minute nap when the door to his room opened.

His eyes fluttered open at the sound of the movement. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning big.

“You’re drooling all over yourself. You’re repulsive.”

Eren squeaked at the familiar voice and hard tone. A little smile came across his face as he watched Levi across the room. The man had his back turned as he messed with a bag at the small table.

“You…you came to see me…”

“No shit,” Levi said. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He held out a pint of strawberry ice cream and a spoon. “Here.”

Eren stared at the ice cream as if it was foreign. He looked back up to Levi in disbelief and then back at the ice cream.

“You…you brought me ice cream?”

“Did that bullet hole let in more stupid? Of course. Take it, it’s fucking cold.”

On Levi’s word, Eren snatched the ice cream from him. He held it close and felt the coldness in his hands, hitting against his stomach. He smiled again, almost sadly.

“Thank you, Levi.”

Levi shrugged, holding the spoon to Eren’s face. “Don’t worry about it. Just eat and be happy.”

“You don’t understand,” Eren said, taking the spoon. “You just…went out of your way to bring me ice cream. You actually took the time to stop and get ice cream and bring it here and it’s just…a really nice feeling. Especially after everything that’s happened…”

He dropped his eyes and looked at the lid. He peeled it off and scraped the spoon over the bright pink ice cream.

“Am I really that stupid?”

“No,” Levi said. “You’re not stupid. Reckless. And you’re a little shit. But you’re not entirely stupid.”

“Heh…thanks…”

Eren licked at the ice cream and couldn’t hold back a smile. Mixed emotions ran through him. He was still trying to cope with being fired. And he was still trying to cope with what had happened.

But then there was Levi, sitting with him on the hospital bed. And the small thing of ice cream he had bought and delivered, without so much as a warning or allowing Eren to protest.

“So you’re jobless now?”

Eren nodded with the spoon in his mouth.

“All because you were snooping? Did you at least learn from this?”

“Yes, okay!” Eren snapped. He flopped back, shoveling more ice cream into his mouth. “Why were you even there?”

“You shitty brat…,” Levi sighed, “you know damned well that I can’t tell you that. I have my reasons.”

“Are you a hitman? Like a professional one? I heard that the men that attacked us were all killed. And fast.”

“So you assume that I did it?”

“Not a lot of people seem capable of just…killing people and carrying on with their life,” Eren said with a little shrug. He scraped more ice cream onto the spoon and ate it slowly.

“It’s complicated.”

“It’s always complicated,” Eren hissed. He rolled his eyes and ate more ice cream. “But…I want to know…why did you leave your number? And why you’re here now?”

Levi glanced over at Eren. “What about it?”

“Why did you do it?!”

“Because you’re a helpless brat,” Levi replied. He leaned back on his hands.

“So….Am I allowed to be around you now? More often? And for you to not tell me to go away?”

“That’s all implied, you shit. Do I really need to spell it out?”

“I’m not stupid. I was just clarifying. It’s still dangerous though, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but at this point it doesn’t matter. You’ve meddled enough that I’m sure those bastards have seen your face. I’m still not going to tell you anything so don’t get your damn hopes up.”

“Yes sir!”

“Don’t call me sir. I’m not your sir. I’m not your boss.”

“Sorry…”

Eren snuggled back against his pillow. He poked at his ice cream with his spoon for a minute.

“Can I ask you something else?”

“What?”

“Umm…that girl…from the horseraces…is she—?”

“No. We’re close friends. And she’s with someone. That was a cover up.”

Eren’s cheeks went red and he felt his chest loosen up a little more. He held the ice cream container close to his body again, pulling his knees up. A little grin spread over his face. He eventually let the pint go to hide his face behind his hands.

“So we’re not together. And I’m not currently dating anyone. It’s rather difficult to date in my line of work.”

Just as that bunch of nerves left Eren, they quickly returned at Levi’s words. Eren stopped hiding his face to make a small opening, looking at Levi through his hands. He was hunched over, leaning against his knees. Levi had turned to better look at him and was lazily poking at Eren’s foot through the sheets.

“You’re sending me mixed signals,” Eren muttered. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

Levi shifted and moved closer to him. Eren trembled and pushed away from his pillows. He was tired of waiting and lingering. He was tired of having no answers. He wanted something solid.

He gasped as Levi reached out, slipping his fingers through his hair. He pulled Eren closer and all Eren could do was close his eyes and fall forward.

“I’m almost certain you’re not emotionally mature for this,” Levi breathed against his lips. “And I doubt you can handle me disappearing for days at a time. Or keeping secrets. You couldn’t handle it if I came home with blood on my hands or a fucking bullet wound in my arm. But dammit, I’m tired of you being fucking cute.”

Eren smiled and rubbed his nose against Levi’s.

“Today’s been awful…Can we please makeout?”

“I’m sure you’re awful at it. You’re terrible at kissing.”

“You should teach me.”

“That’s not my fucking responsibility. And your heart monitor will go up again,” Levi hissed, pulling away. “And I don’t want that shitty glasses doctor running in here either. Pervert.”

“She’s doing her job.”

“Whatever,” Levi said. He looked down at his watch and Eren shifted uncomfortably. He knew Levi’s next words so he grabbed Levi by the hand.

“Ah…t-thank you...for everything.”

“It was nothing, brat.”

“But I mean it. Thank you.” Eren swallowed hard, keeping his hands wrapped around Levi’s. “It means a lot…to me…and I just—”

“Oi, brat. Shut it already.”

Eren looked up at Levi’s words. Anything he could have said was silenced as Levi lightly kissed Eren’s lips. Eren smiled and Levi stood up, adjusting his shirt.

“Get some fucking rest already.”


	13. Not Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More random angst with some fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot will return soon, I promise. I made some hiccups in the outline so I'm having to make some slight adjustments. I'm also fairly unfamiliar with French food BUT I now have people to help with that now so no worries! *rambling* Enjoy <3

June, 2012

Things started off good. Eren found a job he could ride the bus to and from. Occasionally, on days when he had to be there early, Armin and Mikasa would drop him off on their way to work. It was a plain, humble job at a small coffee café. It was nothing special; his position was nothing special. He only served coffee and food, spending the rest of his time cleaning the bathrooms or restocking napkins. It was nothing glamorous. Nothing he wanted.

But it paid him money. And money was more of a necessity than where he wanted to work. So he settled for the small shop and did as he was told. He found that quietly obeying orders actually worked and had its purposes. Then again, he had no reason to disobey orders when it came to cleaning the bathroom. It was fairly straightforward.

Mikasa and Armin kept him informed about things at the office. About how much they missed him. About how quiet it had gotten. Not just because of his absence, but because of Jean as well.

"He doesn't talk much anymore," Armin said softly. "And when he does…it's only because someone spoke to him first."

"Because…Marco?" Eren asked, swallowing hard. They stood outside that little coffee café. Eren was on his break and Armin had the coffee run responsibility for the day.

Armin nodded and Eren hung his head. A feeling of guilt resettled in his stomach. Marco was still in the hospital; even after he had been released. Marco was still there suffering and trying to get better, while he was free to roam the streets and carry on with his life. Healthy and healed.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to Marco. It wasn't fair to Jean.

Eren wrapped his arms around himself and leaned against the brick wall.

"Eren, I can tell what you're thinking. Stop it, already," Armin said. "It's not your fault."

But it was. It really was. And it was getting harder to handle it. He brushed off Mikasa and Armin whenever he was questioned about it. He didn't want them to know how awful he felt. How many nights he couldn't sleep. It was a ball of awful guilt eating away at his insides, making it impossible to breathe at times.

Even visiting the hospital was hard. How could he show his face there? Especially when Jean visited so often. What if he ran into him? He knew Jean would still be upset. He was the reason his boyfriend was being hospitalized; why he was going through surgeries; why he was teetering between life and death.

_And it was his fault for being stupid._

Eren stared at his phone, his thumbs hovering over the screen. It wasn't really an emergency. But if Levi cared enough to bring him ice cream then shouldn't this count for something? Anything?

They hadn't spoken much since then. It had been a few weeks already. Eren was too scared to text him and like hell if he would call him. He knew Levi was busy. He knew Levi didn't have time to sit and listen to him mope about his mistakes. About how sorry he felt for himself and his little pity party.

Eren left at his usual time and started walking to the bus stop. He felt his stomach growl but his appetite was nonexistent that day. He had his moments but there were some days when he couldn't bring himself to eat. The thought of food would make him nauseous so he would skip lunch or eat half of a sandwich. But mixing that guilt and stress and lack of food with the Nevada heat made his head spin.

It was too hot. His body started to feel numb and cold. His head felt light and his vision became blurry after a while. Walking was not the best decision. He knew he was going to the bus stop but he tried to remember just where it was, if he had skipped it or maybe even taken a wrong turn.

He heard a whistle and kept mindlessly walking down the sidewalk. A firm grip on his arm shook him back to some reality. He looked around and up into the eyes of a gruff looking man. He was too weak to pull away but he managed to whimper out a protesting "no".

Not that the man cared. He groped Eren for his belongings, trying to dig out his phone or wallet or anything. Eren pushed him away and was caught again.

"Stop squirming. Hold still or you'll end up hurt."

Eren heard the threats but they weren't registering. He still struggled and even tried to call out for help. He was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and thrown against a wall. He rubbed his face with a weak hand.

"You're fucking asking for it, you—"

"Eren."

He opened his eyes at the cold voice and suddenly felt the wall at his back. Levi's voice snapped him right back into a properly reality. He looked around until he saw the black car and really noticed the man looming over him. Levi approached them with a wicked glare in his eye.

"Who the fuck are you?" the man snapped. He brandished his knife and Levi pulled out his gun.

"You have five seconds to turn around, forget my face and run before I fucking shoot."

The man nodded, backing away slowly. Levi cocked the gun.

"One. Two."

Before Levi could get to three, the man darted away as fast as he could run. Levi still held his gun up and looked to a very dazed Eren.

"How did you know…?"

"Because you fucking texted me street names about twenty minutes ago," Levi said. He put his gun back into his jacket and grabbed Eren by the arm, jerking him up straight. "I high-tailed it over here to come save your shitty ass and it's a damn good thing I did. Get in the fucking car, brat."

Eren tripped over his feet as Levi dragged him along. He practically threw Eren up against his car. Eren fumbled with the doorknob handle, his fingers weak and shaking. He managed to slip inside the car and gasped at the cool air on his face.

"That feels so amazing."

"Yeah, whatever," Levi said. He picked up a bottle of water and shoved it into Eren's hands. "Drink up. You look dehydrated. Have you eaten?"

Eren tried to unscrew the water bottle top but it kept slipping between his loose fingers. He couldn't get a grasp on the plastic lid, no matter how many times he tried. Levi snatched it from him, opened it and held it back out.

"Have you eaten, brat?"

"Earlier." Eren took the water and drank a little. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Whatever. You're so ridiculous. No wonder you're always getting into trouble. You can barely take care of yourself."

The words sank in, landing right on top of the guilt that had built up. He handed the bottle of water back and curled up on his side, facing away from Levi. He stared quietly out the window.

"Hey, come on. Are you seriously upset about what I said? You shit, put on your fucking seatbelt already."

It took a while for Eren to obey. But he finally moved to put on the seatbelt and Levi started to drive. Eren watched the buildings and other cars go by, but he remained silent. Levi was the same; not a word came from him.

Eren recognized the parking garage as Levi pulled inside. He sat up a little, looking around.

"Why are we here?"

"Because I felt like it," Levi snapped, taking the keys out of the ignition. "You haven't been over in a while and I'm not currently being chased by a group of assholes in a van. Get out."

Eren pushed the car door opened and let it close as he fell out. He kept his arms around himself and followed Levi to the elevator. He held the bottle of water in his hands, occasionally taking a sip as they went up floor after floor.

"Oi, Eren, listen up."

Eren turned his eyes to Levi as the man leaned against the elevator wall.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to piss you off or upset you or touch some sensitive nerve. Or whatever."

"I know. It's fine. I'm just a little moody, I guess…"

"A little moody? My cat is moody. You're fucking depressing as hell. You're pale too. You look fucking sick."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out. Eren followed at Levi's heels.

"I'm the pale one?"

"Shut up. Get inside."

Eren stepped into the cool apartment and sighed, relieved. He was still hot and sweaty. His body ached. But the cool air felt amazing and he quickly sat down to take off his shoes. Levi tasseled his hair with a lazy hand and Eren looked up at him.

"Want to go shower? Cool off and get cleaned up," Levi said. "I'll put your clothes in the wash and make you something to eat."

"That's really nice of you."

"No, I just don't want you on my furniture after you've been sweating like a pig all day. Do you know how gross that is?"

Levi snapped his fingers, indicating for Eren to follow. Eren scrambled to his feet and walked behind him, looking around the apartment. They walked down that hallway Eren had failed to see the first time he was there. The wood floors extended throughout all the rooms. Even though Levi stopped at the bathroom, Eren could see two bedrooms; a guest room and the master bedroom.

Eren felt a poking at his side.

"Go. Stop staring already."

The bathroom was nice, as expected, and spotless clean. The tile floors were black to match the dark slate walls. The shower itself was dark stone and the sink was a basin that sat on top of the vanity. Levi opened a dark wood cabinet to pull out towels while Eren looked around. He ran his fingers over the spotless counter and looked in the mirror.

He could see why Levi was so critical. Eren saw bags under his eyes and he looked significantly paler.

"Here," Levi said, shoving the towels into his hands. "Leave the door unlocked so I can get your clothes when they're off."

"Um…Levi…you really don't mind?"

"Why would I mind?"

Eren shrugged and ran his fingers over the towel. It was soft to the touch and it even felt clean. He smiled.

"Thanks."

Levi tapped Eren under his chin, a slight smirk on his face. He turned away, walking out of the bathroom. Eren closed the door softly and turned on the shower.

Steam soon filled the room as he stripped, leaving his clothes by the door. He pulled back the shower curtain and stepped inside the hot stream of water. It beat against his skin, leaving it red and sensitive. But he could feel the dirt and sweat dripping away. He ran his fingers through his hair, letting the water hit his face and neck.

He turned off the water and stepped out. He wrapped himself in the towel and dried off his hair. He saw a fresh pair of clothes, folded neatly on the floor by the door. He picked up the shirt and slipped it on. It was one of Levi's muscle shirts; it fit him easily but it came up a little shorter that he thought it would. Next were a pair of plain boxer shorts in a light blue. It felt awful to not wear underwear, but he figured it was better than putting on his other pair.

He looked at himself in the foggy mirror. He was nowhere near as muscular as Levi, despite being taller. His shoulders were thinner and his arms toned, but not as defined. He ran his hands down his sides, feeling the shirt with his fingers. His skin was hot from the water and felt soapy smooth from the body wash he had used.

Eren leaned down and picked up the towel, holding it against his body. He hid behind it as he walked out, the cool air prickling his skin. He shook his head free of water droplets and tiptoed towards the kitchen. Levi was at the stove, cooking something that made Eren's mouth water. He never realized just how hungry he was.

He walked up to the counter and leaned against it. Corporal was lying on the kitchen table, his tail flicking back and forth. Levi had discarded his shirt, leaving only an undershirt on with his dark jeans. The tips of his tattoo could be seen on his shoulders and Eren wanted nothing more than to tug that shirt off to see exactly what it was. On the counter, next to the chopped block of cheese and the fresh bread was Levi's shiny gun.

Eren swallowed hard.

"I'm out. Thanks for letting me clean up."

Levi shrugged and shook the pan, flipping a sandwich over.

"It's not that big of a deal," he replied. "Hey, make yourself useful and pour us something to drink."

"Okay!"

Eren hopped out of his chair and ran over to the refrigerator. "Wine?"

"You can have milk. You're not getting drunk."

"I'm not trying to get drunk!"

Eren snatched the bottle of wine and milk and set them on the counter, standing next to Levi. The older man stared up at him, pointing at him with the spatula.

"If you never drink any milk, you'll never grow tall," Eren said.

Levi's eyebrow twitched as a smirk spread across Eren's face.

"Go sit your ass down. I'm done with you, you little shit."

Eren laughed and kissed Levi on the cheek without even thinking. Levi looked back at him and then Eren realized just what he did. He took a step back, color on his cheeks, and ran over to the table. He kept his head down, feeling silly. Levi wasn't an overly affectionate person. Sure they had kissed but it was almost always passion driven. It was never just to be sweet or just to feel the other person.

He thought. He wasn't sure. How was this flirting thing even supposed to work?

Levi walked over and sat down two glasses of milk before walking back to the stove. He picked up their plates and sat them down as well. He slid Corporal over the glass but did not bother to move the cat from the table. And the cat had no intention of moving either.

"Thank you."

"Eat up."

Eren picked up a fork and stared at the sandwich. It smelled heavenly but the fried egg on top confused him. And apparently it was obvious by the little snort Levi made.

"Taste it. It won't bite."

"I've never had an egg on my grilled cheese before. It looks weird."

Levi narrowed his eyes and Eren almost dropped his fork.

"Not that your food looks weird! I just…I've never…"

"Had a croque-monsieur before?"

"A…what? It's French?"

"Of course it's French. Either eat it or go through the pantry. I'm not cooking you anything else. You can warm up the bisque if you really want something, but I'm eating this."

"I'll eat it, damn," Eren snapped. He picked up his fork and cut into the sandwich. He took a small bite and his eyes lit up.

"Good?"

Eren nodded and took another bite.

"It's so good. I didn't know you could cook!"

"Mhm."

Eren practically inhaled his food. For that moment, he wasn't worried about anything. He was actually hungry and he let it show. He hiccupped once the last bit of egg had been wiped from his plate and sat back.

"So, brat, I want to know why you were wandering around lost and dehydrated and looking like someone had shot your puppy in front of you," Levi said as he wiped his fingers on his napkin. "What's bothering you?"

And then it hit him again. Eren's smile faded slowly and he shrugged, looking away.

"I've just been…a little worried."

"About your friend in the hospital?"

Eren choked. He locked his jaw and nodded silently.

"He'll be alright. Dr. Zoe is the head surgeon. She'll keep an eye on him. She may be loopy as fuck but she's smart."

"You think…?"

"I know, brat. How's Marco's family? Friends? Lovers?"

"I…I know that his boyfriend hates me. Even more." Eren slowly raised his eyes and shrugged again.

"That's an understandable reason for you to be worried. Some people got fucked with because of that."

"You don't have to remind me."

"I'm confirming it for you. So shut up," Levi said. "But you know what? You didn't do it to them on purpose. You had some good intentions. And you're not a fucking psychic. You can't read the future. So you didn't know what the outcome would be. And that doesn't make you bad."

Eren remained silent, unable to really find any words to use against him. He sank back in his chair, wrapping his arms around himself.

"You made a decision. You acted on it. The end results weren't what you wanted but that's life. You can't control every situation you're in. But if you live life dwelling and regretting every choice you make, you're not going to enjoy yourself."

"You say it like…you do this a lot. Do you have regrets?"

Levi picked up his glass and took a sip of milk. He took his time to swallow and sit before returning his eyes to Eren's.

"I've done a lot of things I should regret. I've hurt a lot of people. I've lost a lot of people. But life goes on. And if I sat and regretted every decision I've made, I'd spend my time in a pit of self-pitying despair like you are. There are things I regret, yes, but it's rare that I do."

Eren nodded again, fighting back an awful whimper. He understood what Levi was saying. Clearly. But it was a matter of himself and letting these things go so easily…

"Oi, brat. Let's watch a movie."

"A…movie?"

Eren watched Levi get up from his spot at the table. He ran his hand over Corporal's back, scratching under the cat's chin. He then walked across the room to the sitting area, turning the television on.

It was unexpected, but Eren was pleased with watching a movie. The two of them sat on the sofa together. About a foot apart and Eren was wrapped up tight in a blanket. It was hot outside but in the blanket he just felt safer. He would occasionally steal a glance or two over at Levi, but never anything longer than a few seconds. It was a nice change, from being so worried.

And that's when it hit him.

Levi was distracting him on purpose. He was trying to keep Eren's mind from being worried. The shower and the food and now a movie. They were all little things, but each one served its purpose. And each time, Eren forgot that he was upset. That little ball of guilt in his stomach felt a little lighter.

With a flush of red on his cheeks, Eren slid over closer. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Umm…would you…like some of the blanket? I'm hogging it all…"

"I'm not cold."

"O-Oh!" Eren mumbled. He nodded and turned his attention to the movie. Eren had gotten to choose the movie and was thrilled at Levi's selection. They had a common interest of horror and action movies, so Eren picked out 300 from among the selection. But really, watching people fight on-screen was not as interesting as Levi.

Eren curled his toes around the sofa cushion's edge and buried his face in his knees. Levi stretched and casually let his arm fall on the sofa behind Eren's head. He flicked Eren's hair with his fingers and the light feeling sent a grand electric jolt throughout Eren's entire body.

A small squeak escaped Eren's lips and he slumped into Levi's side. He took in Levi's clean scent and rested his head on the man's hard chest. And it was glorious. It was fucking glorious.

"Brat." And that arm came down lower, resting on Eren's shoulder.

Eren's heart was racing. He sat on his hands to keep them from fidgeting and nudged a little closer. He didn't even bother to try and watch the movie anymore. He was completely enraptured with the man next to him. And it was the greatest feeling he could have at the moment.

He turned to better see Levi. He looked up at the man and the way his eyes were focused on the television. He did not smile or really frown; emotionless as always. Eren chewed on his own lip, wanting to bite Levi's instead.

"You're missing the movie," Levi muttered, giving Eren a little shake.

Eren shook his head and sat up. Levi raised an eyebrow at him as Eren linked his fingers around his shirt. Eren pulled Levi closer and kissed him lightly, and Levi leaned forward to kiss him harder. Eren bit and suckled at his lips, letting his hands fall from Levi's shirt and to his stomach. Through the thin material, Eren could feel a solid body and the curves of muscle.

"Fuck, you're a sloppy kisser," Levi said, tugging away. He wiped his mouth. "It's like kissing a fucking dog."

"Stop bitching about it, already."

Levi pulled him close and tapped a finger under Eren's chin.

"Relax. Just, relax. You don't have to lick my face," Levi said softly, his voice sending chills throughout Eren's body. He pressed a thumb to Eren's lips. "Open your mouth a little and use a little bit of tongue. Don't rush it."

Eren nodded dreamily and Levi leaned in. They kissed again and it took all Eren had to hold back and not be sloppy. He let Levi lead and opened his mouth a little more, feeling Levi's tongue on his own mouth. The sensation made him moan and he grabbed Levi's sides.

Eren pulled away first, gasping for air and wiping his wet mouth. His lips quivered and his face had gone bright red. Levi smirked and leaned his head against the sofa.

"Better. You learn fast."

"Well…you're a decent teacher," Eren replied, licking Levi's lips.

"Fuck, brat, I told you to stop licking me," Levi snapped.

He grabbed a handful of Eren's hair and gave it a little squeeze. Eren didn't fight him when Levi pulled his head back and kissed him again. Eren grabbed Levi's shirt again and fell back onto the sofa, tugging Levi on top of him.

Eren gasped after it happened, realizing the position he had put them in. Levi on top of him, their chests pressed together. Eren's legs were around Levi's waist and he could feel, through the thin shorts, the heat from Levi's body.

He took a deep breath.

"Cool it, you shit. It's too soon for us to fuck each other," Levi said, kissing Eren on the nose.

"I'm not worried about that!"

"It's written all over your shitty face."

Eren pulled his arms away and folded them across his chest. Despite the lack of room between them, he managed and looked away to pout. Levi smirked and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're a shitty brat. You really are."


	14. The Weekend, pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to look up! Really up!!

July, 2012

It became a regular thing. It didn’t happen every day, but at least once a week, sometimes twice, Eren would go over to Levi’s home. They started sharing more meals together; usually a late snack, sometimes dinner, after Eren got out from work. It was nice, until Mikasa started to catch on and slowly ask questions.

“You seem happier.”

Eren folded his apron and put it away, next to his police uniform. He closed the drawer and looked around at her.

“I do?”

“Yes,” Mikasa replied sternly. “It’s good. I’m glad.”

Eren smiled a little.

“Are you making friends? New friends? At your job?”

“A few, I guess,” Eren said with a shrug.

“Did you meet someone? Someone you like?”

“W-What?!” Eren gasped. “Mikasa, no. What’s with the questions?”

“I’m just wondering why you’re always so happy now,” she said, sitting on the edge of his bed. She watched him fold his pile of clothes and run around the room to put them away. “You smile more.”

“Well…maybe I just feel like smiling more!”

“You never smile this much. Is it because Marco is doing better?” she asked. “Dr. Zoe said he’ll make a full recovery in a few weeks too.”

Eren paused. He tightened his fingers around his shirt and looked over at Mikasa.

“S-She did? I mean…I knew he was doing better but I hadn’t heard about him making a full recovery yet!”

Mikasa nodded and there was a hint of a smile on her lips. “She did.”

Eren’s smile grew and soon turned to a faint little laugh. Mikasa walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as laughter turned to tears. She stroked Eren’s hair as he cried.

Emotion had swelled inside of him. It was hard to believe that it had been only a month ago and for that long he had been teetering on the edge of being happy and being depressed with guilt. But knowing that everything was okay—officially alright—made that ball of guilt burst apart.

Eren grabbed on to Mikasa, holding her tight. She shushed him gently, even rocking him a little.

“That’s so great…,” he repeated as his voice cracked. “That…he…”

Whatever composure Eren had, it broke and shattered. He buried his face into Mikasa’s shoulder, his body shaking uncontrollably. He started to sob, holding on to her as much as he could for support. But even as his hands slipped, Mikasa kept him close and on his feet. She kept stroking his hair as he muttered into her shoulder.

Slowly, Mikasa lowered him onto his bed to sit. She sat by him as he still clung to her but she was relieved at the lack of dead weight she had to keep up. 

“Eren…,” she whispered. “Can I ask you something?”

She said it after his sobbing had subsided a little. Eren nodded his head, unsure of what to expect.

“Who was that man? From the hospital that one day? The one…who gave you those flowers?”

Eren choked and held her tighter. 

How could he begin to explain Levi? A murderer. An assassin. A killer. A schemer. A shady figure. A cook. A savior. A lover. 

“He…he was someone I ran into…a while back,” Eren whispered. “Just someone I ended up talking to for a while about some things and…he just…sort of remembered me I guess…”

He felt Mikasa tense and then relax as he finished. She sighed.

“Alright.”

~~~~~~~~~

Would you want to stay over this weekend?

The text left Eren speechless. Completely thrilled but even more nervous. Levi was asking him to stay over. At his apartment. For the weekend. It was one night, sure, but it was endearing. And it meant even more time well-spent with him. 

But could it mean that…?

“Eren, your face is all red,” Armin said. “Are you okay? Are you running a fever?”

Eren looked up from his phone and shook his head. “N-No. I’m fine. Umm…are we busy this weekend?”

“Not to my knowledge,” Armin said. “Unless you want to come to the museum with me and Annie. There’s this really amazing art exhibit—”

“No,” Eren said. “Mikasa? Do we have anything planned?”

Mikasa looked up from her food. “No…what are you going to do now?”

“Nothing,” Eren replied. “I mean…my uh…co-worker asked me if I wanted to stay over. Have a guys’ night…”

“So you’re making friends pretty well at your new job?” Armin asked with a smile. “That’s really good, Eren. I think that’s great!”

Eren smiled back and looked to Mikasa. She stared over his face and he knew, by the way she narrowed her eyes, that she was not approving it. Eren poked his fork at his food and kept eating.

“So you’re going to go?” Mikasa asked. Eren nodded slowly.

“I don’t see why I shouldn’t. He’s a good guy.”

“I want to meet him.”

“Mikasa,” Armin sighed, “it’s not like Eren is going on a date. There’s no need. Just…relax.”

Eren saw Mikasa’s mouth twitch. She shook her head and clenched her fork tight.

“I don’t want him mixing with a bad crowd.”

“I’m not that stupid,” Eren said. “I can take care of myself.”

He would never mix with a bad crowd. Oh no, not at all. 

~~~~~~~~~

Friday came and Eren packed his bag excitedly. He still had to work but going over to Levi’s later was something to look forward to. He was actually going to stay with Levi. An overnight stay. Like a real sleepover. 

And at the thought of a sleepover, Eren realized he probably seemed childlike. It wasn’t just a sleepover, he hissed to himself. He was staying at his—dare he say—boyfriend’s home. And if things went well, it surely wouldn’t end childlike.

Eren tapped his fingers on the counter as another lady ordered a coffee. He looked up at the clock. It was barely eleven. He still had another six hours left.

With a heavy sigh, Eren kept taking orders. It was about midday when the door opened and much to his surprise he recognized the face.

“Hey Annie,” Eren laughed. “Haven’t seen you for a while.”

Annie tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and shrugged unceremoniously. She looked down at her purse and tugged out her wallet.

“Sorry about what happened. With the job,” she said, looking back up. She skimmed over the menu quickly. “I want a caramel latte.”

“No problem,” Eren said as the door opened again. He glanced up once and then again with a silly grin on his face. Levi walked through the door and looked around the café before getting in line.

Annie looked around at him with a shrug and set her credit card on the counter. Eren still smiled at Levi, beaming bright, but Levi shook his head sternly. He even looked away. Eren choked a little and his smile dropped as he took Annie’s credit card.

“Would you like your receipt?” Eren asked, sliding the card back to her on the counter. Annie shook her head.

“No thank you.”

“Alright, your order will be right out,” he replied. She nodded and walked away to wait by the wall.

Eren looked up at Levi and smiled again. But the expression on Levi’s face was still cautious. 

“I’d like a latte,” Levi said, adjusting his glasses.

“Anything else?”

Levi tapped the counter, looking at the desserts. Eren waited patiently until Levi muttered a soft no. He pulled out his card and handed it over as Annie’s name was called. She grabbed her coffee and slowly headed for the door. But as Eren looked down and took Levi’s card, he spotted Annie’s still on the counter.

“Annie!” Eren called as she looked around. He waved the card at her. “You forgot this.”

Levi stepped aside as Annie walked up to the counter. She took the card between her fingers, lingered for a second to mumble “thank you” before she turned away. She gave Levi a criticizing look before she walked off.

Silence fell between Eren and Levi as the receipt was handed over. Levi took it and went to wait on his coffee, still looking around the café. Eren took more orders as Levi’s coffee was made. He kept looking over at him, however, and kept seeing Levi examining the people in the café. After a few minutes, Levi walked back up to the counter to grab his coffee.

“Oi, brat.”

Eren looked at him as the last of his customers moved away from the counter. He smiled at Levi and saw a small crack in Levi’s firm expression. He smiled back, only briefly, and reached into his jacket pocket. 

He pulled out an envelope and slid it over to Eren.

“I have a little bit of…work,” Levi said, raising his eyebrow. Eren shivered at the thought, taking the envelope carefully. “That’s a spare key to my apartment. After work, just head over and make yourself at home. There are snacks you can munch on and I’ll cook once I get back. Just feed Corporal and don’t make a mess.”

Eren swallowed with difficulty. He gripped the envelope tight, feeling the shape of the key against his fingers. He started to shake and slowly nodded.

“P-Please be safe,” Eren said. “And don’t…don’t…”

“I don’t die,” Levi said. He took a sip of his latte and pulled out his cigarettes. “See you tonight.”

And with that, he turned and walked out the door. Eren watched, speechless, and saw Levi walk down the street, blowing smoke casually. His heart sank but skipped beats on the way down. He held the key close to his heart.

That could be the last time he sees Levi. The last time they ever talk. And that scared him.

~~~~~~~~~

It took Eren a few tries, but he finally found Levi’s apartment high-rise. He went up the familiar elevator and through the familiar hallways until he came to Levi’s door. He pulled out the key and twisted the doorknob. It clicked open with ease and he walked inside. 

As expected, the apartment was spotless. Everything was neatly in place. He closed the door and took off his shoes. He placed his backpack by his shoes and went to look around the pristine home. Corporal was sprawled over the back of the sofa, his tail flopping as he watched Eren.

He fed the cat and made sure there was water in his bowl; he had been there enough times to know where the cat food was kept and where Levi meticulously placed the bowls. Eren even changed the litter box. After Corporal was taken care of, he opened his backpack to pull out a change of clothes. He tugged off his t-shirt in exchange for a new one and slipped a hoodie on over that. Levi always kept the apartment fairly cold, claiming that it helped to kill the germs in the air.

Not that Eren really believed that but he also wasn’t going to change the temperature and risk upsetting Levi. 

He ran a hand through his hair and made a spot on the sofa. He turned on the television and surfed through the multiple channels. He would check the ticking clock on the wall and then the clock on the television. And after that, he would look at his phone’s clock and make sure he had no missed calls or texts. 

An hour went by. And then another. It was awful and painful. He watched marathons of cartoons, trying to get his mind off Levi possibly dying or killing someone. 

Seven o’clock rolled around and Mikasa called. Eren lied and told her he was having fun. He told her everything was fine. He didn’t want her to know that his boyfriend was a hitman in some syndicate, out on a job.

They hung up and Eren placed a hand to his stomach. He was getting hungry. He crawled off the sofa and shuffled to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and saw a massive bowl of stew. He started to open it when he heard the door. He jumped away from the fridge, his heart pounding. 

Levi walked in, looking exhausted. Eren smiled and ran up to him, hugging him tight. 

“Careful, careful, brat,” Levi said through gritted teeth. He patted Eren on the back.

“I thought you were dead…I thought…I don’t know…”

Eren pulled away, his smile still big. Levi wrapped a hand around the back of Eren’s head, grabbing a handful of messy hair. 

“You silly brat,” Levi said. “I told you I wouldn’t die.”

“I…I know…”

Levi pulled him close and kissed him gently. It was short and sweet and exactly what Eren needed to calm his nerves. He rested his hands on Levi’s hips and smiled into the kiss.

“Did you eat?” Levi asked. Eren shook his head.

“Not yet. I was looking for a snack though. I didn’t want to eat without you.”

“You’re sweet, brat,” Levi said. He tapped Eren on the chin and walked into the kitchen. “I made pot au feu earlier since it’d be easy to warm up.”

“Pot au…what?”

Levi took the giant bowl of stew from the fridge and set it on the counter. He rubbed his arm and picked up a large spoon.

“A beef stew,” Levi said. “Grab some bowls.”

Eren watched him stir the soup and got two bowls from the cabinet. Every time he moved his arm, Levi would wince a little. Eren walked up to him and placed the bowls on the counter.

“What’s wrong with your arm?”

“Nothing.”

Levi shoveled stew into the bowls and took them to the microwave.

“It’s just a flesh wound.”

Eren’s eyes widened. “Just a flesh wound!?”

“Yes. It’s nothing awful.”

“Levi!”

Eren grabbed him and Levi hissed. He pulled his arm away from Eren’s hand.

“Let me see? Please? Are you alright?”

“Dammit brat, yes I’m alright,” Levi snapped. “I told you it’s a fucking flesh wound.”

He pushed Eren aside and grabbed a loaf of bread. Eren whimpered and took Levi’s hand. With shaking fingers, Eren tugged off Levi’s jacket.

“Please?”

Levi looked up at him and set down the knife. He shrugged the jacket off and handed it to Eren. His gun was still tucked into the back of his jeans, but its bright silver was muddled red. Levi’s white shirt was stained with dark blood. Some of it looked as if it had been splattered onto his shirt; the blood spot on his arm was thicker, however. The blood had bled through from inside.

Eren shuddered and touched the blood splatter. It wasn’t Levi’s blood. It was someone else’s blood. Someone that Levi had shot. Eren raised his other hand to Levi’s injured arm. He heard Levi hiss through clenched teeth and Eren moved his hand away. He touched the buttons on Levi’s shirt and started to pull them apart.

“Take this off? Please…?”

Levi nodded and let Eren finish with the buttons. The dirty shirt fell to the floor. Eren let his eyes fall on the medical bandage around Levi’s arm. Blood had started to seep through, but it otherwise looked clean and taken care of. 

He tore his eyes away and looked at Levi’s chest. His hands were on Levi’s stomach and he could feel the firm muscle under his fingertips. 

“I warned you that it wasn’t easy,” Levi said.

“I know. I know you did. But this is the first time that…I’ve ever actually seen it,” Eren whispered. “You’re not supposed to get hurt. Ever. Even if it’s just a little bit.” Eren ran a shaking hand through Levi’s hair. “Why would anyone want to hurt you…Who could want to hurt you?”

Levi sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“I don’t like questions about work, brat,” Levi said.

“I-I know…I’m sorry…”

“Drug deals. People who are doing shady businesses out of hotels. Things of that nature,” Levi said. “I was sent to investigate and take care of anyone who got in my fucking way. That’s all you get to know. Stop fucking talking about it.”

Eren gasped and quickly nodded. Levi sighed, wrapping his arms around Eren and pulling him close.

“Let’s eat, brat,” Levi said. “I know you’re fucking hungry.”

Eren didn’t argue. They warmed up their food and took it to the table. Corporal joined them, walking between their legs and purring loudly. Levi eventually got up to give him more treats and returned to his food. They were both quiet for the most part. Eren kept his eyes on Levi’s arm, watching the muscle sorely contract every time Levi moved. 

Even covered in sweat and grime and blood, Eren found him to be attractive. 

“I’m going to go shower,” Levi said, wiping his mouth on his napkin. “I fucking reek and I’m filthy.”

“You should stay dirty,” Eren said, taking his final bite of stew.

“You’re a nasty little shit,” Levi grimaced. He shook his hands, as if the action would help him get clean faster, and walked off. He disappeared down the hallway and Eren laughed to himself.

He placed his bowl in the sink and went to his backpack. He pulled out his pajamas and hurried off to the guest bathroom. He stripped down sloppily and jumped into the shower. He bathed and even washed his hair before getting out. 

He slipped into his fresh clothes and picked up what he had been wearing. As he left the bathroom, he stopped by the washing machine and threw everything in his arms into a basket. Eren walked back into the living room, the floor cold on his feet and his own arms around himself. Levi was back in the kitchen. It amazed Eren that he had already washed the dishes and had fixed a plate of dessert too.

“What is that?” Eren asked, leaning on the counter.

Levi smirked. “Go pick out a movie. It’s a surprise. And you’ll like it.”

Eren groaned and hurried back to the sofa. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders as he looked through the movies. He really didn’t want to even watch a movie. He’d much rather waste time cuddling and making out for the rest of the night. 

He finally settled on a slasher horror movie and slid it into the dvd player. He turned to go back to the sofa and saw Levi already sitting down. For once, Eren didn’t eye him but instead saw the dessert in his hands. Eren skipped over and snuggled on to the sofa, still wrapped up in the blanket.

“Alright, what is it? Tell me!”

Levi held out the fork. “Mille-feuille. It’s like a cake.”

Eren ate what was on the fork and a pleased grin spread over his face.

“Oh, that’s really good,” he said, opening his mouth again. 

“You shit, you want me to feed you?”

“You should have brought more than one fork, smart one.”

Levi narrowed his eyes but it couldn’t wipe the haughty grin from Eren’s face. He opened his mouth again and Levi conceded, hand-feeding him. Eren honestly didn’t care how silly it was or how spoiled he felt. Levi was giving in and doting on him. 

After their dessert, they turned their attention to the movie for all of ten minutes. But somewhere between the naked girls and bloodshed, they neglected it in favor of sloppy make outs. And much to Eren’s delight. He instigated with little kisses to Levi’s neck and from there the older man took charge.

Eren let his hand rest on Levi’s side where his shirt had rolled up, and was boldly pushing his hand up higher to feel Levi’s back. Levi wrapped an arm around Eren’s shoulders and pulled him closer. Levi was biting and chewing his lips and it was getting harder to focus on kissing back. Eren tried to keep back moans, and had been succeeding, but then Levi tugged his hair and forced Eren to bare his neck. 

“Mmnn…” Eren couldn’t stop the noises he made as Levi bit his neck, his entire body shivering in excitement. The feeling was lustful bliss. He tangled a hand in Levi’s hair, urging him on. Pushing him closer. Levi took the hint and his bites became harder, his suckling lingering longer.

Eren closed his eyes and savored the feeling and the soft noises coming from Levi’s mouth. One hand dropped from Levi’s hair and the other felt its way up Levi’s vody and to his broad shoulders. He slowly pushed Levi back against the sofa, his neck wet and probably bruising.

Levi raised an eyebrow at him, wiping his mouth.

“Too much for you, brat?”

Eren’s cheeks turned red. He couldn’t find the words to describe it. Instead he steadied himself on Levi’s shoulders and threw his leg over Levi’s waist. Throwing off the blanket, Eren straddled him slowly and leaned forward, kissing Levi again.

Levi grabbed Eren by the waist and brought him closer still. Eren let him, trying to dominate Levi’s mouth with his own tongue and failing miserably. Their bodies were pressed together; chest against chest, stomach against stomach, groin against groin.

Eren gasped and pulled back, lifting his shaking hips. It had happened so fast, the way their bodies touched. And when it did, Eren felt just how hard Levi was.

“Are you alright?” Levi asked softly, kissing Eren’s ear. Eren shuddered and nodded, relaxing a little in the man’s hands.

Levi tugged his hips down again and this time Eren stayed, gasping at the sensation. He was already aroused and through his shorts he could feel how hard Levi was too. Eren dared to look down between them, to see their lengths pressed against each other with only a few thin pieces of material between them. He bit his lip as Levi made him move, guiding his hips with his hands. Eren obeyed, grinding his hips slow at first before finding his own pace.

He slapped a hand to his mouth to stifle a moan. Levi smirked and moved a hand from Eren’s hip to the top of his shorts. He snaked a finger into the elastic and gave it a little pull. The cool air rushed inside Eren’s shorts and it was unbearable. 

“L-Levi…I can’t…I…”

“You’re not seriously going to cum now, are you?” Levi breathed, dipping his long fingers back into the shorts. His fingertips teasingly brushed against Eren’s swollen cock. Eren gasped again at the brief contact and let his head fall against Levi’s shoulder.

“Fuck…it’s not fair. You can’t tease…”

Levi laughed and licked Eren’s earlobe. He pushed his hand deeper into Eren’s shorts, wrapping his fingers around Eren’s arousal. He gave him a playful tug.

Eren squirmed around, trying to gain more friction from Levi’s hand. He dug his nails into Levi’s shoulders and his toes curled tight. His need was almost painful.

“Not yet,” Levi whispered, still working Eren with his hand. He traced a light line across Eren’s cheek and kissed him. “Get up.”

Eren found that simple order very difficult. He whined when Levi pulled his hand away from his needy body. But he managed to slide off Levi’s lap, pulling the blanket with him to hide his erection. Levi turned the television off and held out his hand. Eren wrapped his fingers around Levi’s and let the man guide him down the hallway and to the dark guest room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *90's anime laughing with the hand* Ohohohohohoooooooooo~ No really, I'm sorry about the way this chapter ended. But it was really long and I had to cut it off somewhere. Next chapter is 100% smut. And then some more actual plot things but it's mostly smut. I love you readers <3 I really do.


	15. Before You Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of that night. And then some in the morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are posted at the end <3

Eren held Levi’s hand as he was lead through the darkened hallway. His heart was racing and his throat was dry from breathing so fast. He didn’t know what to expect or how to act or anything. Levi tugged him into the dark room and flipped on the lamp on the nightstand. It lit up the room enough for Eren to see Levi but there were enough shadows in the room that he didn’t feel completely exposed. 

Levi pulled the comforter and sheets back and Eren crawled onto the bed. He ran his hands over the dark sheets and turned his eyes back to Levi. Green mixed with grey as Eren reached out, linking his fingers around Levi’s shirt. He tugged Levi on to the bed and their lips met again in a breathy kiss. His hands fumbled across Levi’s chest and arms as he searched for somewhere to put them. Levi simply pushed him back onto the bed and leaned on top of him, catching his lips again.

They shifted around on the bed, until Eren found the pillows and leaned back against them. Sloppy kisses were exchanged as their hands roamed; Levi’s hands with purpose, as he made circles on Eren’s hips. And Eren’s hands with curiosity as he grabbed at Levi’s sides, pulling him closer.

Eren wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist, his entire body burning and aching for more contact. His heart was pounding fast and blood was rushing everywhere, leaving a ringing in his ears. But he wanted it and he knew he had to have it or his chest would simply explode. And he knew the only person who could give it to him was Levi. 

Whether it be rough and bloody or slow and soft he didn’t care as long as it was Levi.

“I…I need you inside me,” Eren said, pulling at Levi’s shirt. He no longer had any control over what he was saying. The words just fell from his mouth before he could stop himself.

Levi gave Eren the shirt and took his in return. He leaned down and bit Eren’s ear and whispered in response, “I’ll give it to you.” He paused to bite Eren’s ear, his breath hot. “Je vais m’occuper de toi.”

Eren shuddered and whimpered when Levi sat back. He pulled Eren’s shorts right off; no teasing or taunting.

“Tu as l’air délicieux. Je me délecterais de toi à cet instant.”

Eren’s voice was hitched in his throat. He tried to close his trembling legs, trying to regain some modesty. But it was so very difficult with Levi coaxing them open. Eren placed his hands over his face, trying to avoid looking up at Levi. Hearing him and feeling him and smelling him was already hard enough; Eren knew he wouldn’t last looking at him too.

Even thinking about Levi’s grey eyes watching him made Eren shiver in flushed delight.

Levi leaned down and placed a light kiss to Eren’s toned stomach. He slid his hands up Eren’s body, pushing the boy’s arms away from his face and to the wrought-iron headboard. He guided Eren’s fingers to link around the thin bars, a smirk playing across his face. 

“Don’t let go.”

The words fell as a hot whisper in Eren’s ear. He moaned loud, shamelessly letting his voice fill the cool room. His grip on the iron bars tightened and his toes curled as Levi made his way back down his body. Levi left a visible trail of red marks down Eren’s body, made by long suckles and gentle bites. 

Levi lingered, briefly, on Eren’s hips. He nuzzled the soft, sensitive skin with his lips, pushing Eren’s legs apart once again. Only now he held them in place with firm hands, not allowing Eren to close them. He turned his head and ran his tongue over Eren’s neglected cock. Eren let out a sharp cry and let go of the bed to grab Levi’s hair. Levi pushed his hand away.

“Hold on to the bed. You don’t get to let go until I say,” Levi said. He even slapped his hand lightly against Eren’s thigh, just to enforce his point. Eren moaned at the slap and the way it stung. It wasn’t hard enough to bruise, but the sudden loud contact was a tantalizing sound. 

Eren slowly obeyed, holding onto the bed again, and burying his face into his arm.

Levi licked the tip of Eren’s cock again, taking his time and milking every little whimper Eren could produce. He slid Eren’s length into his mouth and took his damn time doing it, too.

Eren squirmed under him, feeling Levi’s warm mouth. Feeling his tongue flick and tease. Levi kept his hand pressed firmly to Eren’s leg, keeping it open, digging his nails into the skin. It hurt, not bad, but enough to mix with the pleasure in a new combination Eren had never experienced. He rocked his hips into Levi’s face, biting his lip and whining. He was already close; it had only been a few minutes but he was ready to come.

“Levi! L-Levi! I…I…Levi-ah!”

It was the only word Eren could manage. His thoughts were a blur and his breathing was ragged and it all felt just so good—

Levi slurped and pulled away with a wet mouth. Eren gasped and looked up at him, eyes brimming with tears. His knuckles had turned white from holding the headboard so tight. He tried to ask “why” but his quivering lips were incapable of forming words. Protesting noises came out instead and he watched as Levi crawled over the bed to the nightstand.

Eren admired him in the light coming from the bedside lamp. How broad his shoulders were, how defined his stomach was, and just how many scars he had. The bandage was wrapped around his arm and there were fresh speckles of blood peeking out from the white. 

He wanted to touch.

Eren let his fingers slip from the headboard and sat up. He crawled closer to Levi, kissing his arm and touching his chest. Kissing the wound on Levi’s arm with gentle lips. Levi looked around at him, holding a bottle of lube between his fingers. He leaned back on to the bed and Eren crawled onto his lap, shaking with emotion.

With lust for the man in front of him, but fear at the possibility of losing him. 

He kissed Levi’s neck and moved to his collarbone. He ran his hands over the toned chest and stomach, memorizing their dips and curves and scars. He lowered his head and took a nipple between his teeth, biting it experimentally. 

Levi ran his hand through Eren’s hair as a smile crept across his face. He gave Eren a warning tug on his hair before pulling him away completely. A thin trail of saliva clung to Eren’s gasping lips. 

“C’est suffisant pour toi. Mets-toi sur le dos que je te donne une leçon.”

Eren didn’t have an inkling of an idea of what Levi was saying. But he allowed himself to be pushed on to his back again, falling onto the sheets. He watched with wide eyes as Levi opened the lube. He curled his fingers around the material under him, his body burning. He had some idea of how this was supposed to work but there was more of him that had no clue.

Levi slipped his hand between Eren’s legs and Eren was sure that was the end of it. He grabbed Levi’s arm, shaking all over, as Levi pressed his face into the crook of his neck. His breath was hot and his lips soft, but he was relentless with his teeth. Levi attacked his unbruised skin, marking it as he saw fit. 

Eren couldn’t protest. He was rocking his hips and moaning and squirming.

“Respire, gamin.”

The warning didn’t initially register until Levi was pushing a finger inside. Eren cried out again, slapping a hand across his mouth. Levi twisted and turned that single finger inside Eren’s body, slowly adding a second. And by the third Eren felt like his body was about to break.

Throughout the thrusts, Levi’s fingers brushed against something inside that made Eren scream out loud. His vision blurred for a brief second and just as he settled down, Levi hit that spot again.

“FUCK LEVI!”

He grabbed Levi’s shoulder and dug his nails into his skin. He turned his face away, shaking uncontrollably. Levi kissed him on the cheek, laughing—the bastard was laughing—and pulled his fingers away. Eren whimpered at the empty feeling and shook his head.

“What the fuck…why…why are stopping…fuck…”

Eren kept mumbling as Levi sat up. He grabbed Eren’s limp legs, lifting one onto his shoulder and pressing the other one into the bed. Again, Eren was fully exposed and he covered his face with his hands as senseless words came from his mouth. He felt Levi press his hard cock at his entrance and gasped at the heat.

His hands were pushed from his flushed face again. Levi’s eyes fell over his body; he watched Eren closely, running his lips over his shaking leg, rutting his cock over Eren’s slicked entrance. Without warning, Levi bit Eren’s leg and shoved the head of his cock in Eren’s body. 

Eren cried out again, his eyes on his leg. He saw the red skin bruised under Levi’s lips and then felt the tight pain between his legs. Levi pulled him closer, pushing in deeper and Eren rolled his head back in a long moan. 

“Ah…fuck…” He bit the back of his hand, trying to stay quiet. And again, Levi pushed his hand away, leaning into his ear.

“Ne te reticent pas, Eren. Je veux t’entendre crier.”

All Eren heard was his name and it was enough for him to know it was some command. Levi bit his ear and rolled his hips excruciatingly slow. Eren quickly grabbed his shoulders, thrusting his hips erratically into Levi’s; no rhythm or smoothness. He just wanted to feel more friction; he wanted to feel more of Levi against him. In him. Fucking him.

And Levi did not hold back.

He thrust back, even harder, setting a fast pace. Their breathing became heavy and ragged. Their bodies were soon covered in sweat. Levi’s hair was plastered on to his face and Eren’s eyes were in the back of his head. He kept his arms around Levi’s shoulders, clinging to him as the bed hit the wall. 

“Levi Levi Levi fuck Levi fuck fuck!”

Levi turned his hips and started an assault on Eren’s prostate. The sensation sent Eren into a screaming, moaning fit. He dug his nails into Levi’s back and drug them down the man’s shoulders and arms. Levi groaned at the pain on his back and the sight left Eren breathless as he came onto his stomach.

Tears stained his eyes and he kept his hands on Levi’s reddened arms. Levi kept moving, letting Eren ride out his orgasm. Eren let out small gasps with each thrust until Levi leaned down into his ear. With a long, husky sigh Levi came. Eren closed his eyes, running his shaking hand through Levi’s hair and pushing himself up into Levi’s hips. He felt the hot mess fill him up and Levi’s motions slowed down as he convulsed. 

For a moment, neither of them moved. They said no words. Only their heavy breathing filled the hot, smelly room. 

Eren stared up at the ceiling, still stroking Levi’s hair; his other hand gripping the man’s back. He slowly came from his dizzy high and started to regain himself. Despite the tears in his eyes, Eren smiled a little. He nuzzled Levi’s ear and placed a little kiss to the sweaty lobe. Eren shuddered when Levi kissed his neck and ran a hand through his messy brown hair. But Eren still smiled at the affection and closed his eyes, too tired to move.

Levi, however, peeled himself from Eren’s sticky chest, kissed him on the nose and rolled away. He slid out of Eren’s body and Eren shivered at the empty feeling. He opened his eyes and groped the bed, trying to reach out to Levi to pull him back. 

The bed suddenly felt lighter. 

Eren sat up and watched Levi pull on his pants and shuffle right out of the room. He swallowed hard and felt empty again. Not the same empty he had felt when Levi pulled out; that he could bear. He was suddenly alone and exposed. He had been vulnerable in front of Levi. He had given himself to the man. He let Levi touch him and look at him and do whatever he wanted.

And now he was gone. Was it all really just a game…

Eren curled onto his side and reached over the edge of the bed. He tugged the sheet back onto the mattress and curled into it. He was sore and his legs hurt; especially where Levi bit him. He reached down to touch the bruised spot and he brushed his fingers over the cum smeared on his leg. He quickly pulled his hand back and wiped it on the sheet. 

He heard footsteps and looked around, rubbing his eyes. Levi walked over to the bed and pulled Eren to the edge of the bed. He gave him a light kiss on the head.

“Can you walk? Or should I carry you?”

Eren mumbled and shrugged, leaning against Levi’s shoulder. Levi pulled the sheet off Eren’s body and easily scooped him off the bed. Eren kept his legs closed tight and felt them stick tight together. He was surprised that Levi could even lift him since Levi was so short. But then Eren touched his chest and saw the muscles contracting in Levi’s arms as he was carried. 

Levi carried Eren across the hallway and into the master bedroom. But Eren only caught a slight glimpse as Levi walked into the bathroom. 

Like the guest bathroom, it was spotless and clean. The tiles were white and the walls a deep blue. All the cabinets and the toilet and even the tub were white; sparkling clean white. Eren stared at the tub, massive bubbles nearing the top. 

Levi sat down on the edge of the tub and slowly, carefully, lowered Eren into the soapy mess. Eren stared up at him as Levi picked up a washrag, moving to the back of the tub. He pushed Eren forward, dipping the rag into the water. 

“Are you washing me?” Eren asked sleepily. He held his leg as the water stung the bite mark. 

“I am washing you. You’re filthy. You’re covered in sweat, cum and spit and it’s repulsive.” Levi let water run over Eren’s shoulders and then scrubbed at his neck. 

“No thanks to you.”

Levi chuckled and scrubbed Eren fast. Washing his hair, his chest and even his legs. Eren almost found it endearing. And when he was finished, Levi tugged Eren out of the tub and threw a towel around him. Scooping him back into his arms, Levi carried him to the bed.

That glorious bed.

Eren sat on the edge as Levi pulled back the black comforter, revealing black—maybe navy blue—sheets. It was hard to tell in the dark lighting. But it smelled clean and it was soft to the touch. Eren ran his fingers over the sheets and sank down onto the pillows. He buried his face in them and stretched out his legs.

He looked up and could see a little smile on Levi’s face. He reached out and ran his hand through Eren’s hair, trailing it down his neck and back, tracing the curves of his ass and even legs. Eren shuddered at his touches and buried his face into the pillow.

“I’m going to go clean the bathroom,” Levi said. “Go on to sleep.”

Eren grabbed Levi by the hand and shook his head. “No…can you…wait?”

“It’ll be harder to clean up if I wait.”

“Just this once?” Eren asked, sitting up. “Please?”

Levi shifted around on the bed, turning so that he could slide under the sheets. Eren smiled and quickly curled next to him. He couldn’t explain why he wanted to be so close. Why he wanted to feel Levi against him. It just felt better. Warmer. Safer. He wanted reassurance. He needed it.

He turned his face into the crook of Levi’s neck and felt the sheet being pulled around his shoulders. He kept his arms around Levi’s body, and could feel him breathing. 

“Are we dating now?” Eren whispered. “Exclusively?”

Levi turned his head and pressed his lips to Eren’s ear. “I thought we already were.”

Eren’s grip on Levi’s side tightened and he clung closer. A stupid grin spread over his face and he was suddenly thankful for how dark the room was. But even the dark room couldn’t hide his giddy laughing.

“Tu es mignon.”

~~~~~~~~~

Eren woke up to light kisses being showered on his face. Over his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his lips. All over he could feel Levi kiss him, taking his time until it was almost annoying. But Eren smiled and stretched, humming softly. He curled over onto his side, pulling the blanket until he was buried under it. He felt the bed shift a little but kept his eyes closed. He really didn’t sleep or dream. He just had the feeling of floating through cool clouds. Nothing to hold him down or anchor him to anything. He stretched out his toes and reached to Levi’s side of the bed, groping around for him. His hand brushed soft fur and for a moment he thought it was Levi’s hair. But the twisting body underneath let him know it was the cat; not his lover’s. 

After some time, he yawned big and rubbed his eyes, looking around. He was still naked in the sheets, his clothes nowhere to be seen. He sat up and pulled the blanket over his arms. The sliding glass door was opened, letting in the fresh morning air. It chilled his bare skin and he held the blanket closer. Through the sheer curtain, Eren could see Levi sitting outside on the terrace.

He smiled and quietly crawled out of the bed, into the morning air. His knees and legs were weak and his ass was sore. It made walking rather difficult but as long as he wasn’t in public he was fine. He opened the closet door and looked around until he found Levi’s pajamas. He slipped on a pair of shorts and pulled on a t-shirt; one he found that had actual sleeves on it. Wrapping his arms around himself, he tiptoed (rather limped) outside.

“Good morning,” Eren laughed sleepily, rubbing his messy mop of hair.

Levi looked up at him with a slight smile. He was sitting shirtless on the long chair, wearing only a pair of pajama pants. A fresh cigarette hung from his lips. Another one had already been used and smashed into the ash tray on the small table by him. He had his gun in his hands, cleaning it off thoroughly with a rag. 

The silver weapon made Eren shiver but it couldn’t keep him from Levi. He walked over and sat on the end of the chair by Levi’s legs. Levi blew smoke and tapped away ash before gesturing for Eren get closer. Eren obeyed and Levi sat the gun down, wrapping an arm around him.

“Good morning to you too, brat,” Levi said, running a hand through Eren’s hair. “I’m surprised you can walk.”

“Shut up.”

“I have to try harder next time,” Levi chuckled, blowing more smoke. “Sleep okay?”

Eren nodded and a silly grin spread over his mouth. He looked out over the hotel strip to hide the sudden flush of color on his cheeks and the smile on his face.

“Of course.”

“Good.”

“Do you always clean your gun at the crack of dawn?”

Levi made an annoyed little noise with his tongue. “No. I always clean them after a job. I decided against it last night since you’re over.”

Eren “oh”d and lowered his eyes. He ran a hand over Levi’s chest and the scars marring his skin. In the actual light, he could see them. Each scar was different; some looked like bullet wounds and others from knives and a few even looked like burns. And then Eren raised his hand to the wound on Levi’s arm. He brushed his fingers over the bandages and felt Levi’s muscle twitch.

“Is it still sore?”

“It’s sore as fuck, yeah,” Levi sighed. He ran a lazy hand through Eren’s hair again. “Don’t give me that look, brat. It’ll heal. I’ll be fine.”

Eren nuzzled back into Levi’s neck. He still stroked the man’s side, feeling the contours of his ribs and muscles and scars. This was him. This was Levi. The wounds and guns and secrets. All wrapped up together. 

“Have you ever been to the ocean?”

“That’s a weird ass question. Yeah, why do you ask?” Levi replied. Eren shrugged.

“It’s just…I hear it’s beautiful,” Eren said, still into Levi’s neck. “And that everyone should see it before they die. So I just thought—”

Levi sat up and pushed Eren back. Eren caught himself on the edge of the chair, shaking by the sudden force.

“Are you fucking serious?” Levi yelled. “Are you really fucking serious? Do you think I’m going to fucking die?”

“No!” Eren shouted back. “It’s not like that!”

“Then enlighten me, you goddamned brat. Why the fuck would you even bring that up? We talked about this last night. Why are we talking about this shit again? Why are you still worrying about it?” Levi continued. He grabbed Eren by the arm and shook him firmly. His grip made Eren flinch. “Do you think I’m careless enough to get myself killed? Do you?”

“NO!” Eren pulled himself away and rubbed his arm where Levi’s fingers had been. “I know you won’t get killed! But it’s only natural that I still be fucking worried about you!”

Levi rolled his eyes and fell back. He grabbed the bridge of his nose.

“I should have known better.”

“About what?” Eren hissed. He already knew what Levi was going to say. And the pain was already settling in from the unspoken words.

“About you. I knew you wouldn’t be able to handle this. Me. What I do for a living. And I’m sure, deep down, you’re thinking you can change me. But brat, you’re not. I’m not some fucking project boyfriend.”

Eren’s stomach turned and he balled his fists up. He turned to face Levi and shoved the man’s shoulders back into the chair angrily. 

“You bastard! Did it ever occur to you that I worry about you because I fucking care? That’s normal, you asshole!” Eren said. He punched Levi on the arm without really meaning to. And Levi certainly wasn’t expecting it either. “It doesn’t matter if you’re out on your job or if you cut yourself on a fucking piece of paper! I worry because I care; not because I can’t handle it or want to change you.”

Eren kept his eyes on Levi’s and saw a flash of defeat in the cool grey. Levi slumped back and brought his cigarette to his lips, blowing smoke in Eren’s direction. Eren fanned his hand and held back a cough at the moody gesture.

“Then what was with the question?”

“It doesn’t matter now,” Eren said. He fell back against Levi’s chest, propping his feet up. Levi kissed the side of his head apologetically. “I was going to share some deep emotional shit with you, but you ruined it.”

“Fine. I don’t want your sentimental shit anyway.”

Eren folded his arms and nestled against Levi. The man wrapped a protective arm around Eren’s stomach, keeping him close. And Eren had dared to intertwine their fingers. The endearing gesture slowed Eren’s pulse and he calmed back down.

Corporal waltzed outside and flopped onto the ground in the morning sun. Eren smiled at the cat and relaxed a little more. He rested his head against Levi’s chin and sighed.

“My mom always said that everyone should see the ocean before they die,” Eren said. Levi tensed. He put out his cigarette to free his hand and run it through Eren’s hair. “So I just wanted to know if you had seen it.”

“Have you?”

Eren shook his head. “No. We were going to go to the beach that summer. Before she was killed.”

“Is that why you became a cop? To find out who killed her?”

The words were so blunt. And so accurate it hurt. Eren’s voice hitched and he nodded.

“She had just started working for that new hotel; Hotel Titan,” Eren said. “It had been about…three months maybe. Something happened there. Something she saw that she wasn’t supposed to see. I remember her being really upset about it. But she never really told me. She said I wouldn’t understand but hell I was already ten.”

He paused and Levi’s grip became a little tighter.

“One day her boss came by the house. And she told me to go to Mikasa’s. When I came back…” He choked on his words and had to stop. Pain swelled in his chest and it all just felt so tight. So painfully tight that his vision briefly blurred. He closed his eyes.

“The doctors tried to say it was suicide. But my mother wasn’t suicidal,” Eren said. “I know that they shot her. And I don’t know why. I don’t know what sort of business they’re doing that it had to be kept a secret at the price of a single mother’s life. But at that moment I knew that I wanted to see that hotel crumble. I wanted to watch the Titan fall because of what they did.”

He reached out onto the table and picked up Levi’s gun. He pulled out of Levi’s arms, looking at the weapon in his hands. It was heavy, like his own gun he used to carry, but had a silencer screwed on to the barrel. Something about it was prettier than his own black gun too. It was elegant, in an ugly way. Perhaps because he knew it was Levi’s gun. And if it belonged to Levi, it couldn’t just be ugly.

He held it up with shaking arms and aimed at the Titan Hotel.

“So that’s why I joined the S.I.D. And that’s why I won’t go see the ocean until I get answers. They killed my mother,” Eren said. He glared at the new hotel from down the barrel of the silver gun. He was still shaking, now with fury, as he held the gun. The hotel looked so small from where he sat. If only it stayed that way up close. If only he could get his hands on someone who worked there. If he could get inside…

Levi pressed up against him, running his hands under Eren’s arms. He rested his head on Eren’s shoulder, repositioning the gun in his hands.

“Hold it like this,” Levi whispered against his neck. “It’ll help you aim better. And it reduces the recoil when you shoot.”

Eren bitterly laughed as he adjusted his hands. 

“I can’t believe some criminal is teaching me how to shoot.”

“This same criminal pounded your tight ass into the mattress last night too,” Levi said, kissing Eren’s neck. “Is that hard to believe?”

Eren spun around, mouth open and ready to attack, but Levi caught him. He kissed Eren hard and twisted the gun from his hands, setting it on the table. He pulled Eren under him and received a pleased moan. 

“We need to go inside,” Levi sighed, kissing Eren’s nose.

“Why?”

“I can’t fuck in front of Corporal.”

Eren gasped and started to laugh. He pulled away to cover his face with his hands. Levi sat up and tugged him to his feet, even as he kept laughing. Eren followed Levi back into the apartment, admiring his tattoo on his back.

A peculiar set of wings in black and white traced down his back, over his tone muscles. It was beautiful. But as excited as Eren was to finally see it, he was more interested in being caught under Levi on the bed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations note: I had to ask for help from a few people to get these translations.
> 
> 1) Je vais m’occuper de toi- I’ll take care of you  
> 2) Tu as l’air délicieux. Je me délecterais de toi à cet instant.- You look delicious. I could eat you right up  
> 3) C’est suffisant pour toi. Mets-toi sur le dos que je te donne une leçon.- That’s enough for you. Get on your back so I can teach you.  
> 4) Respire, gamin.- Breathe, brat  
> 5) Ne te retient pas. Je veux t’entendre crier.- Don’t be quiet. I want to hear you scream.
> 
> 6) Tu es mignon- I’m actually not sure. The original text was “Cute brat” but my translator suggested this instead because “cute brat” didn’t translate as well.  
> Edit: I've been told this means "you are cute" and that actually makes sense x3


	16. The Weekend, pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weekend, from Levi's POV. Seeing what exactly happened before Levi got to his apartment to see Eren. Seeing exactly what happened for Levi to get that injury...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to say that NaNo has been kicking my ass. But I am managing! That's also why the updates have been slow. But I'm semi-caught up and I wanted to get this chapter uploaded as soon as I could.  
> Second: thank you all for being patient and thank you all for all the reviews. You all have no idea how much I utterly enjoy reading and rereading the reviews. They just make me so happy! Y'all are so great and the support is greatly appreciated. I hope this chapter sheds a little bit of plot-light.

Levi walked out of the coffee shop, sipping his latte. It was nice seeing Eren so early in the day. Especially when he knew his day was going to be long. But catching a quick glimpse of the handsome boy calmed his nerves and made his day a little bit better. He knew he would see Eren later on; he had invited Eren to stay over with him. It almost felt silly, asking Eren if he would want to stay for the weekend, sending the invitation like he was in fucking grade school. But he felt like it was the best thing to do.

Eren was young, he had to remember. And being so young, Levi had to keep in mind that Eren couldn’t just stay over as he pleased. He probably had people he had to clarify things with. Or whatever the fuck you do when you’re twenty-one. Levi honestly couldn’t remember.

He got into his car, taking a last sip before setting his latte in the cup holder. He had a long day ahead of him. They had a long day.

Levi drove his car out of the city, after dealing with traffic and tourists for some time. He managed to get though the city and to a gated neighborhood. He drove up to a nice house and parked his car in front, waiting patiently. 

He was tempted—so fucking tempted—to send a text to Eren. Just something small. Something simple. An “I miss you, brat” easily would have sufficed. Or just letting Eren know how much he was looking forward to tonight. But then that would destroy his personal allure. He would be chasing Eren. And he couldn’t let that happen.

He was older and uninteresting. What if Eren lost interest? How much attention could he show Eren before it became too much? Before Eren knew he had Levi wrapped around his finger? Or what if he came off as being overbearing? Smothering? 

Levi took another sip of his latte and wrinkled his nose. Since when did a brat have that sort of hold on him? His thoughts? His heart?

No, no. Not his heart. They weren’t quite at that stage. He thought. But damn, Eren was cute. And his stupid laugh was cute too. And the way he blushed at everything; pretty cute. His teasing and his smile. How fired up he could be. The way he bit his lips when he was nervous…

Levi took another angry sip of his latte as the door to the house opened. Petra walked out, locking the door behind her. Holding her purse close, she ran out to the car and pulled the car door opened. 

“Sorry that took so long,” she laughed, sliding in. She closed the door and settled into the seat.

“As expected,” Levi replied. “You like to be late.”

“I don’t do it on purpose,” Petra said. She picked up his latte and looked it over. A grin crept over her face. “He works at a coffee shop now, doesn’t he?”

“That is none of your fucking business,” Levi said curtly. He put the car in drive and made his way down the driveway.

“When do we get to meet him? Properly meet him?”

“You do not. And neither will Auruo. Or anyone,” Levi hissed. “He’s not getting involved with any of you shitheads.”

Petra sat the cup down and leaned her head against Levi’s shoulder. A look of excitement was still on her face.

“I can’t wait,” she said. “I’ll make a big dinner and even dessert. What sort of sweets does he like?”

Levi pushed her off and turned his radio up to drown her out. Petra still smiled, utterly pleased at the slight pink tinting Levi’s cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~

Parking was hell, but Levi found a spot in the parking garage of one of the hotels. He held out his arm to Petra, and she links hers around his. Holding her close, Levi walked up to the rotating doors of Hotel Titan.

Inside, the hotel was as nice and as beautiful as any other. It had something of an elegant village feel. The ceilings were high, painted a light blue to resemble clouds. The pillars leading up to the ceilings were in shades of brown, knobbed and twisted to resemble trees. Even at their bases, there was moss and realistic looking grass. 

The concierge table and elevators were to their left. People were in line, waiting for their rooms, bags of luggage at their feet. The people behind the desks were dressed nicely, all in black. The elevators lead to the rooms that people dragged their bags to.

However, Levi and Petra did not check-in to a room. They went the other way, walking to the casino area.

Lights and the ringing of slot machines filled the air. Levi was thankful for the allowed smoking. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, looking around the slot machines and the poker tables. Girls walked around between the tables, offering drinks on their trays or picking up empty glasses. 

Beyond the casino, they could see, were signs for a shopping area and restaurants. 

“I hate these big ass trees,” Levi muttered, glaring at one of the tree-pillars. “They’re tacky.”

“Oh, hush,” Petra scorned. “Where’s our target?”

Levi weaved in between the slot machines, looking at them and pretending to be interested.

“I’m not sure. All I know is that she works here,” Levi said. “That’s what I was told.”

“And you weren’t told what she looks like?”

“No. No one knows.”

“That doesn’t help,” Petra sighed. She tugged Levi to an empty slot machine and sat down. “Money.”

“You’re not spending my money,” Levi snapped. “And we shouldn’t waste time, either. I have plans for later.”

“Oh?” She leaned down and dug through her purse. Levi looked away.

“Yes, exactly what you’re thinking.”

“You’re too sweet.”

“Whatever.”

“I expect a wedding invitation.”

He rolled his eyes and looked from face to face. For anything. Anyone. Who would it be? Who would be a suspect? Someone young. They had to be young. He had seen a list of faces in that squad. He had ruled out Eren; that boy would have spilled any secrets he had. But Levi knew it had to be someone from Eren’s class…

“Complimentary drinks?”

Levi waved the girl off but Petra certainly brightened up.

“What do you have?” she asked, turning away from the machine. The girl lowered her tray to show colorful martinis and tall glasses of soda. Petra tapped her lip and started to ask about them.

Levi leaned his head back, blowing smoke into the air. He glanced at the worker girl and felt his chest momentarily tighten. She was blonde with blue eyes; but her nose was certainly unforgettable. 

She was the girl from earlier. The girl from Eren’s work. The girl who had lingered. The girl who Eren knew from his work. But the girl who was also working at a hotel. That hotel. 

Levi blew another smoke cloud and turned to eye the poker table; just as the girl—whose nametag read Annie—narrowed her eyes up at him.

“I’ll take this one,” Petra finally said. She picked up a lime green drink and returned to her credit on the machine.

Annie nodded and stood up straight. She turned to Levi and held out the tray.

“Sir?”

“I don’t drink,” Levi replied sharply. His tone caught Petra’s attention. She lowered her drink and dug through her purse. She pulled out more money and fed it to the machine as casually as possible.

Annie turned the tray around to the sodas. “I have non-alcoholic drinks as well, sir.”

Levi blew more smoke. He reached out and took the glass of soda from the tray. “Thanks.”

Annie nodded and backed away, walking off and through the machines. Levi put his cigarette out in his soda and sat it down.

“Is that her?”

“That has to be,” Levi said. “And don’t drink that, either. I highly doubt a casino would offer free drinks.”

Petra pulled the slot machine’s lever a final time. She picked up her purse and slung it over her shoulder, getting to her feet. She held out her hand.

“Shall we then?”

Levi linked arms with her. “I think so.”

He lead her away from the machines. They walked through aisle after aisle, by person after person. From where they walked, they could clearly see Annie. They could easily watch her movements. They followed her slowly as she wove in and out between tables, carrying her tray. She was ignoring people asking her for a drink. 

Petra gripped Levi’s arm and they walked a little faster. She flipped her hair, taking a quick glance of the casino.

“Are we clear?” Levi asked.

“Yeah,” she said. “No one is following us from what I can see.”

He had to wonder just how long it had been since Annie saw him. Since she had identified his face as someone from the Wings Syndicate. Or how long it had been since someone told her who he was. Or how long she had been tracking him… 

Levi nodded to Petra. He watched Annie disappear behind a door labeled “Employees Only” and he stopped walking. 

“Should I wait?” Petra asked, placing her hands on the back of an empty chair in front of a slot machine

“Yeah,” Levi said, letting her go. “Wait ten minutes. If I don’t come out by then, come find me.”

Petra nodded and slipped into the chair. Levi turned away and walked boldly to the employees-door. He did not hesitate in opening it, despite the label. He pushed the door and quickly let it close behind him. He slid against the wall and quickly found himself dodging a flying fist.

He caught his footing and spun around, throwing his own hands up to block his face as Annie did the same. She was breathing heavily; either angry or extremely nervous. 

She had been waiting.

Levi lowered his hands, enough to see her face and try to read her expression. Annie’s eyes were narrowed, locked on to him. But she did not move; she was waiting for him to attack. He picked up on her nervous body language; the shifty look in her eyes and the slight tremble of her hands.

He held out a hand, still keeping one up to guard himself.

“Your name is Annie, right?” Levi said. “I’m only here to ask you a few questions. I’m not out to kill you but I will not hesitate to defend myself.”

Annie did not say a word. She kept her hands up, moving around him. Levi followed her carefully.

“You’re part of the Sina Investigative Department, am I correct? Are you leaking information from the department?”

Annie lowered her hands, her eyes dropping to the floor. Her chest rose and fell quickly. Levi still watched her movements with sharp grey eyes. She tapped her foot on the concrete ground and darted at him.

She swung her leg out, landing a kick. He blocked her with his arm, her leg on level with his head. It was an impressive assault, as much as he hated to admit it, however he needed to get her off-balance. But he when pushed her away she still had her footing. Annie jumped back and reached into her skirt, pulling out a knife.

She brandished it between deft fingers, the sleek metal catching the light.

Levi caught his breath and looked from her face to the knife and back to her cold eyes. She was serious. And she was trained. 

But so was he.

She rushed him again, swinging the knife. Levi took a step back, dodging her attacks. But he was cutting it close. He could hear the air being cut with the knife as she swung at him. He felt the wall at his back and he knew he had to act.

Levi caught her wrist as she attempted another attack. He gave her arm a firm twist, forcing Annie to turn around. But as he did, Annie practically contorted. She managed to shift their weight and get Levi over her shoulder. He fell onto his back, letting her go. The wind escaped his body and for a split second he was left dazed and pained.

And in another second, Annie was kneeling to stab him. Levi rolled away and jumped onto his feet. He reached into his coat and pulled his gun, aiming at her. 

Suddenly Annie took the step back. She still held up her knife, ready to attack. Levi rose, his hand steady despite his racing heart. He cocked his gun and stood up straight.

“Perhaps you’d like to answer me now?” Levi growled the words in more of a statement than a question. Annie was still quiet but he could see the distress written across her face. Desperation mixing in. 

The door opened and Petra appeared, facing Levi. He gasped. Her eyes widened.

“Fuck…”

Annie caught her quick, wrapping an arm around her and shoving the knife to her throat. She did not break the skin as she looked to Levi.

And he knew what she expected of him.

Levi kept his gun raised at an even, steady level. He saw the fear in Petra’s eyes but he knew her well. She only needed a few seconds to get her fear and shock under control.

“Annie, we are not going to hurt you,” Levi said firmly. He kept his eyes on Petra, waiting for her silent cues. “What sort of business is this hotel in? Really in. And what have you leaked from the S.I.D.?”

Annie remained silent, but Levi could see the distress in her eyes. She was worried; that was for certain. And she was shaking. Her tight grip on Petra looked as though it was faltering. She would crack. She had to crack soon.

“I…I can’t tell you that,” she said. She ran the knife along Petra’s collarbone. 

And then there was red. Burning red dripped over Petra’s skin and her dress, making its way to the ground. Petra made her move then, keeping in a painful scream. She grabbed the gun laced around her upper leg, hidden by her skirts, and took a blind shot. The bullet hit, landing in Annie’s leg. With an easy push, Petra escaped her grip. But Annie was just as fast. She grabbed Petra’s small gun and raised it. 

With a trembling hand she took aim as Levi caught Petra. And closing her eyes, Annie fired the gun. Levi turned with Petra in his arms, taking the first bullet in his arm. The pain shot up and down his muscles as Annie fired again.

The second bullet missed and Annie dropped the gun. Holding her leg, she limped away as fast as she could.

Levi was torn for a brief moment. He could chase Annie down. She was injured, she would not get far. He could get the information he needed from her with ease. Either through talking or forcing another bullet in her. 

But then there was Petra…

She was in pain. And it was visible. She was crying softly, holding her chest as she bled. Blood covered her hands and it was splattering on Levi’s shirt as she moved.

He took off his coat, wincing in pain, and wrapped it around her. He needed to find a way out of the hotel and to his car. He needed to get her out of there. 

He had to give up his mission.

Levi kept a strong arm around Petra as he pulled out his phone. 

“Hello??”

“Hey,” he said firmly. “Have a room ready for us. We’re both injured. We’re going to need fucking stitches. We’ll be at Rose in ten minutes.”


	17. Stupid After Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the family wants to meet the boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Awwwwww yeah!! This chapter was just more fun if anything. I hope everyone enjoys it. The next chapter will have more significance <3 But for now, have some lighthearted awkward family/friend questions.

August

“Eren, are you dating someone?”

Eren choked on his food and his cheeks went wildly aflame with color. He grabbed his tea and drank it down, trying to lodge the food from his throat. He looked up at Mikasa, who was waiting patiently for his response. The commotion had even caught Armin’s attention and he had actually lowered his fork too, his eyes locked on Eren’s red face.

“W-Why do you t-think that?” Eren asked. Mikasa rolled her eyes.

“Seriously? You’ve had this goofy grin on your face for the last month. Every time your phone makes any noise you check it immediately. I’ve never seen you do that. And you’re always running off on the weekends to hang out with your so-called coworker.”

“It is a little obvious,” Armin added.

“N-No…I’m not…we’re just friends…”

“Friends with benefits?” Armin asked. Mikasa’s face contorted at the comment and Eren’s face went even brighter red.

Eren quickly learned he was a textbook definition of what a post-sex glow would look like. And Levi had learned not to let him leave the apartment until it wore off a little. Eren had grown to grin like a dumbass for days after spending the weekend with Levi. So it was only natural that Mikasa and Armin picked up on it. 

But he wasn’t exactly prepared to explain to them that he was dating anyone. 

“Is it that guy?” Mikasa asked. And Eren knew exactly who she meant by it.

“W-What guy?”

“The guy who left you flowers. Levi?” Mikasa said. Armin snapped his fingers.

“That one guy who was at the hospital! He got there before we did even,” Armin said.

“No, no! It’s n-not like that! Levi and I don’t work together.”

“Do you still talk to him?” Mikasa pressed.

Eren shrugged. “Well…not…really…I mean…”

“Because whenever your phone goes off I can see on the screen that it says Levi so unless it’s another one…”

“Mikasa! Stay out of my business!” Eren snapped.

“You shouldn’t ask people to hand you your phone,” she replied with a shrug. Armin laughed and leaned closer on the table.

“So, Eren, it is Levi, right? Why haven’t you introduced us?”

“Are you ashamed of us, Eren?” Mikasa asked.

“I’m not ashamed but if you two act like this I’m not bringing him around! You can’t bombard him with questions!”

Mikasa sat back in her chair, folding her arms with a thoughtful look on her face. Armin was still grinning, still leaning on the table and staring Eren down.

“So how long have you two been a thing?” Armin asked.

“You have the most shit-eating grin I’ve ever seen on a face,” Eren said, rolling his eyes. “Just for a few months, I guess. Not long.”

“And you get to go over to his house? He looked a little older. Does he have a nice house? What sort of car does he drive? What does he do?”

Mikasa slammed her hands on the table suddenly, catching their attention. Eren squeaked as she grabbed him by the arm.

“Eren. Is he older? How much older? Are you doing sexual favors for gifts? Dammit, Eren, I swear if he’s your sugar daddy—”

“Whoa, Mikasa! Stop it!” Eren shouted. “Stop it, no! He’s not like that!”

“Are you being safe, Eren!? Do you need condoms? Do you know which ones to buy? Do you read the instructions on how to use them?”

Hysteria was all over her face. Her voice was almost shaking. Eren took her hand and rubbed her fingers as she took deep breaths.

“Mikasa, please calm down,” Armin said.

“Look, don’t freak out, alright?” Eren added. “I’ll tell you whatever you want to know. Just don’t pass out.”

Mikasa slowly nodded. She slid back into her chair, her hands over her mouth.

“But to answer your question, we’re safe. And he knows what to buy; he has more experience.”

Mikasa’s eyes widened and Armin snorted into his drink. Eren knew he could have worded that better.

“He’s experienced?” Mikasa repeated. 

“I think? Well…he is older…but not that much older!” Eren said. Hell, he actually wasn’t sure how much older Levi was either. “And he’s respectful. And he never pushed me into doing anything. I’m always trying to—”

Armin coughed just as Mikasa’s face started to light up again. 

“Let’s move on to another topic,” Armin said and for once Eren understood his hint. “Like why you haven’t told us about him. And why we haven’t met him yet.”

“It’s complicated,” Eren sighed. “He’s sort of…to himself I guess? And I just didn’t know how you two would react…”

“Well if you care about him and he’s good to you, we’re going to accept him,” Armin said. “Of course we’ll give you a hard time and show him baby pictures of you but that’s natural.”

“You can’t do that!”

“Oh, but we will,” Armin teased. “You should invite him over. We can cook dinner for him.”

“You have to, Eren,” Mikasa said. She nodded her head. “It’s absolutely necessary that you invite him over. We have to meet him. We have to approve him.”

“I don’t think it matters if we approve of him, Mikasa,” Armin said. “If Eren likes him, he’s going to date him regardless of what we think.”

“That’s not true!” Eren gasped. “If you guys hate him then…I’ll…take that into consideration. But he’s really hard to hate.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Mikasa’s tone was firm and there was no arguing with her on that. Armin laughed again.

“I’m sure he’s a good guy,” Armin said. “He can’t be that bad if Eren is dating him. Opposites do attract so he’s probably a very level-headed, put-together individual. Probably intelligent and literate.”

“You make a decent argument,” Mikasa nodded. 

“What the hell does all of that mean!?” Eren shouted. “I can read! I just don’t always like to!”

~~~~~~~~~

Levi had always been very grateful for the gym in his highrise building. It was convenient, especially for where he lived. He did not have to go out to a gym and worry about parking his car. He did not have to worry about anyone potentially following him. He only had to go down a few floors from his own floor. 

And for a gym within a living area, it was big. It was spacious and all the equipment was spread out. People kept to themselves for the most part, save for the occasional flirt. But they were easily avoided with a pair of earbuds.

However Levi was torn between using his earbuds and running without music for once. He had made the grim decision of letting Eren into his music library. And the stupid brat took the liberty of adding shitty music to the collection. He hated Eren’s music choice. He hated Panic! At the Disco and My Chemical Romance. But the shitty songs reminded him of the stupid brat so he ran with them on repeat.

It managed to keep people away from him. No one spoke to him. They took the silent hint that he was not interested in talking with his earbuds in his ear.

So Levi had a very difficult time understanding why Auruo continued to take selfies of himself; right by his own treadmill. 

“Stop that,” Levi hissed as he ran. “And turn the other fucking way. I don’t want in your fucking picture.”

“I’m only sending it to Petra,” Auruo replied.

“Delete it and turn the other fucking way,” Levi said. 

Auruo sighed and groaned and eventually deleted the picture. He turned away to continue taking pictures of himself. 

“It doesn’t count for shit if you don’t actually work,” Levi said.

“I am working! I’m just letting her know that I’m working.”

Levi laughed and shook his head, sweat beads falling onto his shoulders.

“You don’t have to let her know. You let her wonder when you’re with her. She’s a smart girl, she’ll put it all together once she sees your body.”

“Is that what you do with whatshisname?”

Levi hopped onto the side of the treadmill, stopping his run abruptly. He took a long breath and glared at Auruo. The man was still grinning at his phone. 

“She fucking told you?”

“Petra may or may not have told me that you’re seeing someone,” Auruo said, pushing his hair back as he watched his reflection on his phone. “When do we get to meet him?”

“Never. And this is why,” Levi snapped, pointing in Auruo’s general direction. He wiped his face on his towel and threw it at Auruo. The man flailed and tried to get the sweat rag away as Levi turned off his machine.

“Oh, come on, it’s not that bad!” Auruo said, walking after him. Levi held up his finger as a silent “fuck you”, tilting his head back with his water bottle in hand.

He knew that his friends cared. It was only natural. But dammit they were nosy too. 

He opened his gym bag and pulled out his phone. And as if things couldn’t get any more awkward, he saw Eren’s name flashing across the screen. And then he felt Auruo at his side, nudging him with an arm.

“Your wife is calling. Answer him!”

Levi pushed Auruo away by the face and held his phone to his ear.

“What is it, brat?”

“Uhh…Levi?”

Levi smiled at Eren’s voice and the way his name rolled off his lover’s tongue. His stomach tightened and he felt silly for a moment. Him, a hitman for a fucking syndicate, coming undone at the sound of some brat’s voice. A very cute brat with a pair of fairly amazing emerald eyes, however, so he didn’t feel quite so silly.

He sat down on a bench and turned away from Auruo.

“Yeah, what is it?”

“Umm…well… uh…I sort of told—”

“HI LEVI! LEVI LEVI!”

The flurry of other voices came flooding over the phone, drowning Eren’s voice out. It was mostly another male, but there was a girl there too. He quickly remembered the two brats who visited Eren when he was in the hospital. The blond boy and the stoic girl who was definitely bent on murder. Levi exhaled and leaned against the wall.

“They want to fucking meet me, don’t they?”

“Shut up, Armin!” Eren cried. “Uh, yeah, you could say that—”

“LEVI!” came the ecstatic boy’s voice again. “Levi Levi, come over for dinner! We’ll make whatever you waaaa—”

“Shut the fuck up, Armin! Get off me!”

“BUT LEVI!”

“Eren,” Levi said calmly, “we’ll have to talk about this seriously. I don’t think—”

“EREN!” Auruo shouted, leaning against Levi. “EREN!”

“Who’s calling me?” Eren cried. “Levi, is that one of your friends? Do they know too?”

“Eren, you have to—”

Levi pushed Auruo away and hung up his phone. He placed his fingers at his temples, breathing deeply.

“I need a fucking drink.”

~~~~~~~~~

Eren hated closing up the coffee shop. But he did enjoy the extra company. On those nights, Levi would always come in late, when there were barely any people left. He would wait around for Eren to clean up and put things away, after ordering a piece of cake of a small coffee. Eren saw it as endearing; Levi saw it as necessary. According to him, Eren could be attacked at any moment while he was alone; so it was only natural for Levi to stay around to protect him.

However, that night, Eren could feel an awful tension as people left the shop. Levi had been quiet and only ordered a small scone. He sat in a corner, reading a book with his glasses on. But the entire time he never once looked up at Eren.

A sinking feeling started to set inside Eren’s stomach. Maybe he was upset? Did he do something wrong? Surely not…

“Levi?” Eren asked, walking over. He folded his apron and let it hang over his crossed arms. Levi looked up, adjusting his glasses. He looked down at his watch.

“Is it time to leave?”

“Just about,” Eren said. He bit his bottom lip, watching Levi sit up straight. “Umm…are you upset?”

Levi stopped. He looked up at Eren and behind the black frames his eyes shouted confusion. So Eren’s face twisted to match that confusion. 

“Did I do something wrong? You seem a little…tense…”

Levi sat back against the chair. He pulled off his glasses and rubbed his nose.

“No. I’ve had a lot on my mind.”

“Oh…,” Eren mumbled. He sat down on the table in front of Levi’s chair. He clung tighter to his apron. “So…umm…earlier…that phone call.”

“Eren, you can’t really think that’s a good idea,” Levi said.

“Huh? What do you mean? Meeting my family?”

Levi set aside the book and took a long breath. He nodded.

“Because it’s so dangerous,” Eren muttered. “Of course.”

“You know that I don’t have the luxury of meeting new people. Casually meeting people and being around them. What we have has been a challenge and I worry all the time that you’re going to end up dead because of me. If someone you love ended up dead or hurt because of me, it would not settle well with you.”

Eren turned away as the words sank in. It was always the case. Everything had to be a secret. Levi couldn’t meet his family, because it was dangerous. They couldn’t be openly affectionate in public, because it was dangerous. They couldn’t take stupid pictures, because it was dangerous. 

Eren felt so proud and so happy to have Levi. For Levi to be his. And he wanted to shout it to the world. He wanted people to see them together. He wanted people to see that he had the most perfect, gorgeous man in existence as his boyfriend. Was it wrong he wanted people to be a little jealous? 

But they couldn’t do that. Because of Levi being cautious and protective.

“Don’t look like that,” Levi said. He leaned forward and pressed a hand to Eren’s soft cheek. He trailed his thumb over Eren’s face and Eren leaned into the gentle touch. “Dammit, Eren don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?” Eren bitterly snapped. He kept his head pressed to Levi’s hand.

“Like you’re about to fucking cry,” Levi said. “It’s breaking my heart. Why do they even want to meet me?”

“Because they’re nosy brats,” Eren sighed. “And…well…I agreed because I felt like it was important.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “How is that important?”

Eren sat up straight, pulling away from Levi’s hand. He was almost offended by the question.

“You’re important to me. And they’re very important. And their opinions fucking matter to me, as much as I hate to admit it. So what they think of you matters and how you three get along matters. I don’t want to keep you a mystery from them. I wasn’t really ready for it to happen so soon but I knew one day I would want you all to meet.” He let his eyes fall. He dug his fingers into his apron, one of his digits twisted tight around the apron’s tie. 

He looked back to Levi and the man held out his hands. Eren reluctantly held out his hands, because he knew if he refused Levi would coax him close somehow. Levi wrapped his fingers around Eren’s hands and pulled Eren into his lap.

Eren curled into his side instinctively and let Levi run his fingers lightly over his back. The gentle touch made him shiver and he rested closer to Levi’s body.

“It’s truly important to you? That I have dinner with your family?”

Eren shrugged his shoulders and tapped Levi’s hand that had rested protectively over his own thigh. Levi slid his hand further up Eren’s leg and the affection made him shudder. He knew it was in no way intended to be seductive, but even the slightest of Levi’s touches were sensual. 

“Is it?”

“A little,” Eren said. “But…I can understand why. I’m not happy about it though.”

Levi threw his head back against the sofa and groaned, his voice low and exasperated. He gave a light slap to Eren’s rear and Eren laughed. His throat was easy to admire. Eren could not stop himself from leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on Levi’s skin. Levi swallowed and patted Eren on the head.

“I’ll work something out.”

“Huh?”

“I’ll go over and eat dinner with you and your family.”

Eren’s heart raced. He smiled big, his green eyes lit with excitement. 

“Of course, I’ll have to be careful about it. You may have to pick me up. Or I may actually have to rent a different car. Going on a casual drive to your neighborhood may be too—”

Eren had stopped listening at “family”. He threw his arms around Levi’s shoulders, hugging him tight. He kissed all over Levi’s face, leaving little spit trails from Levi’s eyes to his cheeks, mouth and back up to his eyes.

“Thank you, thank you!”

“Ugh, you’re so gross,” Levi hissed, wiping his face. “And sloppy. Why are you so sloppy?”

“I’ll go out tomorrow and get stuff to cook! Should I get wine? You always like wine.”

“You’re too young for that, brat,” Levi said. He had resumed stroking Eren’s back, but in his excitement, Eren hadn’t noticed. He was still hugging Levi to the point of suffocating him.

“I have to tell them! I have to clean, fuck.”

“You need to breathe too,” Levi said. He placed a firm finger under Eren’s chin, catching the boy’s attention. Eren’s breathing steadied, but his heart was racing faster. Levi kissed him and Eren shuddered, closing his eyes.

“I can do that.”

“Good. Now get back to work and finish locking this place up so we can leave. I’m tired and ready to get you home and into my bed.”


	18. Hopelessly, Madly, Stupidly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi comes.................over for dinner. 
> 
> Alternatively titled "Goddammit Eren Get Your Shit Together There Is Not Enough Time for This"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: Happy Thanksgiving!! I felt like this chapter was pretty relevant for turkey day since there's food involved!  
> Second: I want to thank everyone for reading and following and commenting on this story. I know I say that a lot but it really does mean a lot to me. :3   
> Third: Yes, that piercing was absolutely 100% necessary and I'm not sorry

Eren made sure the house was absolutely spotless before Levi arrived. He got off from work early and got home as soon as he could. He cleaned every inch of the house. He scrubbed every piece of tile and wood flooring. He vacuumed all the rooms and hell he even vacuumed the sofa cushions. The tables were wiped down and the curtains were cleaned. He dusted the books and the television and wiped down the tables for a second time. He even made his bed; he never made his bed.

“Fuck, did I wipe down the tables?” Eren said aloud as he cleaned the bathroom. He was tempted to stop and go wipe the tables off (again) when he heard doorbell ring. His heart practically stopped and his stomach did a backflip.

He was a mess. A literal mess. He had been cleaning for what felt like days and he smelled strongly of Windex and bathroom cleaner. He left the bathroom as it was and strode over to the front door. Taking a deep breath he opened it up and a grin overtook his face. 

Levi stood before him, looking absolutely perfect. How could anyone not approve of him? He was dressed nice; dark slacks and a deep red shirt. He wore it untucked with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It was a change from his usual jacket and tie and Eren loved the look on him. 

“You have that shit-eating grin on your face, brat,” Levi said, raising an eyebrow. “Am I allowed to come inside?”

Eren nodded, still with the same expression on his face. Levi stepped up to him, running his hand under Eren’s chin. Eren felt his knees buckle and that helped to snap him out of his infatuated staring. He caught himself on Levi’s shoulders.

“H-Hi, you look nice…”

“Thanks,” Levi said. He closed his eyes and Eren leaned in to kiss him. It was a soft kiss, just a greeting, and Levi pulled back after. He smiled. “You’re wearing a scarf on your head?”

“Huh…oh. Oh yeah!” Eren gasped, touching the bandana he had wrapped around his hair. “I was busy cleaning.”

“You were cleaning?”

“Well…of course. I didn’t want you to think the house as a mess or gross. So I had to clean it,” Eren laughed.

“That’s one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done,” Levi said. His cheeks were actually a soft shade of pink. Levi was actually blushing. Eren gasped, taking in the sight. The man held out a bottle of wine to Eren, looking away. “Stop looking so smug, already. Take this fucking bottle and let me inside.”

Eren grabbed the wine and planted a quick kiss on Levi’s cheek. He grabbed the man’s hand and tugged him into the house, closing the door.

He left the bottle of wine on the kitchen counter and took Levi through the house. He was more pleased about his cleaning than the actual house, pointing out just how spotless everything was. But every time he turned around, to see if Levi would compliment his cleaning, he found Levi looking thoughtfully at a picture. 

Most of the photos were of him, Mikasa and Armin. There were a few snapshots of the people from his old job; from the S.I.D. And then there were a few random paintings. But the moment Eren lead Levi to his room, the black-haired man quickly spotted the photo on the nightstand. Eren swallowed with difficulty as Levi sat down on his bed, looking the picture over. A little smile crept up on Levi’s face as he looked from the picture to Eren and back again.

Eren knew exactly what he was doing.

“This is your mother, isn’t it?”

Eren knew the question wasn’t meant to hurt. It was soft, said on a gentle mouth. The look on Levi’s face was caring, though sad. But the feeling in Eren’s chest tightened. He saw that picture every night before he went to bed and yet hearing it out loud hurt. 

He wasn’t old when it happened. She wasn’t old either. She had been a healthy, young woman. She should still be alive. She should be coming over to dinner. She should be in the judging circle with Mikasa and Armin. She should be meeting Levi and screaming at Eren to be safe and giving him firm sex talks and glaring down Levi for being old. Only to find out that he’s perfect and she can trust him to take care of her stupid son.

His mother was supposed to be alive.

Eren lowered his head and walked over to the bed. He sat down by Levi and the bed made a soft squeak at the extra weight. Levi didn’t have to look at him; he took Eren’s hand the moment Eren was still.

“You look just like her,” Levi said. “It’s almost terrifying.”

“Yeah…well…I guess.”

Levi sat the picture down on the nightstand, exactly as it had been, and he looked to Eren. However Eren didn’t look back. He kept his eyes to the floor, squeezing Levi’s hand.

“Oi, brat. Look at me,” Levi said, tapping Eren under his chin. With a heavy sigh, Eren turned to face him. Levi ran his fingers through Eren’s messy brown hair, pushing his fringe from his eyes. He let his hand rest at the back of Eren’s neck, still playing with his hair. “She would be proud of you.”

“Levi…”

“I mean it. You’re a good kid.”

“Don’t call me a kid,” Eren said. “Unless I can call you daddy.”

“You’re not calling me daddy. And I’ll call you whatever I want, brat.”

Eren laughed and he inched closer to Levi, their hips touching more. Levi gave his hair a tug forward and Eren followed in silence. Their lips met sweetly but it turned to a heated passion in seconds. Eren opened his mouth, letting Levi slip his tongue inside. The wet muscle inside his mouth made him moan, pushing himself up against Levi’s body. He laced his fingers around the collar of Levi’s shirt and gave it a gentle tug. Levi laughed, pulling away.

Eren licked his lips breathlessly.

“You’re not seducing me,” Levi said. “Not when we’re about to have dinner. With your family.”

“They’re not even here,” Eren whined. “We have time. One quickie won’t kill us. It’s been a while.”

“It’s been five days.”

“That’s a while!” Eren laughed. He fell forward again, this time passing by Levi’s face to suckle on the older man’s ear lobe. Eren heard his lover muffle a soft moan as he flicked his tongue along Levi’s ear. “Besides, I’ve always fantasized about fucking you on my own bed.”

He purposefully purred the words onto Levi’s ear between the licks and bites. The man’s entire body went rigid and Eren grinned to himself. He bit Levi’s ear as he rested a tempting hand on Levi’s upper leg.

“And to watch you come undone. Because of me,” Eren added, in the same low voice. He started to trace circles on Levi’s muscular leg. For once he had control. For once he was making Levi quiver and strain.

Eren brushed the back of his hand on the hard spot between Levi’s legs. Another husky moan came from Levi, this one not muffled. Levi let his head fall back and Eren nuzzled the exposed skin with his lips.

“Eren….you brat…”

“Leeeeevi,” Eren said, still in his ear. “Fuck my throat. On my bed. We may never get another chance!”

He felt Levi’s body tense at the vulgar plea. He ran his tongue over Levi’s ear again and his fingers between Levi’s legs. He could feel how hard Levi was under him. He played with the zipper on Levi’s pants and suckled the man’s neck. Levi gasped and leaned back on the pillows, making himself comfortable. 

“Fuck, who am I to deny an eager little shit like you a taste of my cock.”

“Then shut up already and enjoy it,” Eren said, pushing Levi a little.

Eren grinned as he slipped down Levi’s body, letting his hands trace his muscles through his shirt. He wanted desperately to peel the sleek material away, purely to enjoy the way his chest looked. How quickly it would rise and fall under him.

He unbuttoned Levi’s pants and leaned down, gripping the zipper between his teeth. Giving the zipper a little tug, he glanced up at Levi with curious eyes. There was a look of pure lust on Levi’s face, his hands resting on Eren’s shoulders.

Eren pulled his pants down, taking his underwear down as well. He left his pants around Levi’s knees and rested on the man’s legs. Eren admired the cock displayed in front of him; the slight curve, a thick vein running to a thick tip and the silver piece of metal jewelry piercing the skin right under the head. 

It made Eren blush. It was the first time he had ever looked at Levi’s cock. Really looked at it.

He reached out and ghosted his fingers over Levi’s erection, feeling it twitch at his touch. He let his hand fall to the base, running his thumb along the vein. He heard a long sigh escape from Levi and he kept working him gently. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to the swollen tip in a breathy kiss that soon turned into a gentle bite. He tugged at the soft skin and received another long sigh. Levi even pushed his hips up this time. 

“Fuck you, you tease,” he groaned.

Eren grinned and ran his tongue over the head before nipping the silver piercing.

“I never noticed you had your junk pierced,” Eren said against his cock. He gave it a long lick, this time from the base and up to the head. Levi was caught between a laugh and a moan.

“How oblivious are—ahh fuck—you…?”

“We’ve never fucked in this much light,” Eren said between hot kisses. He flicked his tongue up and down Levi’s length as he spoke. “And I have nothing to compare it to either so I don’t know how it’s supposed to feel inside...”

His grip tightened and he started to pump Levi, taking in the sight. Levi grabbed at the bed, his brow furrowing as Eren tugged on his cock. Pleased by the look on the older man’s face, Eren lowered his head again, this time wrapping his wet lips around the hot member in front of him.

He gave a long, experimental suck, letting his cheeks hollow. He pulled his head back with a loud, wet pop and looked up at Levi. The man’s face was a twist of pure pleasure because of Eren’s mouth and pure pain…at the sudden lack of Eren’s mouth.

Eren licked his lips and slipped Levi’s cock back into his mouth. This time he did not pull back to look up at Levi. He kept his green eyes wide and open, tears pooling at his lashes, as he watched Levi. He sucked harder and slid Levi’s cock deeper down his throat until it hurt. And even when it stung, he didn’t stop until he heard Levi’s loud moans. 

He only closed his eyes when his nose touched the trimmed hairs at Levi’s base. He drank every noise Levi made and loved the sudden feeling of his lover’s hand tangling in his hair. 

“Fuck, Eren. Fuck you and your—ah shit—fuck…fuck dammit…”

The profanities spilled from Levi’s mouth and a grin crept on to Eren’s. He slowly pulled back with a mess of saliva dripping down his chin and hand. He bit the piercing, rolling it with his tongue, and Levi made a noise of ungodly pleasure that left Eren wondering if he was having a heart attack. 

Eren pushed Levi into his mouth again and again, receiving the same long line of vulgar compliments. Receiving long sighs and guttural moans. 

Without much warning, other than more loud curses, Levi came with a final moan. Eren caught most of his cum on his tongue, the rest on his chin and lips. He licked and slurped and tried to catch more but ended up choking, more tears at his eyes. 

After he regained his composure, Eren licked away at the cum on Levi’s cock, finding a slow, even pace. Levi, however, rested his head against the headboard, his hazy eyes on the ceiling. He stroked Eren’s hair with a weak hand and Eren smiled. He sat up, wiping his chin with a finger and bringing it to his lips.

“Are you fucking serious?” Levi panted. “Eating up my cum like that? Fuck…”

Eren’s cheeks turned pink and he bit his lip with a shy shrug.

“You are a cocksucking virgin, you should not be that cute. Fuck you. Dammit.” He let his head fall back again and he sighed. “Not bad at all.”

“Seriously?” Eren asked. “It was good?”

“Fucking perfect.”

Eren’s face went from pink to red. Levi slowly sat up and he caught Eren under the chin with a finger. Eren knew by now that a kiss was soon to follow. He closed his eyes and sure enough Levi pressed a light, appreciative kiss to his lips.

“I’m going to go clean up,” Levi said, wiping the corner of Eren’s mouth with his thumb. “You should too. You made a mess. Filthy brat.”

“You like me dirty.”

Levi smirked and kissed Eren on the nose.

“Shut up, you shit,” he said. But through his firm voice, Eren could see a smile creeping across his lips. Levi stood up, awkwardly holding his pants as he walked out of the room. “Which is your towel? I’m going to clean your spit off.”

“The blue one!” Eren called. He rose as well and started to wipe his face off on his shirt. Black was really unbecoming at the moment as the stains appeared stark white on his clothes. He sighed and wiped his cheek but the sudden sound of clicking made him grow rigid. 

He tore off his shirt as the front door opened. It wasn’t right. He had at least another thirty minutes before Mikasa and Armin got home. He had time to clean up and make himself look less debauched. He had time to be in the kitchen, settled and being productive.

But no. Oh no. He did not. 

Eren threw on the first shirt he came across and ran out into the entrance hall. He waved, breathing hard, to Mikasa and Armin. They both looked him over; Mikasa stone cold, while Armin smiled warmly.

“So, where is he?” Armin asked. “There’s a car out front so you can’t hide him.”

“Bathroom,” Eren said with a nod. “Mhm. There. Bathroom.”

Mikasa walked off to see for herself. Eren exhaled and Armin stepped up to him, eyebrows raised.

“You may want to wash the side of your face,” Armin whispered, gesturing at Eren’s hairline. “Just before Mikasa notices.”

“I was going to!” Eren hissed. “But you two came home early.”

“There is a time and place for everything, Eren,” Armin said, tugging him to the sink. “At least that shirt is clean.”

Eren leaned over the sink and turned the water on. He got his hand wet and ran it over his face and hair. He did it several times before looking up at Armin to hear his progress.

“Eren, what are you doing?” Mikasa asked, walking back into the room. She had removed her uniform, leaving on a tank top and her jeans. More so to bare her arms; which to any normal person would scream “threatening sister”.

“What are you doing?” Eren replied, looking her over. “Mikasa, you can’t intimidate him.”

“Watch me.”

It was then that Levi entered the room. He had composed himself again, the flush of color on his cheeks gone and his expression under control. Eren wouldn’t be surprised if the man had managed to brush his teeth while he was in there.

Armin ran up to him first, even beating Mikasa despite her was standing closest to him.

“So you’re Levi?” Armin gasped, holding out his hand. “I’m Armin! It’s so nice to finally meet you!”

Levi shook his hand. Eren walked over, leaning against the counter with a little smile on his face. His heart was racing. His mind was spinning. It was all going smoothly. So far. It was really happening. They were really meeting each other. Interacting. Within the same room. And no one was dead.

“You must be Mikasa.”

And then the tension grew. Levi turned to Mikasa and extended a hand. She narrowed her eyes and unfolded her arms. She grabbed his hand and Eren saw her upper arm tense. He took a long breath and held it. He knew she was going to try and break Levi’s hand. It was what she always did to anyone she needed to feel dominant over.

Levi’s face turned to the same cold stone as hers, however. A vein peeked out in his hand as he held Mikasa’s. Armin looked to Eren and nudged his arm. Eren shrugged. He wasn’t even sure what to do.

“So…umm….did you bring the wine, Levi?” Armin asked timidly. “That was…nice?”

The death stare stopped. Levi and Mikasa let each other go and turned to face the counter. They both shook their hands, hiding the painful grimaces on their faces. But they were both close to tears.

“Yes, I figured I should contribute something since I’m having dinner here,” Levi said.

“So you drink?” Mikasa asked.

“I do in fact drink.”

“Have you ever been drunk? Has Eren ever been drunk with you? Do you let him drink?”

Eren hung his head and turned away. “I’m going to start dinner. You two can bitch over there. Out of the kitchen.”

“Don’t burn yourself, Eren.”

“Don’t hurt yourself playing housewife, brat.”

Mikasa and Levi spoke at the same time; her words filled with worry while his were laced with sarcasm. And almost instantly they turned to glare at each other. 

Eren and Armin ignored them, talking quietly to each other. They both cooked; Eren monitoring the stove while Armin chopped vegetables. Armin even grabbed the wine, opening it up and pouring glasses for them all. He handed one to Eren and slid the other two to Mikasa and Levi.

“Eren, can you drink and cook?” Levi asked, taking a sip of his wine. Mikasa hissed.

“Do you need help, Eren? You won’t burn anything, will you?”

“You two,” Eren snapped, turning around and pointing at them with his spoon. “Stop babying me! I am in the middle of cooking dinner and—”

“Eren!” Armin cried, pushing him away and grabbing the spoon from him. “You’re burning everything! Pay attention!”

“Dammit…,” Eren whined. Armin ushered him out of the kitchen to go stand with Levi and Mikasa. Eren took a sip of his wine and leaned against the counter. Mikasa and Levi were both eyeing him and his drink. “I am an adult. I am allowed to have wine. It is not illegal.”

“Yes, but you’re not responsible,” Mikasa said.

“And you’re a brat,” Levi added, drinking his own wine. “And I’m sure as a drunk brat you’re even worse.”

Eren repeated what they said and sat his glass on the counter. He folded his arms, pouting, and stormed off to sit at the table. He knew Levi was grinning; and he was sure Mikasa was too. It was not fair. How could they hate each other and try to baby him at the same time?

Eren was put in charge of setting the table, since he was banned from cooking. It wasn’t his favorite duty but Armin was busy not burning boiling spaghetti. And Mikasa was still in a stare down with Levi, interrogating him. Sure she was a cop, but that was a little ridiculous.

Armin served them their food and everyone took a seat at the table. Eren happily sat by Levi. Much to Mikasa’s obvious dismay. She instead sat down in front of the older man, her eyes still on his face. 

“Mikasa!” Armin snapped. “Stop staring already! He’s our guest!”

“I don’t care who he is!” she said back.

“Dammit , guys, can’t we do this another time?” Eren shouted. He slammed his hand on the table. “We have a guest!”

“Your guest!” Armin said. “I want to talk to him too without him feeling like he’s about to die!”

“He should feel like that! He’s dating Eren!”

“Stop trying to protect me Mikasa I can take care of myself.”

Levi raised his glass and took a sip of wine. He smirked thoughtfully, catching their attention. Eren, Mikasa and Armin stared at him, waiting. Levi carefully sat his glass down.

“I can definitely see where Eren gets his brattiness from.”

“I’m not a brat!”

“Eren is not a brat!”

“Eren may be a brat…”

“The blonde one,” Levi said, pointing to Armin, “you’re my favorite so far. You’re less of a brat.”

Armin clasped his hands in delight, ignoring the fact that he was called a brat as well. Mikasa’s face twisted darkly and Eren huffed. Levi nudged Eren with his elbow.

“See, Mikasa?” Armin hummed. “It pays to not have a death glare. So what do you do, Levi? Or has Mikasa already asked that?”

“Mikasa only asked about my sexual and psychological history,” Levi said. Eren snorted into his glass and looked at Mikasa, his mouth hanging open. Levi tapped his chin, still talking calmly. “She was just making sure that I’m clean and that I haven’t been to the psych ward within the last ten years. I passed her questionnaire, I believe. But as far as what I do, I’m a business man. I deal with stocks.”

Eren swallowed hard, closing his mouth. Levi’s response was perfect and fitting. He had rehearsed it. Possibly multiple times. How many times did he have to say that? How many people asked him? How many people did he have to fool?

“A business man? How did Eren meet you then?” Armin laughed. “Last I checked Eren was fairly awful with math.”

“I’m not that bad, Armin, okay?” Eren said. “Most of it is just stupid. Who the hell cares what time you’re going to arrive at the mall if you’re going eighty miles an hour? You’re getting pulled over by a cop and going to jail.”

“Eren and I met at a coffee shop,” Levi said. “We stood in line forever. He bumped in to me and spilled his coffee on me and from there we started talking.”

Eren was ready to protest at his “clumsiness”. However, the story intrigued him. He stayed quiet and listened to their fake meeting. 

“And you just became fascinated by him?” Mikasa asked. “By this so-called brat? And you’re a business man?”

“Opposites attract,” Levi said. “However, we had enough in common that we could carry on a conversation. I’m used to stuck-up bastards with their heads up their own asses. Eren was…less of that. Down to earth. Childish enough to make it cute; but mature enough to say that he could handle an adult relationship. I’m a little older so finding someone so fresh and full of life has made my own life less boring. I like it.”

Eren had turned away. His cheeks were aflame with color, reaching up to the tips of his ears. He had never heard Levi talk like that. The man was always so sarcastic and demanding. But here he was, telling a made-up story to Armin and Mikasa. But what he said sounded true. That last part at least. Of course the meeting part wasn’t true; telling Mikasa and Armin that they met in a back-alley standoff was not the impression he wanted Levi to leave. 

But the rest of it…

Their later conversations. The way Levi saw him. Him making Levi’s life less boring.

“That’s really sweet,” Armin sighed. He smiled happily. “Eren, why didn’t you tell us about him sooner?”

Mikasa rolled her eyes.

“That was my doing,” Levi said, before Eren could reply. “Our relationship isn’t normal. There’s an age gap. It’s complicated. And I didn’t want Eren to have that burden of possibly being judged for dating an older man. So I told him to hold off on telling anyone. But then he expressed to me that he wanted me to meet you two. So I did.”

“Just like that?” Mikasa asked. “You just…gave in?”

“I saw how important it was to him,” Levi replied. “And when there’s a sad look on his face, I cannot tell him no. He’s spoiled and it’s my fault.”

“How funny,” Eren managed to get out, his face still red. Levi reached over and pinched his crimson cheek. “Stop it! I’m not spoiled!”

“I wouldn’t have him any other way.”

Levi’s tone briefly changed and his eyes softened. Mikasa grew rigid and Eren saw her expression twist to shock. Levi had smiled. A genuine smile, one that was soft and gentle. Caring. Almost adoring. And that was when Mikasa exhaled and leaned back in her chair, her shoulders dropping back from their defensive position. 

Mikasa’s harsh questions stopped after that, giving Armin the chance to talk to Levi. Their conversation was light-hearted. Nothing was intense or too personal. Nothing was threatening.

Eren let them talk. He was glad that Levi was getting along with them. He opted to clean up their plates, taking them to the kitchen to wash everything. Soon after, Mikasa walked into the kitchen, carrying empty glasses. Eren smiled at her and her lips turned up a little.

“He’s nice,” she said softly. Eren’s cheeks went hot.

“He is. Thanks…”

“I guess he’s alright,” Mikasa added. “For you.”

Eren’s smile widened. He started to laugh as she walked over to him. “Oh is he?”

“He is enough,” Mikasa sighed. “He’s not…completely approved but you could do worse.”

“He could be Jean.”

“Yes, he could be Jean. And as long as he uses protection—”

“Enough of your sex talk!” Eren snapped, trying not to smile. “I don’t need it! I know enough about sex to know what to do with it.”

Mikasa grimaced and shook her hands as if the gesture would erase Eren’s words. 

“Are you at least using condoms? Do you know what to buy? I’ve heard that you should use lube. It makes it less painful. You need to get tested too. Levi said he’s clean, but you never know.”

“Mikasa!”

“Swallowing can be bad for you. And if you get it in your eye—”

“MIKASA!”

Levi and Armin stepped into the kitchen, both of them mid-conversation. They stopped at Eren’s screaming, their eyebrows raised. 

“Everything okay?” Armin asked softly.

“Levi, what sort of condoms do you use?” Mikasa asked. “I just want to make sure they’re quality.”

Eren’s face went cherry red. He slammed his hands on the sink counter, washing more dishes.

“Don’t answer that, Levi. She’s being ridiculous,” Eren snapped. Levi however had reached around and into his back pocket. He pulled out a small purple package that made even Armin blush.

“This is my favorite brand,” Levi said, holding the condom out to Mikasa. “We don’t always use condoms every time but when we do, this is what I use. I prefer using condoms because the clean-up is faster.”

Eren turned away and was ready to dunk his head in the sink water. Armin’s face was the same shade of red as Levi’s shirt with an expression that made him look like he was ready to die. Mikasa, however, remained cold. The corner of her mouth twitched but she eventually nodded.

“T-Thank you for your honesty…”

“Of course,” Levi said, putting the condom away. He took his plate to the counter, leaving Mikasa to stand in the middle of the kitchen. A slight shade of color had come to her cheeks.

“On a very different note, Eren,” Armin nervously coughed, “Marco was released from the hospital. And we’re going out for drinks this weekend to celebrate. To Maria. You…uh…you’re invited. All of us from the S.I.D. are going.”

Levi looked up at Armin, quirking an eyebrow.

“It’s where we work,” Mikasa said. “Where Eren used to work.”

“We don’t talk about that,” Eren hummed, setting plates down to dry. He was sure Levi knew very well why he used to work there. “Preferably. But yeah, I’ll go. It sounds like fun.”

He smiled, turning back to handle the dishes. Marco was being released. Their dinner party was going well. And Eren was almost sure Levi had passed their test.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren walked Levi out to his car once everything was cleaned up. He needed a little bit of time with the man, just to tie up loose ends. To make sure everything was alright with him. But the moment Eren was close enough, Levi grabbed him by the arm and pushed him against the car. He stood up on tiptoes and pressed himself against Eren, catching the boy’s lips with his own.

Their kiss lasted for a moment. But there was heat and passion behind it; it left Eren’s lips bruised when Levi pulled back to look up at him. Eren’s heart raced.

“Thank you,” Levi breathed, “thank you for making me do this. I needed to feel normal again.”

Eren’s voice hitched in his throat. For a moment he lost the ability to talk. He raised a hand to Levi’s, giving it a comforting squeeze. 

“I needed this. To be reminded that…” Levi paused, his voice lowering, “…that I’m not a heartless monster…”

“Levi…,” Eren whispered. He cupped Levi’s face with his hands, with his shaking hands. He was used to being the sobbing brat. The emotionally devastating one. Not Levi. Levi was too stoic for that. He was too mature and too perfect to be upset.

The black haired man looked up at him, grey eyes tired. Suddenly Eren realized why Levi couldn’t say no whenever he was upset. Because seeing that person upset was heartbreaking. That person he cared for so much.

The realization hit Eren too hard. His chest tightened and his heart felt heavy. He leaned forward and placed a kiss to Levi’s lips because that was the only way he could handle that emotion. That feeling. 

“You’re perfect, Levi,” Eren said. “And an amazing person. So don’t be sad. It makes me sad when you’re sad so stop it.”

Levi bitterly laughed. “Brat.”

They shared more little kisses, holding each other’s hands. Eventually Levi left (and Eren noticed he was not in his usual car; he had rented something less flashy than his usual Lamborghini) and Eren was left on the driveway. He watched Levi drive down the street before turning to go inside.

Standing in the window were Mikasa and Armin. They were smiling; even Mikasa was smiling while still looking serious. Eren rolled his eyes at them, his cheeks turning red as he walked to the door.

And as he did, he had to wonder…if this is what it feels like to be hopelessly, madly, stupidly in love?


	19. Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night at Bar Maria ends badly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all I swear

The first thing Eren did upon arriving at Bar Maria was run up to Marco, tears streaming down his cheeks. He threw his arms around his freckled friend’s neck, almost choking the life out of him. Everyone laughed, save for Jean who was ready to punch Eren in the face. But Eren ignored the horseface’s ugly glares, still hugging Marco tight.

Before he could stop himself, the tears he was trying so hard to hold back started to flow. He buried his face in Marco’s neck and heard a soft laughter.

“Hey, Eren, it’s okay,” Marco said. “It’s okay. I’m not upset with you, alright?”

Eren replied, but his voice was a muffled mess of shaking sobs. Marco stroked his hair, rocking him slightly.

“That’s enough from you, shitface,” Jean snapped. “You’ve had your fucking hands on Marco long enough. Get off.”

Eren raised his middle finger to Jean and shouted a very audible “Fuck you” through his tears.

Everyone heard it and started to laugh. Marco hugged Eren tighter, if that was possible, and swung him around. It was okay. Everything was actually okay. The knot in Eren’s stomach slowly faded. It completely faded.

He was no longer worried about Marco dying. He was not worried with feeling that overwhelming guilt. He was not worried about Mikasa and Armin hating Levi. Everything was sort of in place for once. For a while. 

It was just like old times at the bar. Eren danced (horribly) with Christa, the two of them laughing as they stumbled over each other. Reiner butted in for a dance before Ymir eventually took over. Connie and Sasha ordered a plate of nachos to be shared with the group; but that single order did not go far. Everyone pitched in some cash to order a few more rounds.

Bertholdt shyly ordered shots for everyone there. He brought the entire tray of drinks over, catching everyone’s attention. Reiner wolf-whistled at him and Bertholdt laughed nervously.

“It just felt fitting,” Bertholdt said, setting the tray down.

“Eren…,” Armin muttered, looking to the brunette with now brighter eyes.

“I’ll be fine!” Eren shouted, picking up his glass. “Ah, but Mikasa isn’t here yet…”

“Yeah, where is she?” Jean asked, nudging Armin on the arm.

“She had to work some overtime tonight,” Armin explained. He picked up his glass as well. “Smith needed her to stay late. But she said she would be off in an hour.”

“You’ll have to drink extra for her,” Reiner teased. “Hell, maybe I should. I was scheduled to stay late too but I managed to get out.”

“I don’t think you were supposed to leave, Reiner,” Armin said. Reiner shrugged and started to raise his glass to his lips.

“Wait wait!” Marco cried, handing a glass to Annie. She took it quietly, barely looking up at him. “Everyone has to have one. We’ll do shots again once Mikasa gets here. But for now—Armin, toast?”

“Yeah Armin,” Eren said with a sly grin. “Do your thing.”

Armin grew flustered as his group of friends started to push him. He gave in and held up a hand, clearing his throat.

“Alright, alright. This is to…new beginnings and to everyone being in good health and, as always, alive. And to mending any broken friendships—” he paused, looking to Eren and Jean—“and to Marco for being here with us and being strong.”

“And for putting up with Jean!” Eren shouted. Everyone laughed as Jean snarled at Eren over his glass.

“For all of us for putting up with you two,” Armin said. He raised his glass. “Cheers.”

Everyone tilted their head backs, drinking up. Eren’s throat burned. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and slammed his glass on the counter. Reiner slapped him on the back.

“Everything go down okay, Jaeger?” Reiner laughed. Eren nodded.

“Hell yes! When is round two?”

“No, Eren,” Armin said, “we have to wait for Mikasa at least. And you cannot get drunk before she gets here.”

Eren rolled his eyes. He could wait on Mikasa, but he still ordered a beer to sip on. He held the bottle in his hand, looking to Jean. The horsefa—man was busy watching Marco. Just watching him. There was a smile on his face, one Eren hadn’t seen in months. He didn’t have to see Jean everyday to know that his smile had temporarily disappeared. It was almost weird to see him so content.

The little smile. The look of pure adoration in his eyes. The way his hand would occasionally brush against Marco’s, catching the dark haired man’s attention briefly before he looked away again.

Eren recognized that blissful look.

“Hey, Jean,” Eren said, walking over to him as everyone moved to the lounge area. Jean looked around at him, almost snapping his neck in confusion.

“What?”

“I…I’m happy for you two,” Eren said. He groaned. “Fuck that came out weird. I meant…I’m glad that things are okay. With you two. That he’s alright and that you…you’re good.”

A tiny smile cracked over Jean’s lips. One Eren never saw him make before. 

“Thanks.”

It was the look of someone being in love. That was the look Jean had on his face. And Eren recognized that soft glow because he had it too. 

Jean held out his hand. With a little smile, Eren took it, shaking it gently.

“Friends?”

“As much as we’ll ever be,” Jean sighed.

The two of them made their way to the circle of sofas and chairs. Eren sat on the arm of a sofa, next to Armin. He tilted his head back, drinking his beer as everyone talked. Next to Armin were Connie, who was midway through a joke, and Sasha. Against the wall were Annie (who was looking awful), Bertholdt, and Ymir, with Christa on her lap. And on the last sofa sat Reiner with Jean and Marco. There was a table between their seats, and their food and drinks were scattered all over it. 

Eren sat back, drinking his beer as Connie spoke. Once his bottle was empty he looked around at the bar, checking to see how many other patrons were keeping the bartender, Mike, busy. His heart skipped a beat, however, when he saw the back of Levi’s familiar head.

The man was sitting at the bar, his elbows on the counter and his hands linked behind his head. He was hunched over, a glass of wine at his side. It looked untouched; he must have just ordered it, Eren thought. Mike stood in front of him, talking to him. 

Eren looked away, knowing Levi’s rule. He wasn’t supposed to acknowledge him in public. And Eren knew it was a very bad idea to do it in front of a police force. But there was a pounding in his chest that reached his ears. Eren wanted to talk to him. To hold him. To kiss his face. Because it took looking at stupid Jean to realize—to really realize—just how much Levi meant to him. Just how much he really loved Levi.

He bit his lip and felt a rush. He got to his feet.

“I’ll be right back,” Eren announced, waving his empty glass. The comment fell on deaf ears as he stood up. He would take Levi’s yelling later. He didn’t care. He just wanted a moment with the man. He wanted to hold his hand and kiss him and tell him—

Something hard came across Eren’s shoulder, knocking him to the ground. He fell, dropping his empty beer bottle. It all happened so fast. By the time he had his bearings, gunshots had been fired. There were screams, people running. And that familiar, cold voice shouting.

“Consider it a fucking warning shot.”

Eren looked up in time to see Levi walking away, his gun in his hand. It was smoking. Why was it smoking? Why was he firing a warning shot? 

He scrambled to his feet and looked at his group of friends. They were in disarray. Jean had covered Marco; Ymir, was on the floor over Christa. Armin looked as horrified as Annie. Bertholdt was holding his arm, covered in blood.

Blood. BLOOD.

It took Eren all of ten seconds to realize what had happened. He turned and ran out of the building, pushing people aside as they panicked. He looked around, trying to spot Levi’s black car, but it was nowhere in sight. 

“Fuck,” Eren muttered. He knew Levi had to have come in a rental. A fucking, unrecognizable rental. He took a breath and pulled his phone from his pocket. He dialed Levi’s number, running back inside the bar.

Chaos. Just chaos. Several people had called an ambulance. Mike was attempting to help Bertholdt. Eren’s hand shook as he held his phone to his ear. It just rang and rang until it stopped. So Eren called Levi again and again and again.

Armin rushed up to him, trying to get answers, asking if Eren saw who did it, but Eren had none to give. So he called Levi again. The ambulance came and everyone went outside. And Eren called him again.

Their night had been ruined. And all Eren wanted to know was why.

~~~~~~~~~

Bertholdt was taken to Rose Hospital. Eren stayed around long enough to make sure he was settled. Slowly, people started to leave the hospital after receiving news that he would be alright. Annie was close to tears and it was the first time Eren had ever seen her anywhere near emotions. Reiner and Armin stayed with her, both of them claiming she would be fine.

Eren left the car with Armin. He knew where he needed to go. And he didn’t need the car to get there.

He took the bus to that familiar highrise. He walked right into the lobby and took the elevator he was familiar with. Right onto that familiar floor. He balled up his fist and pounded on Levi’s door.

“LEVI!” Eren shouted furiously. He was burning up. He was shaking. He was barely forming words. “LEVI OPEN UP THIS FUCKING DOOR NOW!”

Eren slammed his hands against the door, beating on it harder. The neighbor across the hall even opened their door to see what the commotion was about. 

“FUCK!” Eren yelled, walking around. He pulled out his phone with trembling fingers. He called Levi again, holding the phone to his ear as he paced. He eventually squatted on the floor, his head in his hand as the phone rang and rang and rang.

Finally, the door to the apartment opened. Eren looked up, his eyes as red as his ears.

Levi stood in the doorway, his face wet. He had been showering; evident by the towel around his neck and his dripping wet hair. 

“Get inside.”

Eren did not argue. He stormed into the apartment and pushed his way passed Levi. The man closed the door softly and Eren spun around. He shoved Levi against the closed door and pinned him there.

“What the fuck was that?” Eren snapped. “You fucking pushed me and shot my friend and left?”

Levi took a long, steady breath. He raised a hand to Eren’s, pushing him away. Eren shook his head and pressed his hands harder against Levi’s shoulders.

“N-No!” Eren shouted. “No, you answer me first and then I’ll let your ass go! Why? WHY did you do that?!”

“It’s complicated.”

As always. It’s complicated. Eren had heard the words numerous times. Over and over again. But this time they actually hurt. This time those words cut deep. Eren’s breathing hitched and he dug his fingers into Levi’s broad shoulders, dropping his head. He was having a difficult time standing. He was using that man as a crutch, despite wanting to punch him.

“D-Don’t…don’t you dare fucking say that to me right now…,” Eren said through gritted teeth. “Please Levi. Please…just…just tell me…”

He felt Levi’s hands on his arms again. This time Levi didn’t hold back. He peeled Eren off and Eren was forced to stand on his own. Levi pulled away from him, walking towards the kitchen counter. He placed his hands on the marble surface, his head down.

Eren could see the defeat in his posture. His hunched shoulders, the way he clung to the countertop. Levi’s muscles were rigid and exposed throughout his body. Eren wanted to hold him. He wanted to wrap his arms around that man and kiss his neck and stroke his hair.

But he also wanted to hit him. To yell at him. To punch him. To cry at his feet.

“Eren…,” Levi said softly, “I cannot tell you why I did it.”

“WHY?!” Eren screamed, his eyes brimming with tears. He wasn’t sure if they were tears of fury or despair anymore. “WHY CAN’T YOU JUST BE FUCKING HONEST WITH ME?”

“I AM being honest with you!” Levi shouted, turning around sharply to face him. “I cannot tell you, Eren. I am not allowed to tell you.”

“Levi!” Eren cried. “Levi why would you shoot one of my friends? In public? Why was it a fucking warning shot? What does that even mean?!”

Again Levi shook his head. He turned away, walking in a circle with his hands on the back of his neck. Eren could see how torn he was in his face. Eren reached out and grabbed Levi’s arm when he was close enough. 

Tears flowed down his cheeks as he looked at Levi.

“You can tell me,” Eren pleaded. “You can tell me everything. Anything. I have to know. I just…I want to help. I want to know. Why, Levi, why?”

“You can’t know,” Levi replied. “You don’t fucking understand Eren. I cannot tell you. My actions…I’m under orders from someone. And I can’t—”

“It was a warning shot,” Eren said, “you could have killed him. I know you could have. What did Bert do to you? Why would you fucking shoot him?”

Levi pulled his arm from Eren and turned away again. This time he didn’t look back. He caught his nose and mouth between his opened hands, his eyes on the floor.

That rage burning inside Eren’s stomach flared. More tears streaked his cheeks, though now they were out of anger.

“I can’t believe you. I can’t fucking believe you!”

“What the fuck do you want me to do, Eren?” Levi snapped, turning around. “How many times do I have to tell you that I am a goddamn criminal? That I am a fucking murderer? Is it hard for you to understand that I am in a fucking crime syndicate? That I am a hitman? Killing is what I do for a fucking living, you shitty brat. Why can’t you understand that that is not changing?”

Eren’s chest tightened. His heart sank—no, it broke. It hurt. Every part of him hurt. 

And Levi saw it. He walked up to Eren, hands outstretched. He grabbed Eren’s face, cupping his cheeks firmly. He brought Eren’s face to his own, pressing their foreheads together. He stroked Eren’s wet cheeks with his thumbs as Eren shook his head.

“No…no, no…why…,” Eren muttered, more tears falling from his face. “Why…Levi…”

“I’m sorry,” Levi whispered. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

Pain. Pain and more pain. Eren grabbed Levi’s arm and turned his face into the man’s palm. He tried to kiss the skin and couldn’t bring himself to follow through. He pulled away from Levi with red eyes and saw that Levi’s were just as red. Just as glossy and wet and filled with hurt.

“I’m…I’m not going to do this,” Eren whispered. He pulled away, slipping out of Levi’s grasp. He saw a glint of terror in Levi’s eyes. 

“N-No.” It was the first time Eren ever heard desperation in Levi’s voice. And it would be etched into his memory forever. “Eren…”

“NO!” Eren shouted. He covered his mouth with his hands. He took a deep breath. “Levi…I’m not. I can’t…I’m done.”

More tears rolled down Eren’s face. He turned towards the door and grabbed the doorknob. He paused, waiting. Wanting. Pleading in his mind that those words would come. Something.

“Eren…”

He bit his lip. He couldn’t turn to face Levi, but he waited to hear the man’s words. His heart was racing. His thoughts were a blur. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to hear.

“Eren, I lo—” Levi’s voice hitched and Eren knew that the man was crying.

“You what?” Eren whispered. “What?”

“I knew you couldn’t handle this. It’s better off this way.”

Crushing defeat. Brutal defeat. Eren clutched his chest as if his heart had been ripped out and torn in two. He twisted the doorknob with a shaking hand. He couldn’t muster the strength to say anything else.

He opened and closed the door, leaving Levi standing in the apartment. Leaving Levi for good. 

Eren slumped against the door, barely able to breathe. He cried. He wept until it physically hurt. Until he was sick and tired.

And even though he was hurting and even though he was sick and even though his heart was a broken mess, Eren couldn’t hate Levi. He could never hate Levi. Eren could dislike him and be upset with him, but he could never hate the man. 

Because Eren knew he would forever and always love Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter. BUT I promise they will work things out. 
> 
> And for anyone who prefers reading on tumblr, I've made a blog juuuuuuuuust for fanfics and writing ramblings and thought I'd share with you lovely people owo  
> http://housewife-heichou.tumblr.com/


	20. Loving You Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren copes with missing Levi. And then he gets an idea that leads him into more trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the ending in the last chapter. So I'm updating this earlier just to settle some stomachs.

Eren felt like he slept for days. He didn’t get out of bed. He _refused_ to get out of bed. He _refused_ to eat. He refused to shower. He only left his bed to use the bathroom. And when he did it hurt. Everything hurt so he avoided doing everything that wasn’t necessary.

He _refused._ He just _refused._

Armin and Mikasa took turns calling his new boss, explaining why their barista was _refusing_ to show up to work or answer his phone. Eren had shamelessly missed three days of work; though he had been in bed for four days now. And in the span of four days, he had eaten two crackers and drank a little bit of water, thanks to Armin.

Neither of them got answers from him. They had no real idea what was wrong. But they could judge, by his lack of phone calls and big smiles and afterglow, it had something to do with Levi.

“Eren,” Mikasa whispered, coming into the room. Eren did not respond in anyway. He stared straight ahead at the wall, unblinking, unflinching. Mikasa tiptoed over and sat down on the bed by him. She leaned against his back and ran a hand through his messy, dirty hair. “I brought some soup for you. I put it in a cup with a straw, too.”

It was a kind gesture. Eren’s mother used to do the same thing whenever he was sick. She would put a broth soup in a cup and give him a silly straw to drink it with, eliminating the use of a spoon. But even with the nostalgia Eren felt, he did not move.

Mikasa sighed and placed the cup on his nightstand. She raised her eyebrows at his neglected phone on the nightstand. Biting her lip she picked it up and unlocked it, checking for any missed calls or texts. There were messages from his job and a few from Jean and Armin and herself, but that was all.

She bit her lip and went to the messages from Levi. She knew she shouldn’t but she just had to check. For anything, any sign any something.

The texts from Levi were all short. And they were all fairly dated. She honestly failed to understand why Eren was so interested in such a snarky man. She read all of his texts as sarcastic, while Eren’s were filled with adoration. Loving, devoted adoration that made her stomach curl in disgust because Levi’s didn’t show the same amount of love.

She was tempted to delete it all. She wanted Eren to forget that man, to move on. She wondered if the lack of texts would help him move forward, or if it would only hurt him more. With a heavy, burdened sigh she lowered the phone.

“Please don’t…”

Mikasa sucked in a breath and looked down at Eren. He was still facing the wall, still staring, but his eyes were watery again. She put his phone down and plugged in the charger.

“I can’t…I can’t forget him.”

“Eren…”

“I have no pictures of him. That’s all I have, Mikasa, please…”

She slowly nodded. Mikasa turned and settled down on the bed next to him. She wrapped a tender arm around Eren’s body, crying into his shoulder. Crying for him because she knew his tears had dried, but she knew he needed to cry more.

“I don’t want to forget about him.”

“Eren, why…why did you two—”

“Because…,” Eren muttered. He choked on his words briefly before whispering, “because it’s complicated.”

Those cursed words hurt him as much as they hurt her because that’s all he was allowed to say. And he realized how much it must have pained Levi to say those words over and over again. Especially knowing how much those words hurt the person on their receiving end.

A tear finally trailed down Eren’s cheek as he closed his eyes tight.

~~~~~~~~~

“Bert’s doing better,” Armin said. “He was at work yesterday. I wanted to tell you but you were already asleep when I got home.”

Eren shrugged and poked at his cereal. It was the first real meal he had had in days. He finally found the strength to leave his room, but not quite the house. He feared he would run in to Levi at some point and end up crying again.

“That’s good,” Eren said. “Um…did they catch whoever shot him?”

It was a difficult question to ask but Eren had to know. He had to know if Levi had been caught. Surely…

“No,” Armin said sadly. “No one really saw the shooter’s face. He came out of nowhere. And you know how dark the bar is…”

Eren swallowed hard. “Oh…but…the other witnesses? The other people there? The tape? Sure there has to be a tape or some kind of recording.”

What was he doing?

“That’s actually a good idea,” Armin said. “We could demand to see the tape. But that bartender hasn’t been any help at all. When we asked him questions, he basically said that nothing even happened.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“He just says that it was a regular bar fight,” Mikasa added softly. Eren could hear the vicious tone in her low voice. “Which is completely bullshit. He’s just hiding that man’s identity. He had better be grateful I wasn’t there. I would have hunted him down on the spot.”

“W-We have to go see him. That bartender. We have to get that tape,” Eren said desperately.

Surely he didn’t want Levi to go to jail. He would feel guilty. But Levi had committed a crime. Another crime going unpunished. He needed to be brought to justice.

But that was just his bitter, broken heart talking.

What if someone else got that tape? What if it was enough to incriminate Levi? What if he was caught and charged and locked away forever?

He had to protect the law.

He had to protect his ex.

Eren’s heart was racing wildly at this point. And Armin could see the awful distress on his face.

“Eren…are you alright?” Armin asked. “You look…upset.”

“I…I’m very upset!” Eren shouted. “I…he…no! It’s not fair! This can’t keep happening!”

“What keeps happening?” Mikasa asked. Eren gasped and shook his head. He sank against his chair with shaking fists.

“Nothing. Just…people getting away with shit…”

Mikasa leaned over and took his hand firmly. Eren looked up at her, his eyes furiously red.

“Take a breath, Eren,” Mikasa said.

“And don’t do anything stupid,” Armin added.

Their warning fell on deaf ears, but Eren still nodded. He kept himself calm until he knew they wouldn’t be able to stop him. The moment they left to go to work, Eren ran to the shower.

If he was going to be around people, he had to be mildly decent. And showering (usually) cleared his head. He let the water run over his body, not really bothering with soap or the washrag. He just stood in the water, thinking and thinking. Trying to formulate some plan to go by. What he really wanted to do. To accomplish.

He shook his wet hair and got dressed after he dried off. He still felt weak from his lack of actual food and lack of real movement. He made himself a sandwich and sat on the sofa. The cereal wasn’t enough, he realized, as real hungry started to settle in. He managed to choke down his sandwich, his eyes darting back and forth to the clock on his phone.

When his nerves got too much to handle, he walked out the door.

Eren made his way to the bus stop after locking up the house. He rode the bus down to the familiar strip where Bar Maria was. He got out of the bus and ran up to the building, tugging on the doors.

Locked.

He looked at the opening time. The bar didn’t open up until four; he had a long time to go before opening time rolled around. Eren sighed and leaned against the bar’s wall, looking up at the massive hotels. He would have to waste time. There was no point in going home and moping again. He was already out.

With a groan, Eren walked into the nearest hotel to mindlessly shop. But he soon found that the high end shops were not welcoming to someone his age. He got nasty glares wherever he went. Then again, he still hadn’t really bathed, just rinsed off, and he was draped in a hoodie and tattered jeans. His hair was messier than usual too.

He may have looked a little homeless.

He kept checking his watch, over and over again. When it got closer to four, Eren made his way through the Bellagio’s lobby, getting odd looks from the nicely dressed patrons. He ran down the street a ways until he came up to the bar. He pulled the doors and they were still locked.

Eren looked down at his watch; it was 4:10 and still no sign of—

“Hey!”

Eren looked up as Mike stared him down. The man made a face, covering his nose.

“You smell.”

“How can you smell me from over here?” Eren gasped. “You know, it doesn’t matter. You’re the owner, right?”

Mike nodded and made his way around Eren, unlocking the bar door. “I am. Uh…isn’t it a little early for you to be drinking, kid?”

“I’m not here to drink, I’m here to ask questions,” Eren snapped. Mike shrugged and opened the door, holding it for Eren. With a deep breath, Eren followed Mike inside, looking around.

Maria looked different in the daytime. It wasn’t lively or blue. It almost looked like a regular café.

Mike went behind the counter, turning on the lights.

“So you just…stroll in whenever?” Eren asked.

“No one ever comes in exactly at four,” Mike said, slipping on his apron. “The traffic is pretty slow at this time, too. Rarely anyone comes in, so it gives me time to get here, get settled and get things going. It’s around seven that people actually come in. But I like to open up around this time even though it’s slow.”

“Oh…why?”

“Because I feel like it,” Mike said with a shrug.

Then Eren remembered what Irwin told him about Mike. About how he often got a lot of criminals coming through the bar. Eren walked up to the counter and Mike slid a glass of milk to him.

“Drink up,” Mike said.

“I’m not thirsty…,” Eren sighed. He picked up the glass and stared at it, remembering how Levi would give him milk. Never letting him touch any alcohol; always milk.

Eren sniffled.

“Are you okay, kid?”

“I’m fine. Listen, the other night my friend was shot here,” Eren said, “I want the surveillance video as proof.”

Mike stopped wiping down the counter and looked up at Eren, eyebrows raised. He narrowed his eyes and Eren quickly knew this would not be easy.

“I can’t hand out that sort of information, kid.”

“But you don’t understand,” Eren huffed, “I need that. As proof. The man who shot my friend is still out and what if…I just need that video, Mike.”

What if he gets caught? That’s what Eren was going to say. He still wasn’t sure if he needed to turn Levi in. Or if he needed to protect him. But that video would assist with either decision. He could use it as solid evidence, to incriminate Levi. Or he could destroy that video and any trace of it, and keep Levi’s name clean.

Again Mike shook his head. “I know it’s probably important that you get the video, but until the S.I.D. comes and asks me personally, I’m not giving it to you.”

“I’m a part of the S.I.D!” Eren shouted. “Sort of…”

“You were.”

“Yeah…”

“Therefore you’re not anymore. And I can’t hand out that information to you.”

“Then testify!” Eren cried. “You saw what happened!”

Mike sighed, shaking his head again. “I didn’t see anything. I can’t confirm.”

A chill fell over Eren’s shoulders. “W-What…what do you mean?”

“I can’t confirm that I saw anyone got shot. Yes, I heard a gunshot and I saw commotion. But I never saw anyone raise a gun.”

“Get the fucking video then!” Eren screamed. “Surely you have one!”

“I do,” Mike said firmly. “But until an official asks me for it, I’m not handing it over. Simple as that.”

Eren slammed his hands on the counter and walked away. He pulled at his messy hair.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Eren cried, pacing angrily around the bar. “Come on! There is a criminal on the loose!”

“Eren, may I ask you something?”

Eren was breathing hard. He licked his lips and nodded slowly. “What…?”

“Why is this so important to you? Really think about it. Are you really upset that your friend was shot? Or is it something else bothering you?”

He knew. Mike fucking knew. Eren bit his lip, trying to get calm. Trying to play it off. But Mike knew exactly what was wrong. Eren’s fingers went horribly numb and he tried to shrug.

“I…I’m upset…because…my friend…was shot…”

His words came out in awful, tensed breaths. Mike watched his every move; from the way his green eyes darted around and swelled with tears, from the way he curled and uncurled his fingers. Even how he started to nervously chew on his lip.

Because he knew. Mike fucking knew Levi. And Levi had told him. Eren wasn’t sure what all Levi said, but he knew Levi informed Mike of something.

“I…I’ll go,” Eren muttered, walking to the door.

He needed to leave. He needed to breathe. He had to go somewhere and clear his head. Mike did nothing to stop him either.

Eren walked and walked all around the strip, trying to comprehend what had happened. Trying to comprehend what was going on. What he needed to do. And the more he thought about it, the more confused he felt and the less he knew where he was. He would end up lost again if he wasn’t careful.

He got his bearings straight and started to walk back to the strip as the sun started to set. The hotel lights were bright and beautiful and flashing constantly. Street performers came out, doing their skits and impersonations. People offered him cards for strip clubs that he dropped to the concrete with the other discarded cards.

As the sun disappeared and the night sky lifted, Eren found himself back at the Bellagio. He leaned on the railing, listening to the music being played over the loud speakers. The water fountains lit up before the hotel, forming shapes in the air. He could feel the cool spray of water on his face. The falling water rumbled as it hit the surface, the music lost in those brief moments to the harsh sound of water on water.

People took pictures. Kids vocally awed. Couples kissed. Eren ate a hot dog.

After the show, Eren threw away his trash and started to walk down the sidewalk again, his hands shoved in his pockets. A cop car suddenly flew by and he watched it, listening to its sirens and whirling lights. He wondered, briefly, who they were chasing.

And then it hit him.

Eren took off running, right down to the S.I.D. building. He knew the way there and he was sure it would be near empty by now. He couldn’t let Armin or Mikasa see him. He had to speak to Commissioner Smith in person. He had to confront him about this; about Mike.

About Levi…

Eren walked up to the front door of the Sina Investigative Department. He punched in the security number (he still remembered it thankfully) and walked into the office building. A few people were still around, but for the most part it was fairly empty.

He tiptoed to the elevator, ignoring the janitor watching him in confusion. Eren took the elevator to the fourth floor, where Irwin’s office was. He stepped out and looked around the old office. Nothing had changed; his old desk was in its same spot. It was empty, to his personal pleasure, he hadn’t been replaced.

“Good,” he muttered, “that’s still my desk.”

He looked around the office and saw that there was still a light on in Irwin’s room. He sighed, relieved, and marched over. Without even knocking, Eren pushed the door open.

“Irwin, sir, I have to—”

Grey met green and a flurry of emotions surged through Eren. Fury and hysteria and sadness and lust and confusion, all bundled into one.

“Levi…,” Eren breathed, staring at the man behind Irwin’s desk.

Levi raised his eyebrows and took a cautious step back, his fingers trailing off the desk’s surface.

“W-What are you doing here? You…you have no business here,” Eren said. He watched Levi’s hand come up to his hip.

Eren swallowed, knowing exactly what he was doing. Before Levi could reach for his gun, Eren grabbed his own from his hoodie. The two of them raised their guns at each other. To Eren’s surprise, he could see Levi’s hands shaking; he could see how hesitant the man really was.

“Eren, please leave,” Levi said softly. “I don’t want to shoot you.”

“Then don’t,” Eren snapped. “Just turn yourself in.”

“Don’t be so fucking stupid,” Levi hissed. “You know I can’t do that.”

“No, I know you won’t do that.”

Levi shrugged and a cruel, beautiful smirk spread over his lips.

“You’re right. I won’t do that.”

“You would shoot me before you just gave up…wouldn’t you?” Eren asked. He adjusted his grip on his gun, fearing the answer. But Levi remained steady.

“Eren…”

“Don’t you dare fucking say it’s complicated, Levi,” Eren shouted sharply. His voice shook and cracked but his grip on his gun tightened. He stood his ground firmly, his eyes locked on Levi. And through the tears in his long lashes he could still see the man, standing with his gun raised defensively.

And fuck he was cruel. So cruel. But he was still so very beautiful.

“Put your gun down, Eren,” Levi said, his voice still soft, still calm. “Come on, brat, do it. Put it on the desk, please. I don’t want to fight with—”

“NO!” Eren shouted. “I’m not…I can’t…Levi…”

The door to the office opened again. Eren spun around, his gun ready. Even Levi turned to point his gun at the intruder. But the intruder was less of an intruder and more of the owner.

Irwin Smith stood in the doorway to his own office, looking from Eren to Levi and back to Eren, his eyebrows raised high.

“Eren?” Irwin asked.

“Sir!” Eren cried in response, pointing his gun back to Levi. “Sir, he’s the one. He…he…”

Irwin looked back at Levi, who still held his gun up. Irwin sighed, holding up his hands.

“Both of you, please put your guns down.”

“No, sir, you don’t understand!” Eren continued, looking back to Levi. “He’s a member of—”

Levi slowly lowered his gun, a sneer on his face. He made a noise in annoyance and tossed his gun onto the desk in front of him. Eren’s face lost all of its color. His hand was shaking, not out of passion but now from fear.

“Levi?” Eren asked.

“Eren, please lower your gun,” Irwin said calmly. Eren looked back at his boss.

“B-But Irwin…n-no I can’t…he…you don’t understand…”

“Do it, Eren,” Levi said. “Just listen. For once.”

Eren opened his mouth to argue more but the sound of a clicking gun kept him quiet. He looked at Irwin and at the shiny black gun in his hand. And the barrel he stared down.

Irwin was pointing the gun at him.

“Put your gun down, Eren,” Irwin said, gesturing with the tip of his gun to the desk.

Eren’s breathing grew ragged. He nodded and raised his hands, setting the gun on the desk. He kept his hands up, watching Irwin. His chest was tight again so he did what he knew what he could do; the thing that always comforted him.

He looked to Levi and saw the familiar warmth in those grey eyes. Even though they were always looked so cold, they were warm to Eren. They were the only thing he knew were genuine because even when Levi kept secrets and even when he said “it’s complicated” and even when he hurt Eren, Eren knew that it was still Levi. It was still the man he cared for. And he could count on Levi being honest. Being honest about keeping secrets. Being honest when he said things were complicated. Being honest when his words hurt.

“Eren…,” Levi sadly sighed.

But Eren didn’t hear the rest of what he was saying. Something hit him hard on the head and he fell unconscious, darkness swarming around him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been asked about DL ending. Don't worry; Eren and Levi will fix things before this ends. Promise. <3  
> Also: next chapter is the chapter that answers about 98% of all the questions.


	21. In the Wine Cellar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets the answers to a few questions. And few answers he wasn't sure he wanted...

 

With a long, hard gasp, Eren woke up. He shook his head and felt a searing pain shoot through his entire body. It started at the back of his neck, feeling like the skin had been sliced right through, and ended at his calves. He tried to raise his hand to rub his neck but found himself struggling instead. His hands were tied to the armrests of the chair he was in.

A light hung overhead and in front of him there was a table. The room was fairly dim, but he could smell the faint scent of wine. Through the darke room, he could see the walls were lined with bottles. He saw the shape of a door on the wall, a thin light peeking underneath.

Eren shook around, trying to get loose. He stayed as quiet as he could, not wanting to draw any extra attention to himself. But the chair was rattling. His breathing was heavy. He had to get out. He had to escape.

“Oi, Eren.”

The stern voice made Eren shiver. He stopped moving and looked up. In the dimly lit room and through his own panic, he didn’t even notice Levi standing by the door.

Levi pushed away from the wall and walked over to the table. He pulled out the chair in front of Eren and sat down, folding his hands on the hard surface. Eren’s breathing slowed as he calmed down. He narrowed his eyes at Levi, feeling a burning dislike for the man. Not a hatred; never a hatred. But damn was he pissed off at his ex.

“You know too much.”

“Are you going to kill me now?” Eren snarkily asked. “I know that’s your specialty.”

The remark got to Levi. The corner of his mouth twitched and Eren instantly felt remorse building in his stomach. He didn’t mean those words. He didn’t want to hurt Levi. However, his frustration and confusion were flowing over and he wanted answers. And fast. He kept his expression firm though, despite feeling bad for insulting Levi, and did not let his angry eyes faulter. He had to keep up his act; he had to make sure Levi knew he was serious.

“Fuck you, Eren. I’m not going to kill you. Don’t be a little shit.”

“Then what, Levi?”

The door to the room opened up. Eren raised his eyes as Irwin stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. A gentle smile came over his face and he made his way to the table. Levi looked up at him.

“Am I in your chair, Irwin?” Levi asked, getting to his feet.

“Not at all, Levi. You can sit there.”

Levi waved him off and moved around the table before Irwin could protest anymore. Levi pulled up a chair and sat it by Eren. Eren growled in response to him being so close.

“Shut up, Eren.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Eren hissed. “Irwin, sir, what’s going on? Can you…explain?”

Irwin smiled as he sat. “You can ask whatever you want, Eren. And Levi, you have permission to answer him truthfully now.”

Eren’s heart started to race. He wasn’t even sure where to start.

“So you’re the one,” Eren finally breathed, “you’re the one Levi has been taking orders from?”

“Yes,” Levi said softly, catching Eren’s attention. “He’s the one I’ve been taking orders from. So if you want to bitch at me for keeping secrets, don’t. It was his fault.”

“You make me sound villainous, Levi,” Irwin said. Levi shrugged, looking away.

“Then…Irwin…you…you’re a part…a part of the Wings Syndicate too?”

“He’s the fucking leader,” Levi said before Irwin could answer.

Eren’s eyes widened. His mouth fell open and he tried to find his voice.

“Allow me to better explain, Eren,” Irwin said, “the Wings Syndicate is an organization that deals with the jobs the police force can’t handle. It’s a little…”

“We do dirty work to get what we need,” Levi interjected. He pulled out his cigarettes and lit one, blowing smoke up. It swirled and twisted in the overhead light. “And we get shit accomplished in a timely manner.”

“Every member of the Wings Syndicate brings a specific skill to the organization. Every person involved is completely vital to making the syndicate work smoothly. But we’re sworn to secrecy at the same time. Our operations are kept between those within our group.”

“So that’s why…you never told me anything, ever,” Eren mumbled soflty. Levi shrugged. Eren looked at Levi and saw the sad look on the man’s face. Eren looked back to Irwin. “And that’s why you didn’t hunt Levi down either. Because he told you what he was doing. Every time. No, you told him what to do everytime.”

“You’re fairly correct,” Irwin said with a little nod. Eren licked his dry lips. He glanced back to Levi, who was still quiet and avoiding his gaze. Eren pulled at his wrists again.

“What’s been going on then?” Eren asked. “Why did Levi shoot Bert? Why would you order him to do that?”

The question came out with more pain than Eren meant for. He said it to Irwin, yes, but only because Levi wouldn’t face him. But he wanted Levi to answer it. He wanted Levi to talk to him. To look at him.

Anything.

“Irwin wanted me to scare Annie,” Levi muttered.

“Huh…? But why her?” Eren whispered. Levi shrugged and Eren grunted in annoyance.

“As of now, the focus of the syndicate has been Hotel Titan. We have suspicions that it’s been running a drug trade right out of the hotel itself. Levi is under the impression that there’s even human trafficking involved. Which wouldn’t surprise me.”

“What does that have to do with Annie?” Eren asked.

“She’s a spy,” Levi bluntly replied. Irwin sighed.

“Suspected to be a spy. I started to get suspicious that one of my new recruits was working for the hotel to get inside information on the law enforecement. So I sent Levi to go investigate and he claims he saw Annie working at the hotel.”

“She fucking shot me, too,” Levi hissed, slamming his cup down. “And Petra. She also chased me down a few times; Eren was even there for one of those chases.”

Levi’s words sank in. Eren looked back at him, this time not expcting an answer. Not out of anger or frustration. But out of concern and worry. That night—that unforgettable weekend—Levi had been hurt. He had been shot. When he said he had been out working he was out investigating. And he had gotten hurt.

“Why don’t you just arrest her? Or fire her?” Eren slowly asked. He was still worried about Levi. Why was he concerned with him? They weren’t together, Eren didn’t have to be worried.

But he was. He was still worried.

“I can’t arrest her without solid evidence,” Irwin said; Levi snorted. “And if I fire her, there goes my only lead. I need to keep her close and pretend like I have no idea of what she’s doing. However that makes getting information out of her difficult still. Especially since she’s so quiet.”

“That doesn’t explain why you shot Bert, though,” Eren said. Levi spun around in his chair, grabbing Eren by the collar of his shirt.

“I fucking shot him to give Annie a warning; hoping she would have sense enough to turn herself in. I wanted her to know that I had no problem killing anyone she knew. I didn’t target him specifically. I targeted the closest person next to her that wasn’t you or Armin or Mikasa. And I shot him so that he wouldn’t die. It was a fucking flesh wound.”

Eren jerked away from Levi as much as he could. He was still bound and it was still difficult to move around.

“Fuck! Can I be untied already? I’m not going anywhere! My head hurts and even if I tried I’m sure Levi would shoot at me too,” Eren spat.

“As if I ever would, you fucking know that.”

“Levi, let him go,” Irwin said, nodding his head at Eren’s wrists. Levi did nothing to hide his eye rolling as he stood up. He pushed Eren back against the chair and moved around to start untying him.

Eren hated being so close to Levi, and against his will. Levi was wearing his usual cologne and the scent was intoxicating. Levi’s hands brushed against Eren’s skin and the sensation was bliss, even through Eren’s anger for him. And when Levi looked up at him, letting the ropes slowly slip away, Eren thought he would melt right back into the man.

He looked away, rubbing his wrists, as Levi sat back down. Eren’s heart was racing.

“Irwin…did you know about Levi and I dat—”

The door to the room flew open, cutting Eren’s question off and distracting Irwin from him. But Levi wasn’t distracted. He kept his eyes on Eren, even though Eren had given up on his question in favor of looking at the doorway.

Dr. Zoe stood holding the door open. There was a furious look over her normally happy face. She flipped on another light, practically blinding everyone, and stomped into the room. She gave an open handed slap to the back of Irwin’s head and then started to lunge at Levi from over the table. Levi slid back in his chair before she could reach him.

“I cannot believe you two!” she snapped. “You pistol whipped him? Do you know how many times this poor boy has been to my emergency room due to head injuries?”

“I apologize, Hanji,” Irwin said, rubbing his head. “To you as well, Eren, for hitting you. But I didn’t want—”

“Doesn’t matter!” Hanji said, throwing her hands up. “The damage has been done. Eren is probably half brain dead by now.”

“I don’t think that’s our fault,” Levi muttered, “he was pretty bad when I met him…”

Eren narrowed his eyes at Levi and he saw a faint smirk on his face. Hanji walked around to Eren’s side, pulling out a small light. She grabbed him by the jaw and tilted his head up, flashing the light in his eyes.

“Poor thing,” she sighed. “I can’t let these two do anything. People end up hurt or dead or worse.”

“So you work with them too?” Eren asked. He squinted as Hanji examined his eyes. She pulled and tugged his eyes open, feeling the back of his head and tapping his temples.

“Our resident doctor,” Irwin said.

“For how long?!” Eren cried. Hanji patted him on the head and sat back on the table.

“Ah, since it started I guess,” Hanji laughed. She shrugged, putting away her flashlight.

“It’s very convenient having a doctor who can take care of injuries without asking too many questions,” Irwin said.

“So…Hanji is the doctor,” Eren breathed. “And Mike just gathers info at the bar.”

“We also have a car dealer,” Irwin added, “a tattooist and two lawyers. It’s all very useful.”

“Useful, yeah.” Eren lowered his voice, staring down at the table.

_Useful, and I ended up with the hitman._

“You shouldn’t exert yourself,” Hanji announced, slapping Eren on the shoulder. “I can write you a note for work if I need to.”

Erne grimaced. “Ugh…I’m probably going to get fired. It won’t matter.”

“Oi, Irwin,” Levi said, catching Irwin’s attention. The man raised his eyebrows. “What if you rehired Eren again? Let him work in your office. You could use him to talk to Annie.”

Eren’s heart started to race again. He jumped up and slammed his hands down on the table next to Hanji. She squealed at his sudden movements and Irwin sat back, rather rigid. Eren was breathing hard.

“P-Please sir,” Eren gasped. “Please, I can do this. I can listen this time, especially since I know what’s going on. Please, Irwin, please?”

Eren hated begging like a puppy, but this was his chance. He could have his job back. He could be back on the force. He could have a chance to fight.

“I think it would be beneficial,” Levi continued. “And the kid has a fucking passion for it at least.”

“Mm….” Irwin placed a hand to his chin, consideration written on his face; hope in Eren’s. “Give me time to think about it.”

Eren’s ray of light dimmed, but it was still bright. He was still excited and hopeful and—

“Just put him back on the force, Irwin,” Hanji said. “But let Levi train him a bit more. It was his idea.”

“Shitty four-eyes,” Levi hissed. Hanji smirked mischeciously and hopped off the table. She put as much distance between herself and Levi as she could, especially since he was reaching for his gun.

Irwin chuckled. “Levi, calm down. But I do like Hanji’s idea. I think that would work nicely.”

Eren’s stomach twisted. He was sure he just got his job back but he had Levi as a supervisor? That wasn’t how things were meant to work. He was supposed to get his job back and never see Levi again. Never have to talk to him or communicate with him or anything.

“I…I don’t need someone over me,” Eren said.

“This isn’t the S.I.D. Eren,” Irwin said firmly. “You studied and trained to get in there. The syndicate works differently. You’ll have to learn a few rules if you’re going to assist us.”

“What if I don’t want to assist? What if I just want my job back?” Eren asked curiously. Again Irwin laughed and Levi rolled his eyes.

“I can understand if you’re not interested. But then there would be no point in giving you your job back,” Irwin replied, his voice honey sweet. “And considering we’re willing to answer your questions, it’s only fitting.”

“Well fuck.”

“And you’ll accept Levi’s help,” Irwin added. “And he will oversee you without question. Am I right?”

Eren watched Irwin under the light. The man was smiling, but he was firm. And that smile may have been charming and sweet, but underneath it Eren knew it was closer to a vicious threat. All he could do was nod to Irwin’s words. However, when he looked to Levi, the black haired man’s face was still twisted in an upset sneer.

It made Eren wonder just how Irwin gave him any commands. And how Levi even followed through with them. The man was so stupidly stubborn.

“I’m getting more tea,” Levi said, getting out of his chair. “Do you losers want anything?”

“Coffee,” Irwin said. “If it’s not too much trouble.”

“It’s too much trouble. Eren?”

Eren considered it and looked up, opening his mouth to speak. But Levi had already turned away, waving his hand.

“You hesistated and waited too long,” he said, leaving through the door, slamming it behind him. Eren sighed, a little hurt.

“You shouldn’t let him get to you too much,” Hanji laughed. “Then again, you know Levi pretty well to know that this will pass over.”

“I…I guess…,” Eren said with a shrug. He fiddled with his clammy hands in his lap. “We’re not really…a thing…so…I don’t know how he feels…”

“Trust me, he’ll be fine,” Hanji said. She gestured to Irwin with a grin on her face. “If he could get over Irwin and still be friends I have complete faith that—”

“Hanji, I don’t think Eren is really all that interested in that history,” Irwin said with a heavy, rather annoyed sigh. He pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and Eren felt his own cheeks get hot.

“I’m interested,” Eren said before he really thought about it.

“I have a lot of gruesome stories,” Hanji teased. “Levi was in high school—”

“Hanji…”

“And Irwin was a college student—”

“Hanji, do you have to start with this—”

“They were total opposites—”

The door to the room flew open. Levi stood with three mugs in his hands, looking—no, glaring—at Hanji. His eyes narrowed dangerously and if looks could kill, Hanji would be nuked.

“— and there was a lot of desk sex,” Hanji exhaled. It was like she had been holding in the comment for years and finally had the chance to breathe and let it out.

Levi let out a very audible, very inhuman growl, interrupting the rest of her rambling. He didn’t even attempt to calm himself before walking over to the table, slamming the mugs down. With shaking hands, Levi slid one mug to Irwin and one to Eren.

Not that Eren noticed. Hanji’s words were still ringing in his ears. He should have listened, when Irwin said he wouldn’t be interested. Why would he even care about what Levi did in his past? It was his past. And it was long ago.

So why was his stomach tight? Why was he upset? Why did it bother him to know that Irwin had touched Levi? That Irwin had his hands on Levi?

On _his_ Levi.

Eren shook his head and grabbed his mug, quietly sipping his tea. He stared down at the table, listening to everyone bicker.

“You have no right to even talk, four-eyes,” Levi said.

“Aw, come on Levi! It’s all in good fun. And Eren was curious about what had happened.”

The tea Levi made was perfect. It was always perfect. Levi always knew exactly how Eren liked his tea.

“That doesn’t include my past sex life!”

Slightly iced, so it wasn’t unbearably hot. Levi knew that Eren had a tendency to burn his mouth whenever he drank tea. Eren poked at the melting ice cube floating at the surface but he couldn’t bring himself to smile at the sweet gesture.

“You’re being too sensitive. Your high school stories are great.”

Sweet, yes. The tea was sweet. Eren liked his tea to be really sweet and Levi always scolded him for adding so much sugar. Eren became used to the alternative way Levi made his tea: a little bit of sugar but with a few spoonfuls of honey.

“They’re fucking private.”

Eren took another sip of his tea and could faintly taste honey mixed in. Levi remembered how he liked his tea.

“You’re so touchy.”

Back and forth, back and forth. Eren heard Irwin laughing at some point. He shouldn’t laugh; he had touched Levi. He had no right to laugh. And Eren had no right to really be jealous.

Not that he was jealous, of course. It was understandable. Levi had partners before him; the man was older. By at least ten years. Eren didn’t expect Levi to be a thirty year old virgin.

But he also didn’t expect Levi’s ex to be his boss either.

Levi was Eren’s ex as well. So really there was no point in being jealous or feeling possessive. It was stupid. And yet it still hurt and Eren’s chest still felt tight. Because even though he was the one to break up with Levi, even though he was still upset with Levi and even though he knew being around him again was an awful idea—

He still loved him. Eren still loved him. He was still in love with Levi and that would not change.

“I don’t think I’d like desk sex,” Eren muttered, catching everyone’s attention. “Because….yeah…”

A thick silence fell over the room. Eren took a sip of his tea before he realized what he said. And it was very too late; everyone heard it and they were all staring at him like he had just kicked a puppy.

Levi cleared his throat, lighting another cigarette. “I’ll take you out shooting this weekend, Eren. If you’re going to help us, you’re going to need to know how to better protect yourself. Because honestly you fucking suck at protecting yourself, from what I’ve seen.”

The snide remark sent a jolt through Eren’s body. He slammed his tea on the table, making it rock on its legs. Irwin and Hanji jumped at his sudden movement.

“What have you seen?!”

“You nearly shitting yourself when being confronted,” Levi replied, tapping ash away from his cigarette. “So I’ll teach you how to actually work that gun of yours.”

Eren glared at Levi.

“Oh, this is going to work out just wonderfully,” Hanji sighed. Eren wasn’t sure if she was being sarcastic or if she honestly thought it was a good idea.

To Eren, however, it was the absolute worst idea he had heard of. Mainly because the thought of being around Levi again made his heart race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past Eruri happened. Yep. And a lot of people have asked about another Levi-POV chapter. I have one in the planning so yes there will be another one in the future :3


	22. A Simple Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a little talk with Irwin to clear things up. And then gets a text message or two...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really know nothing about rehiring people. Oh but wait look at the fluff instead!!

There was no easy way for Eren to tell Mikasa and Armin he managed to get his job back. He thought about it the entire ride home. Irwin offered to drive him home; something as an apology for knocking him unconscious and to tie up loose ends. Eren didn’t find the strength or need to decline the offer. He didn’t trust Hanji enough to drive him home. He really didn’t want to be anywhere near her while she was in a car actually. He didn’t know Petra enough, or even her odd fiancé (who kept biting his tongue) to even hold a conversation with them so he didn’t want to ride with them either; it was their house he had been taken to for the brief interrogation.

There was no way in hell that he was going to ride with Levi home. A part of him really wanted to punch the man just for existing. And for generally being a sarcastic asshole. But there was another part of him that really wanted to kiss Levi and hold him and make up with him. Because, to Eren, Levi was still his sarcastic asshole.

So Irwin it was.

After he was settled in the car, and as Irwin was driving down the driveway, Eren realized that Levi had once been someone else’s sarcastic asshole. Specifically the man driving. Irwin Smith. He had dated Levi first. He had had sex with Levi first. Was he Levi’s first? First partner, first love? Were they in love when it happened? Or was it a drunken, one-night stand? Hanji said something about Irwin being in college and Levi in high school…

Irwin laughed and Eren blinked.

“Hm?”

“You’ve been glaring at me since we got in the car,” Irwin chuckled. “Is there something you’d like to ask me?”

Eren thought about it. He faced forward and shook his head. He folded his hands in his lap.

“No sir…”

There were questions Eren wanted to scream at him. He wanted to know about Irwin’s past with Levi. He wanted to know what Levi was like when he was younger. It wasn’t fair that Irwin got to see Levi like that. Young and stupid and hotheaded and immature. Eren wanted that, as upset as he was with Levi, he wanted that. And he wanted to hear those stories from Levi. Because Levi was…

Levi wasn’t his. They weren’t dating. They would probably never date again; how could Eren ever date someone who hurt one of his friends? Even if it was for a good cause…? Was it a good cause? Was he overreacting? Why did he love a man who probably didn’t love him back?

“Well, know you’re allowed to ask. Curiosity is only natural.”

“Did he love you?”

Irwin raised an eyebrow, looking over at Eren. However Eren kept his eyes forward. Even in the dark, Irwin could see he was facing forward, not daring to look at him.

“No,” Irwin finally said. “We never loved each other. He cared, as a friend, but that was all. And that’s all it is now.”

“But…you two dated…right?”

Irwin shifted in his seat. “Well, yes. We were together for about a year. But some people work better as friends than in a romantic relationship. That’s where we ended up.”

“Why did you make him start killing people? For the syndicate?”

This time Eren looked at him. And he saw Irwin’s lips briefly tighten before he spoke.

“I didn’t,” he replied, almost apologetically. “We ran into some trouble once. And we ended up in a nasty shooting. Where our attackers hesitated, Levi didn’t. And when I hesitated, Levi didn’t. When it came to a life or death situation, he didn’t want to take any chances. And to him, he’d rather shoot first and aim to kill than wait and end up injured. It’s still a mystery to me how he copes with it though.”

Eren stayed quiet, listening to Irwin’s words, letting them all sink in. He thought back to the first time he saw Levi in that alleyway. How firmly he held his gun, how he never hesitated to shoot that man. But then Eren thought of when Levi approached him. How he was threatened with that gun at his temple and in his hair.

Levi could have shot him. Levi could have prevented him from going on and trying to turn him in. Levi could have prevented him from defending himself with his own gun.

But he didn’t. Levi didn’t shoot him. Surely he didn’t hesitate. Not on Eren’s behalf. That was stupid to even think about.

Again Eren looked to Irwin as he turned the wheel to the car, turning on to his street. With each passing street light, the tattoo on Irwin’s arm was illuminated. Eren recognized the crossed winged immediately.

“You and Levi have the same tattoo…”

Irwin parked the car in front of Eren’s house. He laughed.

“Levi let you see his tattoo?”

“It was on accident. Sort of,” Eren muttered in reply, his eyes down. He couldn’t admit to his boss that he saw the tattoo because he had had sex with Levi. On numerous occasions. So of course he would see Levi shirtless.

“It’s the symbol of the syndicate. Everyone has one.”

“Heh, so does this mean I get one too?” Eren laughed.

“I can’t tell you not to.”

“I was just joking…sir…,” Eren said, tugging on the door handle. He paused. “Why did you accept me so easily? For this…syndicate thing? How do you know I won’t rat you out?”

Irwin lowered his hands from the steering wheel and turned to face Eren.

“You were in Annie’s graduating class, Eren. You know her, on some level. You know the people she hangs out with. She wouldn’t expect anything if you were to talk to her on a friendly basis. If I tried to talk to her, it would raise suspicion, am I right?”

Eren considered for a moment and slowly nodded. “That makes sense, sir, yes…But I could—”

“You wouldn’t turn any of us in,” Irwin said sharply. “And yes I know for certain. You’re not stupid and you know what we’re capable of.”

Eren shuddered and turned away, his eyes closed tight. He knew that by “we” Irwin meant Levi. Levi was the killer; he would be the one to “take care” of Eren if anything slipped. And that wasn’t fair. How could Irwin be so cruel as to threaten Eren’s safety using Levi? Of all people…

“Fine,” Eren muttered. He unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped outside. He didn’t want to talk anymore. He didn’t want anymore answers. He just wanted to go inside and talk with Mikasa and Armin. As he closed the door shut, Irwin rolled the window down, catching his attention.

“When are you good to start work again?”

Eren’s pulse sped up. “As soon as possible.”

Irwin nodded with a smile. “Good. I’ll see you in the morning then. And if you could, keep your recon assignment a secret. The less people that know, the better.”

~~~~~~~~~

It took a lot of explaining to Mikasa and Armin just why he was being allowed back onto the Sina force. Armin took Eren’s words for what they were; of course he could have questioned Eren and found the holes in his story. Eren was sure his made up explanation of “I ran into Irwin, we talked and he felt like I was ready to work again” was the weakest story Armin had ever heard.

However, the blond just nodded and accepted it, congratulating Eren with a clap on the back. Mikasa, on the other hand, drilled him. She asked and re-asked him the same questions. And just when Eren thought she couldn’t think of anything else, she would rephrase a question to ask him again.

The interrogation lasted an hour, at least. But when Mikasa was done, she was off to bed without another word. Thankfully. It gave Eren just enough time to shower, crawl into bed and let excitement sink in.

He was finally going to get to work again. Really work. Do what he was meant to do. What he wanted to do. He smiled in the dark, his hands behind his head. He was staring up at the dark ceiling, the light from outside casting shadows on the walls from the window blinds. He knew he would never sleep and he was sure he would have to run on coffee in the morning.

At the same time…

He would be doing what he was against. Cooperating with a shady organization that dealt in underground work. Vigilantes who felt like they were outside the law, despite the few that worked in the legal field. They were the people he grew up hating and now he was being forced to work with them.

Anxiety mixed with excitement and made it even harder to sleep.

He heard his phone make a small beep and he knew he had a text message. He reached over onto his nightstand and picked up his phone. He suddenly felt numb as he read the name that popped up on the screen.

Levi.

Eren hastily unlocked his phone and looked at the message. He wasn’t sure what to expect. He knew he shouldn’t get excited either. But Levi had texted him.

_Don’t fuck up tomorrow. Remember you need to find some evidence that Annie is working as a spy. Keep calm. Don’t try and do it all in one day. Be patient. You’ll do great._

A smile spread over Eren’s face. He couldn’t hide it, even though it hurt. Levi had texted him. And encouraged him. And it was endearing. It was a small, stupid gesture and it hurt. It cut deep because Levi took the time to text him. Even though they weren’t together and even though Eren had yelled at him and was still rude to him earlier, Levi texted him.

Tears filled Eren’s eyes and he held his phone to his chest. The cold, hard plastic was nothing, absolutely nothing, compared to the warmth of Levi’s body and the softness of his lips. And he was having to substitute that with his phone. All because there was a text on the screen from Levi.

No. Because he couldn’t accept what Levi did. He had gone back on his own promise; that whatever Levi did, he could handle. It was his own fault that he was hugging his phone and not Levi. If only he had let Levi explain and if only he had trusted Levi.

His life was filling with “if only”s and it was getting tiresome.

He raised his phone, looking at the words, unsure of what to text back. If he should even text back.

“Text him back.”

Eren’s breathing hitched and he looked across the room. He had been sure Armin was already asleep.

“Y-You think I should…?”

“Of course,” Armin replied sleepily. “Otherwise you’ll be mad you didn’t do it. He took the initiative to text you; have some courage to reply.”

“Fuck,” Eren breathed. He hated Armin’s reasoning.

With shaking fingers he typed back a quick reply.

_thanks that means alot_

Eren slid his phone under his pillow. He wanted to muffle the sound of the alert noise, in case Levi texted him back. But it was Levi. He half-assed texted as it was. And his texts were always minutes apart. By the time he texted back, if he did, Eren was sure he’d already be—

The beep went off and Eren scrambled to grab his phone. He heard Armin laughing into his pillow.

_A lot* Armin was right. You are illiterate, brat._

Eren bit his bottom lip, typing away and ignoring the snide remark.

_Whatever daddy_

Eren didn’t bother to lie down. He waited this time, curling his toes and twiddling his thumbs. And within seconds he got a reply.

_I told you not to call me that. Got to sleep already. You’re going to be fucking tired in the morning._

He felt giddy.

_I told you whenever you call me brat i’m going to call you daddy. If you want me to go to sleep stop texting me_

He pressed send and gasped. What if Levi stopped texting him? Eren didn’t want to go to sleep. And he didn’t want Levi to stop texting him either. He could do this all night. Send stupid little texts to the man. It was childish, high school stuff but the feeling just felt right. Levi felt right. And Eren didn’t want it to stop.

The phone beeped and his heart skipped.

_No more texts now. Get to bed._

Eren sighed, pushing his face into the pillow. Armin had quieted down; probably asleep. Eren glanced at his phone and it lit up. Again. His eyes widened.

_Goodnight, Eren._

His heart melted. He smiled big. He shoved his face into his pillow as a little squeak escaped his lips. Levi had used his name—no brat, no little shit. His actual name. And told him goodnight. And dammit, it felt _right._

~~~~~~~~

Eren felt like the new kid at school, walking into the S.I.D. with Armin and Mikasa. Except he wasn’t new. He was closer to the kid who had been suspended or expelled. He was going back into the environment he knew with people who knew exactly what had happened.

The first person to spot him was Reiner. The man’s eyes lit up and he practically threw the stack of papers he had been handing over to Sasha onto the floor.

“Lookit who’s back already!” Reiner shouted, picking Eren up, right off his feet, and hugging him tight. Eren coughed as the breath was squeezed out of him.

“Hey, Reiner,” Eren breathed through squished lungs. Sasha waved to him as he was carried away, back to the usual office. Reiner kicked the door open and Eren hit his head on the doorframe.

Reiner muttered a sorry through his excitement, catching everyone’s attention. Everyone ran up to them; even Jean trotted over, right behind Marco. Questions came from all directions.

“Are you back to work?”

“Are you filing a complaint?”

“Did something happen? Do you need something investigated?”

“Neigh neigh motherfucker?”

Well, that last one may have been something conjured up in Eren’s mind, not something he actually heard. But even Jean was welcoming, to an extent. They were all welcoming.

Save for his target, standing quietly behind everyone. Annie had her arms folded across her chest with a bored, withdrawn expression on her face. Eren could tell she was still upset about Bertholdt. And that she was trying to blend in with everyone just by standing in the crowd.

And it was working. Somewhat. However Eren knew what to look for; he knew she was his target. And it was up to him to remain untargeted by her.

Irwin’s door opened and the man walked out into the office, seeing what the commotion was all about. Even then, Reiner still held Eren on his shoulder.

“Eren, I have some paperwork for you to go over,” Irwin announced, gesturing for Eren to go over.

“Ah, yes sir!” Eren cried, nodding. He managed to squirm out of Reiner’s grip (with the help of a healed Bertholdt) and slipped through everyone to Irwin’s office.

The commissioner closed the door behind them, drowning out the noise in the office. Eren took a seat and folded his hands in his lap.

“What do I need to fill out, sir?” Eren asked. Irwin sat back down, pulling out a stack of papers.

“Really, you just need to go back over all of your information,” Irwin said. “Unless anything has changed since you first applied.”

“Oh well everything is pretty much the same,” Eren said, flipping through the stack.

“I figured as much,” Irwin replied. “But really I wanted to talk to you in private. Just to make sure you’re well-informed of what you’re supposed to be doing.”

“I have to get proof that Annie is working as a spy for the Titan hotel,” Eren said. “Because the hotel deals in drugs and trafficking.”

“You’re up on your information.”

“I…uh…had a lot of time to review it last night. In my head.”

And by that, he kept in mind what Levi had told him.

Irwin nodded at the odd expression and sipped his coffee. “Very well. I have faith that you’ll do just fine. You can take your old desk back, by the way.”

“Thank you sir. Anything else?”

Irwin shook his head and gestured to the door. Eren sat the papers on the edge of his desk, as to not disturb whatever he was reading. As he stood up, Irwin sat back in his chair, looking at him.

“This weekend, are you free?”

“I can be.”

“Good. I’ve asked Levi to take you out to the shooting range to practice. He’s an excellent shot and you could learn a lot from him.”

Eren only caught half of what Irwin said. Everything became a jumbled mess at the mention of Levi’s name.

“What, I’m sorry sir, what?”

“You are going with Levi to a shooting range this weekend,” Irwin repeated, his tone firm and slightly irked. “Is that an issue?”

“No! Never! Not at all I can do it!” Eren cried. “I-I just didn’t hear it all the first time and I…I’m totally okay with that. With Levi. I can do it.”

Irwin was tapping his fingers on his desk, listening to Eren ramble on. But in the end, he still smiled.

“Excellent. I’ll be sure to inform him.”

Great. It was Eren’s first day back and he knew he wouldn’t be able to focus on anything now. His mind was already preoccupied with what to wear to go to the shooting range.


	23. Shooting Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes to the gun range. And then he runs into Annie...

Eren was all nerves.

He had only been to a shooting range while he was in training. And it was overseen by teachers who would instruct him on what to do. Old men, beer guts, balding and grouchy. They were intimidating, because they were loud, but that was it. Eren could handle that. He had a need to learn how to properly shoot and ace his tests. And he was fine with that.

And then there was Levi.

Fucking Levi. Stern and distant. Corrective and criticizing. No wrinkles, no beer guts, no patches of hair missing. He was his regular self. Dressed nice, in a fitted button up shirt that hugged his muscular body, and a dark pair of slightly tattered jeans. His sleeves were pushed up, revealing a silver watch around his wrist. His hair was its usual mess and he smelled fucking amazing.

Eren wanted to lick every inch of his ex’s body, suck him off, get spanked and then fucked into the floor and left in a pile of emotional mess. In front of Petra.

Petra was there, yes.

She stood close by, offering Eren tips when Levi would get frustrated. She was sweet. Really sweet; just as Eren had remembered from the day that they briefly met. As much as he craved Levi’s foul mood, Petra’s pleasant attitude was refreshing.

“So you’ve known grumpy gills for a long time?” Eren asked. Levi had left in order to take a smoke break so Eren was alone with Petra. The two of them sat against the wall, chatting mindlessly.

“Oh yes,” she laughed, “We went to the same high school together. He’s still older but we sort of hung out. We were in choir together.”

“Levi was in choir?”

Petra nodded. “He never told you? I feel like he was always ashamed of that. He has such a nice voice but he always refuses to sing. He’s just a brat that way, I guess.”

Hearing someone else call Levi a brat made Eren laugh.

“What else? What was he like?” Eren asked.

“The same. Except he caused trouble in public instead of hiding it,” Petra continued. “He was the kid who got sent to the principal’s office once a day. If he was even at school.”

“So he was a delinquent punk?”

“He was a clean freak delinquent punk. Who was naturally good in every subject. He just never did his homework but he always passed his tests.”

“How did you two even start talking?” Eren asked. “You’re basically the nicest person I’ve met. And he’s an asshole. How does that work?”

Petra started to giggle at Eren’s question. She quickly gained control of herself, however, and inhaled to calm down. She patted him on the shoulder.

“Well I told you we were both in choir. I used to take my math homework to practice and I had a hard time with it. One day, he just decided to start helping me,” she replied through dying laughter. “It was nice. I was terrified; I thought he was going to beat me up, but he never did. So even though he was a total punk, he still had this soft side.”

Eren fought back a smile but he eventually lost. Levi had been nice, in his own way, back when he was young. It was a much more comforting thought than him being a completely cruel, rude teenager who picked on freshmen girls. And much nicer than the thought of him chasing around college boys.

“Eren…if it’s alright, can I ask a personal question?”

He looked up at her, raising his eyebrows. Petra smiled a little before it faded completely.

“Why did you break up with Levi?”

His breathing hitched. He looked down at his hands, biting his lower lip. Almost shamefully.

“Well…he…no, I—”

The door to the shooting area opened and Levi appeared. He looked rather upset. He held out his hands and snapped a finger.

“Oi, what the fuck are you doing? Why aren’t you getting better?”

“Sorry,” Eren told her, getting to his feet.

Petra shook her head and Eren helped her to her feet.

“Don’t be. I was just curious. It’s not a big deal. I know you had a legitimate reason,” she said with a soft smile.

“I like to think so but I was being stupid—”

“What the fuck did I say, brat? Get to practicing.”

Eren rolled his eyes and went to pick up his gun. He locked eyes with Levi and a grin crept over his face.

“Whatever you say,” Eren hummed, “daddy.”

“Stop fucking calling me that.”

“I will once you stop calling me brat.” Eren picked up his gun as Levi walked up next to him. The man slammed his hand on the counter in front of Eren. In that simple movement, Eren got a strong smell of Levi’s scent; musk cologne mixed with the lingering hint of his cigarettes and breathmints to poorly mask the scent.

It was the perfect combination.

“I’ll call you whatever the fuck I want,” Levi breathed. Eren could taste him on his tongue he was so close. His knees wanted to give out so he grasped the counter, using it as a poor crutch.

Before Eren could think of a reply, they heard a laugh. Petra was covering her mouth, trying to hide her snickering. Levi furrowed his brow and left Eren’s side.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Tell me!” Levi hissed. She giggled again and waved to Eren.

“It’s nothing,” Petra insisted. “Go back to arguing with Eren. I’ll just be over here.”

As if he wanted to keep arguing with that grumpy old man. Eren turned away, sliding his goggles over his eyes. He bit back another smile, clutching his gun to his chest. He could still taste cigarettes and breathmints on his tongue.

.........................

Levi stood back against the wall, his eyes locked on Eren as the boy raised his gun to shoot. Petra swayed by him, her hands folded against her skirt. She still grinned, her eyes on Levi.

He grumbled.

“What?”

“Oh, it’s nothing.”

“Tch. I know that look. You have a shit-eating grin on your face. What’s on your mind? Tell me.”

Petra shrugged. “You’re in denial.”

“About…?”

Eren ran out of bullets. They listened to him sigh and look at his target.

“Do it again,” Levi snapped. Eren reared his head to glare at Levi, opening his gun to reload it. Levi turned his eyes back to Petra. “Well?”

She smiled and leaned in. “You can’t keep your eyes off him.”

Levi’s chest tightened at her comment. He kept his composure, rolling his eyes. She may be right, but there was no way in hell he was allowing her the satisfaction of that knowledge.

“No shit. I’m making sure he’s doing his shit right,” Levi replied as hard as he could. “He needs to be supervised.”

“Why don’t you just tell him?” Petra sighed. “Go get your baby brat back.”

Levi pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. “He’s not my baby brat. Anymore.”

“Oh Levi…”

Her sympathetic tone struck a chord in him. He looked up again, but not at her. His eyes fell on Eren from across the room. It was unfair, how perfect that boy was. Levi held his hand over his mouth, hiding his yearning grin from Petra’s wandering eyes.

She nudged his shoulder.

“I know that look.”

“No.”

“Have you told him?”

“Told him what?” Levi snapped, forcing himself to look away.

“That you love him?”

Suddenly, breathing became a challenge. Levi inhaled as much as he could, but he still felt like his lungs were too tight.

“No…”

“What are you waiting for?”

Levi shrugged carelessly. “I’m not sure. I guess…the right moment or some romantic bullshit like that.”

“Why wait?” Petra asked. “Just create the moment and tell him. Don’t be such a wuss. Tell him before someone else does.”

Levi wrinkled his nose. The thought of someone—anyone—saying that to Eren made him sick. Jealous. How could he even feel like that about someone when they weren’t together? It was selfish and he knew very well that it was.

“Fuck!” Eren shouted, slamming his gun on the counter. He turned and groaned, ruffling his own hair.

“Everything okay?” Petra called.

Levi pushed off from the wall and stomped over. “Why the fuck are you yelling?”

“Why the fuck am I missing?” Eren snapped back, pointing to his holeless target.

“Because your shooting is fucking awful,” Levi said, picking up the gun. “Reload the damn thing and I’ll supervise from here. Would that be better?”

“Just…do your job!” Eren cried, snatching the gun back to reload it. Levi smirked once Eren had turned away, pleased by the red color on the boy’s cheeks.

Perfection indeed.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren wanted to find a new place to get coffee. He had to explain to his old boss why he had missed so many days of work, and without calling. The mild depression of losing his boyfriend was not the greatest excuse. But it was enough to keep Eren and his boss on decent terms. However, walking into the familiar café still felt a little strange.

He managed to order himself a coffee and grab two muffins for Mikasa and Armin. It had been a long day and he was exhausted. He wanted to get home but the temptation of coffee was too great. And he deserved a reward for putting up with Levi constantly yelling at him.

Their shooting practice became a twice-weekly event. No matter which day his off-day landed on, Levi would meet up with Eren. Eren could only assume Levi had a hardcopy of his schedule; he probably discussed it with Irwin every week.

Eren grumbled at the thought.

Not that Levi talking to Irwin bothered him. In anyway. They were people and they had to communicate with each other. They had reasons to talk. Legitimate reasons. Maybe at a coffee shop. Maybe at Irwin’s house. Or maybe in Irwin’s office. There was a desk there, Eren was sure they could utilize that.

He burned his lips on his coffee and jumped.

How could he even think something like that? He knew they weren’t together anymore. Not that that could stop them from occasionally fucking each other.

It bothered him. And he was jealous. He sighed and muttered an audible “fuck it” at his own childish thoughts.

The door to the café opened and Eren looked up from where he sat. His heart sped up as he watched Annie walk up to the counter. She looked tired and a little roughed up. He sat back, sipping his coffee, and watched her over the end of his cup. She never once looked in his direction.

He had to say something to her. Anything. Just to attempt and get to know her or something.

Eren sighed and tilted his head back, drinking his coffee. He was still trying to form some plan. Something that would—

“Hey.”

He nearly tipped back in his chair. He caught himself and stared up at Annie standing by the table. Eren swallowed the rest of his coffee with some difficulty as he mustered the strength to wave at her.

“Hi…”

“You were staring.”

Maybe he was more obvious than what he thought.

“Ah, no! I just saw you and wanted to say hi but I really didn’t know…how?”

He winced, wondering if he had picked the right words. Annie wrapped her arms around herself and shrugged a little.

“It’s fine.”

“Oh, do you want to sit?” Eren asked, pushing out the other chair with his foot. Annie remained expressionless.

“No. I’m going home.”

“Let me walk you!”

“No.”

Eren still got to his feet, ignoring what she said. Annie took a step back, clutching her coffee tighter. Eren smiled at her.

“Lead the way.”

“That’s not necessary. I’m walking alone.”

“It’ll be faster, come on,” Eren insisted, walking to the door. He could hear Annie sigh unhappily behind him as he held the door open for her. She walked outside, her eyes on the ground. “Where are Bert and Reiner? You’re always with them.”

“Work.”

“Oh…were you off today?”

“Yes.”

Getting her to talk was going to be difficult, he discovered.

“Do you live far from here?”

Annie shook her head, sipping on her coffee. Her eyes were still down, staring at the ground in front of her as she walked. It was a wonder to Eren that she was able to avoid knocking in to anyone or spilling her drink. He had his head up and he still managed to bump into people.

“Do you live alone?”

She shook her head and then looked at him, just to quickly look away.

“I have a cat,” she said. “And Bert and Reiner live with me.”

“They live with you? I never knew,” Eren said.

“Mn.”

“How long have you known them? Reiner and Bert?”

Annie looked up. She actually had a thoughtful look to her eyes as she considered the question. Eren raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response. He had hope that she would answer his question with more than a few words.

“I’ve known Bert for a while. We were in middle school when we met Reiner.”

“That is a long time…”

He smiled at her but Annie had already looked forward again, closing up. Ending that discussion. He rattled his mind for something more to talk about. He needed to get on her good side; in her friendzone. If she even had a friendzone. How did Bert and Reiner even manage to get her to talk?

His phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket. Eren jumped, startled, and knocked Annie’s drink from her hand. He had been so focused on trying to keep the conversation flowing he had forgotten about the “normal” things around him.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Eren cried, chasing after her drink. Thankfully, it was empty. He turned to her and offered a smile, but Annie only rolled her eyes and kept walking.

Eren’s shoulders slumped and he pulled out his phone. He unlocked it and saw he had received a text from Levi. He smiled, running after Annie as he read it over.

_Heads up. You’re going to get attacked; don’t kill him. Play along._

He stopped walking and looked up. Annie was right in front of him, her hands calmly in her pockets with her lack of a coffee cup. He glanced around, trying to make some sense of the text. He started to walk again, his heart racing. His mind was spinning. What did that even mean? Why would he get attacked?

It all suddenly came together as a man ran out from behind a building. He darted forward, grabbing Annie’s purse in a rather sad attempt to steal it.

Eren’s initial thought was to attack. How could he not? Some asshole was stealing Annie’s purse. But then Eren realized that asshole was stumbling and biting his tongue and he recognized the man as Levi’s friend, Auruo (even though he wore a mask, the tongue biting combined with Levi’s warning text was too obvious). In a split second, Eren focused on the problem in front of him and reached out to tackle Auruo.

But as his fingers grabbed the man’s black jacket, Annie jerked Auruo back. He was spun around, headbutted and kicked in the stomach. Annie jerked her purse back and gave the poor guy another firm kick to the stomach as he buckled forward.

Eren felt himself fill up with guilt at Auruo’s pathetic form on the sidewalk. He made a mental note to apologize later and jumped over him, following Annie still. (He would later learn, from Levi, that Auruo’s attack was an attempt to help Eren’s mission of getting closer to Annie; he was meant to protect her and get her purse back, not for Auruo to end up in one of Hanji’s hospital beds).

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“You….you really know how to fight…,” Eren said. Annie stopped walking and spun around, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

“Seriously, Eren, what do you want? Why are you trying to talk to me? Is it because of what happened to Bert? I don’t want your sympathy.”

“No!” Eren shouted, pulling away from her. Annie folded her arms, turning her eyes down as she regained herself. “I just…Yeah it’s awful what happened to him. But I just figured I’d try and talk to you since we never do talk. And we’ve been in the same class for however fuck long. You looked lonely in the coffee shop.”

Blue eyes darted up and away from Eren’s face several times. He could tell Annie was struggling with his words. But she eventually shrugged and turned to walk, now at a slower pace since she was calm again.

“Thanks…”

“You’re welcome,” Eren smiled. “Where did you learn to fight? That was really impressive.”

Auruo may have been hurt, but Eren couldn’t help but admire Annie’s fighting.

“I grew up taking lessons.”

“They’ve paid off.”

Annie halfway smiled.

“This is my stop,” she said, gesturing behind her at an apartment complex. “Thanks for…walking here.”

“Anytime,” Eren replied. “I’ll catch you at work.”

She waved and turned away, stopping as she dug through her purse.

“Hey…if you ever have time, we should go to the gym sometime. I know you’re awful at fighting. I could teach you a few things.”

This was it. This was perfect. It was his chance.

“I guess I could learn a few things…”

He was going to prove her guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a load of random tidbits that needed to be said. But the next chapter is going to be about some things. Some certain things that people have been wondering for a while...


	24. Stargazing and Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes with Levi for some more shooting practice. But it's just them and the stars. And things get rather heated soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost track of the months. I'm sorry. But really the only important month in this will be December for reasons so...until then, I will not post any more month/dates in the story   
> Also, this week has been tiring/long and I had to self-indulge in some kinks for this chapter   
> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter ;3

Eren watched the dirt surround the car through the window as it came to a rolling stop. He waited for the dust to settle a little before opening the car door, not wanting to get the mess in Levi’s car. 

It was just the two of them today and Levi had insisted on going outside to shoot, instead of going to the indoor gun range. Eren had no reason to resist; of course he assumed it would be him, Levi and Petra going out again, since she was always with them. However, when Levi picked him up (they had started meeting at the small café, the one they ate at when they first formally met) and she was nowhere in sight, Eren had his reservations.

He would spend his normal shooting time with Levi and only Levi.

It had been a long time since they did anything together. Just the two of them. They didn’t share any unnecessary words either. A general greeting, a question about where they would be going and nothing more. 

So when the car stopped moving and when Levi pulled the keys out of the ignition, Eren was thankful to be free from the confines of the small, quiet space. He pushed the door open and stepped outside, looking around. He leaned against the black car, tugging his sweater closed and examining the flat desert land. It was cool, but with the sun bearing down it was still warm, even in the fall.

He heard Levi open and close his car door and then the sound of crunching gravel. Eren turned to watch the man walk up to a rock, setting cans out along the bumpy surface.

And God did he walk.

No, walking was too plain for Levi. He glided and waltzed and swayed and sauntered when he moved. 

“Oi,” Levi called, “get the guns from the trunk.”

Eren shook himself from his staring gaze. He hurried back inside the car, opening the trunk and then ran back out. He pulled a briefcase from the trunk, and took it closer to Levi, opening it up at his feet. Eren looked up as Levi squatted in front of him. He pulled out one of the guns and held it out to Eren.

“Have at it,” Levi said. “But stand over there.”

“That’s far,” Eren said, following Levi’s finger.

Levi raised an eyebrow and Eren rose with a groan, stomping over in the direction Levi commanded him. He waited for Levi to move before he took aim. He cocked the gun, ready to shoot, but stopped as Levi approached him.

“What?” Eren asked.

“Relax a little,” Levi said, moving behind him. He placed his hands on Eren’s shoulders, giving them a small squeeze. “Relax and breathe.”

That was easy for him to say. But Eren breathed in deep, closing his eyes. He could feel Levi behind him still, the man’s breath against the nape of his neck. Hands were trailed down his back, resting on his waist. Eren bit his lip, trying to hold back a gasp.

He raised his gun again, his hands no longer shaking. He exhaled and shot, the sound ringing all around them. The first can was knocked down with ease. It flipped up through the air and tumbled to the ground. 

Eren sighed and looked back at Levi. 

“Good?”

“Very good,” Levi said. “Now shoot it twice.”

“How?”

“When it flies up, shoot it again,” Levi said.

Eren rolled his eyes, wondering how that was even possible. With his hands still on Eren’s waist, Levi leaned up to his ear to whisper, “I know you can do it. Just relax and stay focused.”

Focused. As if that would happen. Eren shot once; hit. And he shot again, with another hit to split the can in two. He jumped back, bumping in to Levi.

“I did it…”

“I knew you could,” Levi laughed, patting him on his lower back. “Stop underestimating yourself.”

“I…I guess…Hey, that wasn’t fair though.”

“What the fuck wasn’t fair?”

“You…,” Eren said, his voice trailing off. Levi stepped in front of him, arms crossed. “You were distracting me…by….No, you know exactly what you were doing!”

Levi chuckled, still holding his ground in front of Eren.

“When you’re fighting, your blood is rushing. It can alter your mind, the way you process your thoughts. I just recreated that feeling; I gave you an intentional bloodrush by being close, forcing your thoughts to get cloudy. You may not have been moving, but you were in a position where your thoughts weren’t completely clear. And you shot just fine.”

Eren opened his mouth to argue, but how could he? He hit his targets, even while his blood was running through his ears. Levi smiled up at him, apparently pleased at being right; and probably more pleased that he won the argument than because Eren actually hit his targets.

He swayed there on the spot as he came down from that high and instinctively latched on to Levi’s shoulders. His knees were feeling weak and his head was feeling light. He gripped his gun as Levi slipped his arms tighter around his waist, keeping him on his feet.

His heart started to race. Eren realized how close he was and he knew he should move. He should turn away to keep shooting but instead he leaned forward a little more. He was staring into Levi’s cool grey eyes and he was perfectly fine with staying lost in those slate pools. 

“Keep practicing,” Levi breathed. He gave a playful slap to Eren’s rear and let go. Eren stumbled forward, with a needy pant and reluctantly went to aim his gun at the cans again.

They lost track of time, shooting and actually talking. Nothing in particular was said; nothing important. Just mindless chitchat while Eren reloaded a gun or let his wrists rest. He asked about Auruo, and Levi explained that he was perfectly fine; just a tad bruised up. They talked about Corporal and Hanji; Levi asked about Mikasa and Armin. 

As the sun started to set, Levi put away the guns while Eren picked up bullets and bits of the cans. He put it all away in a small plastic bag and threw it in the trunk along with the rest of their supplies. The air had gotten cooler as the sun set, but the darker it got, the brighter the stars became. They were close to the city but far enough that they could actually see stars without the hotel lights being too imposing.

Eren’s eyes lit up at the sight of the stars above them.

“Wow…,” he hummed. “It’s been years since I’ve looked up at the stars like this.”

“Oi, Eren, get in the car already,” Levi said. Eren looked around. Levi had lowered the hood of the car and was already in the driver’s seat. With a smile, Eren slipped into his seat and looked back up.

The heat was on and the windows rolled up, keeping in some of the warmth. The seat was heated too and it settled Eren’s sore muscles. Levi had turned off the electronics on the dashboard, keeping the lights low.

“I can remember looking at the stars with my mom. When I was little,” Eren said softly. “They’re so beautiful.”

“Stunning…”

Eren dropped his eyes from the velvet sky and looked to Levi. The man’s focus wasn’t on the stars because the moment Eren looked at him, their eyes met. Eren’s face went red and he turned his eyes away.

“You’re…you’re not even looking…”

“The stars will always be there,” Levi said. Eren felt the man’s hand under his chin, gently coaxing him to face him again. Eren swallowed as Levi guided him closer. “I’ve learned that you may not always be there.”

That was all it took. That was all Eren needed. He didn’t wait for any more romantic lines. He didn’t want to be seduced. He didn’t need it. He leapt forward, grabbing Levi by the collar of his shirt, and pushing his lips against Levi’s as hard as he could. 

He knew he was sloppy with the kiss and he didn’t care. He devoured Levi’s lips, pulling them with his teeth. Eren pushed his tongue into the man’s mouth, feeling the familiar warmth of that wet cavern he missed so much. He ran his hands up to Levi’s hair, relishing in the feel of his shaved hair at the back of his head. 

He was afraid to stop because that meant facing Levi. He would have to open his eyes, and meet Levi’s in the darkened car. Levi would ask “why” and Eren knew he would have to explain. He didn’t care if Levi hated him. He didn’t care if this ruined what was left of their relationship. He didn’t care if this made things more awkward.

Levi pulled away first, inhaling deeply as his eyes fluttered open. Eren stared at him, his own eyes heavy and wet. He licked his lips, still tasting Levi on his tongue, and shrugged apologetically.

“S-Sorry…?” Eren mumbled. “I’m sorry for a lot of things, Levi. I’m sorry I dumped you and I’m sorry I was an asshole and didn’t listen—”

“Eren.”

Eren gasped. He lost his words and his thoughts. Everything fizzled away at the stern voice. He was practically panting, worried about what Levi would say next. He had tried to apologize…

Levi reached up and grabbed Eren by the hair at the back of his neck. He pulled Eren forward and kissed him harder. Eren’s mouth fell open as Levi pushed his tongue inside, dominating the kiss. Eren hummed, trying to get closer as he crawled over the center console. He grabbed Levi’s arms and felt the muscles twitching with each strong kiss and suck.

Again Levi was the first to pull away, their lips connected by a trail of saliva. Their breath mixed in the small space between them. Eren licked his lips, breaking the spit web between them. He quickly licked Levi’s chin, catching the rest of the silvery saliva on his tongue.

Levi grimaced. “You’re still fucking gross.”

“Shut the fuck up and let’s go home,” Eren moaned, grabbing Levi to frantically kiss him again.

~~~~~~~~~

Driving home proved to be some difficulty for Levi. Eren made it clear what he wanted as he drove. The boy attacked his neck with his teeth, with the intention of leaving the brightest marks imaginable. Eren’s hands wandered—under Levi’s shirt to play with his nipples or over his clothed crotch to tease his cock. Eren hummed and moaned, nipping Levi’s ear.

It was a challenge to stay focused on the road but the attention was much needed. And Eren was happy to give it.

But what Levi truly enjoyed—more than the physical touch—were Eren’s dirty whispers against his ear. They were low and pleading, only words meant for him to hear. 

“I want you.”

“I need you.”

“Take me.”

“Please.”

“I have to feel you.”

“I need you inside me.”

Levi moaned as Eren suckled harder on his ear. He wrapped his hands tighter around the steering wheel, making sure he had control of the car as he pulled into the parking garage. He put the car in park and grabbed the keys from the ignition. Eren flew out of the car and darted for the elevator. Panting, Levi chased after him.

Eren hit the button to close the doors and Levi grabbed him by the wrist. He gently shoved Eren against the elevator wall, pushing himself against Eren’s body and holding him there with a firm kiss. Eren wrapped his long arms around Levi’s shoulders, biting his lips again. 

They moaned loud, grinding against the other. Levi kept his knee propped between Eren’s legs and Eren rocked his hips. He eventually dared to wrap his leg around Levi’s waist. Levi slapped his hand against Eren’s thigh, catching his leg and lifting him up. With a sharp breath, Levi tapped Eren’s other leg, silently instructing him to do the same.

They stopped kissing long enough to get situated; Eren’s legs wrapped around Levi’s waist, with Levi supporting him against the wall. Levi bit Eren’s collarbone and Eren lolled his head back, his eyes closed tight.

They were so wrapped up in each other, they didn’t hear the elevator door ring and open on their floor. It was only after the old gentleman stepped inside and cleared his throat that they stopped, both with glazed expressions.

Levi muttered an apology, dragging a blushing Eren into the hallway and away from the horrified man. He stopped at his door, fumbling with his keys; Eren kept himself busy by running his hands over Levi’s body. 

The door clicked open and Eren ran inside first. Levi let him go, closing the door behind him. He removed his shoes and stopped by Corporal’s food bowl, quickly refilling it and the water bowl. Levi threw off his jacket and hurried down the hallway, expecting Eren in his room.

He paused at the opened door to his office and raised an eyebrow.

Eren was sprawled out on the desk, leaning back on his elbows and letting his feet tap the side. His shoes had been thrown off and he had moved everything off the desk. It was all placed rather neatly on the floor, kept together in a small pile.

Levi laughed as he walked in. “Really?”

Eren nodded. He had turned on a lamp in the corner, giving the room some light without it being too bright. And in the romantic lighting, Levi saw the shy blush on Eren’s cheeks. He walked up to the edge of the desk and Eren sat up, resting his hands on Levi’s shoulders and wrapping his legs around the man’s waist.

“We can use the bed,” Levi whispered into his neck. But Eren shook his head and Levi felt him shudder under his hands. “You have nothing to prove.”

“I know,” Eren softly replied. “But we always use the bed. Let’s be adventurous.”

Levi couldn’t find a reason to deny him. He pushed his hands under Eren’s shirt, lightly toying with his nipples. He pinched and pulled at the firm buds, listening to the sweet moans Eren tried to muffle. He kissed along Eren’s neck, leaving a trail from his ear to his collarbone. Tugging Eren’s shirt off, and letting it fall on the floor, Levi made his way down Eren’s body with his lips.

Kisses turned to suckles. And suckles turned to light bites. Eren let his head fall back as Levi left red marks down his chest. He squirmed, turning his hips as Levi started to palm him through his pants. Eren dug his fingers into Levi’s shirt, raking them to his chest to start pulling buttons apart.

“Levi…,” Eren breathed.

And Levi knew from that breathy voice that it was time to get rid of their clothes. 

He pushed Eren back onto the desk and ran his hands down the boy’s tone stomach. He unbuttoned Eren’s jeans and pulled them off, grabbing his underwear right after to toss them aside too. He admired Eren’s body, as he undressed himself. Beautiful, tanned skin, a lean body and gorgeous legs that shook with anticipation at every touch.

Levi let his shirt fall to the floor, his hands trailing Eren’s length. Eren tried closing his legs but Levi would give him a gentle little slap on his leg every time. Tiny moans would escape with each slap, and Levi would smirk at the noises Eren made.

“I forgot that you liked it a little rough,” Levi said, kissing Eren’s thigh. He gave it another firm slap and Eren moaned again, this time louder and without trying to hide it.

“Fuck, Levi,” Eren whined, “skip the foreplay. I want you to fuck me already.”

Levi bit his lip to keep himself from smiling so big. He walked around the desk, sitting in his chair and opening a drawer. Eren sat up curiously, his chest rising and falling. Levi dug around, knowing exactly what he wanted.

“Close your eyes,” Levi commanded, “and put your hands over your head.”

He saw the hesitation on Eren’s face; not out of fear but from curious excitement. Levi popped him on his leg with an open hand, to reinforce his words. Eren fell back, a grin on his face, and he let his arms rest on the desk over his head. His eyes were closed, dark lashes against rosy skin.

Levi quickly slapped on a pair of handcuffs, starting with one wrist and looping it around the curved handle of the desk drawer. Once it was secured, he snapped the second cuff over Eren’s other wrist. He then locked the drawer, preventing it from being opened, and dropped the key into the main drawer.

Eren’s eyes shot open and he experimentally pulled at his wrists; neither the locked drawer or cuffs budged. Levi leaned down and pressed a kiss to Eren’s parted lips.

“Is this okay?” Levi asked softly. Eren nodded and nipped at his lips.

“Are these the handcuffs you stole from me?”

“Perhaps they are, shitty brat.”

Levi rose and hurried out of the room, not bothering to tell Eren where he was going. He was sure Eren had an inkling of an idea. He returned to the room, carrying lube and a condom in his hands. Eren hid his face in his arm, his entire body going rigid just by the sight. His toes curled and his legs fell apart.

“Someone is impatient,” Levi said, opening the lube and pouring it onto his fingers.

“I told you I don’t want foreplay.”

“And you’re not getting it,” Levi said, rubbing circles at Eren’s entrance.

Eren squirmed, pushing his hips up to meet Levi’s fingers to try to get them deeper. Levi let him, watching him chew on his lip in desperation. Watching him pull at the handcuffs as he twisted on the desk.

“Levi, please.”

“Please what?” Levi purred, slowly pushing his slicked finger into Eren’s tight hole. He went slow, teasing Eren and making him scream. But it was more than that. He was getting reacquainted with Eren’s body, quickly remembering what the boy liked. What made his face twist in pleasure. What movements left him panting and breathless and weak.

He pushed in a second finger, moving them in and out. He kept one pace, painfully fast. He loved the friction. He loved the way Eren’s hole swallowed his fingers with each thrust. He loved the tears in Eren’s green eyes that came from the pain and pleasure of his moving fingers. 

Reaching down with his free hand, Levi unbuttoned his pants and let them slide down to his knees. He took out his own needy cock, wrapping a hand around it to stroke himself. 

“N-No Levi, don’t,” Eren panted. “Fuck me already. Put it inside me, give me your cock. Stop maki—AH! Stop fucking making me wait!”

Tears pooled over and ran down Eren’s cheeks. His frustration was too adorable. And as much as Levi wanted to keep teasing him, his own cock was in need of more than a hand’s attention.

He jerked his fingers out of Eren’s body and reached for the condom he placed on the desk. Eren whined, kicking away the condom and lube. Levi raised an eyebrow and grabbed Eren’s hips, adjusting him so that his round ass was off the desk. He hitched one leg over his broad shoulder, pushing the other tan leg down, keeping Eren’s body exposed and on full display.

“No condom?”

“None,” Eren said, his eyes closed. “I want…I want to feel all of you tonight…”

Taking his dick in his own hand, Levi lined himself up with Eren’s entrance and slowly, carefully, pushed in his pierced head.

Eren sighed in relief as Levi rubbed circles on to his thigh. Levi was transfixed with the way his cock disappeared into his lover’s sweet body. He started to roll his hips, still slow, his eyes locked on the scene beneath him. But the faster he moved, the less he watched himself. 

Levi’s grey eyes fell on Eren as he was smacked in to. The view was near vulgar; splendidly vulgar. Eren struggling against the cuffs, pulling at them until red marks started appearing on his wrists. Levi kept Eren’s legs apart, his body on full display. A thin layer of sweat glistened on his toned stomach. The sound of skin on skin filled the room with each hard thrust. Levi knew, from the familiar look of pleasure on Eren’s wet face and the cute cries escaping his parted lips, that he was hitting that sweet spot over and over again.

Eren bit his lips as his face twisted. Levi kissed his leg, watching his lover’s toes start to curl.

“Levi…ah…Levi…”

“Going to cum for me?” Levi asked, giving a firm little slap to Eren’s ass. He wrapped his hand around Eren’s cock, giving it a few hard jerks. “Going to make a nasty little mess, brat?”

“AH! I’m going to make such a mess for you dadd—SHIT LEVI!”

Eren clenched around Levi’s cock and his legs tried to jerk closed, but Levi kept them apart to watch. His body convulsed as white cum shot onto his stomach, slowly dripping down his sides and onto the desk. Eren let his head fall to the side, his eyes closed tight and his brow furrowed, hair plastered onto the side of his face with sweat. 

Levi leaned forward, ignoring the mess of cum getting onto his own stomach. He gently turned Eren’s face to his and kissed trembling lips.

“Where do you want daddy’s cum?”

Eren’s eyes shot open. He gasped as Levi spoke against his lips and again when Levi moved his hips.

“L-Levi!”

“Well?” Levi chuckled, kissing Eren’s neck.

“T-This brat wants it in his ass,” Eren shuddered, “like a g-good boy.”

A smirk spread across Levi’s mouth and he wrapped an arm under Eren’s head. He kissed Eren again, slowly rolling his hips and making the boy squirm and moan and whine against him. He pulled back and slid off the desk, grabbing Eren’s hips and flipping him onto his stomach. He waited for Eren to adjust his bound wrists, listening to the cuffs rattling against the desk. Levi ran his hands over Eren’s round ass, slapped it once to see the little bounce it made. 

Eren dipped his back and Levi took the silent sign as a cue to continue. He pressed his cock back into Eren’s entrance, slipping right back into place with a satisfied, guttural groan. He grabbed Eren’s waist and thrust into him, rattling the desk on its legs with each hit. Eren threw his head back, keeping his back arched as much as possible.

With a final, long thrust, Levi came with a hard shudder. His grip on Eren’s waist tightened enough to leave visible bruises on the smooth skin and even make Eren yelp. He leaned his head onto Eren’s back, hot cum pouring into Eren’s body. He shook as he rested against Eren’s back, placing kisses along his wet skin.

Slowly, Levi pulled out and listened to the whines Eren made once he was empty. Levi slipped to his knees, holding Eren’s red ass in his hands. He watched his own cum start to trickle down Eren’s legs, listening to Eren’s ragged breathing.

He took in the view, admiring how sore Eren looked. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Eren’s exposed hole, tasting his own cum on his tongue. He leaned down lower, trailing his tongue up Eren’s legs, catching more cum in his mouth.

“Levi—!” Eren cried, his back arching again. His voice cracked at the touch and he tried to hide his face in his bound hands.

Levi rose, once he felt he had licked Eren up enough, and walked around the desk. He rolled Eren onto his back and coaxed the boy’s mouth open with his thumb. Eren closed his eyes and waited like a good, obedient little thing, for Levi to lower his head and let the pearly liquid drip from his mouth. Eren caught every ounce that fell into his mouth, coughing a little as he tried to swallow it quickly.

Levi kissed him on the lips and smiled, admiring the sweet expression that had fallen over Eren’s face and the drowsiness in his eyes. A hint of red had returned to Eren’s cheeks, not out of shyness but just from his natural glow. Dark lashes fluttered, hiding his glossy green eyes.

And Levi realized how much he missed the beautiful glow he was so used to.

He spent the next few minutes unlocking the handcuffs (which he did with ease with using a bobby pin). He scooped Eren off the desk, receiving little nuzzles as he walked. He took Eren to his—no, their— room and sat him on the bed. Eren quickly threw back the blankets and nestled into them as Levi removed his pants and underwear. He left them on the floor, not caring about the mess for once, and crawled into the bed.

Instantly Eren wrapped his arms around him. He curled into Levi’s side and Levi threw his arms around Eren’s shoulders. The room was filled with their relieved breathing and happy sighing and occasionally Eren muffling small giggles. After a few minutes, they quieted in favor of sleepiness overcoming them.

“Are we back together?” Eren whispered with a tired yawn.

“Yes. Because that was makeup sex,” Levi yawned, raising Eren’s wrist to his lips. He kissed the red marks, left by the handcuffs. “Eren…”

“Mn?” Eren pressed a half-asleep kiss to Levi’s neck.

Levi turned his head, finding Eren’s ear and lowered his voice, to one barely above a whisper so that only his lover could hear.

“I love you, Eren.”

But the little snore in response told Levi Eren was already asleep.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren woke up early, his thoughts a lazy blur. He stretched, his body sore and constricted, and he soon remembered why. 

Levi was still holding him close, broad arms still around him. Levi had held him all night and hadn’t moved much. Eren relaxed, his head on Levi’s shoulder and dipping into the man’s neck. He kept his eyes open, unable to fall back asleep. So he listened to Levi’s steady breathing, feeling his heartbeat against his cheek. Levi smelled faintly of smoke and sweat and cologne and it was a scent Eren never realized he missed so much.

He ran his fingers over Levi’s chest and abs, the muscle smooth to the touch. He rested his hand on Levi’s stomach, feeling him breathe. Eren smiled and just watched Levi breathe as he remembered more.

The red marks on his skin, caused by the handcuffs. The soreness that had settled into his legs and lower back from being pounded in to the desk. He wondered if Levi was sore anywhere.

Corporal suddenly jumped onto the bed, right by Levi’s head. He smelled around and Eren quietly laughed. The cat trailed over Levi’s head, walking over to the other pillow to curl up on.

“Mn…Eren…”

Eren raised his eyebrows and kissed Levi on his jaw. Levi’s parted lips turned up into a little smile that made Eren melt.

“Hm?”

“You’re here.”

Levi hugged him tighter, nuzzling his brown hair. Eren nodded against Levi’s nose.

“I’m here,” Eren whispered and Levi stroked his hair. “I’m still here.”

“Don’t leave anymore, okay? Don’t leave.”

He kissed Eren on the head, a sweet affectionate gesture. But it continued, over and over again, until he was covering Eren’s face with little kisses. All over his eyes and nose and cheeks and lips and back to his eyes. Levi left Eren breathless with flushed cheeks.

“Levi, are you okay?”

Levi nodded and tilted Eren’s face up, pressing a finger under his chin. Eren closed his eyes, waiting for the kiss when the phone rang. He felt Levi go rigid and heard him groan. Eren laughed, sliding on to the pillow next to Levi. Corporal was curled up on it, purring loud enough that Eren actually felt it on his head. Levi picked up his phone, still rather unhappy about the sudden interruption.

Irwin’s name flashed across the screen.

As much as Eren hated it, he knew that Irwin really wasn’t going anywhere. Levi was going to have some sort of relationship with him, no matter what. But that relationship wasn’t romantic; that, Eren was sure of.

Because he was the one in Levi’s bed now. He was the one sharing the morning with Levi. He was the one wrapped up in Levi’s arms.

“Answer it,” Eren said, tapping Levi on the arm. Corporal had even looked up at the noise, walking over Eren’s face to move to the end of the bed. “It’s probably important.”

Levi hesitated. His brow furrowed as he stared at his phone. Eren quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head curiously. 

“Levi?”

Suddenly Levi tossed his phone off the bed, letting it hit the floor and even bounce. Eren gasped as he was pushed on to his back, Levi hovering over him. Eren stared up at Levi and the determined look in his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Eren whispered, shaking under Levi’s hands. “What are you doing?”

“Creating the moment.”

The phone stopped ringing as Levi kissed Eren lightly. As he pulled away, Eren could see how pink his cheeks were.

“I love you, Eren.”

Eren didn’t know where it came from or what prompted the words to leave Levi’s mouth. But every emotion inside suddenly stirred and came to the surface. 

Tears streaked his cheeks because he was suddenly terrified at the actual confession he longed for. Anger settled in his stomach because it took him too long to say it. His heart thumped against his chest with nervousness of being unable to talk. And laughter left his mouth because those were the only words he ever wanted to hear from Levi.

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, pulling him close to kiss him, nodding his head furiously.

“I love you, too Levi,” he mumbled through his sobs. “I love you so much and I never want to leave you again. And I’m sorry I was being a little bitch and making a scene but fuck Levi I love you.”

Levi kissed his face through his apology. Eren let his tears roll down his cheeks and Levi kissed them away, cupping his face and still stroking his hair. Levi shushed and cooed at him, catching Eren’s lips in a passionate kiss. It was long and slow; Levi took his time, drawing Eren from his tears and deeper into the kiss until the sniffles turned to moans.

“I love you, Levi,” Eren finally breathed once he was calm enough.

“I love you, too Eren.”

The phone rang again but its noise was lost to the sounds of the bed hitting the wall and the sweet moans of “I love you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!! If anyone is travelling, stay safe! For those of you in school: yay break!!! And for those of you who have graduated: CONGRATS!!!


	25. Still Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff. A slight confession. A capture. A new problem. And a little more fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long break. BUT going to start updating regularly again~ :3

When Eren finally looked at his phone, he saw more missed calls and missed texts from Mikasa than he had ever seen before. After reading the fifteenth text, he gave up and tossed his phone onto the sofa. Levi laughed, rummaging through the refrigerator.

Eren watched him over the counter, admiring the man’s back. Fresh red marks were all over his shoulders, caused by their morning playtime. And Eren was damn proud of the marks he left too. Of course those were nothing compared to bites and hickeys on his own neck; which he knew he would have to explain to Mikasa once he got home.

“Are you almost done staring, brat?” Levi asked, holding the carton of eggs and a bell pepper. He didn’t have to even glance at Eren to know he boy was staring.

“No,” Eren teased. “You should cook naked.”

Levi looked over his shoulder as he turned the stove on. “That’s a fucking hazard. And we just had sex, aren’t you tired of seeing me naked?”

“We have a lot of time to make up for,” Eren whined. “And you should always be naked.”

“Give my dick a rest for an hour,” Levi said. “And I’ll fuck you before I take you home. How’s Mikasa?”

Eren winced at her name, walking over to lean by the stove.

“I don’t want to talk about her. She’s going to be pissed.”

“Call her and tell her that you’re alive at least. Or Armin. At least tell Armin, he won’t be mad at you.”

“Leviiiii…”

“Get,” Levi said, tapping him on the rear. “Do it.”

The little tap hurt more than Eren expected. He was sure he had a bruise or two on his hip from earlier. But he sighed and shuffled back to the sofa to search for his phone. He scooped it up and his eyes widened. Not because Mikasa sent him a text or because of Armin.

It was from Annie.

_Hey, want to go out for drinks later?_

Eren swallowed. “Levi.”

“What now, brat?”

Eren turned, his hands shaking around his phone. Levi looked around at him, ready to criticize, but his sarcasm quickly faded.

“What’s wrong?”

“Annie wants to go out for drinks later.”

Levi moved the skillet off the stove to prevent his eggs from burning. He leaned against the counter.

“And you said yes, I assume?”

“Well…not yet…Levi, if I met her out…would you…?”

“Would I what?” Levi asked. Eren hurried into the kitchen, clutching his phone to his chest.

“Would you come with me? But not with me. Just…stand by? In case I need you?”

Levi reached out, wrapping his fingers around Eren’s waist and tugging him close. Eren rested his arms on Levi’s shoulders, moving closer to him.

“Of course, brat,” Levi said, rubbing circles on Eren’s side. “Why do you need me to be around all of sudden? You’ve been hanging around her on your own just fine.”

“Yeah, but if I’m drinking I may need help,” Eren sighed. “What if I end up drunk?”

“You won’t. You may be a dumbass, but you have your smart moments.”

Eren rolled his eyes and leaned forward, resting his chin on Levi’s shoulder. He held up his phone, quickly texting Annie back.

_Sure thing. Sounds great!_

And send.

~~~~~~~~~

Levi was pleased to drive Eren home. And Eren was all rosy cheeks and arm clings for the entire ride. He felt a little more at ease, being at Levi’s side again. Feeling the man’s warmth and inhaling his scent. Listening to him hum and curse the other drivers.

He smiled thoughtfully, leaving a featherlight trail over Levi’s hand with his fingers. His own heart fluttered happily. He wasn’t worried about Mikasa yelling at him or Armin scolding him or even meeting with Annie. Everything was currently Levi.

His lover. His partner. His boyfriend.

They came to a stop light at an intersection. Levi took the brief pause to kiss Eren on the head, squeezing his hand. Eren smiled and leaned into Levi’s touches, relishing in the affection.

Eren got stiff however when his eyes fell on the white chapel on the other side of the street. He swallowed hard, gripping Levi’s hand tighter with wide eyes.

The thought was silly. Fleeting. It was stupid to even think something like that. They had just gotten back together, for starters. And the reason they broke was all Eren’s doing. And now the thought of marriage was suddenly flooding his mind, like a dam had broken somewhere.

“Are you alright?” Levi asked. “You got really tense.”

Eren nodded, closing his eyes and trying to get rid of the thought.

“I…I’m fine,” Eren replied. “Just…thinking…”

The light turned green and Levi drove, kissing Eren on the head again.

“You sound fucking serious, Eren. Are you alright?”

Eren shrugged. “Would you…ever…you know…not be single?”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “What sort of question is that?”

Eren pulled away, sitting up. “Let’s get married.”

A grim silence fell over the car and Eren knew he screwed up. Levi’s lips thinned and he looked straight on, driving right into the first parking lot he could get in to. Eren slid down in his seat, ready to get out of the car when Levi put the car in park.

“Sorry…”

“Eren,” Levi firmly started, his hands still on the steering wheel, “you don’t know what you’re saying. People just…don’t get married.”

“I said I’m sorry.”

“It’s something calculated. Well thought-out. Unless you’re a drunken mess.”

“Levi…”

Eren’s heart sank. He knew better. He knew it was stupid to bring up. So why did he even bother?

“And since when have I ever done something without thinking it through?” Levi asked. Eren shrugged, leaning against the door to get as far away from him as he could. “Exactly. So when I do ask you to marry me, I’m not going to half-ass it.”

“I said I’m—What…?”

Tears were already building up around Eren’s eyes. He was ready to cry but as Levi’s words echoed through his head, he was unsure if he should.

“What? Levi!”

“Mn?”

“You…I’m confused…”

Eren sniffled and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his shirt. Levi sneered, leaning over Eren to reach into the glove box. He pulled out a packet of tissues and tugged one out. He dabbed Eren’s nose with the tissue.

“For fuck’s sake, brat, don’t use your fucking sleeve,” Levi scorned. “That’s gross.”

“But you just said…you said…”

“I know what I said,” Levi snapped. “And before you shit yourself, this isn’t a proposal. And you won’t get one for a while. Not until I’m done with this hotel shit. Blow your nose, Eren.”

Eren closed his eyes and blew his nose into the tissue Levi held in his hand. Levi grimaced again, cleaning Eren up.

“You really mean it?” Eren finally managed. A small smile cracked across Levi’s lips. He gave Eren a chaste, little kiss and turned back to the steering wheel.

“One day,” he said. “Give it another year or two, though. It’s too early for that shit. But I want you to know…it’s something I’ve thought about too.”

Emotions were going haywire for Eren. His mind was spinning. His nose was running. He was thrilled but the tears kept coming and he had no way of stopping them either.

“Clean up. The last thing I need is to drop you off crying and after you’ve been missing all night. Mikasa would fucking kill me,” Levi said, taking Eren’s hand again.

Eren nodded, wiping his eyes and nose again, the sniffles still coming. He got an honest answer. And a full answer. And he was truly happy with it.

~~~~~~~~~

Mikasa was on a new level of unhappy. Levi knew it was coming, especially since Eren never texted her. So after a few quick kisses in the car, he left Eren to face her alone. With a sigh, Eren walked up to the house and opened the door.

Immediately he was greeted with commotion.

“EREN!”

“Where were you all night?”

“I thought you were dead!”

“Did your phone die? Did you have your phone?”

“Were you kidnapped?”

“Did you get into a fight?”

“Are you alright?”

“Why didn’t you call me back?”

“Why didn’t you text?”

“Why—”

Mikasa was cut off by Armin who entered the room soon after.

“Why are there hickeys on your neck?” Armin asked calmly.

Eren’s face lit up. He wanted to smack the question off Armin’s tongue but it was too late. Mikasa had heard it and her eyes were locked on to his neck.

“Eren. Where were you last night?” Mikasa growled, grabbing him by the arms. “Eren, where were you? Do you know how worried I was?”

“I know, Mikasa, and I’m sorry,” Eren finally managed once she paused. “I really am. But…I was really distracted last night and things happened so fast…”

“Eren, were you safe? Were you drunk? Who was it?”

Armin gasped. “Levi!”

“No!”

“Well…it may or may not have been Levi,” Eren said, rubbing the back of his neck. “And we may or may not be back together…”

“Is that why you didn’t pick up?” Mikasa snapped.”Because you were busy getting back together—oh…”

Her eyes widened and she stared at the hickeys along his neck. She found her own answer.

“That’s exactly why I didn’t pick up,” Eren said, biting his lip. Armin clasped his hands together.

“Well. I’m very glad you two are a thing again,” he said, patting a rather distraught Mikasa on the back. “And you forgave him for…whatever?”

Eren nodded. “Yeah. More like he forgave me. But we’re going to try and work things out.”

“I’m glad,” Armin said with a smile. “And I’m sure Mikasa will be happy too. After the shock wears off.”

~~~~~~~~~

The shock never wore off. Not even a little. Mikasa questioned him over and over again the entire day. So telling her he was going out, again, was nearly impossible. However, he managed and Mikasa had to settle; after threatening him to keep his phone on and set to its highest notification alert volumes.

Eren decided the best choice of clothes for the evening was definitely a hoodie with a scarf. It was bad enough explaining to Mikasa why he had marks on his neck. Explaining that to Annie would be even worse, he was sure.

They decided that meeting at Maria was out of the question. Too many incidents seemed to happen at the popular bar so they opted for another place on the strip. They sat outside on the patio so they could people watch and admire the hotel lights along the strip.

It was a new sight and Eren’s eyes lit up bright at his surroundings. He made a mental note of wanting to bring Levi to that very spot once things calmed down a little.

They ordered hot wings and over-cheesed potato skins to share, accompanied by a few beers. And to Eren’s surprise, he heard Annie laugh—actually laugh—and even smile. She was calm, that was sure. Her guard was down.

And he wondered if trying to prove her guilty would end their friendship. He had started this to get close to her; to get to know her and to prove she was spying on the S.I.D. But she still had feelings, and her carefree laughter was proof of it.

They were actually friends. Real friends. And he didn’t want to ruin that. But he also had a job to do.

“Reiner and Bert didn’t want to come?” Eren teased, taking a sip of his beer. He left buffalo sauce fingerprints all over the glass bottle. Annie shook her head.

“The same can be said for Armin and Mikasa,” she replied. “But really, whenever they get the apartment to themselves, they stay in.”

“Really?” Eren asked. He laughed. “Reiner is so social, that almost seems unlike him. Then again, Bert is really quiet…”

“Staying home and watching stupid movies is basically Bert’s favorite thing,” Annie said. “I don’t mind it.”

“That’s how Armin is,” Eren said. “But with books. He doesn’t care about going out as much as staying in to reread Harry Potter.”

“I’m guilty of that.”

Eren laughed into his drink. “Are you serious? How are you two not friends?”

Annie shrugged a little, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Next time invite him out then?”

“Definitely,” Eren said. “But you two can’t have your faces in books the entire time.”

“I won’t make any promises,” Annie said. “I’ll try.”

After they finished their food and received their checks, Eren ran to the bathroom, to wash his hands of all the sauce he failed to wipe off with a napkin. Once his fingers were clean enough, he checked his phone. No messages or missed calls from Levi (or Mikasa), so he assumed he was doing things sort of right.

With a sigh he walked back into the bar. He approached Annie as she was finishing paying, his own ticket in hand. As she moved, she knocked her purse right off the counter, half of its contents spilling onto the floor.

“Shit,” she muttered, reaching down to grab everything.

Eren had kneeled down to help her, mindlessly grabbing whatever he could. Lipsticks, receipts, I.D’s, keys, a flashdrive, more receipts and hell even tampons (he was a big boy now, he could handle tampons; he couldn’t count the times he had to make late-night runs for Mikasa).

“Thanks,” Annie sighed, trying to shove everything into her bag. The woman at the counter waved her receipt and Annie rose to sign it and grab her card.

In that brief moment, Eren looked at her I.D. badge. It wasn’t from the S.I.D; it was from Hotel Titan. With a heavy breath, he kept it in his hand, along with the flashdrive. He shoved everything into her bag and held it out to her with a nervous smile.

“Here,” he said. “I just threw it all in there. Sorry if it’s all wrong.”

“It’s a purse,” Annie said, taking it from him and moving aside so he could pay. “Even when I organize it, it’s bound to get messy again.”

Eren laughed, grabbing his wallet from his back pocket. He carefully slipped the flashdrive and card into his pocket, replacing the wallet and hoping it was out of Annie’s view. When he did look at her, she was busy moving stuff around in her purse. Relieved, he paid and put his wallet away.

They left, both full and rather pleased. As always, Eren insisted on walking her home. He kept his eyes open, however, wondering if Levi was even following them at this point.

“Thanks again, Eren,” Annie said as they walked down the sidewalk. “You’re really not half bad.”

“Same for you.”

She clutched her purse tighter, her fingers strumming along the straps.

“Eren.”

“Hm?”

“Why did you take my flashdrive? And my work ID for the hotel?”

Eren stopped walking. He tangled his fingers into his scarf, swallowing hard.

“I…what?”

“Eren,” she sighed, turning to face him, “I’m not stupid. And you’re really not as sneaky as you think.”

He took a cautious step back as she reached into her coat, pulling out a shiny gun. She raised it and pointed it at him with a steady hand.

“You should have left when I told you…”

“Annie…,” Eren muttered, “you…you wouldn’t…”

“I don’t want to,” Annie said. “So…please…just give them back, Eren? Please? I don’t want to hurt you or anyone. I never wanted anyone to get hurt.”

Her voice cracked as she spoke and for a split second, her hand shook. Tears on her face caught the lights from overhead and Eren knew she was being genuine. He bit his lip, looking down at his feet and grabbing his scarf even tighter.

“Annie…I have a job to do too…,” he confessed. “And I’m sorry I sort of…lied to get to know you. But you really are pretty cool…”

He was panicking. He couldn’t let her see it so he tried to hide his face. He had left his gun at Levi’s place. And he knew he couldn’t out-fight her.

“I think you’re decent too, Eren,” Annie said with a sad smile, her hand still shaking but still raised. “And…I’m glad I got a chance to know you…”

Eren heard her cock the gun and he winced.

“Bert was hurt because of me. And now…I don’t want to hurt you. So Eren, don’t be stubborn, give me back my things.”

“I can’t Annie. And I know that…you have a gun pointed at me but I can’t. I can’t give up!”

Annie gasped and a small smile crept onto her face.

“Your integrity is really impressive,” she whispered, gripping her gun tighter. “I wish that…we could still be friends—”

_Bang._

The gunshot echoed on the empty street. Eren flinched, looking away and grinding his teeth. He heard a little yelp of shock and metal hitting the concrete. It took him only a matter of seconds to realize he hadn’t been shot. He was alright, uninjured. But Annie…

She was gripping her hand. It wasn’t bleeding but she was definitely startled and breathing hard. She was looking across the street, and Eren quickly turned to see what she was looking at.

Irwin was practically running across the street, his gun in hand and handcuffs clinking against his side. Annie held out her hands in defeat; but there was a look of relief on her face. Eren gripped his chest, wheezing from the sudden stress.

“Annie,” Irwin said firmly, approaching her.

She didn’t reply to him. She simply waited for the handcuffs.

“I’m impressed, Eren,” she said, her voice calm.

“Thanks,” Eren replied, taking her stuff out of his pocket. Irwin handcuffed her and Eren handed over the ID and the flashdrive.

“Good work, Eren,” Irwin said. “And Annie…”

“I know,” she muttered. “I’m sorry.”

“We’ll work things out,” Irwin said.

“Sir, please don’t throw her in jail,” Eren said. “Just…get information or whatever from her. Let her go.”

Irwin raised his eyebrows at the plea.

“Hell, she didn’t kill anyone,” Eren said. “Unlike some. So I think she deserves a second chance.”

“Eren…,” Annie whispered, “you don’t…”

“I know,” Eren said. “But you’re still my friend. And I still care about you. Even though you had me at gunpoint. I can forgive you.”

Hell, Levi had raised a gun to him twice (and once right at his head) and Eren managed to forgive him of that. So this was nothing.

Annie smiled big and sniffled a little, nodding her head. “Thank you, Eren.”

~~~~~~~~~

Going to work the next day kept Eren’s nerves on edge. He hadn’t told Mikasa or Armin anything about the previous evening. Only that they went out to eat and he walked her home. Trying to explain what happened was out of the question for him. He’d rather keep that as quiet as he could.

He went straight to his desk, saying his usual good mornings to everyone in the office. He sank down in his chair, getting his usual amount of paperwork to do. Using his usual pens. He kept his head down, working hard. As usual.

Until he noticed Jean was staring at him.

“What?”

“You’re acting weird,” Jean said.

“Fuck you.”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing, so shut up and leave me alone, Seabiscuit.”

“Did you finally snap and kill someone?”

“Jean. You fucking horse. Shut the fuck up. No one is dead,” Eren shouted, punctuating each word with a hiss.

Everyone looked around at him, their eyebrows raised and their breakfast chewing quiet. Eren slumped in his chair.

“Fuck…”

“Eren, calm down,” Mikasa said sternly. “And stop making a scene.”

“I’m not doing it on purpose,” Eren said. “Secretariat is making me mad!”

“Jean,” Marco said, turning in his own chair to pet Jean’s hair. “Stop irritating people.”

“I’m not!” Jean cried, leaning into Marco’s touch. “Dammit, that’s not fair Marco. You can’t just pet me in public.”

Marco didn’t stop until he had pulled Jean’s full attention away from Eren. Laughing, Eren looked to Mikasa, who still wore a scorn on her face. Rolling his eyes, he looked away from her. Reiner and Bertholdt were both sitting quietly at their desks, looks of worry and contempt on their faces. Eren swallowed hard, wondering if they knew what had happened.

Surely not…?

Eren glanced around at Armin, to see how he was. He seemed fine, but it was still Armin. He was perceptive and he could keep a straight face at work when it came to his emotions. Eren was sure Armin knew something was wrong too.

“Eren. I need to see you in my office.”

Eren looked up at the voice and saw Irwin standing in the doorway to his office. He quickly scrambled for the papers he was supposed to copy and fax an hour ago and got to his feet. He dashed off between the desks, holding the papers tight as Irwin closed the door behind him.

“I’m sorry, sir, I was going to fax these I swear but I got distra—”

“Eren, I think you’re in some danger,” Irwin said. “And not just because of your connection to Levi.”

“W-what?”

Irwin rubbed the bridge of his nose, apparently worried. Really worried. Eren sat down in the empty chair, resting the stack of papers on his lap. His heart sped up as he waited for Irwin to explain.

“I went through Annie’s flashdrive. And as expected there was information she had been stealing,” Irwin said. “But out of all the files—out of every file of every person here—yours was saved. All of your information. From the academy to everything recent, Eren.”

Eren tensed, his throat drying and his hands clenching against the papers.

“My…files?”

Irwin nodded.

“I don’t know what you’ve done, but you need to be cautious. More so than usual.”

“Fuck…”

“That’s putting it lightly. I have Annie in holding right now. I’m going to have to question her about this.”

“Is she alright?”

“She’s fine,” Irwin said. “Don’t worry about her. You need to take care of yourself. I don’t want you spending any extended period of time alone. You need to either be with Mikasa, Armin, or Levi. People you can trust. Really trust. At least until this mess is figured out. Understood?”

Eren nodded. “Y-Yes sir…”

“Good. Now back to work,” Irwin said, waving Eren away. “And get those papers faxed.”

“Yes sir!”

~~~~~~~~~

Eren had to explain everything to Levi. He did it over dinner, wanting to get the conversation of him possibly being targeted over with. The sooner it was out of his hair, the better; he could enjoy his evening with Levi without being bothered.

However, that only upset Levi. He ended up on the phone with Irwin for hours, yelling and storming back and forth into his office. Eren left him to take care of the kitchen, cleaning everything and putting away food. He had to make sure the dishes were spotless; he had learned early on that Levi would check the dishes after they dried.

And since Levi was still arguing on the phone, Eren took his absence as an excuse to take a bubblebath. He went into Levi’s bathroom and filled up the tub. He even used Levi’s wash (Eren started keeping his own soap and his own clothes at Levi’s apartment again) instead of his own.

He sank into the water once the tub was filled. He ran his hands through his hair, pushing his fringe from his face. He didn’t bother to actually wash his hair; it wasn’t that dirty, by his standards. He scrubbed everywhere else though, enjoying the way the body wash lathered. But more because it actually smelled like Levi.

Corporal jumped up onto the tub edge, to paw at the bubbles. Eren laughed, blowing a sharp breath into the bubbles to make them fly. The cat’s eyes widened and he pawed at them in the air before hopping down and trotting away.

Eren decided to get out then, not wanting his skin to get too waterlogged. He dressed and slipped into Levi’s office. The man had his head in his hand, staring at his computer. He held his phone to his ear and Eren could hear the faint sound of Irwin’s voice on the other end. With a sigh, Eren walked into the room and right up to the desk. He rubbed Levi’s back to get his attention and leaned down to kiss the back of his neck, where his shaved hair ended.

Levi shuddered and sat back, tugging Eren into his lap with a gentle pull. He wrapped his arm affectionately around Eren’s waist and held him against his chest. Eren smiled, listening to Irwin’s muffled voice.

Eren looked at the computer screen. It was all a bunch of jumble that looked like information from the S.I.D.

“Is that the information Annie was stealing?” Eren whispered. Levi nodded quietly as Irwin kept talking.

Eren rested his arms on the desk, reading what was on the screen. Most of it looked like security information. He wrinkled his nose and pulled out of Levi’s grip with a yawn. He kissed Levi on the cheek and shuffled away, back into their bedroom.

Moments later, as he was crawling into bed, he heard a long sigh and more movement. Levi walked into the bedroom, looking miserable. He flopped on the edge of the bed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Tired?”

“Yeah…”

“What did he say?” Eren asked and quickly added, “The short version, that is.”

“We both came to the conclusion that you’re in possible danger. And that Annie wasn’t working alone. Irwin is going to question her tomorrow and I’m not allowed to go. Only Petra is because she has better people-skills.”

Eren nodded. “Oh…great…”

Levi groaned, getting to his feet. “I’m going to take a shower. Go on and get some sleep.”

He walked away, closing the bathroom door behind him. Eren curled into a ball, resting his head on Levi’s pillow. He listened to the shower turn on, trying to stay awake. But the monotonous drumming of water against tile slowly lured him into a light sleep. He didn’t hear the water turn off or Levi get out.

“Oi, get on your side of the bed,” Levi muttered, pulling up the blankets.

Eren wrinkled his nose and slid over, long enough for Levi to get in bed, just to roll back onto Levi’s pillow. He wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist and pressed his face into the crook of Levi’s neck. Levi kissed his head, ruffling his hair. Corporal woke up at all the moving, raising his head to look around. With a yawn and a little stretch, the cat laid its head back onto the pillow.

“Sorry I was snappy earlier.”

Eren yawned and shrugged. “It’s okay. You were frustrated.”

“At him. Not with you. I shouldn’t take out my frustrations on you,” Levi said, turning his face into Eren’s hair.

“Only the sexual ones,” Eren said. Levi laughed, holding Eren close.

“Only the sexual ones,” Levi repeated. “Love you.”

The words were spectacular to hear. Eren’s heart sped up and fluttered for a brief moment when Levi said them. And he said them first, at that. He smiled big, sleepily nuzzling deeper into Levi’s neck.

“Mmm…love you too. Go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is definitely not over yet! But it's nearing its last major hill Dx


	26. Silver and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> According to Eren, it's Christmas. But really it's just the first of December.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to get this chapter posted last month but here I am failing. So have some extra Christmas on your January.

_December_

“Levi,” Eren whispered, his chest pressed to Levi’s. He gently shook Levi by the shoulders, trying to wake him up as quietly as possible. “Leviiiiiiiiiii.”

“Mn…what…?” Levi groaned, his brow furrowing. He turned away, clumsily reaching for his phone on the nightstand.

“Levi!” Eren cried, his voice rising. “Wake up. It’s Christmas.”

Levi rubbed his face, holding up his phone. He rolled his eyes.

“You little shit, it’s December 1st!”

“It’s basically Christmas, Levi!” Eren whined, shaking him harder. “We have to go get a tree!”

“It’s five in the fucking morning. Nothing is even open. Go back to sleep.”

“But Leviiiiii—”

It was too late. Levi already dropped onto his pillow, his back to Eren. But he grabbed the excited boy’s hand, pulling it around him. Eren settled behind him, resting his head against Levi’s and nuzzling the man’s hair. He huffed.

“We have to get a tree. And lights. And a lot of ornaments. And stockings, we have to have stockings.”

“Will you be wearing these stockings?”

“No, silly,” Eren laughed. “The kind you hang over a fireplace and—”

“We don’t need them. Sleep.”

Eren grumbled and rubbed his nose into the shaved part of Levi’s hair. He would try to fall back asleep, but his heart was pounding with excitement. December meant good things and good feelings. And he was going to get to include Levi in it. That made it even more spectacular and exciting. He was already trying to think of what he could possibly get Levi for Christmas.

~~~~~~~~~

Almost a month and a half had passed since Annie’s capture. Irwin still had Eren on high alert. It was his duty to still keep an eye out for any suspicious activity in the office. And he was still being closely monitored by Levi, even Hanji now. Whenever he went somewhere, in public, he was still instructed to be with Mikasa or Armin.

Annie had been given a new job, working as a barmaid with Mike. It had been Eren’s idea for the new position. He didn’t want her to be out of a job, but he knew Irwin wouldn’t let her out of his sight completely. Working with Mike put someone in the Wings Syndicate over her, without her having direct access to information.

And from what Eren heard, the pay wasn’t awful either.

On some nights, Levi would even go with him to Maria to see her. Of course she still had to work, but it was relieving to talk to her, knowing she was doing well.

As far as the information…

Her only orders, from the hotel superiors, were to get information on the workers. And she said once Eren’s name was brought up, the owner wanted his files. It was all she honestly knew. Although Irwin was still skeptical, and even after he questioned her himself, it was all he got from her. To him, it wasn’t enough.

But to Eren, it was plenty.

He didn’t question Irwin’s orders for him to keep snooping around the office for anymore possible spies. At least not to Irwin’s face. Levi heard his complaints, but Levi always sided with Irwin much to Eren’s disappointment. Maybe he wasn’t seeing something? Maybe they were just older and wiser or whatever.

The slight lack of support from Levi upset him; mostly because that support was going to Irwin. Eren managed to deal with it though, knowing that Levi was his. And only his.

“Oi, Eren, you look fucking constipated like that.”

Eren blinked, looking up from the remote he held in his hand. He had stopped flipping channels once he got to the cartoons, but he was still holding the remote as his mind wandered. Levi stood by the sofa, two mugs in his hands and both steaming hot. Eren perked up.

“I’m not constipated,” Eren mumbled as Levi sat down. “That’s gross.”

“It’s true,” Levi shrugged, holding one of the mugs out. “I made you hot chocolate. With—”

“You put peppermint on it!” Eren shouted before Levi could finish his sentence. Eren snatched the cup from him and took a sip, careful not to spill it. The hot chocolate was rich, covered in whipped cream and crushed candy canes. It was even in a mug with a Christmas tree painted on it. Eren snuggled into Levi’s side, once Levi was sitting down, a big smile on his face.

Levi threw an arm around his shoulders, drinking from his own mug of coffee. Corporal lounged behind them on the back of the sofa. His ears perked up when Levi put his arm around Eren, and he pressed his wet little nose to Levi’s arm, smelling him curiously.

“Did you put peppermint in yours?” Eren asked.

“No. I fucking hate peppermint.”

“Then why did you buy candy canes?”

Levi thumped him on the head. “Why do you think? I figured you’d be one of those annoying Christmas freaks so I bought a shitton of candy canes.”

Eren smiled, burying his face in his cup as his cheeks turned red.

“So you were shopping and you thought about me?” Eren purred.

“You’re such a little shit at times,” Levi said, sipping his coffee. “With your shit-eating grin, you know the answer to that question.”

Eren placed a sticky kiss to Levi’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Levi returned the kiss with one to Eren’s head. Eren smiled, sipping at his hot chocolate again.

“Of course I thought about you.”

Eren nudged Levi as he drank, acknowledging the kind words. He was becoming addicted to hearing Levi’s sweet comments and his warm cuddles, almost as addicted to having sex with him. But it wasn’t the raw feeling Eren craved, it was the intimacy between them he enjoyed so much.

They spent the entire morning lounging on the sofa. It was Eren’s day off, so he did as he pleased. And Levi indulged him. They shared little kisses and the occasional lip bite. Eren would doze off for a few minutes, just to be woken up by a soft kiss or by Levi slipping a cool hand under his shirt.

A text from Levi’s phone interrupted their mindless makeout session. He groaned picking it up and reading the message. Eren turned to see what it said as well.

“Ding dong?” Eren asked sleepily. “It’s from Hanji…?”

A knock at the door followed. Levi shot up, his eyes wide. He jumped off the sofa and ducked down by the armchair. Reaching under the chair, he pulled a gun out and raised it.

Eren sat up, shocked by Levi’s sudden movements. His heart started to race, worry hitting every inch of his body. His gun was in their room. He had nothing on him, nothing to protect himself with. Something had happened. Something was wrong.

The door to the apartment creaked open and Corporal flew through the room, dashing down the hallway.

“Leeeeeeviiiiii!” came Hanji’s pleased voice. “Guess what today issssss?”

“OH!” Eren cried, “it’s the first of Christmas!”

“Bingo!” Hanji shouted, running inside. She carried two lumps in her arms, both poorly wrapped in Christmas paper. She was wearing a rather horrendous Christmas sweat that jingled with every movement.

Eren’s eyes lit up.

“No, Hanji,” Levi called, his gun still raised. “Your Christmas spirit is not welcomed here.”

“Ah, Eren!” Hanji squealed in delight, prancing over to him. She dropped one of the gifts onto his lap. “I’m so glad you’re here. You can help me decorate this gloomy place.”

“Oh fuck yes!” Eren nodded.

Hanji looked back to Levi, her face firm but her smile maniacal.

“Levi. Open this!” she said. “And put it on. We’re going tree shopping.”

“If you come near me with that, I will shoot.”

“I’ll just stitch it up,” Hanji said, waving him off. “Eren, open yours up. You have to get dressed too.”

“R-Really?”

“Yes!”

Eren excitedly tore off the paper. He pulled out the sweater from the torn strips, looking it over.

The sweater was as hideous as Hanji’s. His was black, an awful tree on the front with hanging ornaments. On the back there was a Santa Clause face, holly decorating the free space. More ornaments hung from the arms, dangling between strung beads.

“Oh Hanji, it’s perfect!” Eren cried, hugging it to his chest, his smile big. “I love it, thank you!”

“Fuck, brat you’re being genuine,” Levi mumbled. “Don’t encourage her like this.”

But it was too late. Eren had already stripped himself of his shirt and was wearing the oversized, ugly sweater. He even found the button that made the tree light up, without Hanji’s help.

~~~~~~~~~

There was no way to drag Levi out of the apartment. He was deadest on staying exactly where he was and refused to leave to go Christmas tree shopping. So Eren left with Hanji to do it.

He wasn’t sure what to expect as far as cars go, but the large pickup truck she had suited her perfectly. He wasn’t disappointed. It was a mess inside; a few old cups of coffee and trash shoved in the sides on the doors. The backseat was littered with paperwork and files, a few shoes (not pairs, just shoes) and magazines.

“Did you stay with Levi last night?” Hanji asked as she drove.

“Oh, yes, ma’am.”

She snorted. “Don’t call me ma’am! Say Hanji, it’s better. I hope he’s being nice.”

“He always is.”

“And your sister? Armin?”

“They’re good too. I stay home with them during the week. But on the weekends I stay with Levi.”

“Cuties,” she laughed.

Eren flushed, curling his hands in his lap. He noticed the ring on Hanji’s finger as she drove

“You’re married?”

“Huh? Oh yeah!” she cried, holding out her hand. “I usually don’t wear it while I’m working. But I’m on-call today so I have a little more freedom. I’ve been married for nine years.”

“That’s really impressive. Congrats.”

“Eh, thanks.”

“Does he…know about…”

“The syndicate? Yeah. He’s not really a part of it, but we work at Rose Hospital together. So if I need anything, he’s there. He’s a cardiovascular surgeon.”

“Oh.” Eren was impressed and it came through as shock through his voice. “You’re full of surprises.”

“I like to keep people guessing like that,” she winked.

“You’re good at that.”

They laughed together as she pulled into the parking lot of a Home Depot. Outside in the gardening section were all the trees. They got out of the truck and walked over to the enclosed garden area. They went straight to the trees and started looking through them.

“Hey, Hanji,” Eren asked, looking at a tree. She was holding one up but had decided to let it fall.

“Yeah?”

“Umm…has Levi ever been married? Or engaged?”

“Pshh. Hell no,” Hanji replied. “Even talking about marriage gets Levi upset. It’s at a point that it’s really not funny to tease him about it. He gets offended.”

“Oh…so…”

“He’s never been married or engaged or any of that,” Hanji explained. “Never talked about. Won’t talk about it. If you were planning on asking him, Eren don’t. He’ll get pissier than usual.”

Eren nodded, tugging on another tree. He held it up to hide his red face. He sniffled, from the cold, but he wore a slight smile. He felt warm inside and his stomach was a fuzzy mess. Levi didn’t talk to people about getting married. He had never been in a relationship where he wanted to get married.

Eren felt very excited knowing that Levi had shown some interest in a possible future.

“Why does he hate Christmas though?” Eren asked. “I like this tree.”

Hanji dropped her tree and bounced over, examining the tree as Eren held it.

“It looks nice. I think that’s it! Oh, but Levi and Christmas…”

“Yeah, shouldn’t everyone love Christmas?”

“I think for Levi it’s just a combination of things. Holiday stress, having divorced parents putting extra stress on him when he was younger…and then his birthday too, I think that only adds on to it—”

“His birthday? He’s a Christmas baby?!”

“Yes. Oh, you didn’t know?”

“No!” Eren cried. “Oh shit, I just woke up and started going off about Christmas…”

“Don’t worry,” Hanji said with a wink. “It’ll be fine.” She slapped him on the shoulder. “If you need help getting reservations to a fancy place, just let me know. A lot of places fill up quick around this time.”

“I’ll do research! I’ll find somewhere really fast, I know I can!” Eren whimpered. He was starting to panic now. He couldn’t let Levi’s birthday go unnoticed. He had to make sure it was perfect. He had to make sure he could take Levi somewhere nice.

“Eren.”

He was breathing hard, his mind racing. He looked up at Hanji and she rubbed his shoulder with her vice-grip hand. She smiled gently, despite the pressure she was putting on his shoulder.

“You have so much time to think about this,” she said. “And whatever you decide to do, it will be perfect. So don’t over think it. Levi will love whatever you do. One thing at a time, though. Let’s get this tree and go pick out some ornaments for it. Levi always throws it all away so I’m always stuck buying new ones.”

~~~~~~~~~

Eren and Hanji dragged the tree to Levi’s apartment (Eren found out she had a spare key, not just to Levi’s home but to Irwin’s, Mike’s and Petra’s homes too). Levi was busying himself with lunch. Eren left the bags of ornaments by the door and the tree in Hanji’s care to dash over to Levi. He kissed him on the cheek and Levi nudged Eren with his head.

“Welcome back, brat.”

“Hi Levi, come help with the tree!” Hanji called.

“Hi to you too, four-eyes,” Levi replied without moving. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder. “Go sit down. I’ll make you a plate. Hanji, do you want some food too?”

“I’ll have a little, please. Ereeeeeeen tree!”

“Oh!” Eren left Levi to help Hanji set up the tree. By the time it was in its stand, Levi had fixed their plates and even set the table. Grilled shrimp on top of a white sauced pasta, served alongside wine (milk for Eren, as usual).

Hanji squealed as she ate. “Levi, I’m so jealous of your cooking. You have to teach me. Or Moblit.”

“Preferably Moblit,” Levi said, sipping his wine. “I think he’d be less of a hazard in the kitchen.”

“Is that your husband?” Eren asked. Hanji happily nodded.

“Yes! And neither of us can really cook. He does a little but it’s nothing like what Levi makes. We always go out to eat so getting a home-cooked meal like this is really nice. You’re so lucky, Eren.”

Eren flushed and shoved more pasta into his mouth.

After they ate, Hanji decided to leave, entrusting the tree ornaments to Eren. Levi lounged on the sofa as Eren pulled box after box of ornaments out from the bags.

“Hanji never gets the tree flocked,” Levi commented.

Eren poked at the white fluff clinging to the green tree limbs. He smiled. “I suggested it. I thought it’d look nice in here. And with the ornaments, too.” Eren held up one of the ornament boxes, one with round glass orbs painted blue and white with silver glitter. “I know red and green are traditional colors but…the blue suited you more. We got blue and white lights too.”

A faint, tiny smile came across Levi’s lips. A bigger one was on Eren’s and he turned to start opening the ornaments. He placed a few of the blue ones on the tree and kneeled to get more.

“What the fuck, Eren?” Levi groaned, crawling off the sofa. “You said you got lights. Put those on first.”

Levi rummaged through the bags until he pulled the box of lights out. Eren took down the few ornaments he had put on the tree and made room for Levi to fix the lights on the tree. He put more white than blue, and carefully spaced the blue lights out over the tree limbs. He picked up a box of ornaments once the lights were on and started to hang the orbs up. Eren followed, adding silver ornaments with a big grin on his face.

“You don’t have to help. I know tree decorating isn’t really something you probably enjoy…”

“You’re helping. It’s not that bad.”

Eren playfully nudged Levi with his hip before sliding away to decorate the other side of the tree.

~~~~~~~~~

A week later, Eren dragged Mikasa and Armin out to get a tree for their house. It was the same process of picking out trees and throwing them back until they found one they actually liked. Only this time, it was rainy when they went. So the trees were all soggy and by the end of their excursion their fingers were numb and cold.

They got the tree inside the house and on its stand. But before dragging the Christmas decorations from the attic, Armin made them hot chocolate. The three of them curled up on the sofa, Eren squeezed between them, with a blanket around their shoulders.

“Why did we go on such a cold day?” Eren shivered.

“Because you wouldn’t let us sleep until we got a tree,” Mikasa said. She snuggled back into her scarf after a quick sip of hot chocolate.

“Oh yeah…I didn’t think we’d get rained on though!”

“It’s alright,” Armin teased. “You just have to go into the attic to get the boxes this year.”

Eren grimaced and let his head fall back against the sofa. “Ahh…dammit…”

“Oh, another thing, the Christmas party for work!” Armin added. Mikasa raised her eyebrows but she never came out of her scarf.

“What about it?” Eren asked.

“First, it’s going to be on the 23rd, that’s for you to know, Eren, since I’m sure you’ll do something with Levi at some point. Second, secret Santa. Jean put me in charge,” Armin said. “We decided to include Annie, even though she doesn’t work with us anymore. We still see her and she’s a part of our police-force family.”

“I think that’s nice,” came Mikasa’s muffled voice through the blanket and scarf. “How will the name exchange go?”

“We’re doing that on Monday at work. I’m stopping by the bar tomorrow to let Annie get her name, that way she doesn’t end up with herself.”

“You’re so sweet, Armin,” Eren said. Armin nudged him hard enough in the ribs to make him squirm.

“You can’t say who got who either. It’s a secret,” Armin said. “And a twenty-dollar budget. Oh, Marco was thinking about getting something for the Commissioner too. So, ideas are helpful.”

“We should get him a bolo-tie,” Mikasa deadpanned.

“What the hell Mikasa?” Eren said. She shrugged.

“Armin asked for ideas. I contributed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for a Christmas party. Eggnog, mistletoe and probably some more drunken!Eren as he prepares for Levi's big day.


	27. Planning Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas party happens and Eren just goofs around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is a filler chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to update but I had no idea what I wanted to even do with this chapter. BUT from here on, there will be less filler and more plot. Next chapter is going to be smut and heavy action and I plan to get it posted by the end of the week <3 But until then, enjoy some awkward Eren.

As a gift to all the workers (and for surviving until Christmas) Irwin offered to rent out a small banquet hall for the party. It was decorated with hanging snowflakes and big ornaments. A table had been set out and everyone brought something to eat; save for Christa and Marco who were in charge of desserts and Annie who had been designated as the “Bringer of Spirits” (courtesy of Reiner). 

Eren, Mikasa and Armin set out their food dishes on the table (Armin did most of the cooking and just labeled everything as “From Eren” or “From Mikasa”) and it had been Mikasa’s duty to properly rewrap the presents Eren had been charged with wrapping.

As for presents…

Armin drew Reiner’s name and it took all he had not to go ask Bertholdt for gift advice. It was mostly Eren and Mikasa stressing how important it was to “keep it a secret”. It was all panic for Armin until he settled for going t a sports store.

Mikasa drew Marco’s name and she simply bought him a cupcake-print apron. She was absolutely confident in her gift choice and ignored Eren’s laughter when he tried to tell her to exchange it.

Eren managed to draw Annie’s name and he was very thrilled until he actually had to go out shopping. He wanted to find something meaningful for her but all he ended up getting her a workout shirt. Which to him was an excellent gift until he saw that Armin bought the very same shirt for Reiner in pink.

Once he had set down his gift, Eren made his way to the table of food, trying to find any eggnog. Mikasa was right behind him, already monitoring him. However, she couldn’t stop Reiner from walking over, drinks in hand.

“Finally made it,” Reiner laughed, slapping Eren on the shoulder and shoving a drink in his hand.

“Oh, thank you,” Eren grinned, taking a long sip on his eggnog. Mikasa grumbled and walked up to him.

“Eren…”

“I know, Mikasa!” Eren shouted. “You don’t have to mom-me! I won’t get drunk.”

“You say that every time!” Mikasa snapped back. “And what happens?”

“I get…a little buzzed?” Eren replied, taking another long sip.

“Just a little,” Reiner added.

“It’s not that bad,” Eren continued. “Really. And Armin never drinks so he’s good to drive so I don’t see why there’s a problem.” He finished his argument with another drink. Mikasa rolled her eyes and pinched his ear.

Eren almost dropped his glass and Reiner was ready to laugh until Bertholdt walked over and pinched his ear as well. The blonde almost lost his drink too. Bert shook his head and took Reiner’s drink before it could actually be spilled. Eren, however, was too fast for Mikasa. He held his drink close and dashed across the room before she could confiscate it.

He made his way from person to person, saying quick hellos, until he spotted Annie. He tapped her on the shoulder with his glass and she stopped mixing a drink to look around at him. She smiled big.

“Glad you showed up,” she said, giving Eren a half-hug. “And you already have a drink?”

“Thanks to Reiner,” Eren said with a grin. Annie shook her head, laughing quietly. “Oh! Armin is here too, of course, you two—”

“He actually came by the bar a few times,” Annie said. “He never has an actual drink, just a soda, but he’s come by before…”

Eren raised his eyebrows and noticed the slight reddening on Annie’s cheeks. He smiled.

“He’s over by the food table,” Eren said. “He kept complaining about how hungry he was on the way over.”

Annie didn’t run off instantly. She stood with Eren and still spoke with him for a while before wandering off to find Armin. Mikasa made Eren a plate of food, as always, and made sure he ate before he had anymore to drink.

Skipping dessert, Eren went straight to drinking a marshmallow vodka with Jean. The two ended up hanging off each other and trying to sing Christmas carols as loud as they could. They were left in a corner to sit, everyone hoping they wouldn’t break anything too valuable (they had managed to tangle themselves in a mess of streamers). They tried to muffle their silly giggles, laughing at meaningless grunts the other made.

The presents were moved to their corner, just so no one had to bother moving the goofy pair from their spots. Everyone made a circle, passing out presents to their secret Santa receiver. It took Jean a few minutes to remember that his gift was meant for Eren. And it took Eren even longer to peel off the paper because he was busy holding on to the floor.

As a joke, Jean got Eren a feathered riding crop. A silence fell over their gift-giving circle, but Eren laughed, waving the crop around in Jean’s face and then in Mikasa’s (as she sat next to him). He didn’t pick up on the sexual jokes or why everyone seems so stunned by the gift but his laughter caused the awkward tension to fade.

Eren would find a use for the feathered crop once he had sobered up.

But until then, he was going to enjoy himself at the Christmas party. And yes, Marco loved his pink apron.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren woke up the next morning, feeling only a little hungover. He questioned the feathered crop, his missing shoes and why he was on the sofa instead of his bed. He held his throbbing head and felt around for his phone. It was his daily routine to text Levi as soon as he woke up so of course he wanted his phone.

With a groan, Eren gave up for the moment and slumped off the sofa. He knocked into the coffee table, rattling everything around him and slowly got to his feet. He shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed at the coffee maker with sleep-ridden, clumsy hands. A few minutes later, Armin walked into the kitchen, looking fresh-faced and wide awake.

“Good morning,” Armin sang.

Eren muttered something incoherent and poured his coffee.

“Mhm. You and Jean got drunk, danced on the table, hid Irwin’s gift—which was a very nice bolo tie—and then Mikasa had to drag you out because you passed out.”

“Mnn….” What Eren really wanted to mumble was “well fuck” but he didn’t have control over his tongue yet.

“I put your phone on silent, so you could sleep without waking up because I figured Levi would call you at some point,” Armin said. Eren perked up a little more. “Your phone is on the armchair. Didn’t you see it?”

“No, not yet,” Eren replied, drinking more coffee. “I don’t remember much of last night.”

“Don’t worry,” Armin said, patting his shoulder. “We kept you from getting too naked.”

“Too naked?”

“And I think you may have sent some pictures to Levi,” Armin continued. “You ran to the bathroom and when I went to check on you, you were taking pictures of yourself and it was—”

“Please, Armin stop,” Eren pleaded. “I’ll go see for myself. Just…I don’t want to know anymore.”

Eren waved his hands, to get Armin to stop talking, and made his way back into the living room. He walked to the armchair and looked it over before snaking his hand onto the cushion’s side. He wrapped his fingers around his phone and pulled it out. He unlocked his phone and saw he had a series of texts. 

He soon learned he had apparently sent the text to Levi, but also Hanji, Petra and Irwin. Thankfully it was just a blurry picture of his hand, with the text “I lobf tku si muxh babg”. Eren winced at the awful message and went to read the messages he received in return.

Every text was from Hanji and Petra, and they only had teasing remarks sent to Levi. Eren facepalmed and texted Levi multiple “sorry’s”, doing the same for Hanji, Petra and even Irwin. He slipped his phone away, back onto the chair, and went to make himself something to eat.

~~~~~~~~~

For the holiday, Eren had decided he would spend the night at Levi’s on Christmas Eve. Because for Levi, it wasn’t just Christmas; it was his birthday too. So Eren figured waking up in his boyfriend’s arms, on his birthday, was a spectacular idea. He would spend the day with Levi, pamper him and make him lunch, and in the afternoon he would go home to spend the rest of Christmas day with Mikasa and Armin.

That was his initial schedule.

“You’re actually packing,” Mikasa said, walking into his room. “And not two minutes before you leave.”

Eren smiled and stuffed a pair of socks into his bag before Mikasa could see them. They were a pair he purchased for a “special occasion” and he really didn’t want Mikasa to question them.

“I want to make sure I have everything,” Eren said. “That’s all.”

She walked over and sat down in front of him, a little smile on her face. “It’s going to be weird waking up this year and you not being here on Christmas morning.”

“I…I know…I’m sorry, Mikasa—”

“Don’t apologize,” Mikasa laughed, patting him on the leg. “I’m happy for you. And I think it’s very sweet of you to go be with him. But you’re still making time for us too. You’re doing fine.”

“Thanks…”

“You’ll have fun. Just—”

“We’ll be safe,” Eren said, rolling his eyes. “I promise. We use condoms and when we don’t we just—”

“I was just going to say not to get too drunk.”

Eren’s face lit up red. He grabbed the first article of clothing he could get his hands on and brought it to his face to hide behind. But after seeing Mikasa’s horrified expression, he knew something was off. He pulled the lacy red garter belt from his face—the one thing he grabbed to hide behind—and his stomach dropped, embarrassment spreading all over his cheeks.

“It’s not what it looks like.”

“I am not going to ask and I really just don’t want to know.”


	28. Red, White and More Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi comes home to a nice little Christmas Eve treat. But then things go haywire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi-double update, yay! This is 70% smut, 30% action.

 

Levi walked into the apartment, exhausted from being out all day. He had been busy running errands for Irwin and doing his usual sitting-in-the-car-spying. He was ready to walk around and stretch his legs. He wanted to spend his evening with a glass of wine in one hand and his other tangled in Eren’s hair while they cuddled.

He looked around the apartment and sighed, however.

It was a mess. An awful, gaudy mess of Christmas wrapping paper and bows and tape and boxes littered the floor. Everywhere. At least it wasn’t dirty. Just messy.

Eren was nowhere in sight, but Levi knew the boy was there, probably napping in their bedroom. It was the first Christmas Eve in a long time that he wouldn’t be alone. Of course he had Corporal, but Levi was actually sort of fond of the idea of having someone to share the holiday, and his birthday, with. He had Hanji and Irwin, sure, but getting to wake up with his arms around someone he loved made him happy.

Corporal was sprawled out in the tissue paper left on the floor, apparently tired from playing so much (there were holes in the paper and Levi was sure the cat did it). There was a pot of chili on the counter—something Eren had made—and to Levi’s surprise it smelled amazing. Levi then spotted a box on the counter. He looked around and moved closer to it, tugging the lid up.

“Leviiiiiiiiiii?”

Levi stopped and looked around. Eren was nowhere to be seen but Levi at least knew he was awake. He would wait to peek into the box (though judging by the sweet smell, he knew it had to be a cake) and poured himself a glass of wine before walking to the bedroom.

Levi shrugged off his jacket, dropping it into a chair, and walked down the hallway into his bedroom. He was ready to scorn Eren for leaving the apartment so disorganized but once he entered the room, his need to chastise was lost.

He certainly found Eren, the boy sprawled out across the bed, his legs dangling off the edge with his back turned to Levi. But there was no hoodie or no jeans, like the usual. It was all Christmas-themed, and as dead as Levi’s holiday spirit was, he had no complaints for Eren’s outfit. Though he nearly dropped his wine.

Eren was wearing a gaudy, hideous Christmas sweater. It was red with atrocious snowflakes across the shoulders. The sleeves were pulled over his fingers and he was playing some stupid handheld game. There was a Santa hat on his messy hair and when he turned, he had a shit-eating grin on his face and a candy cane hanging from his lips.

But…

Levi’s eyes dropped to Eren’s legs. There were no pants; only thigh high socks, striped red and white to resemble a fucking candy cane. He wore a pair of white panties, that barely covered his round ass, with a glittery green mistletoe print at the top of the silky material. Lacy red garters peeked from under his panties, holding up the high socks.

“Oh,” Levi breathed upon seeing him. It was the only word that he could really manage. He took a long drink of wine and swallowed, letting the liquid burn and not care.

Eren rolled lazily onto his side as he pulled the candy cane from his wet lips. He set his game aside on the nightstand, still grinning.

“Merry Christmas Eve,” he purred.

That did things to Levi’s body that he did not try to hide.

“Fuck, Eren, why? I’m not complaining but…fucking why?”

Eren sat up straight and held out his arms. Levi walked closer, setting his wine down on the nightstand, and slipped close to him. He wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist and buried his face in Eren’s neck, placing a light kiss to his tanned skin.

“You hate Christmas,” Eren laughed. “So…I wanted to show you why having a Christmas spirit is wonderful.”

“Well, tis the fucking season,” Levi said, trying to push Eren’s sweater up.

Eren moaned sharply and pulled away. Levi stopped, raising a questioning eyebrow. Eren took his hands and pulled him onto the bed. Levi held his hand and placed a kiss to his palm.

“Patience!”

“It’s Christmas Eve. And it’s almost my birthday. I don’t need to have patience,” Levi said, pulling Eren close. He kissed Eren’s neck and turned his head to nibble Eren’s ear. “But I would like to admire you before going any further. Please?”

Eren wasn’t expecting such an endearing request. He shrugged his shoulders, almost a little shyly, and nodded, stumbling to his feet. Levi adjusted himself on the bed, looking Eren over. He mouthed a silent “wow”, reaching out and tugging on the edges of the sweater. His eyes dropped to Eren’s legs; long, toned and stunning. Just gorgeous.

Levi hooked a finger in the garter belt strap and pulled, letting it snap back against Eren’s leg. The little sound it made sent a jolt to Levi’s groin.

“Turn around for me?” Again Eren nodded and obeyed, turning so that his back was to Levi.

Biting his lip, Levi rested his hands on Eren’s waist, pushing the sweater up to better see his ass in the white panties. He chuckled at the mistletoe print but as his eyes dropped, his laughter turned to a slight lusty groan. He pushed his fingers under the legholes of the silky panties, feeling the smoothness of Eren’s skin.

He felt Eren shudder and he smiled, leaning forward to place a suckling kiss to his skin. A little wet red mark was left right where Eren’s ass met his fantastic thigh.

“Levi…”

“Hm?” Levi hummed, turning Eren back around. He tried to pull Eren onto his lap, but his lover shook his head teasingly.

“You get to relax and enjoy yourself,” Eren said, trailing a hand through Levi’s hair. He let his hand fall from Levi’s hair to his neck, down to his chest. Levi sat back, letting Eren unbutton his shirt and push it off his shoulders. He pulled off Levi’s undershirt, letting it fall to the floor. The cool air made his skin prickle; Eren’s touch gave him chills. “Let me take care of you tonight.”

Those were words Levi couldn’t argue with.

Eren slipped to his knees, kissing at Levi’s chest. A warm mouth covered a nipple and Levi let his head loll to the side. He pulled off the stupid Santa hat so he could hold on to Eren’s hair. Eren’s hands worked on his pants, unbuttoning them and getting the zipper tugged down. Wandering hands made their way into his pants, grabbing his cock to play with it. Levi muffled a moan and Eren looked up at him with those large, green eyes.

“Feel good?”

“Of course, you little shit,” Levi breathed.

Eren watched him as he lowered his head. His breath was hot on Levi’s cock, making it twitch against his parted lips. Levi bit his lip in anticipation; that first, initial sensation of his lovers mouth around him, swallowing him up, feeling Eren’s tongue and teeth and heat.

Eren brushed Levi’s hand gently from his hair and guided it to the edge of the bed. He gently took Levi’s other hand and did the same. He placed his own hands on Levi’s hips.

“I don’t get to touch?” Levi asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

“Not yet,” Eren replied, letting his head fall again.

Levi closed his eyes as Eren pressed his lips to the head of his cock, kissing the skin lightly. He gripped the edge of the bed tighter, his head falling back. It was just a kiss but it was still Eren and Eren’s lips.

He let out a moan as Eren’s hot mouth engulfed him. It was slow and teasing at first; Eren gave short sucks and little bites. His tongue flicked lightly at the piercing, playing with the piece of metal. Every time Levi attempted to thrust his hips, to gain more access to Eren’s mouth, the boy would firmly hold his hips in place.

It was rare—so rare—when Eren took such control like that. But Levi appreciated the boy’s sensuous care because it was always thought out when he did it.

Eren pulled back, his lips glistening and a thin trail of saliva still attaching them to the top of Levi’s cock. Levi reached out, to wipe his lips, but Eren licked away the spit, making a wet mess. He wore the expression of someone innocent and he looked so young and so tempting.

Levi had to remind himself that Eren was completely legal.

“Lie back,” Eren said, patting the bed with a firm hand.

With a heavy breath, Levi pushed himself back onto the bed and fell onto the pillows. Eren crawled on right after him, sitting by him. He reached under his sweater and pulled the white panties down, unhooking the garter straps to slip the panties over his legs. There was something incredibly erotic about seeing the panties trailing across Eren’s legs and his legs still covered in those high socks.

Levi knew Eren had to be aroused under that hideous sweater. He tapped Eren on the arm, as Eren let his panties fall off the bed. Eren looked around at him.

“Patience!”

“Rehook the garter straps?” Levi asked softly, tugging on Eren’s arm. “It is my birthday.”

Eren laughed and fixed the garter straps before he returned his attention to Levi. He tugged off Levi’s pants and underwear, throwing them across the room and not caring where they landed. He quickly straddled Levi’s waist and the feeling of skin on skin made Levi moan loudly, his hands resting on Eren’s legs. He tried to pull Eren closer but the boy raised his hips, pressing his hands to the sides of Levi’s head.

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Levi said, catching Eren’s lips once he was close enough.

Their tongues met and Eren actually fought for dominance over the kiss. Levi toyed with his tongue before giving in, his curiosity for Eren’s need to dominate overwhelming.

Eren kept the kiss short and Levi tugged on the sweater.

“I know you’re taking charge, but I’m taking this fucking sweater off,” Levi said. Eren laughed, letting his arms slip through the sweater. Levi tossed it out of reach. His attention was quickly brought back to Eren when he sat down on his waist, skin against skin again.

He looked down his body at the gorgeous boy straddling him. His tone stomach and pert nipples, his aching, untouched erection, the faint pink on his cheeks and ears, the red and white striped socks covering his long legs; Eren was always such a sight, especially like this. Because it was only something Levi got to see and he devoured the moment, like he always did.

“I know it’s your birthday and you’re a year older but please don’t have a heart attack,” Eren said, grinning as he leaned down to press his lips to Levi’s nipples again.

“Oh, shut up,” Levi laughed, stifling a moan.

Eren suckled and purred, busying himself with soft bites and tugs on Levi’s chest. Levi tangled his hand in Eren’s hair and this time he wasn’t pushed away. Eren kept at him harder, sucking until Levi’s nipples were too sensitive to keep going.

Levi was the one panting now. He was the one being teased and he was the one wanting the attention. The powerful look in Eren’s eyes made him smile but fuck, he needed Eren.

“One more thing,” Eren whispered, leaning over and reaching into the nightstand drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube, a condom and a ribbon, decorated with red and green stripes. “Hold out your hands.”

“Seriously?” Levi laughed, eyeing everything Eren had set on the bed. Eren nodded and Levi complied, holding out his hands. He pressed them together, assuming that Eren wanted to try to tie him up.

But he really wasn’t expecting the brat to be a fucking boy scout. Eren tied the ribbon tight, leaving a nicely shaped bow at the base of Levi’s bound wrists. Levi gave a little tug and raised an eyebrow.

“Not bad,” he said. “I’m actually impressed.”

“Shh,” Eren snapped, pushing Levi’s hands above his head.

He slid off Levi’s waist, leaning down to suck his cock again and run his hand along Levi’s length. He did it long enough to get Levi fully erect before tearing the condom packet open with his teeth. With a quick, deft hand, Eren slipped the condom over Levi’s cock and sat back up, opening the bottle of lube and pouring it slowly over the erect member in his hand.

Levi sucked his fingers the entire time, getting them slick. As Eren worked, Levi pressed a finger against Eren’s tight hole, slowly pushing it in. The angle was hard and awkward, especially with his wrists bound, but Levi worked to loosen Eren up as much as he could. Eren arched his back, trying to hold back little moans as he smeared lube up and down Levi’s cock, his hand shaking.

“I fucking want you,” Levi breathed. “Now. Ride me.”

Levi finished his needy demand with a light slap to Eren’s ass. Eren moaned and nodded, throwing his leg over Levi’s waist and positioning himself over the throbbing member below him. He kept his back to Levi and Levi fell in love with the view of the brunette’s ass swallowing him up, inch by slow inch.

“Oh fuck, Levi,” Eren said, his voice trembling. He dug his nails into Levi’s leg and Levi quickly felt the sharp pain. He massaged circles into Eren’s firm ass, guiding him down at a slower pace.

Eren’s body tightened around Levi’s cock once he was completely filled. His shoulders shook and his breathing was ragged. Levi admired the image of Eren sitting on him, his cock lost inside his lover’s body, lube glistening on Eren’s ass and a little over his own stomach.

Once Eren was settled, he rolled his hips and Levi moaned at the exquisite sensation. Eren soon found a nice, quick little pace and bounced up and down on Levi’s cock. The little moans and gasps that escaped his mouth excited Levi even more. He couldn’t see Eren’s face so he only had the soft noises Eren made to go by.

He imagined the little blush on those cheeks and the tears forming in those green eyes. Plush lips being bitten to hold back the sweet sounds and fuck, that moment right before Eren would lose it…

“Turn around,” Levi breathlessly said, slapping Eren’s ass to catch his attention. “I need to see you.”

“Uh…huh…,” Eren whined, he voice tired and needy and dry. He slipped away from Levi’s cock and Levi shamelessly moaned. Eren’s ass was dripping and red and Levi wanted to devour him even more.

Eren replaced himself on Levi’s hard cock, steadying himself against Levi’s chest. He started to rock his hips, finding his pace again. He grabbed at Levi’s chest, whimpers coming out of his mouth. There was that flush, Levi had expected, and the little tears pooling around his eyes.

Levi wrapped his hands around Eren’s neglected cock and gave it a little tug. Eren whined again, grabbing on to Levi’s bound hands.

“N-No…,” Eren moaned, “I…I have to…take care…”

“Shhh,” Levi said, still stroking Eren. “You are. But I want to watch you cum on me.”

“AHH FUCK!” Eren screamed, partially at Levi’s low words and partially because of the man’s hands. Eren nodded and kept bouncing down on Levi’s cock.

Levi watched him biting his lips and how he furrowed his brow. Eren’s thrusting became erratic and meaningless, suddenly losing all rhythm. His nails dug into Levi’s chest, leaving faint red scratches. His legs shook and beads of sweat dripped down from his hair.

“That’s good, Eren,” Levi huskily purred, pushing his hips up to meet Eren’s. “Just like that. You look so fucking amazing like that.”

“Oh fuck Levi! Fuck fuck dammit!”

“You going to cum for me Eren? Be a good boy and cum for me.”

“Levi fuck Levi Levi!” Eren screamed his name, over and over as he came. White spilled over Levi’s hands and onto his stomach, leaving little hot spots over his skin. Eren fell forward, burying his face in Levi’s arm as his cock went sensitive in Levi’s hands. “Fuck…Levi…”

Eren kept thrusting, his ass clenched tight as Levi pumped the last of his cum. Eren’s intense shaking and cries were enough to get Levi off. He leaned his head back, sighing as he came, giving a few slow, long thrusts into Eren’s body.

The two of them came down from their high together, their hearts racing and bodies trembling. Everything was a sweaty, breathy blur to Levi. He wrapped his hands around Eren’s shoulders, as best as he could, keeping him close. He kissed Eren’s head and Eren squeaked, nuzzling closer.

Levi could feel the brunette’s sleepiness coming over him. Levi shook him back awake.

“Oi, Eren,” Levi softly said, “untie me so I can actually hold you.”

Eren grumbled and turned over in Levi’s arms. He pulled the ribbon and it fell loose. Levi rubbed his wrists and kissed Eren on the cheek.

“I’m going to go clean up,” Levi whispered. “Do you want something to drink while I’m up?”

“Water, please?”

Levi slipped out of the bed and tucked the blankets around Eren’s shoulders. He hurried to the bathroom, disposing of the condom and cleaning himself up. He washed his face and brushed his teeth and left to the kitchen. He poured a glass of water for Eren and returned to the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking his lover’s hair. Eren woke up, rubbing his face with a little smile on his lips. Levi handed him the water and pulled back the blankets as he drank. With gentle hands, he slid the garter off Eren’s waist, along with the socks. Eren let him, only moving when Levi took the garter.

Levi kissed his leg and fell back against the bed. Eren sat his water down and snuggled down into his arms. Levi pulled the blanket back around them and went back to stroking Eren’s hair.

“That was amazing,” Levi said, kissing Eren’s nose.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, birthday boy,” Eren taunted. But the tease in his voice disappeared in favor of a sweet yawn. “And in the morning presents.”

“Still a brat,” Levi laughed, kissing Eren again. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, bigger brat.”

~~~~~~~~~

Eren woke up early, shifting around and stretching in Levi’s arms. It was still fairly dark outside and for once he didn’t want to rush to the Christmas tree at five in the morning. He yawned and snuggled closer to Levi, taking in his scent. He smelled clean and perfect, even without taking a proper shower. He kissed Levi’s throat and heard a soft, sleepy moan from the dark haired man.

Eren gasped.

“No…shh…go back to sleep, I’m sorry,” Eren whispered, stroking Levi’s hair. But Levi made a face, opening an eye. “No, no!”

“Why are you awake?” Levi said, hugging Eren tighter. “It’s fucking early.”

“It’s your birthday,” Eren softly replied. “And Christmas.”

“So glad you realize that, Captain Obvious.”

Eren pinched Levi’s side and the older man jumped.

“Brat. Fuck I think I want a smoke.”

“Then smoke, I’m not stopping you.”

Levi groaned, apparently torn between smoking and staying in the warm bed. He eventually crawled out, grabbing his cigarettes and lighter, and slipped on a pair of pajama pants. He walked to the glass door and opened it, lighting a cigarette. He stood in the doorway, shivering a little and flicking ash out onto the terrace.

Eren shivered at the cool morning air. “Why don’t you smoke over here? Where it’s warm.”

“Because I don’t want the smell of smoke on all my shit,” Levi said, taking a long drag. “So I try to only smoke outside.”

“You’re so ridiculous,” Eren laughed, snaking out of the bed. He pulled on a pair of shorts and a shirt and walked over to Levi, shivering with each step. Levi wrapped a lazy hand around Eren’s waist when he was close enough.

“Get back in bed.”

Eren shook his head, kissing Levi’s cheek. “Can I try one?”

“A cigarette? Really? I’m an awful influence.”

“Whatever,” Eren said, taking the cigarette from Levi’s fingers. He raised it to his lips and inhaled, only to cough as the smoke stung his lungs. He hurried to the bedside and grabbed his water, gagging at the taste. Levi laughed, picking the cigarette off the floor and tossing it over the terrace. He slid the door closed behind him and walked to the bed, patting Eren on the back.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Eren grimaced. He flopped back onto the bed and curled under the blanket. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren, holding him close and kissing his now wet lips.

“None of that for you,” Levi said. “You should just stick to milk.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “Don’t baby me!”

“Why not?” Levi firmly replied. “You’re young and sweet. I have the time to baby and pamper you. And it makes me happy because I know you enjoy the attention.”

Eren huffed.

“Maybe just a little bit?” Eren whispered, kissing Levi again.

They laughed and shared soft kisses until Levi grew rigid. He pushed his hands under the pillow, moving Eren’s head around. He smiled, however, giving Eren a final kiss.

“Eren, you trust me, don’t you?”

“Huh? Of course,” Eren laughed. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“No reason in particular.” He kissed Eren on the head, slow and lovingly, and pulled back. “I love you very much, Eren.”

As he spoke, everything seemed to snap and collapse all at once.

Levi sat up as he jerked a gun from between the headboard and mattress. He shoved a pillow over Eren’s face, blocking his view. The glass door slid open and a figure dressed in black jumped into the room, holding a gun in their hands.

It took one shot and the attacker fell as a bullet landed between their eyes. Eren pulled the pillow from his face in time to see the first attack go down, sliding down against the wall. His green eyes filled with horror at the sight.

And it didn’t stop.

The bedroom door flew open and two more figures in black jumped into the room, guns in their hands too. But like before, Levi was faster. He shot twice, aiming to kill. Both of the attackers fell to the floor in a puddle of brain and blood splatter.

Levi jumped off the bed, his gun held up and ready. Eren’s heart was pounding. He was trying to make sense of what had happened. What was going to happen. It was all a sickening blur of red.

He had to pull himself together. Three more gunshots were fired, all three followed by the sound of slumping bodies. There was an awful scrambling and sliding across the floor and Corporal practically flew into the room, dashing under the bed.

Eren didn’t see the man behind him.

A hard, firm hand grabbed Eren by the hair, jerking him from the bed. He gasped, kicking his feet as he was pulled onto the floor.

Like hell he was going to die.

Eren caught himself and got to his feet, putting his hands up. He quickly kicked the man, knocking away his gun. But Eren knew better than to sit and stare at his progress. He swung with a fist, landing a solid hit against the man’s hidden face. However, it wasn’t enough. The man hit him back, just as hard, and Eren slipped on the sheet that had fallen on the floor.

That single slip made him lose his balance and he saw a flash of a silver blade. Eren regained himself quickly, dodging the man’s knife. He caught his assailant’s arm, in an attempt to throw the man, but the attacker was too fast.

He spun Eren around, catching him around his neck. Eren kept the knife away but doing so he was letting the man choke him unconscious. It wasn’t good, he needed—

_Bang._

In one shot, the man fell to the floor, blood splattering over Eren’s body. Levi stormed back into the room, breathing hard, his gun raised and hot.

Eren felt weak. He slumped onto the bed, his arms shaking. He pulled at his hair, trying to make sense of the situation. He touched his neck and could still feel the man’s firm hand there, making it difficult to breathe. He had really just been attacked. Almost killed. Almost shot and stabbed and strangled. Levi turned on the light, looking around the room.

Blood was pooling everywhere. Red, so much red, and the mess of organs.

Eren’s stomach started to hurt and he leaned forward, holding himself. He felt awful and nauseous. His heart was still racing and every limb just felt so weak. Levi walked to him, setting his gun down, in order to scoop Eren into his arms. Eren clung to him with loose fingers—to Levi, the one thing he knew was real in that moment—as his mind still tried to process everything.

Levi took him into the bathroom. The clean, sparkling bathroom where nothing was red. He set Eren on the side of the rub, running his hand through his hair.

“Listen,” Levi said, without so much as a falter in his voice, “I’m going to start cleaning up the mess, alright? And then I’m going to call Irwin and tell him what happened. I want you to stay in here where it’s clean and safe, alright? I don’t want you to see that. That…I’m so sorry, Eren. I’m so, fucking sorry.”

The words made no sense to Eren but he found himself nodding. Levi smiled, kissed him on the head and turned to the cabinet. He pulled out a bucket and filled it with water, grabbing a second bucket holding cleaners and stain removers and sponges and even gloves.

It was like this was a natural thing to happen. He had everything he needed to clean up a fucking bloodbath in his house.

Without a word, Levi left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Eren stared at himself in the mirror. His complexion was pale now and he realized he was crying. He was scared. Genuinely terrified of what happened. He almost died. People had attacked him. They had attacked Levi and tried to kill him. His Levi. Levi could have died. _His Levi. His Levi._

It wasn’t a natural thing to happen. This wasn’t normal. It was completely insane. While other couples would almost die in car accidents or by slipping on ice, Eren realized he would almost die by being shot at by the hands of hitmen after Levi.

_It. Wasn’t. Normal._

But for him…

Eren took a long breath and got to his feet. He still felt weak but he had to overcome that. He had to find his strength to face what happened. He walked to the door and opened it slowly. Levi was on the bedroom floor, cleaning up the blood and other bits of skull and brain. He paused, looking up at Eren.

“What are you doing?” Levi asked. “I told you to stay in there. I don’t want you to see this.”

“Levi,” Eren said softly, walking over. He kneeled down, avoiding getting the blood on his clothes. “Levi…I’m bound to see it at some point. You can’t…hide this from me forever…”

Levi stopped cleaning, his brow scrunched under his sweaty hair.

“Eren…This isn’t…a life you should be a part of…”

“But it is,” Eren continued. “This is your life. And I’m a part of your life. So even though this is really fucked up, this is now a part of my life. This is our life and I realize that. When I said I could handle dating you, this is a part that I agreed to handle. You can’t shield me from this because I’m right in the middle of it, too. So…hand me a fucking sponge and teach me to clean up blood because there’s a lot and if we work together, it’ll go by way faster.”

Levi stared at Eren, almost in disbelief. But Eren was not going to back down from this. He offered Levi a little smile—a sad, little smile—and picked up a sponge. Corporal came out from under the bed to sniff at the bucket and the dead body on the floor.

“You’re always so full of surprises,” Levi breathed, a flush of color on his cheeks.

“When I said that I love you…I meant it,” Eren said. “Even if it makes me a shitty cop and even if this is a little fucked up, I really do mean it.”

“And I love you too, Eren. Always know that.”


	29. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then there was Christmas...

Eren was not allowed to touch the bodies. He was only instructed on how to clean up the blood. How to get the sticky liquid off the wood floors so that it left no residue. Levi was the one to tend to the bodies, putting towels under what was left of their heads. The blood was caught, preventing more from spilling on to the floors.

Eren followed Levi’s orders carefully. He cleaned the floors in the bedroom and in the living room, careful not to let the blood splash onto the carpet. Even when there was a knock at the door, Eren did not stop. He was told not to answer the door, under any circumstance, and to stay quiet.

The knocking stopped and Levi’s phone soon went off. Eren watched him leave a body, pick up his phone and then walk over to the door. Eren sat up as he heard Irwin’s voice and the door close.

“What exactly happened—oh.”

Irwin’s question was answered as he walked into the living room. Eren waved as Irwin dropped his heavy coat in Levi’s arms. Levi went to put it away and Irwin walked over to where Eren sat to examine the bodies.

Eren wrinkled his nose. He didn’t like the casual way Irwin had thrown his coat on Levi, like he was a coat rack. He didn’t like that Irwin just assumed Levi would put the coat away. It was a small, meaningless gesture and Eren knew he shouldn’t dwell on something so stupid.

Especially at a time like this.

“So you were ambushed,” Irwin said, picking through the pockets on one of the bodies. Levi sauntered over and tapped the coffee table.

“Yes,” Levi said. “And here’s all the things they were carrying on them.”

Irwin looked up and to the table. He sank into the armchair and started to rummage through the articles on the table, turning the cards over in his hands. Eren leaned against the bucket, watching the two of them.

“What will happen now?” Eren asked. “Where will the bodies go? Are you two going to get a hacksaw and acid?”

“What the fuck, Eren?” Levi hissed. “Do you know how completely unsanitary that is? And the stench is awful.”

“Oh…”

“We’ll get the bodies to Hanji,” Irwin informed. “They’ll be her responsibility from there. Levi, do you have any coffee made?”

Levi sighed. “Is that your way of asking for coffee now?”

“If it’s not too much trouble.”

Levi tapped his fingers on the arm of the sofa before pushing himself to his feet. Another small burst of anger hit Eren. Now Irwin was asking for coffee? Eren hated that even more.

“Eren,” Levi said softly, “would you like something to drink while I’m up? I can make you hot chocolate. It is Christmas after all.”

“Oh yeah…,” Eren mumbled. “No thank you, Levi…”

“It is Christmas,” Irwin added. “Hanji and I will have to take you out for drinks later, Levi.”

“Maybe tomorrow,” Levi said. “Look over that pile of shit there, Irwin. See what you can find.”

Eren kept cleaning until he was satisfied with his work. He took the bucket and cleaning supplies into the hall bathroom and left it by the shower, to be properly disposed of. He didn’t get that far in his cleaning lesson and didn’t want to upset Levi by incorrectly disposing of it. He walked back into the living room and saw Levi sitting back on the sofa, a cup of coffee in his hand. But Irwin sat next to him, slowly drinking from his own mug, as they went over everything that had been in the attackers’ pockets.

On the table, next to the cards and guns, was a canister of sugar and a used spoon. But next to that was a third mug, this one filled with whipped cream and crumbled candy canes. 

Eren swallowed as Levi looked up. He patted the sofa next to him.

“Come sit down, Eren,” Levi said. “I made you your hot chocolate because I know you’d eventually want it.”

Eren couldn’t help but smile. He walked around the coffee table and sat down by Levi, picking up his own drink. Levi dropped a hand behind him, resting it on the small of Eren’s back. It a gentle, light gesture. It wasn’t conspicuous. It wasn’t loud. It was just there. A comforting contact that quickly eased Eren’s nerves.

Nothing had stopped since the first gunshot. It was one thing after another. And everything was now slowing down and that small touch made the awful feeling in Eren’s stomach dissipate. 

He held in a smile, raising his mug to his lips and taking a little slip of his hot chocolate. He listened to Irwin and Levi talk, watched them look at the bloodied badges and read the names of the killers. Every one of them, judging from their identifications, was a worker of Hotel Titan. Each one had a gun on them, as well as a set of knives. Each one was equipped to kill.

“But I wonder who they were trying to kill,” Levi said. “And perhaps…”

“What?” Irwin asked.

“They were all armed,” Levi said, “and the one who attacked Eren could have killed him, isn’t that right, Eren?”

Levi and Irwin were both looking at him. Eren nodded.

“I guess so…He did try though.”

“After he dragged you off the bed,” Levi said. “An attempt at possibly kidnapping you.”

Eren’s eyes widened a little. “B-But the knife—”

“You can stab someone without killing them. He could have been trying to get you injured enough to not fight,” Levi continued. “The same with him choking you. It wouldn’t have killed you, but it certainly would have made you faint.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Eren said. “Why would they want me?”

“I’m curious about that myself,” Irwin added. “I think their goal is you, Levi. You’re the threat. And what better way to get to you than to snatch up your lover.”

Levi winced at the comment. His fingers curled against Eren’s back, as if the idea repulsed him. Eren slid closer, knocking his head against Levi’s with an affectionate smile.

“It could be anything,” Eren lightly said, despite the thought terrifying him.

“You shouldn’t try to sugar coat this, Eren,” Irwin sharply said, sipping his coffee. “We have to find logic in these attacks. Even if the logic isn’t what we want to hear, it needs to be truthful. Yes, you being a possible target to get to Levi is an awful thought, but it could very well be the reason why you were almost kidnapped. You’re a distraction and a soft spot for Levi. And they know it.”

Eren swallowed, tightening his grip around his mug. Levi grabbed his shaking hand, rubbing it with the pad of his thumb.

“Eren’s not a distraction,” Levi snapped. “And it’s not fair for you to put that sort of pressure on him. He’s capable of taking care of himself.”

“I am,” Eren agreed, taking his hand back. He turned so he could better face Irwin. “I can take care of myself. I know how to fight and I can fire a gun if I need to. I don’t need to be protected or babied. Levi doesn’t need to watch me all the time. No one needs to watch me all the time. I may be new to all this…gun fighting and people trying to kill me thing, but I learn very fast.”

Every word was punctuated. Every word was laced with a little too much force. But Eren was furious. He didn’t want Levi taking up for him. He could easily defend himself. And he certainly didn’t want Irwin looking at him like he was a distraction or a princess in need of being saved. He was neither. 

“Eren, calm down,” Levi sighed, patting him on the knee. Eren huffed and sat back against the sofa, snuggling behind Levi. “And Irwin, I know it’s early but stop agitating. Call Hanji, and tell her about this mess. And then Auruo. I want him here with his truck to get these bodies to her as soon as possible. I don’t want these fucking things decomposing on my living room floor.”

Irwin reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. Levi stood and pulled Eren to his feet.

“Where are you going?” Irwin asked.

“To have a quick word with Eren,” Levi said, taking Eren to the kitchen. “Just make the fucking call already.”

Eren was a little stunned by the awful tension between the two of them. He looked over at Irwin as Levi pushed him gently against the kitchen counter. He rubbed his temples and Eren tugged on the ends of his shirt.

“It’ll be alright,” Eren said.

“I know, I know. Eren, I don’t want you to get upset, but I think you should go home.”

“What? After all that you just said?!”

“Listen,” Levi firmly said, holding his hands up. “Our Christmas morning was ruined. I’m sure you had some shit planned for today, but it just got ruined. I have to take care of this. I want you to go home, not worry about any of this, and spend Christmas with your family. We’ll get back together tonight and go out to eat somewhere. You can even leave your stuff here, it doesn’t matter, you’re staying over again. Just…go home and let us get this shit cleaned up.”

Eren huffed, folding his arms. He rolled his eyes as Levi rubbed gentle circles into his sides. The touch was relaxing but he was still upset.

“Can I at least wait until Auruo gets here?” Eren sighed. “I don’t…I don’t—”

“You don’t want Irwin to be stuck with me. Alone.”

Eren shuddered, biting his lip. He looked away, almost ashamed by his own silly jealousy. He shrugged and Levi pulled him close, stroking his messy hair.

“You have absolutely nothing to be afraid of. But if it makes you feel at ease, you can stay.”

“Thanks…”

Levi smiled and patted Eren on the hip affectionately. Eren took it as a silent sign to “go put on some clothes” and he hurried off into their bedroom to change. He grimaced at the body still on the floor and reopened the door.

“Leviiiiiiiiii?”

“You’re going to have to step over the body, Eren, I’m not moving it!”

~~~~~~~~~

Levi decided to drive Eren home as an apology. Irwin was left in the house to greet Auruo whenever he got there to clean up. Eren knew Levi trusted him to stay there alone. It made sense, they were sort of business partners. He still wanted to stay with Levi, until Auruo got there, but Eren settled for Levi driving him home.

“Are you alright?” Levi asked, starting the car. Eren nodded as he adjusted his seatbelt.

“I’m fine.”

“Good. Here.” Levi tossed two boxes into Eren’s lap; both of which had been under the tree. “I want you to open these now.”

“In the car?”

“Yes. I need to make sure you like it. I want you to wear it tonight.”

Eren smiled and started to peel away wrapping paper and tape. He laughed. “So I’m wearing this later?”

“Yes,” Levi said, “since our plans have changed and I’m taking you out tonight. I know this takes some of the surprise from the gifts but…whatever, just open the fucking thing already.”

Eren grinned as he pulled out a silky blue tie from the first box. He handed the paper and box to Levi, running the tie between his fingers. It had a nice sheen to it as the light hit the blue and grey print. Eren set it aside to tackle the larger box in his lap, his grin fading and a look of awe replacing it.

“Is weird that I got you a tie too?” Eren asked, slipping off the paper.

“You shouldn’t spend your money on me,” Levi replied with a slight smile. “But that’s sweet of you.”

“You’re hard to shop for, you know that? I had to ask Armin for—you bought me a full suit?!” Eren cried, pulling the coat from the box. He then grabbed the vest and the pants and brought it all to his chest, not caring that he was getting the suit wrinkled. “Levi, I know these things are expensive!”

“It’s my money,” Levi replied with a shrug. He raised his hand to Eren’s head, ruffling his hair. “And I can spend it how I want. And I want to spend it on you.”

“You’re going to turn me into a spoiled brat.”

“Good,” Levi said with a smirk, pulling Eren close for a light kiss.

~~~~~~~~~

Explaining his reason for being home early was only difficult for Mikasa to grasp. Eren went with a very basic “Levi was called in to work” excuse (which wasn’t completely untrue) which he thought was understandable. Armin didn’t question it; he saw no fault and didn’t try to find one with Levi going to work.

Mikasa, however, wanted to know exactly why.

“Who works on Christmas?”

“How could he suddenly have to come in when he already took off?”

“What does he do again?”

“Why does that require him to work on Christmas?”

“Why did you have a garter, Eren?” (“That’s personal, Mikasa, but I’m sure you could guess…”)

“Did Levi break up with you again?” (“Um…I think, Eren broke up with him,” Armin whispered, though it fell on deaf ears.)

“Mikasa, it’s really not that awful,” Eren said. “He’s taking me out later to make it up to me.”

“That’s nice of him,” Armin happily said. “Where is he taking you?”

“Some place at the…Bellagio, I think,” Eren replied. “That way we can watch the water show, too.”

Armin sighed happily, his eyes big and dreamy. “That’s an actual fairytale, Eren. It’s so perfect.”

“I’m sure something is going to go wrong,” Eren said. “Something always does. But we manage to get it fixed.”

“You’ll probably end up spilling something on yourself,” Mikasa said. “Or him. Probably him.”

“Fuck, yeah…”

~~~~~~~~~

Eren dressed in the suit and even made sure his hair was decently combed through. He polished his dress shoes and Mikasa ironed his shirt for him, even helping him with his tie. Eren was all excitement and smiles on his way to the hotel.

He leaned against the edge of the walkway looking over the Bellagio water fountains. He felt the cool mist on his face as the water show ended. He looked down at his watch, which read eight-thirty, so he figured Levi had to be parking.

“Eren?”

The voice wasn’t Levi’s, but it was definitely familiar. Eren turned to see Reiner walking over, a smile on his face.

“What are you doing out so late? And on Christmas,” Reiner teased, nudging Eren’s shoulder. Eren nudged him back and the broad blond barely moved.

“Meeting my hot date out,” Eren replied with a smug grin. “And you? Shouldn’t you be home with Bert and Annie?”

Reiner held up a bag of food. “My turn for takeout duty. I was going to the bus stop and I saw you. I couldn’t just walk by without saying hello.”

“You’re not going to get in trouble for being late with the food?” Eren asked, glancing down at his watch at the mention of “being late”. Reiner chuckled and shrugged.

“A few minutes won’t kill them. Is everything okay?” Reiner said, nodding his head at the watch on Eren’s wrist. “Your date isn’t standing you up, right?”

“No!” Eren cried. “He’ll show up. He’s probably parking. He always takes his car everywhere.”

“He’s one of those, huh?” Reiner said. “He better show. If not, I’ll have to kick his ass.”

The image actually made Eren wonder. Levi was small and trained to fight but Reiner was absolutely massive. 

“I like his ass the way it is,” Eren replied, sticking his tongue out. “So please, refrain from kicking it too hard.”

The two of them laughed and Eren pulled out his phone. No missed calls or texts. He felt uneasy. He shouldn’t feel uneasy, it was Christmas. It was Levi’s birthday.

A firm hand on his shoulder made him look up.

“Hey, are you sure everything is okay?” Reiner asked again. “You’re looking pale.”

“N-No, I’m fine,” Eren quickly said. He shook Reiner off. “He’s just never this late. It’s weird.”

“Call him?”

Eren nodded and opened his phone. He started to go through his contacts, looking for Levi’s name. There were suddenly lights. Red and blue and the awful, gut-wrenching sound of sirens. Eren stopped, gripping his phone, and watched the ambulance drive by on the street. 

He swallowed and looked up to Reiner, his eyes glassy.

“No,” Reiner said, “no, Eren, don’t think like that.”

Cop cars followed, flying down the street. Eren put his phone away. He had no words. His stomach was dropping and he had to know. Something wasn’t right and he prayed and begged to every deity that he was wrong.

He ran down the street and disregarded the green light. Cars slid to a stop, honking at him as he darted over concrete, Reiner close behind him. He found the flashing lights and the crowd of people. The police were putting out yellow tape, pushing people back and out of the way. Eren shoved his way through the living wall of onlookers.

“Hey, kid, get back!” cried an officer, grabbing Eren by the arm.

“I’m with the S.I.D!” Eren shouted, pulling back. “Let me go!”

Reiner grabbed the officer, shaking him off Eren. The moment he was free, Eren ran over to the medics. Blood was spilled on the concrete. Lots of blood. The man on the stretcher was unconscious, bloody and pale, his lips—those perfect lips—were turning blue.

And Eren screamed as if he had been the one to bleed.

“Sir, please step back—”

“I know him, no, please, please God please let me see him!” Eren shouted, tears rolling down his face as he reached out. “Please God fucking dammit, let me see him he’s my fucking boyfriend!”

Panic swept over him as his stomach tightened and curled. He clung weakly to the medic trying to keep him back because he was losing all feeling in his body. He screamed and screamed and called out to Levi and pushed his way into the ambulance.

He stared down at Levi’s comatose face as more tears streamed down his cheeks. 

It was a nightmare and he could only hope he would wake up from it as soon as possible.


	30. Confessions of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren settles down at the hospital for a while

 

Mikasa and Armin found Eren curled up on the hospital floor, screaming and crying. He was pulling his hair, his face wet and red. His shoulders were shaking and as much as the nurses tried to put him in a chair or comfort him, it did nothing. He would pull away and push off their hands, curling back into himself.

He was broken.

“Eren!” Mikasa shouted, falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She held him tight to her chest, running a hand through his hair as her own eyes filled with tears. She held him tight enough that he couldn’t push her away, even if he tried. She hated it—absolutely loathed—seeing him so shattered.

Armin ran over and kneeled down by him, hugging him from his other side. The two of them tried not to cry. They were trying, so desperately, to be strong for him but their own tears were becoming impossible to blink away.

It was Reiner who had called Mikasa as soon as Eren was whisked away in the ambulance with Levi. He contacted her and told him what he knew of the situation. That someone Eren was meeting had been shot; someone Eren had claimed to be his boyfriend. And that whoever it was had Eren in hysteric tears.

Mikasa and Armin left the house and made it to Hospital Rose as soon as they could.

“Eren, I’m so sorry,” Armin said, over and over again. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“It’ll be okay,” Mikasa added. “He’ll be okay. You’ll be okay. You have to be.”

Their words were comforting but they fell right through Eren. He heard them but he didn’t listen. He couldn’t listen; he was only capable of crying.

The three of them stayed there for nearly an hour.

“Eren,” came Hanji’s tired voice.

Instantly, Eren looked up. He had screamed himself hoarse and cried himself dry, but he looked up at her, shaking. She walked over and held out a hand.

“Come here?”

Mikasa was reluctant to let him go. She hugged him closer but Armin shook her to attention. He nodded and pulled her back as Eren reached up to Hanji. He was lifted to his feet and the doctor caught him as he stumbled.

“I’m going to have a word with him,” Hanji informed, tugging Eren away.

He followed her, every inch of his body hurting.

“He’s stabilized,” Hanji said as they walked. “He’s in the ICU currently. He’s not awake but…he’s breathing.”

Eren’s face wrinkled as he felt more tears coming. He started to silently cry.

“He was shot,” Hanji said. “Twice. And he lost so much fucking blood, Eren, he—” Her own voice hitched. She was the doctor. This was Hanji. She was smiles and good news and happy thoughts. But her voice had fucking cracked at her own diagnosis. She looked away, covering her mouth for a second as she reclaimed her composure.

She stopped at a door and pushed it open.

The room was cold. Ice cold and felt completely dead. Levi was in the bed, clean white sheets around him. He was hooked up to some awful, beeping machine that seemed to echo with each passing second. There were cords and wires and lights that all meant shit. It was all shit and it was all hooked up to Levi because he had been fucking shot.

Eren whimpered and found the strength to run to Levi’s side. He fell on his knees by the bed, gently taking Levi’s hand. He was cold, and he should never be cold.

“Levi…”

“I’ll leave you alone with him,” Hanji managed. “Take as long as you need to. And if anyone tells you to get out tell them to fuck off, you have my permission to be in here.”

Eren leaned his head against Levi’s icy hand as Hanji left. He cried softly, letting his warm tears fall on cold skin.

“Levi…Levi…you have to be okay,” Eren whispered. “You have to be. Because you can’t be hurt and I need you here. Hanji needs you and Irwin needs you and Corporal needs you and I need you, Levi, I need you here. You have to…you have to be okay.”

Eren sniffled, the monotonous beeping still echoing through the room, bouncing off the clean white walls.

“And when you’re okay we can have our date. And then…then we can have your cake. And you have to be fine because I want to move in with you, Levi, and then in a few years we can get married like you said. Maybe not here but in California or wherever we can get married, because Levi, I want to spend my life with you.

“And years later, Levi, we can have our own family. Maybe, if you want,” Eren coughed, catching his breath. “We could adopt a baby because…I’ve always wanted to be a dad and I know you’d be an amazing dad. If it’s a girl, I want her name to be Carla, if you’re okay with that, but if you want a boy we can have a boy. Or if you never want kids, we don’t have to adopt any. I would be okay with that, Levi, as long as I’m with you.

“I want to grow old with you. Really old. And I want us to be together when we’re old. I want us to retire together and live the rest of our lives together. But really long lives, so you can’t die here, Levi. You have to live. You have to be alright so we can grow old together and so we can celebrate New Year’s together and go on our date, okay? We have to go to the beach too, because I’ve never been and I want to go with you. I want to see the world with you Levi.

“Levi…I want you to live. Please, Levi, please. You have to wake up…”

_Levi._

~~~~~~~~~

Eren woke up as Hanji shook him by the shoulder. He was still clutching Levi’s hand, his head on the bed. His knees hurt, from sitting on them, and a violent pain shot up his back from his bad position. The machines were still beeping and as annoying as they were, he knew it was a good thing.

Levi was still alive.

“Wha…”

“Eren, you should go home,” Hanji whispered. “Armin and Mikasa are—”

“No, Hanji, I can’t…I can’t leave him. What happens if I leave him and he needs me, Hanji?”

“Shhh…Eren, if he wakes up, I will call you. But visiting hours have been over for a long time. You’ll end up sick if you don’t take care of yourself. Go home, get some rest and you can come back tomorrow.”

“I have to stay, Hanji,” Eren muttered, his eyes fluttering closed. “I have to watch over him and protect him. What if someone tries to hurt him again? I have to protect him.”

He started to mumble mindless words, repeating himself as he dozed back to sleep. Eren shook himself awake, clutching at the edge of the bed as Hanji rubbed his back with a very gentle hand for once. He leaned against her, the feel of her hand soothing, and tried to stay awake.

“I have to…”

“Eren, come on,” Hanji said, trying to tug him to his feet. “Armin and Mikasa are waiting for you.”

Eren yelled, no words forming in his rasping voice. He jerked from her hands and held on to Levi, his entire body shaking.

“No, Hanji, no! Tell them to leave! I don’t care! You have to call security because I can’t leave him! This is the second time people have tried to kill him. What if…he’s unconscious, he can’t fight back if they attack again.”

A look of torn confusion came onto Hanji’s face. She looked around nervously and scratched her messy ponytail, most of her hair fallen from the band that held her hair back. She bit her lip.

“You shouldn’t be in here,” she said, “so don’t leave the room. If you have to use the bathroom, you should go now before I leave. I’ll get you a blanket.”

Eren tensed briefly at the thought of leaving Levi’s side. But he eventually nodded. With shaking legs, Eren got to his feet. He kept his eyes on Levi, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest, listening to the way the heart monitor beeped.

He tore his eyes away and ran to the door, Hanji right behind him. She closed the door as he inhaled deeply. The room had become stuffy and tight, the air too thick to even think in. At least in the hall it felt cool. There was more open room and space and less noise.

“Eren…?”

Eren looked up to see Mikasa and Armin standing close by, both of them wearing worried expressions. Mikasa walked over to him and threw her arms around his shoulders, stroking his hair with gentle hands.

“Oh, Eren…”

“G-go home,” Eren whispered softly. “I’m going to stay here. I have to.”

“Eren, he’ll be alright,” Mikasa said. “He’ll live—”

“I can’t,” Eren breathed. “It’s so stupid and complicated. Mikasa, I can’t leave here.”

She sighed heavily, letting her arms fall. She was close to tears but she never let them fall. Instead, she smiled as warmly as she could and tugged her scarf from around her neck. She threw it over Eren’s shoulders and fastened it around his neck.

“If you’re going to stay in this cold place, at least wear this and try to stay warm. We’ll come get you in the morning.”

~~~~~~~~~

Eren slept on and off, curled in a chair in the corner of the room. A chill had set in and he shivered, trying his best to stay under the small blanket Hanji had given him. It did nothing to keep out the cold air, but it was something to hold on to at least.

When his eyes finally fluttered opened, Eren yawned. He felt exhausted, realizing he had barely slept. His eyes were heavy but even through his lashes he could see the dark figure sitting on Levi’s bed.

Irwin’s presence frightened Eren initially. The man was dressed in a black coat and dark slacks, making him look like a deathly figure. He was silent, barely moving. But he was holding Levi’s limp hand in his own, running his thumb over Levi’s skin.

The gesture was affectionate. Lovingly. And the look in Irwin’s eyes was unmistakable.

Eren turned away, catching his breath and closing his eyes again. He yawned bigger, to make noise, and stretched out his legs. Irwin sat up straight and quickly drew his hand back, looking over his shoulder at Eren’s sleepy display.

“You’re awake,” Irwin said. Eren nodded, keeping the blanket pulled around his neck.

“Yeah…And you’re here…”

“I hope I didn’t disturb you.”

“No, not at all, sir!” Eren said. He nodded with his head. “How is he?”

“Hm. He’s still unconscious,” Irwin whispered. He dropped his head into his hands. “I don’t understand. How could he…How could he be injured? He’s the very best. So he shouldn’t have gotten hurt.”

Irwin’s tone was genuine. He was confused and almost apologetic in the way he spoke. Eren sat rigid, listening to him.

“So why, Levi…why are you here now…”

“I wish I knew. I wish I could have helped him and been there sooner,” Eren said. “I’m so sorry…”

Irwin chuckled, shaking his head. “Don’t be ridiculous. There’s nothing you could have done. No way you could have known this would happen so don’t blame yourself for this. It’s pointless.”

Eren tried not to cry. He sniffled and blinked away hot tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He got to his feet and walked over to the bed, sitting on Levi’s other side. Levi hadn’t moved in his sleep. His eyes were still closed tight and his brow had relaxed, loosened up and no longer in a frown. His lips lost that awful shade of blue and were slightly colored. He was still pale, however, the color in his cheeks gone.

Eren pushed Levi’s hair from his face and leaned down, kissing him on the forehead.

“Please wake up,” Eren whispered.

“I’m sure Levi would be thrilled to have you as his first sight when he wakes up,” Irwin said. He had forced a smile onto his face in an attempt to be hopeful. “You’re all he ever talks about. I’m jealous.”

“What?” Eren gasped. He looked at Irwin, whose soft blue eyes were on Levi’s face. “Me?”

“You have Levi and his love. I had remained hopeful all these years, that one day we would maybe have another chance,” Irwin said, “but the moment he told me he feared he may be in love, I knew I had lost him.”

“I thought…you two never loved each other,” Eren said.

“I say that but it was really more one-sided,” Irwin replied. “He was the one who never fell in love.”

Irwin smiled bitterly, raising Levi’s hand to his lips, defeat in his voice. He kissed Levi’s palm, closing his eyes and feeling Levi’s fingers against his face. Eren held Levi’s other hand tighter, almost feeling sad for the man. But at the same time he truly understood that Levi was his. Irwin was the man he questioned and worried about and here he was admitting that Levi wasn’t his to claim.

“He loves you dearly,” Irwin sighed, placing Levi’s hand back at his side. Irwin rose, adjusting his coat. “I can’t force you to come to work. And even if you did I doubt you would actually do any work. I’ll mark these down as vacation days. Just remember to take care of yourself, Eren.”

~~~~~~~~

Within two days, the hospital became Eren’s new home. Hanji had Levi moved to a different room, one with more space. The machines remained, still beeping and monitoring every breath he took. Eren stayed with Levi in his room as often as he could. And when he did go home, or to Levi’s home to feed Corporal, Eren was sure someone was there with Levi. Usually Petra or Auruo.

Every day, Eren would sit and read to Levi, taking books from the man’s office. And when Eren couldn’t stand to read anymore, he’d sit and talk. He just wanted Levi to know someone was there with him.

There were times when Levi would make a small noise in response to Eren’s voice. And there were even a few times when Levi would wake up, smiling and watching Eren through heavy, weak eyes. Eren would hold his hand during those brief moments and watch him, smiling and telling Levi over and over again how much he loved him.

But Levi slept most of the time, unable to really move.

Eren would forget to eat or drink anything. He would forget to do the paperwork Irwin had sent to him to work on. He would even forget to use the bathroom at times and only remember he needed to go when there were pains in his stomach. However, the only thing he never forgot was the gun he now kept at his side.

He was ready, at all times, to shoot any intruder who came in through that door or the window.

~~~~~~~~~

January, 2013

Almost six days had passed by. Six days and Levi was still stuck in the hospital. Still crossing the line between being awake and unconscious. And Eren was still going up there to see him. He had fed Corporal and picked up a new book to read for the day. He was ready to get back to the hospital; he had left the previous night to sleep in his own bed and take care of himself. He ate actual food and took an actual bath, but his mind never left that small hospital room.

Eren took the elevator up to Levi’s floor, humming along the way. Levi may be bedridden but Eren still enjoyed seeing him, especially since Levi would wake up more often. He never said a word but his soft smiles and gentle hand grips were enough for Eren.

He walked quickly out of the elevator and down the hall, ready to get his day started.

But he stopped when he saw Hanji outside Levi’s door. His heart sped up and his mouth suddenly went very dry. He gripped his backpack until his fingers started to burn. His green eyes widened and his legs stopped working as the numbness striking his body sank low.

Hanji looked up at him and her face was red and wet, her eyes puffy. Eren shook his head, trying desperately to take a step back but he couldn’t find his legs. They were still jelly beneath his weight and he was unable to run.

“Eren…” Hanji’s voice came out strained and hoarse. She wiped her face with her hands, smearing her tears over her cheeks. “Eren, he—”

Eren dropped his backpack and fell to his knees, covering his ears. He wouldn’t accept it. He couldn’t. It wasn’t true. It was an awful, terrible joke. It was a sick game the syndicate was playing.

Then why was Hanji crying? Why was she genuinely crying? She had slipped to the floor, sitting against the wall with her face on her knees.

“Hanji, tell me the syndicate is behind this. Tell me…tell me there’s a plan behind this and that it’s all a lie,” Eren pleaded, “tell me that Irwin set this up! Hanji, Levi can’t be de—”

Eren choked on the word. He couldn’t say it because if he did, that was accepting it was true.

“HANJI!”

“HE’S FUCKING DEAD EREN!”

“SHUT UP, NO! DON’T FUCKING LIE TO ME HANJI!”

The two of them yelled at each other in the hospital hallway. But their yelling quickly turned to loud sobs. The hospital security escorted both of them outside and left them on the concrete curb. Hanji was crying again, her hands shaking.

Eren was screaming, unable to accept what she had told him. He would never believe it. He couldn’t believe it. He didn’t care, he had to stay hopeful. He knew Levi couldn’t be dead. He couldn’t die. He was Levi and that just impossible. Levi couldn’t die.

He couldn’t.

_Levi just couldn’t._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not over. There are still things to happen.


	31. Ghost of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tries to cope, ends up in another shootout and runs into two people he never thought he'd see again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I want to apologize for the way the previous chapter ended. That's why this chapter is SUPER early. But I swear this chapter makes up for the previous chapter (not in my knowledge of physics and cars though but hey, it's all good). 2) I saw comments about a "character death warning" and I never really thought to put that in for this fic (for reasons that will be explained I SWEAR) and for that I'm VERY sorry. 3) Chapter title: I was with my bestie today and Ghost of You came on and I whispered "Yes this is perfect". 4) Irwin's yellow Labrador's name is Steve for REASONS

Eren stared at the canister of ashes in Hanji’s trembling hands. He kept shaking his head, refusing to believe what he was seeing. Levi’s clothes were tucked under her arm; the bloodstained clothes he had been wearing the night he was shot. The night of his birthday. On fucking Christmas.

It had been a week. A week and Eren never once saw Levi. And here Hanji was before him, holding out an urn of ashes, Levi’s clothes and the actual fucking medical records.

Eren wanted to slam the door in her face but his body was frozen. He couldn’t move.

“No…he’s not…”

“Eren…just look over the records…you’ll see—”

“NO!”

His chest tightened as he threw himself from the door, storming down the walkway and to the kitchen counter. Eren grabbed the edge of the marble counter, holding on until his knuckles turned white. Corporal sat close by, his tail flicking back and forth. Levi never allowed Corporal on the counter but Eren didn’t have the energy to correct the cat.

“You can’t keep—”

“Hanji…Hanji…”

“You can’t keep denying it.”

“Why…Why didn’t you let me see the body?” Eren’s voice came out strained, barely above a whisper. He let his hands fall from the counter and he slipped to the floor, onto his knees. Tears were rolling down his red cheeks, and after he had been so sure he was finished crying. He wiped his cheeks as Hanji kneeled down by him, setting the urn on the floor. “Why would you just bring me his ashes, Hanji? Why wouldn’t you let me say goodbye and see him one last time…?”

“Because I didn’t want your last memory of Levi to be of him dead and cold. I couldn’t let you see him like that, Eren,” Hanji replied, her eyes on the urn. “I couldn’t do that to you.”

Eren wiped his face again and pulled the urn onto his lap. He pushed the lid off the heavy canister and looked inside at the dark pile of ashes inside. He let the lid fall back into place, looking away.

“Did Irwin see? Petra, Auruo…Mike?”

“No…not yet,” Hanji said. “I wanted you to see first.”

“I want to take it to him,” Eren sharply said, choking back another sob. “I have to talk to Irwin, Hanji. In person.”

The doctor stared at him, shock in her eyes. She wasn’t expecting the growl that came out of his throat. She nodded, unable to deny Eren that request.

No, that demand.

“I’ll take you.”

~~~~~~~~~

Eren had stopped crying by the time they arrived at Irwin’s house. He stared at the house, with its green yard and nicely kept fence. Irwin’s black car was parked in the driveway, the sun reflecting off the shiny surface. Eren hugged the urn close, running his fingers over the smooth painted glass. He could feel the decorative ripples under his finger tips and lazily traced their outlines.

“This is it.”

“I wasn’t sure what to expect,” Eren said, unbuckling his seatbelt and pushing the door open. “I really never thought I’d be here at his house either though…”

“You should be warned that he has dogs,” Hanji said, following Eren along the walkway. “Big dogs.”

She knocked before taking out a keyring filled with too many keys to count. She flipped through them, each one a different color, and picked a blue key from the heavy bunch. She started to fumble with the lock, dogs barking on the other side and scratching at the door. Eren took a step behind her, not wanting to get tackled.

The door flew open and Irwin appeared, gun in hand. He groaned upon seeing Hanji, his dogs still barking. He ran a hand through his messy hair.

“Fuck,” he muttered, “don’t knock and then rattle the doorknob trying to get in.”

“Sorry!”

“Come inside, both of you,” Irwin instructed, tugging one of the dogs back inside by the collar.

Eren smiled at the chocolate Labrador smelling his feet. He got a better grip on the urn and with his free hand he reached down, scratching behind her ears.

“Peggy,” Irwin called, still tugging the yellow lab into the house. “Come on, girl.”

The dog Eren was petting perked up her ears at her name and ran inside. Eren clutched the urn tight again, walking into the house.

Irwin’s house was neat—nothing like Levi’s however, then again Eren was sure Levi’s house was abnormally clean. There was a strong smell of coffee, mixed with cologne. Dog toys were scattered around and there was a big, plush mat for the dogs by the sofa.

“Do either of you want coffee?” Irwin asked, picking up his own mug.

“No thank you,” Hanji said. Eren shook his head as the yellow lab ran around his legs, making it difficult to walk. The girl, Peggy, busied herself with a squeaky toy over on the mat. “I uh…Eren.”

Eren looked away from the dog and to Hanji. Irwin was eyeing the urn in his hands, a look of concern on his face. Eren hugged the urn tighter and stepped forward.

“What is that? Hanji…what is that?”

There was panic in his voice. A panic Eren never thought Irwin Smith was even capable of having. The man covered his mouth, his hands brushing over his bristled face.

“You…you brought me his actual ashes.”

“Because I knew if I didn’t, you’d never believe it,” Hanji said, holding out the file of medical records. “I even have these. So you can read for yourself…”

“I don’t need to see it, Hanji,” Irwin snapped, walking over to an armchair and slipping into it. He let his head fall into his hands. “I can’t…”

“Irwin, you have to pull it together.”

“Hanji, I was not fucking ready for this,” Irwin shouted, slamming his hands on the armrests of the chair. His dogs whimpered at the firmness in his loud voice. Even Eren shuddered a little. “I was not ready for him to die. I don’t know what the hell we’re supposed to do. I know I’m the leader of this entire organization but…I don’t know…”

“You can’t give up hope,” Hanji said, hugging the file to her chest. She looked away from him with a sad expression on her face. “You have to stay positive.”

“How? Tell me how, Hanji? Just how am I supposed to stay positive when my best friend died? When the only defense and offense we had in this syndicate is dead? Please, enlighten me.”

Eren saw Hanji tense up at Irwin’s words. She was holding back tears, a look of fear on her face.

“We have to, Irwin,” Eren said. “We have to stay strong for him.”

Irwin cut his eyes to Eren. “What?”

“We have to get stronger and stay strong. If we falter because of this then…then they’ve won. And we can’t let them win. Not after what they did to Levi,” Eren said, setting the urn down. He marched over and sat down on the coffee table in front of Irwin. “We have to fight back.”

“Eren…”

“No, Hanji, let him finish,” Irwin said. “You’re really serious?”

“I’m very serious,” Eren nodded. He clenched his fists, feeling a surge throughout his body. He tried to keep his breathing steady, but it was becoming impossible. He was shaking angrily. “I—We—are not going to let Levi’s death just…be in vain. He worked hard for this syndicate so it’s up to us to work just as hard. We’re going to avenge him. I will personally walk into the hotel and avenge him if I have to. Whatever it fucking takes. Hotel Titan has taken away my mother and now Levi so I’ll be fucking damned if I sit back and twiddle my thumbs and spend the rest of my days crying because of it.”

Hot tears rolled down his cheeks. He wiped them with his hand but more flowed down his face. However, he was far from being upset or sad. He was infuriated. Pure anger now burned inside him, from every inch of his body. His reason to fight was great, now it had become a true force.

Irwin nodded firmly. “Be ready to work on Monday then. You’re going to need a bigger gun, too.”

~~~~~~~~~

February

A month went by. An entire month went by. And for that entire month, nothing happened. It was as if everything fell silent. It was as if Hotel Titan suddenly quit its operations. Or perhaps Commissioner Smith had lost total interest in tracking the hotel and its members. Or maybe even it was because the hotel no longer had a real threat to attack and defend against its members.

The only member in the syndicate the hotel had to worry about wasn’t…

Eren still kept his gun at his side and at all times. He never left the house without it; never showing it to Armin and Mikasa. And he was especially careful when visiting Corporal.

He found it odd that Hanji refused to allow him or Irwin or anyone to empty Levi’s apartment. Or for anyone to take anything from it. It didn’t settle well with Eren. The apartment served as a constant reminder that Levi was really gone.

Eren wasn’t ready to let it go. He wanted to hold on to Levi as long as he could. He would think about their memories, the good and the bad and the ridiculous and not when he felt sad, simply because he could. If he saw something that reminded him of Levi, he would smile. He would simply smile. Mikasa soon grew to recognize the content look on his face as remembrance of a fond memory. She would hold his hand and smile at him, silently letting Eren know that everything would be alright.

But once alone, and only when he was at Levi’s empty apartment, Eren would let his exterior façade break into violent screams and sleepless nights. He tossed and turned on Levi’s bed, tears staining his cheeks. Corporal would patiently wait on the floor, watching him with round yellow orbs. And once Eren finished, Corporal would jump onto the bed, nudging Eren’s head with his own. The cat would curl under Eren’s chin as hysteric crying turned to silent sobs.

~~~~~~~~~

Midway through February and Eren was still trying to cope. He was wrapped in blankets, his face buried in Levi’s pillow. Corporal slept soundly against his head. Eren turned his nose into the pillow, trying to catch Levi’s scent, but after nights of sleeping on the same pillow, it was smelling less and less like Levi. Eren could smell himself on the pillow case instead.

He pulled the blankets close again and he could hear the faint rattling of the door from the other room. He shot up straight and reached under the bed, his heart racing as sleep still pulled at his body. He quietly got off the mattress, Corporal yawning at the sudden shift in weight. Eren walked to the bedroom door and crept down the hallway. He held his gun firm in his hand, already cocked.

There were footsteps and he took aim, his finger on the trigger.

“Ah, I didn’t know you were staying over Eren!”

Hanji stood across the room, a warm smile on her face. Eren clutched his chest, breathing hard as his body weakened from the sudden rush of adrenaline. He walked into the sitting room, putting the gun on the coffee table. Hanji raised her eyebrows.

“You stay ready, don’t you?”

“I have to,” Eren said, rubbing his hair. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to visit Corporal,” Hanji said. “Make sure his litter box is clean and everything…”

“Oh,” Eren sighed. “Why don’t you take him home? I’m sure he gets tired of staying here. And it’s odd to keep the apartment just for the cat, isn’t it?”

Hanji made a face. She slipped her purse off her shoulder and leaned against the counter. “Levi always said that if something were to happen to him, he wants Corporal to have the apartment. All of his money is to go to his cat. He has no children and no family and…he made these plans before he met you, Eren. But I’m sure now he would have left it all to you.”

Eren chewed on his lip, nodding thoughtfully. “Mhm, yeah that—” His voice hitched and he cleared his throat, nodding again, “that makes sense, yeah. Umm…would you like some coffee? I’m going to make some…”

He hastily walked into the kitchen, grabbing the base of the coffee maker with shaking hands. He breathed deep, trying to keep himself calm.

“Ohhh! Hello kitty-kitty!”

He listened to Hanji coo at Corporal, picking mugs out of the cabinet. He poured water into the machine and turned it on, letting the coffee brew, and walked back to Hanji. She was kneeling down, scratching under Corporal’s chin as the black cat purred.

“Guess he had to see what all the commotion was about,” Eren laughed, sitting down on the floor. Hanji gasped.

“You smiled!” she said, pulling out her phone. “Do it again! I want a picture!”

“That’s so weird…”

“I like to have pictures for all my contacts. I don’t have one of you, so smile!”

Eren rolled his eyes as the doctor sat with her phone still raised. He smiled and she snapped a quick picture.

“Thank you!”

Eren shook his head, laughing again. “Hey Hanji…”

“Hm?”

“Do you have a picture of Levi…on your phone?”

Hanji stopped moving and she slowly nodded. Eren’s eyes lit up and he nearly fell to her side.

“I only have one. I’ll send it to you,” she replied, pressing at her phone.

Eren got to his feet and ran back to the bedroom. He threw the pillows across the room, grabbing his phone. He had a message from Armin, a general good morning and check-up, and one from Reiner. He sat on the edge of the bed, reading the text from Reiner as he waited for Hanji’s photo.

_Hey Eren wanted to know your plans for Vday. Going to have a guys night and wanted to invite you. Hmu_

Eren sat, staring at the message. It was actually nice. And a part of him wanted to go, but there was a bigger part of him that wanted to stay home and cry even more. He read the text over and over when there was a small beep on his phone. He saw Hanji’s name flash across the top of the screen and he quickly opened the attachment she had sent.

The picture, as Eren would have expected it, was of Levi frowning. His brow all low and bunched and his lips turned down. He looked upset and confused in the picture, a cup of coffee in his hand. His hair was ruffled and his eyes were tired and heavy.

It was everything perfect.

Eren hugged his phone close to his chest, his heart racing. It was a new image of Levi. A new visual of the man he loved so much, now forever etched into his mind. Tears swelled in his eyes but instead he smiled and when he did, he felt that need to cry fade.

He replied with a simple “yeah count me in” to Reiner and returned to Hanji, still smiling at the picture on his phone. It wasn’t easy but he knew he was going to be alright. He had to be for Levi.

~~~~~~~~~

For Mikasa’s birthday, Eren decided he wouldn’t be upset for any reason. He wouldn’t cry or get mad. He would be there for her and he would participate in her birthday. Levi wasn’t the only person who loved him. He wasn’t the only person who cared and it was unfair for Eren to shut out everyone.

He kept telling himself that Levi would want him to be happy. Levi wouldn’t want him to waste away and cry and ignore the world around him.

So when Valentine’s Day came around, Eren had no problem going over to Reiner and Betholdt’s. But as soon as he got there, the two of them dragged him right back out.

“We have to go pick up the pizzas,” Reiner laughed, grabbing Eren by the shoulders. “They apparently aren’t delivering tonight.”

“That’s fucking stupid,” Eren said, letting Reiner guide him to the car. He crawled in the backseat, letting Bertholdt take the passenger’s seat. He was looking pale, and a little sick, and had been the moment Eren walked through the door.

Reiner did most of the talking, Eren occasionally chiming in. They mindlessly chatted and laughed, making stupid jokes and trying to keep away from the topic of work. As Reiner drove, Bertholdt tensed, rolling down the window for air.

“How are you…you know…doing, Eren?” Reiner asked, suddenly rather serious.

“Hm?”

“I heard about what happened. And I’m really sorry. I didn’t want to bring it up but—”

“No, it’s fine,” Eren said. “I know it’s not…easy to talk about. But thank you for asking.” He smiled bitterly. “It’s been hard but I’m dealing with it. I know Levi would want me to—”

“No, no, no!” Bert yelled, grabbing at his hair. “Pull over!”

“Bert—”

“REINER PULL OVER!”

Eren jumped at Bert’s screaming demand. He never knew Bertholdt was capable of raising his voice in such a way. He sank into his chair as Bert mumbled to himself, barely breathing. Reiner drove faster, pulling in to an underground parking garage.

Eren swallowed, suddenly feeling a little tense. He couldn’t understand why they were going into a parking garage when Bert obviously wanted air; an open space. Not some cold, dank concrete box with shoddy overhead lighting. Something was amiss.

Reiner parked the car and Bert pushed the door open, falling out onto the concrete. Reiner tried to reach for him, out of reflex, and threw open the door on his side, storming around the car. Eren pushed the seat up and watched as Bert sobbed.

“What the hell…?” Eren muttered.

“I’m so sorry…,” Bert cried, “I’m so fucking sorry Eren!”

Reiner tried to pull Bert into his arms, to shake him out of his fits. But Bert threw him off, flopping onto the concrete. Eren slipped out of the car, wrapping his arms around himself.

“What are you talking about?” Eren asked. “I’m confused.”

Bert cried and cried, guilt all over his face. Eren’s chest tightened when Bert inhaled, calming himself long enough to look up.

“I did it.”

“You did what exactly?”

Reiner groaned, covering his face with his hands. He started to frantically pace.

“I shot him.”

Was…Was Eren hearing it right?

“You…what, no. You’re confused.”

“I shot him. Levi. The Wings Syndicate hitman. I was instructed to kill him.”

The words weren’t registering. Eren wasn’t believing him. Nothing was making sense. It was all so stupid and senseless. Why would Bert lie about something like that? Why would he try and play a joke, and on Valentine’s Day? It was wrong and insensitive.

And his tears were real. The guilt on his face was genuine.

Eren backed up against the car. “No…”

“I’m sorry,” Bert wheezed. “I’m sorry, I know you hate me and I can’t stand to look at myself. I didn’t know you…he…I didn’t know about you two and I—”

The sound of tires screeching against concrete echoed throughout the near empty garage. Reiner grew stiff, running around the car and popping the trunk. When he walked back around, he pulled a rather large gun from the trunk of the car.

Eren was trying to wrap his head around everything happening so suddenly. Around Bertholdt crying on the concrete, claiming to have killed Levi. Around Reiner now holding a massive gun in his hands. Around the black van that had pulled up, the door sliding open.

Around the man stepping out, his hair long and tied back, his glasses perched on his nose. Around the fact that Eren hadn’t seen this man in years but he was still able to recognize that unmistakable face, the features they both shared.

“Dad…?”

It was the only word Eren could muster. It was the one word that made some sense to him in the spinning spiral of confusion and simmering hate.

“Reiner, what happened?” the man wearing the glasses—the man Eren identified—calmly asked, almost amused by the scene in front of him.

“Bert was feeling sick, Grisha,” Reiner firmly replied. “We needed to stop.”

“And he couldn’t wait until you got to the hotel?”

Reiner’s grip on his gun tightened. “He was sick. And…I can’t hand Eren over to you. Not after what you made Bert do. Look at him!”

Grisha glanced to Bertholdt and back to Reiner. He shrugged his shoulders in a dramatic fashion. “I don’t see what’s wrong. He couldn’t handle a little bit of blood?”

“WHAT THE FUCK!?”

Eren’s voice resonated in the cold air and all eyes fell on him.

“Bertholdt shot Levi? Reiner you…? And…dad—Grisha? Are you fucking serious? Is this fucking real!?”

“I guess I should have greeted you first, Eren,” Grisha hummed. “Eren, Eren—”

“No…I don’t understand,” Eren said, shaking his head and holding his hands up. “What the fuck is happening? Why is this happening? You left…you left years ago; you left mom…Why? Why? I need fucking answers to this!”

“She was a liability.”

The words were said in a matter of fact way, laced with ice. Eren fell back against the car, his legs weak from the shock. It wasn’t possible. Nothing was possible. It was all an awful nightmare and he was going to wake up in Levi’s arms, safe and unharmed.

“Now, let’s hurry along with this. Eren, be a good boy and get in the car,” Grisha sighed, annoyed. “Reiner, Bertholdt…I’m through with the two of you. Consider yourselves terminated.” With a loud snap of his fingers, the men dressed in black around him raised their guns.

Reiner held up his own gun, ready to fire despite his shaking arms. Bertholdt was still crying. There were too many of them; Reiner and Bert wouldn’t escape.

Eren turned, reaching into the trunk, and pulled out a gun. He cocked it and held it firm. Grisha raised an eyebrow.

“What are you doing?”

“You just called mom a liability,” Eren said. “You can go fuck yourself.”

Grisha sighed, rubbing his temples. “You are just like her, Eren. Why can’t you just shut up and listen to me?”

“Because fuck you, that’s why,” Eren shouted. “Just leave. I’m not going with you. And you’re not going to hurt my friends.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Eren.”

“I’m not. I’m being serious,” Eren snarled.

Grisha looked on, annoyed with how stubborn the boy was being. He waved a hand. “Very well. Shoot them all. I don’t have time for these fuckers—”

A second loud screech filled the garage, but this time Eren could see the truck coming. And it was a truck he had seen many times before. He could make out a high ponytail sticking out of the truck’s sunroof, along with a gun.

A big gun. A really big gun with a belt of spare bullets flying around her.

Whoever— _whoever_ —would allow Hanji to have such a large gun was obviously not responsible but at the moment, Eren was pleased to see her. And the driver—

She fired. She fired a round of fast bullets, scaring more people than actually hitting them. Eren and Reiner reflexively ducked their heads, the bullets hitting the windshield of the car. One of the men dressed in black fell over, quite possibly dead, and another clutched at his arm.

The truck turned and came between Eren, Reiner and Bertoldt and Grisha’s now scrambled minions. But a single smoke grenade, tossed from the driver’s side, gave them a nice shroud.

“Hurry up, kiddos!” Hanji screamed. “Get in the back!”

Eren didn’t hesitate. He ran to the truck, climbing over the edge, as Reiner pulled Bertholdt to his senses.

He flopped into the bed of the truck as Hanji shot at Grisha and his men with a handgun, trying to dodge their bullets. There were no vital wounds, from what Eren could see, but he wasn’t going to let her do all the work.

He picked up the gun he took from Reiner’s trunk and started to shoot. He managed to shoot down two of the men, a single bullet grazing his shoulder as the smokey shroud dissipated.

Reiner pulled Bertholdt into the truck’s bed, both of them covered in blood. From the way they were moving, Eren was unable to tell whose blood it was. He could barely tell if he had taken anymore hits.

“Go go!” Reiner shouted. Hanji nodded and called to the driver. Wheels screeched and they were moving again. Eren, Reiner and Bertholdt slid around in the bed of the truck from the sudden quick jerks, but for the moment they were alright. They were fine.

Until Eren felt an ungodly pulling at his shoulders. And until he felt gravity working against him.

One of the men in black had him around the shoulders and managed to pull him right out of the truck as it was moving. The two of them fell onto the concrete, blood staining the course ground. Eren elbowed the man in the face, hearing a sharp cry as he let go to hold his nose. Eren rolled away, jumping to his feet and started to run toward the speeding truck.

And within seconds, several things smashed together at once.

The black van pulled up, Grisha hanging out the side with his gun raised. He fired twice and only one bullet hit, but it was damn enough to send Eren into a world of pain. The bullet hit his arm, blood spilling down to his hand. He stopped running to grab his arm and stare with dazed eyes at his own father. The man was taking better aim when the truck sped by.

In reverse.

Eren was whisked away by the shoulders and pulled into the vehicle through the window by Hanji (for once he was thankful for her abnormal strength) as the driver shot out the wheels of the van in two, precise shots. He did some quick maneuvering of the steering wheel and shift gear to spin the truck around at just enough force to not flip it over, and kept driving, now forward and heading for an exit.

Eren laid across Hanji’s lap, his feet still dangling out the window. He could hear bullets grazing the metal of the truck but once outside of the garage, it all stopped. Everything started to slow down and the mind-numbing pain in his arm filled up his body. Tears formed in his eyes as he held onto his arm, blood pooling on the truck’s floor.

But the scent of a familiar cologne kept him from losing his mind and screaming.

“Put a fucking tourniquet on him now, Hanji!”

The voice. That voice made Eren’s heart race and he just knew it had to be because he was delirious. He was hearing things and hallucinating because of the pain.

“Levi, I don’t have anything!”

There was a ripping of material, some of it falling on Eren’s face.

“Your shirt—”

“I don’t give a fuck, just make sure he doesn’t lose anymore blood!”

Eren felt a hand in his hair and the calloused fingers felt so right on his sweaty head. He looked up and could make out a pale face in the passing lights of the hotels on the street.

“Hang in there, Eren. It’ll be alright.” That firm voice was suddenly sweet and soothing, not like it had been with Hanji.

All Eren could do was smile as the doctor wrapped that strip of material around his arm. He wasn’t sure what had happened but he was fairly certain he was teetering on the edge of life and death, because he knew the fingers that caressed his head. And he knew the voice that had spoken to him so lovingly.

He fainted, from the sudden rush and blood loss, knowing that Levi was alive and watching over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi POV chapter next update to explain what happened along with some fluff.


	32. Christmas Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little explanation of what happened on Christmas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Happy Valentine's Day everyone!! I hope everyone has a fun, safe Valentine's Day. I love you all for all the support and all the following. Y'all are so amazing and so great. <3 
> 
> SO. If you follow my tumblr then you'll know tonight includes some special news for the fanfic. Mireille, a spectacular doujin artist, contacted me about doing a collaboration project. After a few months of planning we're proud to announce that Danger Line is an official doujin work in progress. Updates will be posted with the remaining chapters (as well as a few art pictures) and promos/announcements may crossover into Threads of a Fairytale. But for now, have some cover art <3  
> http://mireielle.tumblr.com/post/76619151321/first-official-announcement-of-my-newest-doujinshi

There was something completely serene about waking up. Eren felt light, as if he was floating. Weightless and airy. His arm was numb, possibly from the shock or some medicine. Probably medicine, he figured, because his head was slightly spinning too. He opened his eyes, sighing contently despite the sick feeling in his stomach.

He was nauseous and he verbally groaned, nuzzling the body next to him.

That—

His arm was wrapped haphazardly around a warm waist. His head was resting on someone’s lap and there was a hand in his hair, brushing the messy brown locks from his face. Eren opened his eyes and there was a book in front of him, resting on the man’s lap; he had been reading.

And the man’s voice was soft and low and Eren smiled, realizing why he was so content. He turned his face into the man’s stomach and inhaled, long and slow, relishing in the familiar scent he missed so much. The man stopped reading and Eren could feel him smiling.

“Levi…”

“Yes?”

“Mn…is this heaven?” Eren breathed. It felt like it. He was relaxed. Levi was watching over him and holding him, even reading to him. There were no gunshots, no wheels screeching, no one yelling. It was quiet and there was only Levi.

Eren looked up, his eyes heavy, into a pair of steely grey.

A smile spread across Levi’s face and Eren smiled back.

“This is heaven, isn’t it? And we’re both dead and I’m alright with that because you’re here…”

“Eren.”

“No…”

“You’re alive. And I’m alive.”

Eren wrinkled his nose and pushed his face back into Levi’s side. He shook his head and tried to push away, but a pain quickly shot through his arm, paralyzing him and leaving him on Levi’s lap. His head stopped spinning, but it still hurt. He gave it another try, propping himself up on his good arm and managed to properly face Levi.

“No…you can’t be because…because…what? I’m so confused…”

He held his head, shaking all over as he tried to comprehend how Levi was sitting in front of him.

The black haired man set the book down on the nightstand and turned to face Eren. There was a guilt on his face that made Eren’s chest hurt.

“You’re alive,” Eren muttered. “You—”

His emotions suddenly hit him. He lost his ability to speak, his words turning into incoherent stutters. He felt sick and excited and relieved and upset and his stomach was in knots and he was shaking all over. He wanted to cry—out of happiness and anger.

Happiness because Levi was alive and he was there, sitting in front of him. And the man was fine and unharmed and breathing.

But Eren was pissed off too. He was furious because Levi was alive and for a month—an entire month—he cried. He cried and he cried over the (supposed) death of his boyfriend.

“I know you want answers,” Levi said. “And I have every intention to give them to—”

Eren swung his good arm and slapped Levi across the face, cutting him off. Levi did not respond. He raised a hand to his cheek as Eren panted for air.

“I…may have deserved that,” Levi sighed. “But, I’m honestly—”

Eren was again reaching out to him, this time grabbing the collar of Levi’s shirt. He pulled Levi in, more so using Levi as leverage to fling himself forward, and he crashed his lips against Levi’s, kissing the man as hard as he could.

He started to shake so he threw his good arm around Levi’s shoulders. Levi caught Eren around the waist, keeping him up with strong arms.

Strong arms that Eren had missed and wanted for nearly a month.

They pulled apart, a thin silver trail of saliva between them. Eren wiped his mouth and rested his head against Levi’s, letting the man stroke his cheeks and hair.

“I thought you were dead,” Eren said. “Levi, for a fucking month I pretended to be happy and be okay. But every night I cried myself to sleep because I couldn’t accept it—”

“No, Eren, don’t say that,” Levi whispered, still stroking Eren’s cheeks with his thumbs. “Fuck, don’t tell me that, Eren, I hate it. I hate that I made you cry.”

“If you hate it so much then why…why did you do it? Why did you pretend to be dead for so long?” Eren asked, his chest tight again. “Why…? I’m so happy you’re alive, I can’t express this enough to you, but Levi…why did you lie?”

Levi brought Eren close, still holding his face, and kissed him lightly on the lips; a chaste, apologetic kiss. Eren cursed how Levi’s lips felt on his own and how they left his lips wet and craving more. His eyes fluttered back open, clouded with tears.

“Tell me.”

“Shhh,” Levi softly hummed, running his thumb over Eren’s mouth. “I’ll tell you everything.”

 ***********

_December, 25th_

Levi waited patiently for the light to change so he could walk. He was making good time—he checked his watch and he had fifteen minutes to spare.

“Are you still there?”

“Yeah, I’m here!” Hanji shouted on the other line. Levi rested his phone against his shoulder as he adjusted the sleeves of his shirt. “I just can’t believe it…”

“Why?”

“You’re not the marrying-type! Don’t get me wrong you’re marriage-material, but you actually want to get married!” Hanji squealed. “I’m excited. And you’re thinking of proposing on New Years?”

“I don’t know. I figured it’d be romantic and shit,” Levi said, walking across the street as the light changed. “I wanted to tell you first because I know Irwin will talk me out of this. He’ll tell me it’s too soon to try and get married but I feel like when you meet the right the person, you just fucking know and it’s never too fucking soon.”

“I agree,” Hanji replied. “I dated Moblit for less than two months before I proposed.”

In the back of Levi’s mind, he knew taking marriage advice from Hanji may not be the wisest decision. But he also knew what he wanted. And even if Eren said no, it was still worth a try. It was stupid and reckless and everything Levi hated.

But the thought of spending his life with Eren made him happier than anything he hated.

“I’ll tell you how the date goes later,” Levi said, slowing down.

“Alright, bye short-stuff.”

“Bye, shitty-four eyes.”

He hung up his phone and put it back in his coat pocket. He took another step before pausing, glancing in the glass of a shop he was passing. He caught his reflection in the glass and quickly fixed his wind-blown hair. He better adjusted his tie and coat before turning to start walking again.

But again he stopped as he came to an alley. He could see on the stone wall of the next building a shaky red laser. Levi narrowed his eyes and pressed his back to the building, sticking his hand into his coat and brushing his fingers over the handle of his gun.

“Keep walking.”

The voice came as a shock to him. As well as the hard barrel of the gun at his side.

Levi still smirked. “Not many people can sneak up on me like that.”

“I said keep moving.”

Levi rolled his eyes, holding his hands out and away from his gun, and walked into the alley.

There was a tall boy (Levi recognized him as the dark haired kid he shot on that night at the bar) standing in the shadows, fumbling with a gun. He looked up at Levi and tried to get a better hold on his weapon but it was almost comical with how hard it was for him to get a grip.

“Calm down, brat, it’s just a gun—”

The man behind Levi prodded him in the back again.

“Shut up,” he hissed, cutting Levi off. “Bertholdt, what are you doing?”

“I-I’m s-s-sorry sir…,” Bertholdt said. “I just…I can’t…”

“And why not?”

Levi glanced over his shoulder, to get a glimpse of the man so boldly holding a gun to him. He was an older man—about fifteen years older—with his hair slicked back and glasses on his nose.

“So, what the fuck is your problem Glasses?” Levi asked. “Or am I just lucky number fuck-teenth?”

“You should learn to watch that mouth of yours. It’s going to get you killed.”

Levi shook his arm, checking his watch as his sleeve rolled down. Ten minutes…

“It takes someone pretty fucking competent to have a chance at killing me,” Levi sighed. “And so far, all I’ve seen is this kid stutter and almost shit himself trying to hold his gun. And then you sir are nothing but big fucking talk. Judging by the fact that this brat works for the S.I.D, I’d say this has to do with Hotel Titan?”

Bertholdt gripped his gun, though it was still on the ground. He nodded nervously, his eyes dropping.

“You’re observant, Mr. Levi,” the older man said. “Hitman of the Wings Syndicate. I must say, it’s really a pleasure to finally get my hands on you. I’m Grisha Jaeger. The head of the hotel.”

“As if I give a flying fuck who you—Jaeger? Like Eren—”

The name struck Levi hard and he pulled away, turning to boldly look at the man named Grisha. The man who shared a last name with—

“You…,” Bertholdt cried, “you…you know—?”

“Take care of this scum, Bertholdt,” Grisha said, snatching Levi by the arm. “Or I’ll put a bullet in Reiner’s head.”

Levi’s face paled as he heard the words leave Grisha’s mouth. But in the old man’s distracting tirade, Levi pulled his gun out. Bertholdt shot first however, firing four shots out of fear—fear for what Grisha said and fear from seeing Levi with a gun.

Levi felt the bullets as he fired his own gun but with the sudden, sharp pain, his aim was off.

His bullet grazed Grisha’s shoulder as he lost his balance.

He was shot. He was really shot. Levi dropped his gun as he fell to the concrete, holding his side. Blood cascaded over his paling hand and pooled around him. Grisha was yelling, cursing at Bertholdt for missing.

“You stupid fuck you didn’t kill him? And you shot me too!?”

“I-I’m sorry!” Bertholdt yelled back. “I…I…”

There was panic and chaos everywhere. Levi pulled out his phone, trying to call…call someone. Eren or the cops…

Grisha ran. He picked up his gun and ran before anymore could happen. Levi hissed angrily, trying to crawl out onto the street. But he was weak and losing blood and his phone was all bloody…

Bertholdt ran over to him and kneeled at his side. Levi couldn’t see him but he was trying to get away. Everything was blurry…

“Yes, hello?” came the boy’s voice, “yes, someone was just shot. The location?”

Was this kid really that stupid? Everything was going dark and Levi could hear that stupid kid on the phone, calling the cops and even an ambulance. Why? It made no sense. He was sent there to kill Levi, so why would he help?

“I’m so sorry,” Bertholdt said. “If I would have known Eren…”

Eren. Eren what? Levi tried to ask but he was losing consciousness and fast. And that kid was still there. He wasn’t sure how long Bertholdt was there with him, but Levi only noticed more movement when he heard sirens.

~~~~~~~~~

Levi wasn’t sure when he woke up but he felt awful. He was half-asleep, completely out of it. He tried to move his arm and felt the harsh snag of cords and wires and needles. He could hear the racket of machines beeping, over and over again and they were making his head pound.

But in the distance, he could hear the faint sound of a heavenly little voice talking. He wasn’t sure what Eren was talking about but he could definitely hear the boy’s voice.

Levi sighed and smiled, knowing Eren was nearby. He felt hands—warm, soft hands—wrap around his own cold ones. He was too weak to hold Eren’s hands but he wanted to. He wanted to break free from the confines of his heavily medicated, weak state and hold Eren and kiss him and just see him. But for now, he could at least feel Eren and he smiled in response.

A few days later, he woke up and saw Eren briefly. Those dim eyes suddenly lit up and Eren’s solemn face turned to a bright smile. He was radiant; absolutely radiant and Levi smiled, content that Eren was there with him. Despite the bland noise of machines, Eren was there and safe and happy and beautiful.

He was safe.

~~~~~~~~~

The first night he was truly alright to wake up, he realized he was alone in his room. It was one of the nights Eren had left to go home. The room was colder, darker and so lonely. But he was awake and blinking.

He tested his voice first, moving his arms around. It was awful. His body was heavy and useless. But he had to gain control. He was never not in control.

It took him nearly three hours to properly move. When he glanced at the clock it was 2-in the morning. Two o’clock and he could barely move his arms and legs around. He exhaled, exasperated and tired, and fell against the bed to rest.

“I’m so fucking out of shape, shit,” he rasped, rolling his eyes.

He heard movement outside his room. He raised an eyebrow and leaned back, closing his eyes and feigning sleep. A woman was outside talking to a man; about what Levi didn’t know. But he knew it wasn’t Hanji’s voice.

He did catch something about an unscheduled checkup…

The female nurse finally stopped talking and the male opened the door, closing it behind him. Levi could hear some shuffling and he opened his eye to watch through his lashes.

The man had jammed a chair against the door, to prevent it from being opened. Levi held still and waited.

The man turned, reaching into the pocket of his pants (he was even dressed in typical medical scrubs) and pulled out a vial and a needle. He filled it quick and took Levi’s hand; the one already stuffed with needles for easy access to his bloodstream.

“Can’t believe Bertholdt failed in trying to kill—”

Levi gripped the man’s hand and sat up. The pure shock of a seemingly comatose patient made the man drop his needle. His guard was perfectly down so he was easily pulled onto the bed. He had no chance to scream because Levi had already wrapped a tight arm around his neck.

The man squirmed for a second before going limp after a loud crack.

Levi pushed him away, breathing hard. He only had a few seconds…

He yanked out the cords that kept him bound to the machines. He jumped off the bed, stumbled to his knees, and quickly rose again. He kicked the needle under the bed and started dragging the man’s dead body into the bathroom. He shoved him inside and slammed the door.

He winced, holding his side and hobbled to the door as he heard panicking nurses down the hall. He threw aside the chair that kept the door forcefully closed. He opened it before the nurses could.

“Hanji,” he breathed, sweat beads dripping down his face.

“No, sir, please go lie down—”

“Your heart monitor—”

“Sir—”

“Put your fucking hands on me and I’ll rip them off. Get. Hanji. Now.”

The nurses looked between each other, unsure of what they should do. Levi angrily slammed his fist against the doorframe.

“NOW!”

As if by some chance of luck, Hanji was already halfway down the hallway. She flailed her hands at the nurses, shooing them away.

“He’s a very temperamental person, please leave him alone!”

“LIKE FUCKING HELL I’M TEMPERAMENTAL FUCK YOU!”

“Umm…all of you please go back to your posts,” Hanji said, pushing Levi back into his room. “I’ll take care of this one.”

She kicked the door behind her closed and leaned against it. Levi lost his balance and fell to the cold floor, clutching his side as pain shot up through him.

“Levi…”

“Hanji,” Levi said. “Bathroom.”

The doctor looked up and hurried across the small room. She opened the bathroom door and turned on the light. She sighed—not a sign of distress or shock.

“Again, Levi?”

“He tried to fucking kill me. Check his pockets,” Levi said. “The needle is over there by the wall.”

Hanji kneeled down and checked the man’s pockets. She stood up after finding a fake hospital I.D, a wallet (containing the man’s identity) and a bottle of cyanide. She shuddered and walked across the room to search for the needle.

“Well shit,” she said. “They found you.”

“They realized I’m not dead,” Levi sighed. “And they’re going to stay after me until I am.” He gasped, holding his side tighter as he felt his stitches pull.

“It hurts? Want some pain killers for that?” Hanji asked, tilting her head to his wound. “You were shot twice and you’re nowhere near being healed. You need time to rest.”

“I can’t rest Hanji…”

“If you don’t rest you’re going to end up worse off.”

“If I rest, I’m a sitting duck,” Levi snapped. “And once they find out I killed their little pawn, they’re going to send more people. And I won’t be able to defend them all…”

Hanji sat down, leaning against the wall. She turned the bottle over in her hands, staring at the liquid. She poked the needle into the lid, pushing all the liquid back inside.

“I’m such a fucking liability…”

“You’re the best we have,” Hanji said. “Not a liability. And I know Irwin would break his back to protect you. Same for Eren.”

Levi’s heart fluttered and he looked up. He suddenly remembered the alley. He remembered the man who showed up, claiming Eren’s last name. Grisha fucking Jaeger.

“He’s been spending all his time here,” Hanji continued. “Watching over you. I guess…they knew when to attack because he wasn’t…here…”

“Hanji.”

“Hm?”

“I’m going to fake my death.”

“What?”

“If the hotel thinks I’m dead, they’ll back off. I’ll have time to get better. To really get better. I have to.”

Hanji tapped the bottle in her hand. “I feel like there’s a lot more to this than just “Levi’s dead”, isn’t there?”

Levi nodded. “I’ll need medical records of my death. Signed and stamped or whatever the fuck you do. I’ll also need records of being cremated, complete with ashes. Wherever you get those…”

“Well, we do have a body,” Hanji said, glancing toward the bathroom. “But the question is: who’s going to know the truth?”

“You,” Levi said. “And Moblit. Because I’m staying with the two of you. What better way to get well than to stay with the doctor.”

“I will demand food as payment.”

“I’m getting better, I can’t work.”

“Twice a week.”

“Fuck you.”

“Three times.”

“Fine. But you cannot tell anyone. We have to make this believable, Hanji. At all costs…”

“So we’re not telling Irwin,” Hanji said. Again Levi nodded. “And…Eren?”

Levi’s chest tightened. He bit his lip, feeling a rush of emotions and tears at his eyes.

“He’s going to be heartbroken. You know that, right?”

“Don’t…don’t fucking remind me. I’m not stupid.”

Hanji pulled her knees to her chest, keeping her hands locked at her ankles. Her eyes fell on Levi and she saw the torn distress on his face. The tears ready to break free at any moment.

“Are you sure?”

“I have to. I absolutely have to. If I don’t stop and get better, then I won’t be able to do shit when the hotel makes a bigger move. They’ll think they’ve killed me off and then they’ll wait. They’ll wait for their messenger to return and when he doesn’t, they’ll all get skeptical. So they’ll look for signs in the other members of the syndicate and when they see how genuine you all are, then the hotel will make its next move.”

Hanji nodded along, listening to his every word.

“Then we’ll have to sneak you out,” she said, pulling out her phone. “And I’ll get your death records in order.”

Levi hugged himself as he listened to Hanji’s phone call. She gave firm instructions to Moblit, telling him to bring a change of clothes, a wig and makeup. All while she spoke, Levi’s mind was only on one thing. The only thing to him that mattered.

Eren was going to be distraught. He was going to cry and hurt and make himself sick. He was going to isolate himself. He was going to cry. Really cry. Those big eyes would be swollen with tears and his voice constantly shaking.

That image made Levi sick and broke his heart. The worst part of all was that it was all going to be Levi’s fault. He was going to break Eren’s heart and he hated himself for it.

~~~~~~~~~

Levi snuck out of his room, dressed in a nurse’s set of scrubs, long blonde wig and red lipstick. He hated the idea but he had to deal with it. He carried a purse slung over his shoulder, a set of keys in his hand. He walked into the parking garage and looked around until he saw Hanji’s truck.

Tossing his (fake) hair from his face, Levi strutted over to the truck and climbed inside. He hated the damn truck. It was fucking impossible to get into without a stepladder.

~~~~~~~~~

Levi spent his next few weeks in Hanji’s guestroom.

Her house was nice; a gorgeous two-story with a yard kept beautiful by the landscapers. She even had a crystal clear pool and Levi eyed it from his window. He pressed a hand to his fresh bandages, upset that he couldn’t jump in.

He did, however, spend his time cleaning his room. Hanji had a maid who cleaned but Levi refused to let the woman into his room. He had a method of cleaning that he didn’t like disrupted; he even kept his own set of cleaning supplies in the bathroom.

There were even some days when he would cook for the two doctors, leaving their dinners properly covered on the table for them. Hanji and her husband were both eternally grateful.

But what Levi spent the majority of his time doing was research. He researched everything he could on Hotel Titan. He researched everything he could about Grisha Jaeger, including previous jobs and medical records (he had access to all sorts of information).

He started with the last name first.

Jaeger was an uncommon surname. He typed it into Hanji’s computer and waited for the results. There were only a small handful of patients with that name, so he wouldn’t have to search long.

He remembered, while he was asleep, one of Eren’s long talks. He recalled hearing about Eren’s mother and he could faintly remember a name…

“Carla,” Levi muttered, reading the woman’s name across the screen. He clicked and went to search for any maternity records.

On March 30th, 1991, Carla Jaeger gave birth to a baby boy at 6:27a.m., after fourteen hours in labor. The baby was 8.7 pounds, healthy. Carla gave him the name Eren and Grisha Jaeger signed the birth certificate.

Levi sat back in his chair, folding his hands. He pressed his them against his lips as he reread the words on screen. Grisha Jaeger was Eren’s father. Carla Jaeger was Eren’s mother. The woman who was killed while working at Hotel Titan because she knew too much. The bloody incident that fueled Eren’s rage against the hotel. And Grisha happened to be the head of the hotel Eren hated so much. The hotel known for its shady drug deals.

Things were becoming brutally clearer the longer Levi stared at the computer.

He pulled off his glasses and set them down on the counter. He rubbed his eyes with an unhappy, frustrated huff. He sat there at the bar, Hanji’s computer still open and the information still displayed. He logged out, running a hand through his hair, and pulled up Chrome.

He logged into Hanji’s Facebook (he refused to get one for himself) and typed in Eren’s name on the search bar.

Green eyes popped up on the screen, accompanied by a smile and messy hair. Levi clicked on his profile picture and started to scroll through them. In every picture he was smiling. Big, bright smiles with eyes to match. Levi had seen the pictures before, over and over on nights when he couldn’t sleep. Except now he couldn’t look forward to touching that face with his own hands the next day.

Levi spent the rest of the day looking through pictures. Even when Hanji came home, he was still sitting at the bar, looking through the same set of pictures.

“How was your day?” Hanji asked, tossing down her bag and walking to the fridge. “Oh, did you make spaghetti?”

“It was shit,” Levi replied. “Not my cooking; my day. I found out some information about our Mr. Grisha, though.”

“Oh, tell more?”

“I will but…can you do a favor for me?”

“Hm?” She looked up from the fridge, a soda in hand and a piece of cheese bread in her mouth.

“Would you…take a picture of Eren for me? Next time you see him?”

Levi kept his eyes down, to avoid her face. He logged out of Facebook before she got a chance to see just what he was doing.

“If possible, a picture of him smiling,” Levi continued. “And if you can’t get him to smile, that’s fine. I just want to see him, Hanji. I want to see how he is now.”

Hanji set her drink down and chewed her slice of bread, quickly swallowing.

“Levi, you’ve been cooped up here for the last three weeks. Of course I’ll get a picture of him. And don’t worry; I’ll make sure he smiles too.”

A little grin ghosted across Levi’s mouth. “Thank you, Hanji. Thank you…”

 ***************

Eren sat on the bed, listening to Levi’s story, with his knees pulled to his chest. He had wrapped his fingers around his toes, watching Levi across the room as he moved from the bed to the chair to pacing and to the chair again.

“Hanji told me you had some…Valentine’s thing with your coworkers,” Levi said. “Obviously it didn’t sit well with me for professional and personal reasons.”

Eren laughed. “Professional and personal?”

“Yeah. I know the names of a few of your coworkers so of course I was skeptical.”

“And the personal reasons…?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Do you really have to fucking ask? I didn’t want anyone drunkenly groping your ass.”

The words came out harsh, as always, but Eren was relieved at the underlying affection. He slipped down, resting his head on the pillows and patted the bed.

“So no one really knew?” Eren asked. Levi shook his head and walked over to the bed, dropping down in front of Eren.

“No one,” Levi said, stroking Eren’s hair as he lay down in front of the brunette. Eren slid onto Levi’s arm, letting the man curl his arm to keep stroking his hair. “I’m so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I hate myself for making you cry.”

Eren shook his head and raised his hand, slipping it under Levi’s shirt. He pressed his fingers to the bandages around Levi’s waist, around his still healing-wounds.

“Don’t hate yourself,” Eren said. “I’m still pissed off but at least I understand it now. But never hate yourself.”

“Heh…brat.”

“You sexy piece of swiss cheese,” Eren muttered, kissing him gently. Levi chuckled.

“You have just as many holes.”

Levi wrapped his other arm around Eren’s waist, pulling him closer. They left chaste, quick kisses on each other’s lips and cheeks. They cried and laughed and simply held each other, relishing in the fact that they could hold each other. That neither of them was dead. They were both alive and breathing and warm.

“I love you, Eren Jaeger.”

“I love you too, Levi.”

“Mon précieux amant, mon beau garçon. Mon cher Eren. Je promets de t’aimer et de te chérir, et que je ne vais pas te faire pleurer.” Levi breathed the words into Eren’s hair, nuzzling him gently.

Eren flushed and pressed his nose against Levi’s cheek. “I love your French. You should speak like that more often. But about that New Years—”

The door flew open with a loud, hard bang. Eren and Levi started, looked up at the door as Hanji stood in the entrance.

“I SAID YOU ARE NOT FIT FOR SEXUAL ACTIVITY LEVI,” Hanji shouted. “SAME FOR YOU EREN. BOTH OF YOU, SPLIT UP. YOUR WOUNDS WILL NEVER HEAL.”

“We’re not fucking fucking each other!” Levi yelled back. “We’re just fucking cuddling! Leave us the fuck alone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The translations: My precious lover, my handsome(gorgeous) boy. My dear Eren. I promise to cherish/treasure you and that I will not make you cry.
> 
>  


	33. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled: In which Eren is a dumbass  
> I also want to thank everyone for all the love and support for the story and the upcoming doujin. It all really keeps me going and I love you all for it <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO first page of the Danger Line doujin went up today! :3 For those who don't know, Danger Line is being released as a free online webcomic. Once it's completed, a book will be made to buy. Here's the link! It's updated every Friday!
> 
> http://dangerline.smackjeeves.com/

For a brief moment, Eren and Levi had a little more quiet time (after Hanji left, of course). Eren kept his arms thrown lazily over Levi’s shoulders, ignoring the sting in his arm. And Levi had his hands on Eren’s waist, drawing light circles on his exposed skin. They were busy, once again, with kissing each other but there was still a little problem stuck in the back of Eren’s mind. One he could no longer shake off; he wasn’t focused on Levi’s death anymore so his mind found another problem to worry about.

Reiner and Bertholdt.

Eren pulled away from Levi, listening to the protesting grunt escape his lover’s lips.

“Levi…are Reiner and Bert…?”

“They’re alive,” Levi sharply said. “They’re alive and fine. A little bruised up but they’re alive.”

Eren sat up and Levi tugged at his arms. “I have to go see them. I need answers.”

“And you want to do this right now? We’re in the middle of cuddling and they’re probably asleep.”

Eren gasped. “Excuse me, Mr. Hitman, are you neglecting your proper hitman-ly duties to makeout with your investigator boyfriend?”

Levi flicked Eren on the nose.

“Ow!”

“Hush and go see your friends,” Levi grumbled, pushing himself up. “I actually wouldn’t mind getting some answers from them myself.”

Eren rolled off Levi’s hips and let the man get to his feet. He watched Levi stretch, glimpsing his bandaged sides.

“How are your wounds?” Eren asked softly. Levi turned to face him and Eren reached out. He wrapped his hands around Levi’s waist, raising his shirt to kiss the bandaged gunshots. Levi stroked his hair with light fingers.

“They’re healing,” Levi said. “I need at least another two weeks though. I’ll have to take it easy for a while.”

“Why did you save me knowing you’re hurt?”

“Eren, are you really asking me that?” Levi deadpanned. He leaned down, just enough to kiss Eren’s head. “You’re such a brat.”

“I’m not a brat!”

“You’re my brat,” Levi said, pulling away from Eren to shuffle across the room to the door. Eren got to his feet and stiffly walked after him. “But to answer your question, I can’t let someone put their hands on you and kill you. Not when I can prevent it.”

“You’re such a charmer.”

“I charmed your ass, I think so.”

They laughed and laced their fingers together as they walked through the door. But the longer they walked, the quicker their smiles faded to firm stares. Eren squeezed Levi’s hand as they walked downstairs and into the den. They found Hanji curled into Moblit’s side, a bag of chips in her hand. Sitting in an arm chair, and looking horribly pale and nervous, was Bertholdt.

Eren swallowed upon seeing his friend. He was bandaged and there was even a drink sitting by him on the small table. But he was still terrified and it was written all over his face. Eren heard Levi make an unpleasant little grunt.

Hanji, however, was all smiles. She quickly looked around and waved.

“You two are finally up and moving,” she said. “Did you two do sex?”

“No we didn’t fucking have sex!” Levi hissed, his eyes still on Bert. “Keep your nose out of our sex life.”

“Your sex life can affect your health, Levi. And your health is my—”

Levi pushed Hanji’s face before she could keep talking. Eren laughed and walked over to an empty armchair and sat down. He glanced to the television and recognized the movie as Saw (or one of them) and felt like it was an all too fitting choice for the doctors. He then looked to Bert.

Bert had his eyes turned down, staring at the floor. Every scream coming from the television made him cringe. And the blood splat was making him green. He pulled at his knees and glanced up at Eren.

Eren offered him a comforting smile, hoping to communicate everything would be alright. That was until Levi slammed his hand down on the chair’s arm. Bert jolted upright, his eyes wide. Levi smirked.

“Oh, Levi, give him a break,” Hanji said through the loud crunching of chips. “Sit down and watch the movie.”

“Oh, so I can get ideas on how to get information from this little shit?” Levi snarled. “I may have to.”

“Levi…,” Moblit sighed.

“I-I’m sorry…,” Bertholdt muttered.

“You’re sorry? You’re fucking sorry?!”

“Levi!” Eren shouted. “Calm down!”

“Hey hey hey!” Hanji snapped, throwing chips at Levi, Bert and then in Moblit’s face. “Can we do this after the movie? Seriously, there’s only fifteen minutes left.”

“He tried to fucking kill me Hanji!” Levi spat. “Like hell I’m—”

Hanji threw another chip at him. “Sit your short ass down. We can talk in fifteen minutes.”

She aggressively pointed to the chair Eren sat in. Levi stormed across the room and flopped into the chair with Eren, cursing without trying to hide it. Eren wrapped an arm around him and stroked his hair, listening to him complain.

They waited their fifteen minutes, Levi’s eyes firm on Bert. Eren quietly watched them both. The only noise came from Hanji, who would occasionally make a little gasp of joy, and Moblit who would verbally cringe at his wife’s pleased noises.

“Alright!” Hanji hummed, stretching her limbs out. “Let’s talk.”

Levi jumped to his feet and raised a finger at Berthodlt. “I want fucking answers right now you fucking piece of shit.”

Bert slid back in his chair, eyes fixed on Levi.

“I…I can explain everything…,” Bert said. “But—”

“No. Fucking. But’s,” Levi spat.

“No wait,” Eren said. “Levi, wait. Bert…what is it?”

“I’m not going to fucking wait for answers. Where the hell is my gun?” Levi asked, looking around at Hanji.

“I just want to know how Reiner is!” Bert cried. “After that, I’ll tell you whatever you want to know. I just…I just want to know how he is…”

“Why should we tell you that first?” Hanji hummed.

“He died a brutal death,” Levi added. “Because of you. Now fucking talk.”

“No, really, where is he?” Eren asked. “Bert has every right to see Reiner first.”

Everyone looked to Eren, shock in their eyes.

“And why is that, Eren?” Levi growled, his voice dangerously low. Eren sighed.

“Because worrying about the well-being of the person you love is an awful feeling. He deserves to know. Not knowing is one of the worst feelings imaginable and I wouldn’t wish it on anyone. No matter what they’ve done.”

Levi dropped his arms against his side. Moblit cleared his voice. Even Hanji shifted uncomfortably on the sofa.

“Alright,” she said. “You can see Reiner. But after that, you both are talking. No exceptions.”

Bert’s face softened and lit up all at once. He pressed his hands to his face and nodded, repeatedly saying “thank you” under his breath.

Hanji stood up first, dropping chips onto the floor that made Levi cringe. Moblit followed behind her and then Bert rose. He stared at Levi in terror.

“Go,” Eren whispered against Levi’s ear. “He’s terrified of you.”

“As he should be. He shot me.”

“And you shot him.”

“Yes but I knew that I wasn’t aiming to kill,” Levi defended. Eren slapped him on his ass, ushering him forward. Once Levi was walking, Bert started to move.

“T-Thank you, Eren,” Bert said softly. “I owe y-you so much…”

“It’s alright,” Eren replied. “I want to hear your reasoning behind all of this, too. But I also don’t want you to get hurt.”

“How can you be so considerate…knowing what happened?”

“First, because we’re friends. Second, because I know what it’s like to be in love. And when you’re really in love, all that matters is that person…right?”

Bert nodded, his cheeks turning red. Levi made a noise and Eren laughed.

“You’re not always the smartest, like Armin, but when you do have your moments they’re good…”

“Thanks.”

“Eren, he just called you a dumbass,” Levi commented, looking around. Bert gasped and jumped.

“N-No! I didn’t mean it like that! Honestly!”

Bert put his face in his hands, too horrified to say anything else. Eren patted him on the shoulder, guiding him as they walked.

Hanji stopped in front of a door and knocked. There was no response but she still opened it.

“Rise and shine dear!”

There was a shocked gasp and Bert nearly lost himself. He ran passed Levi and hurried into the room. Eren walked up to Levi, who was rubbing his arm, and tugged him into the room.

Reiner was rubbing his eyes, half awake and half shocked by the sudden rush of guests. Bert sat down on the bed and threw his arms around him, practically sobbing into the crook of his neck. Reiner patted him on the back, his bear claw of a hand gentle in a way Eren never knew was even possible.

“Hey, Eren,” Reiner chuckled. Eren waved, hearing the slight fear in his voice.

“Hey…”

Hanji sat on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs with a pleasant smile on her face. “Alright, Berty, you know the drill. Start talking.”

“And I’m eager to listen,” Levi said, tapping a finger to his arm.

“What do you want to know?” Reiner asked.

“Why did you shoot Levi?” Eren said, before Hanji or Levi could speak.

Bert looked around at him. “I was given orders to kill him. But…I couldn’t…”

“We noticed,” Hanji said.

“But why? Why follow that order?” Eren continued. “Why follow any order?”

Bert grew rigid. “I was threatened. We all were. If I…if I didn’t kill Levi—or at least try—Grisha said he would go after my family. That was how this all started, Eren. I swear. We’re not killers.”

He glanced at Levi and Levi rolled his eyes.

“We…?” Eren asked. “As in you, Reiner and Annie?”

Bert nodded.

“Annie!” Reiner cried. “Bert, I called her while we were in the truck. On the way here. I told her to leave the apartment. She told me she got the cat and actually went to Armin’s…”

“Why did you tell her to leave?” Levi hissed. “And to Eren’s home?”

“Because I knew Grisha would go after her. He’d want a hostage to manipulate us. Knowing Mikasa, she wouldn’t let anyone get too far. Especially with Annie helping her.”

“So basically, this Grisha man has been forcing you three to work for him by threatening each of you to do his dirty work?” Hanji asked.

“And dirty work being stealing files, information, possibly killings and so on?” Moblit asked softly.

Reiner clenched his fist. “Basically. We took up a second job, because we didn’t know if we’d get hired by the S.I.D. and things just…spiraled out of control.”

“Everything was so beyond our control,” Bert whimpered, putting his face in his hands. “It was a living hell.”

“This man…Grisha…why did he want me?” Eren asked. Levi glanced at him and held his hand tighter.

Reiner shrugged. “He never told us. He first wanted your files—the ones Annie stole. And then he told Bert and I to take you to him but…we couldn’t…we backed out. And you saw what happened.”

“Grisha Jaeger is my father,” Eren said. “I don’t know what he would want with me, but I can speculate.”

“Fuck, Eren, we didn’t know,” Reiner whispered apologetically. “We really fucked up. He never told us his name. We only knew him as Grisha. I’m so sorry…”

“No, no,” Levi said. “You didn’t fuck up. You opened up a doorway for us to sneak in and get more information. Hell we may be able to finish off these bastards if we play our cards right.”

“OH!” Hanji gasped. “Speaking of cards, I called Irwin and told him to come over. I figured he’d want to hear this.”

“That has absolutely nothing to do with cards,” Levi cried.

“I know, but I felt like it was a good time to bring this up,” Hanji shrugged. “I had a vague connection between the two in my head.”

“Back to the problem at hand, what should we do with them?” Moblit asked, nodding his head to Reiner and Bert.

“Eliminate them, obviously,” Levi hissed. Eren rolled his eyes.

“As if. We’ll just…do like how we did Annie,” Eren said. “You guys can go work at the bar or something. There’s no way you can just go back to working at that hotel. Especially since they know just...everything now…”

Bertholdt pulled away from Reiner and crawled across the bed, behind Hanji, until he was closer to Eren.

“W-We’ll confess everything to Irwin too,” he said firmly. “And we’ll do whatever we can to make it right.”

“Thanks,” Eren said. “Oh! Levi apologizes for shooting you, too.”

Levi whipped his head in Eren’s direction with a protesting glare on his face. Hanji giggled.

“He really does. Because you’re my friend and he was trying to make a statement.”

~~~~~~~~~

Irwin arrived, already close to tears by the time he was through the door. He ran up to Levi and threw his arms around the man’s shoulders, hugging him close. He buried his face in Levi’s hair and looked up at Eren, almost as if checking to see if it was alright that he even touch Levi in such a way. But Eren smiled because he knew Irwin cared. Beyond the lingering love, the man genuinely cared for Levi too.

Hanji led Irwin back to Reiner and Bertholdt, allowing the two young boys to explain themselves to their boss. Eren, however, found a quiet nook in the house and called Mikasa.

She picked up the phone on the second ring.

“Eren!”

“Hey, Mikasa, how are you?”

“I’m good, Eren,” she said. She sounded relieved. “Where are you?”

“I’m—”

Eren paused, thinking. He had told her Levi was dead. She and Armin both believed the man had died. Eren swallowed.

“I’m with Bert and Reiner.”

There was silence on the other end of the phone, followed by some mumbling.

“Eren…,” Mikasa said softly, almost as if bringing up the idea was stupid and offensive, “is Levi there?”

Suddenly, breathing became difficult. Eren’s chest tightened and he bit his lip. He looked over to Levi who was walking across the room, two mugs in his hand; both filled with hot tea, Eren knew it. Tea the exact way Eren liked it; because Levi knew exactly just how to make it.

Eren smiled, taking the mug as Levi leaned down to kiss him affectionately on the head.

“Annie told you?”

He heard Mikasa sniffle. “She told us a lot of things. She showed up here last night crying with her cat, Eren. Just…I don’t understand it all but Eren please tell me…where are you? Are you safe? I know I’m always on your case and I’m sorry but please just tell me the truth Eren. Are you safe?”

“I’m safe, Mikasa,” he said. He looked up at Levi and Levi tilted his head with concerned questioning. “And Levi is here with me. Please don’t cry, alright? I’m going to come home soon, so don’t worry. Just you and Armin stay safe. And help keep Annie safe. There’s a good chance that there are people after her.”

“Alright,” Mikasa breathed. “She wants to talk to you.”

“Put her on.”

He listened to the phone being exchanged from one shaking hand to the other. Levi kneeled down by him, kissing his leg. Levi rested his chin on Eren’s knee, waiting for a reply.

“E-Eren?”

“Annie!”

“Eren! Are you okay? Where are Reiner and Bert? Oh God Eren please…please…”

“They’re good,” Eren quickly said. “They’re good. Bert’s shaken up a bit and Reiner was shot in the arm but they’ve been properly treated.”

He heard her voice snap, somewhere between a sob and a laugh of relief.

“I’m sorry that I told Mikasa and Armin everything,” Annie said. “But I didn’t want them to be in the dark and confused and…I had nowhere else to go. I know I can trust you so I figured—”

“It’s okay, Annie,” Eren said. “It was bound to come out.”

“I guess…umm…glad to hear your boyfriend is alive though,” Annie continued. She tried to laugh lightheartedly but it was still heavy.

“You’ll have to meet him one day. When…you’re both not trying to kill each other.”

Annie laughed, this time genuinely; Levi snorted.

“Sounds good. Umm…here’s Mikasa, again.”

The phone was passed around and Eren waited for Mikasa’s voice.

“Mikasa,” Eren said, “are you still okay?”

“I’m fine,” she said. “A little worried that you may do something stupid but…Levi’s there so I’m hoping he watches you. Oh Eren…you’re going to have so much explaining to do when you get home.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Good. But until you come home…I love you. And Armin loves you, too. Stay safe.”

“I love you too, Mikasa. I love you both.”

They hung up and Eren slumped against the chair’s back. He looked at Levi, running a hand through black hair.

“Well?”

“She sort of knows. But she’s glad you’re alive!”

Levi rolled his eyes and shook his head, grabbing Eren’s hand to bring it to his lips. He placed a hot kiss to Eren’s palm and rose to his feet. Eren, however, gave his hand a generous pull, tugging Levi onto the sofa. He wrapped Levi’s arm around his shoulders and curled into the man’s side.

“Thank you for the tea,” Eren hummed, kissing Levi on the cheek.

“You’re welcome,” Levi replied. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired. Confused. The usual.”

“What about…your dad?”

Eren grew tense.

“Sorry. I know I shouldn’t just bring up shit like that but it’s been bothering me.”

“It’s bothering me too,” Eren muttered. “I’m sort of scared. He wanted to talk to me but he was also willing to shoot me…? It makes no sense. He was really desperate.”

“He seems like a motherfucker and I’d like to do away with him. Put this entire hotel business shit behind us as soon as we can.”

Eren looked down at his tea, watching the way the steam rose. He blew at it, making the steam disappear for a second before reforming.

“I do too. But he knows we’re alive. So we’re targets. And if we don’t take care of it soon then everyone we know will become a target. I’m really scared.”

“Oi, I don’t want you to be scared. I’m going to protect you.”

“I’m scared for Mikasa and Armin,” Eren said. “And…I’m scared for you, Levi. Because I want to protect them and you too. I just can’t help but wonder if maybe…maybe I should just go to the hotel. See what he wants…”

“Like hell you are,” Levi growled. “I’m not letting you go anywhere near that fucking hotel. I don’t know what they want with you. And I swear to God if they hurt you—”

Eren pressed a finger to Levi’s lips to silence him. With a turn of his head, Levi moved from Eren’s finger, to press his head against his lover’s. Levi sighed.

“I barely lost you for a month,” Levi whispered. “I couldn’t imagine really losing you forever.”

“Fuck, you can’t use lines like that on me. Especially when there are people around and we’re under a no-sex watch,” Eren laughed. “It’s not fair. They’re my weakness.”

“Good.”

They kissed over their cups of tea, purely enjoying the way the other’s lips tasted from the tea; Eren’s soft and sweet, Levi’s wet and bitter. Eren lapped his tongue after every kiss, making Levi curse softly.

“Levi.”

The two of them stopped, looking over the back of the sofa at Irwin as he walked into the room. Eren pulled away; Levi did not.

“We need to talk about a plan of action.”

“Already?” Eren asked. “But…”

“We need to be ready,” Irwin said, sitting down in the armchair across from them. “It’s absolutely important that we have an attack. Hotel Titan knows that Levi is alive, they know where he lives—by the way, I picked up Corporal on the way over.”

“Thank God,” Levi sighed.

“We’re not attacking the hotel now, are we?” Eren asked. He rested his hand against Levi’s stomach; against the wounds that still needed to heal. “He needs more time…”

“There’s not always more time,” Irwin said.

Levi flicked Eren’s hand away. “You make me sound like I’m fucking pregnant or some shit.”

“I’m serious!”

“I know you are, Eren,” Irwin said. “And I’m sure Levi appreciates the sentiment. But not being able to fight back isn’t a plan. It makes us sitting ducks. Levi, how’s your aim with that injury?”

“It’s a little off,” Levi said stiffly. “But still better than yours.”

“Good.”

“I’m a decent shooter,” Eren said. “Let me shoot or play hitman or whatever instead of Levi. He needs to rest.”

“He’ll be fine,” Irwin pushed. “He always is.”

“Except when you thought he was dead!—”

“Eren,” Levi sighed, “calm down. I’ll be fine. Stop arguing.” He patted Eren’s leg with a strong hand, more comforting than a gesture for Eren to be quiet. Eren caught the hint and sank against the sofa’s cushions, silencing himself as the two men spoke.

~~~~~~~~~

It was later in the day, once everyone was up, that they made vague plans for dinner. Irwin thought it best not to leave the house and suggested that Moblit be the one sent out to get food (takeout was the unanimous choice) because he was the less conspicuous member of the Wings Syndicate.

“Where the fuck is Eren?” Levi sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I’ve been yelling for him for the last ten minutes. Your house is too fucking big Hanji. He’s probably lost.”

“You can’t blame everything on my house, Levi,” Hanji said. “Maybe your boyfriend isn’t as smart as you think he is.”

“If you think I’m dating Eren for his intelligence and deep conversations, you’re fucking wrong,” Levi replied. “I’ll go check upstairs again.”

Moblit walked into the room, looking more distressed than usual.

“Hanji…where are the truck keys?”

“Where they always are,” Hanji replied.

“No, I checked. I looked in your purse, too.”

Levi’s stomach dropped. He ran passed everyone, right to the front door, and threw it open. And as he guessed, their truck was gone.

“IRWIN!” He knew very well that there was panic in his voice and for good reason. “Where the fuck is Irwin? Where in the hell are those hotel brats?!”

Levi stormed into the house, his hands shaking.

“Levi, what the hell?” Hanji gasped, running up to him and grabbing him by the arms. “Why are you screaming?”

“Eren is fucking gone,” Levi panted. “He is fucking gone. And he took your fucking truck, too.”

Hanji looked up and through the open door. The two of them dashed through the house, shoving a confused Irwin out of the way, until they reached the locked room Bert and Reiner were in. Hanji unlocked the door, letting the keys hang inside the lock, and barged in. Levi pushed her aside and stormed up to the bed the sleeping pair was on.

“Where the fuck is Eren,” Levi shouted. He instinctively grabbed at his side, to reach for his gun, and snarled that he didn’t have it on him. “Where is he?”

Reiner rubbed his eyes. “Eren…? He’s not under you?”

Levi snatched Reiner by the front of his shirt. “If he was do you think I’d be worrying myself with you two fucktwats? He’s gone. And he took Hanji’s truck. Start talking or so fucking help me I will peel your boyfriend’s skin like a fucking apple while you watch—”

“Levi,” Irwin firmly said, walking in and pulling Levi off a distressed Reiner, “stop it.”

“Irwin, Eren is gone. And you know he’s stupid. He’ll do something fucking stupid and get himself killed.”

Levi felt his chest tighten as he tried not to panic. He couldn’t panic. Not at a time like this. Not when Eren’s life was on the line. Not when he was missing.

“Did he take your gun?”

Everyone looked around at Moblit as he stood in the doorway. He shuddered once all eyes were on him.

“Just…if he left without the gun maybe he went to the store or to get food, even. But if he left and took a gun with him it may be a sign that he’s after someone…”

“Or maybe he expects he’ll get taken,” Irwin added. Levi inhaled sharply.

“He knows he’ll get taken. Or maybe…he’s after someone in the hopes of getting taken…,” Hanji mumbled.

And Levi’s stomach dropped again. He fell to his knees, hugging at Irwin’s leg for support.

“He’s going to hunt down Grisha on his own. He’s going to go headfirst into that inferno.”

Silence fell over the room. An awful, thick silence of impending bad news and heartbreak.

_Well fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit will go down next chapter


	34. Shock of a Bullet Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As expected, Eren does the thing and has a showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the showdown chapter. This is it. Story is not over and next chapter will be spent explaining loose ends. There is also quite a bit of blood because...you know...gunfights.

Eren had to park a few streets down and walk, but he finally made it to his destination. Keys in his pocket and his (Levi’s) gun tucked away in his jacket, Eren walked up to the doors of the Titan Hotel. He already did his stressing and worrying and praying in the car. He let that fear overtake him there, he let his fear do its very worse to him. 

And once it was over, he inhaled and stepped out to make his way to the hotel.

He pushed open the door and took a quick look around the hotel. At the tall tree-shaped pillars in the lobby, the sky-painted high ceiling. His eyes grew wide as he looked around, amazed by the hotel’s theme. He listened to the sound of ringing machines, singing as people won more money; buzzing louder when they lost.

There was a faint scent of cigarette smoke, lingering in the air all around him. He could smell something fried and delicious not too far away and he was tempted to ignore his current goal in favor of the food being offered. He clenched his fists and started to walk forward.

“Welcome to Hotel Titan,” said a perky waitress, walking by with a tray of drinks in her hand. 

“Excuse me!”

The woman stopped, a smile on her face as she turned to look at Eren.

“Yes? What can I get for you?”

“I want to speak to the owner.”

A look of genuine confusion came over the girl’s face. “Umm…I’m sorry, what?”

“The owner. I want to talk to him. Now.”

“Uhh…I can get you a manager?” she said, still apparently confused, though now with a faint look of worry across her face. “Is everything alright?”

“No. I need to talk to him, now.”

There was a firmness in his voice that made the poor girl look completely terrified. She nodded and hurried away. Eren stood where he was, watching her walk at a brisk little pace. She stopped to whisper to a man in a suit before dashing off to tend to her drink orders. 

And within a minute, the well-dressed man walked up to Eren.

“Sir, you have a complaint?”

“I want to talk to the owner of the hotel,” Eren repeated.

The man smiled. “Sir, the machines are completely fair. You can’t get a refund if you lost all your money. That’s not how the casino works—”

“No,” Eren snapped. “This has nothing to do with money. I want to speak to the fucking owner. I want to talk with Grisha Jaeger.”

I’m afraid you’ll have to have an appointment with Mr. Jaeger before demanding to talk to him,” the man sighed with a demeaning look.

“I’ll demand whatever the hell I want!” Eren shouted. “My name is Eren fucking Jaeger and I’m Grisha Jaeger’s son. I want to talk with my dad. Now.”

The man’s eyes widened, a look of terror over his face. He pressed a finger to his headpiece as his complexion paled.

“Umm…we have a problem on the first floor,” he said, eyes still locked on the brunette’s face. “It’s Eren.”

~~~~~~~~~

There definitely could have been an easier way to go about the situation, but Eren allowed himself to be manhandled and brought to the very top floor of the colossal hotel. He was pulled through a hallway, the two guards moving faster than he could walk, and a guard at the end of the corridor opened a door. Eren was thrown into the room, falling onto the floor.

He rubbed his nose, looking around the room.

It was a nice room and Eren assumed it had to be the most expensive suite the hotel had to offer. He could see the tops of other hotels through the floor-to-ceiling windows across the room. And if it hadn’t been for the situation he would have been truly amazed by the view.

And not just the one out the window. 

The penthouse was decorated with elegant furniture. Beautiful chairs, fresh flowers, a gilded mirror on the wall. There was a flat screen TV hanging up, and on the den floor a white tiger’s fur (Eren actually found it rather distasteful) and sitting on the sofa, his back turned, was the long-haired man Eren was looking for. He felt his throat get dry just at the mere sight of the back of his father’s head.

“I was wondering when you’d show up.”

Eren got to his feet, looking over his shoulder and checking for any other people. His father laughed.

“It’s just us, Eren,” he said, waving a hand to catch Eren’s attention. “Come sit down with me.”

Eren swallowed. He took light, careful steps across the room until he was standing at the side of the sofa farthest away from his father. Grisha laughed again and took a sip of his drink.

“I said sit down,” he said. “Don’t be so stiff.”

Eren stared at the table before him, however. He stared at the stacks of papers. The blocks of white powder. The pile of money. Eren shook his head.

“What is all this…?”

“This, Eren, is business,” Grisha said, setting his glass down. “Want anything to drink? You’re old enough, right? You should be, you have a job.”

“What the fuck is this business shit?!” Eren yelled, pointing to everything on the table. “Fucking drug deals?”

“I told you, Eren, it’s all business.”

“You just…casually sell drugs from your hotel? So what, do you own the hotel and sell drugs on the side to pay for the fucking water bills?” Eren shouted. “Or is the hotel a fucking cover up for your shady fucking drug deals? Jesus fuck I’m the son of a drug dealer.”

“You have your mother’s mouth, you know that?” Grisha snapped. “No filter on you, at all.”

“Well gee, dad, I wonder why? I guess because I fucking grew up around her? Because she was my only goddamn parent!” A surge of hate and rage ran through Eren. He flipped the table, letting everything it held fly across the room.

Grisha sat back, a look of annoyance on his face. Eren stormed in front of the man, his fists shaking.

“You had mom killed, didn’t you?” Eren said. “DIDN’T YOU?!”

“No.”

“DON’T FUCKING LIE! I’M NOT STUPID YOU—”

“I shot her myself.”

Eren froze. Suddenly breathing became difficult for him. He stumbled back, clutching at his chest with wide eyes. Tears brimmed at the corners of his eyes, out of frustration and anger overwhelming him. He wasn’t sad anymore, he was only upset. Upset and furious and wanting to destroy everything he could reach.

“We split up, originally, because I invested in the hotel. I was fine with my business partner running his drug deals; it was money, no matter where it came from. Of course splitting money becomes tedious after the first few million.”

“You off-ed your own business partner,” Eren mumbled. “If you can even call him a business partner.”

“You’re not as dumb as you look,” Grisha said. He rose and Eren jumped back, ready to attack him. But Grisha moved to the wall and to a small liquor table, picking up two glasses. He opened one of the brandy bottles and poured. “But yes, I got rid of him. After insuring everything was in order for the hotel to fall completely under my name legally. A few years later, I offered a job to your mother. A simple, cleaning job, as a way of reconciling with her. She accepted. She needed the job.”

“Because she was a single mother,” Eren hissed. “You knew she’d take the fucking job.”

Grisha turned and walked up to Eren, holding out the drink. Eren took the glass but never raised it to his lips.

“Of course I did. I offered to pay her more, too. It was the only way I knew I could get close to you. Flashing my own money in front of her face wouldn’t impress her. She wasn’t like the simple women you see on the strip. She wanted to earn her money, not accept handouts from a rich man.”

Eren gripped his glass tighter.

“But unfortunately, after she started working, she started getting suspicious. I told her plenty of times before I had stopped my dealings. But she just had to go snooping around. She found out I was…promoting a few of my female workers to different jobs. She caught me and yelled at me for hours, saying how awful I was. That they were some man’s daughters. And how would I feel if something happened to you. I had her properly escorted out. She never showed up to work again after that. She was apparently finished with her short-lived career.

“I got a call a week later from your mother. The woman was sobbing. Claiming she was going to turn me in. As if anyone would believe her. But then I remembered a certain little organization that dealt with shady business. One that would take a small lead and go miles with it. Digging until they uncovered the truth. Even when the police force would close a case or refuse it, this fucking syndicate—as they called themselves—would do its underground work. The Wings Syndicate, the very one I’m sure you’re familiar with.

“I knew that if Carla”—Eren was sickened that Grisha even said her name—“said anything that fucking syndicate would pick up on it. They had ears everywhere. So I silenced her before she was able to say anything.” Grisha took a sip of his drink and pointed between his eyes. “Put a bullet right between her eyes with my own hands. I couldn’t let anyone else do it. I had to make sure she was dead.”

Eren’s drink splashed onto the floor as the glass shattered between his fingers. Blood ran down his hand, the alcohol stinging his skin. But that pain was nothing compared to the pure anger he felt in his chest.

“I would have taken you in but the fucking Ackermans got to you first. I considered killing them too. But I didn’t need extra blood on my hands.”

“So…so that’s it?” Eren asked softly. “You just….you just…killed her like that? Because she knew too much?”

“Sacrifice, Eren. Sacrifices have to be made. Every day. I’ve had to make sacrifices, with the people who work here, all because of that hitman you chase after. I don’t want those people to die, but I have no choice.”

“You were going to kill Reiner and Bert…”

“Because they failed,” Grisha said. “Again, another sacrifice. I would have killed Annie too—”

“You…you had them trail me, didn’t you? While I was working at the S.I.D. And you threatened them, too.”

“Well…of course. I had to keep tabs on you. I was curious about your skills. What you had learned while in the police academy. What you could possibly bring to the Titan family,” Grisha said, a hint of affection in his tone. What could have been affection.

What should have been a father’s affection, inviting his son to run the family business. Like a clinic or a restaurant. Not a fucking drug ring. Not a fucking trafficking ring.

“From what I’ve seen, I’m impressed. I realized I could possibly have a hitman as good as that short stack of a man the syndicate uses. Levi, is it? But I also didn’t want to risk it. So after waiting patiently and watching my men die, I finally saw an opening. And you provided that opening, Eren,” Grisha said. “You distracted Levi just enough to make him drop his guard. And in that moment I snatched it up. But Bertholdt failed, as would be expected. I shouldn’t send kids to do a job if I want it done right.”

He sighed, walking back to the table. He poured more brandy for himself and glanced at Eren over his shoulder.

“Do you want another glass? Please don’t break this one, Eren. It creates such a mess.”

Eren shook his head. He was done. He was finished with this nonsense. He reached into his coat and wrapped his hand around the gun he had hidden. As he pulled it out, Grisha had already turned, his own gun in hand. He shot once—hitting Eren in the arm and making him drop the gun out of pain—and then twice, this time shooting in Eren’s leg.

Eren fell to the floor, screaming as he tried to stop the bleeding. Both of his hands hurt, however. He was useless at applying pressure; one hand was covered in glass and the other was weak from the bullet wound. Grisha walked over to him and picked up the dropped gun, looking it over. He smirked.

“This is a nice gun. Not quite something a young investigator like yourself would carry, is it? This is the type of gun belonging to a professional hitman—” 

The door to the room flew open. Eren screamed as Grisha looked up. A wide smile spread across his face.

“Oh, look at this…”

“I found him lurking in the hallways!”

Eren’s eyes widened at the voice. The sofa was in his way so he crawled across the flood so he could better see. He had to see, he had to make sure. His face paled—from shock and blood loss—as his eyes settled on Mikasa, wearing a hotel Titan waitress uniform. She had a gun pointed to Levi’s head—

Levi.

He had a bloodied nose, his hands locked behind his back, being held by Mikasa’s hands. 

Eren wanted to cry. It couldn’t end that way. It couldn’t. He couldn’t lose. Levi couldn’t lose. Mikasa couldn’t…she wouldn’t…

Tears streaked his face. This was it. This was how it would all end. Right there in that stupid penthouse, overlooking Las Vegas. The amazing view from the tall hotel, in the amazing room.

At least his blood had ruined that tiger rug.

“Mr. Levi, so we meet again,” Grisha said, setting the guns down. “And all thanks to you, Miss…?”

He read Mikasa’s name tag.

“Annie, is it?” he mused. “Thank you, Miss Annie.”

Mikasa nodded and walked away from Grisha, pulling Levi aggressively with her. She walked to the sofa, brushing by the table and glancing over it to look at Eren; to check on him. She kept her face firm.

“I heard him say something about sending a man in,” Mikasa said. She gestured to Eren. “Is that him?”

“Indeed it is,” Grisha hummed. He ran his fingers over Levi’s gun. “Is this one yours, Mr. Levi?”

Levi remained silent. 

“Doesn’t matter. Eren, I’ll give you a chance to prove your worth,” Grisha said, picking Levi’s gun up and weighing it thoughtfully in his hand. “Of course…”

With a quick arm, Grisha raised the gun, took aim and shot. Mikasa fell back as her shoulder was hit. She gasped, dropping her gun in pain. Levi went to grab it next, but he was shot as he moved. Grisha nudged away the gun and kicked Levi in the stomach, blood spilling from the man’s mouth.

“Do you really think, after all these years, I’d forget your face, Mikasa?” Grisha sighed. Mikasa hissed, holding her shoulder. She crawled, painfully, over to Levi, who was still crumpled on the floor. She threw herself over his body and Grisha laughed.

He picked up the third gun and stomped over to Eren. As he walked he emptied one of the guns—no, Levi’s gun— turning bullets between his fingers.

Eren was hoisted to his feet and forced to limp over to his sister and boyfriend. He looked down at them, at the bloody pool they were in. Mikasa’s eyes glistened with tears ready to fall but she fought to keep them back. Levi was in pain, a trail of blood on his chin, and Eren could do nothing but watch in horror. 

Grisha ran the heavy gun through Eren’s hair.

“I left one bullet in this gun. So I’m going to let you decide, Eren, who do you want to kill?” Grisha said. “You can kill the man you supposedly love or your beloved meddling sister.”

Eren closed his eyes, shaking his head. It wasn’t possible. He started to fall to his knees but Grisha jerked him back to standing straight. He kept the gun pressed to Eren’s head.

“You get one bullet,” Grisha said, forcing the gun with a single bullet into Eren’s hands. “One. So choose wisely. Because the one I get to kill is going to be slow. You will watch every second of it. And once I’m finished, I’ll deal with you.”

Eren’s hands shook. His mouth was dry. He stared down at the two people he loved the most. The two people who were the most important.

Mikasa, his sister, was terrified. And it was the first time Eren had ever seen her look so scared. Scared enough to bring tears to her eyes.

And then there was Levi. Strong, proud, calculating Levi, limp on the floor. Hurt and broken.

“I…I’d rather die,” Eren mumbled. He gripped the gun tighter and he jumped. He grit his teeth and bared through the pain to spin around and point the gun at Grisha. He pulled the trigger. “But you…”

Nothing.

Eren pulled the trigger again and again and still nothing.

Grisha groaned and lowered his gun.

“Eren,” Grisha chuckled as the light from Eren’s eyes faded. “Do you think I’m that stupid?”

Grisha raised his gun and fired. Eren spun in pain, knocking over the table by him as the bullet hit his shoulder. Grisha didn’t stop. He turned to shoot Mikasa again, in her other shoulder, and then Levi, once in the leg.

Grisha threw the last bullet at Eren and it hit him in the face.

“You stupid boy. All of you. Do you really think I’d be stupid enough to let Eren handle a gun?” Grisha laughed. He walked over to Mikasa and Levi, towering over them like a monster. Like an actual fucking titanic monster. He pressed a foot to Levi’s injured leg, eliciting a cry from the man’s mouth. “I’ll get rid of Levi first. And once I’m done with you, Mikasa, I’ll kill Eren after he’s watched and—”

“Hey, Grisha,” Eren said, sitting up. He caught Grisha’s attention as he raised the third gun. The gun left unnoticed on the table. The one Eren had knocked over. “I think you’re that stupid.”

He fired. And Grisha fell.

Eren inhaled, his arm shaking. He still held the gun, feeling the heat rise off the barrel. He lowered his hand and the gun fell with a hard clank. The sudden noise brought him back to his senses. He started and blinked away tears that never fully formed; never fell. He stared at the mess in front of him.

The man who had disappeared from his life. The man who ran a real crime ring. The man who had killed his mother.

A soft noise came from Mikasa and Eren looked to her, still frozen.

She was staring at him, her face bruised and bloody. The terror in her eyes faded and a faint smile spread across her face.

And then there was Levi. He had been propped up on his elbows but he was doing his best to sit up now. He smiled at Eren, his face pale and lips bloody. His body was bloody. His clothes were bloody.

But they were both alive. Eren was alive.

Levi leaned against Mikasa for support and extended a hand.

“Eren.”

It was all Eren needed to hear. A simple command. No other words were needed because Eren knew exactly what Levi wanted.

He crawled over to them and threw his arms around their shoulders. He turned to Mikasa first, kissing her on the cheek and patting her hair. She was there with him. She was there for him. She was there to support him. She was probably confused and Eren knew he would have to explain every detail of the past few months to her. But right now, all that mattered was that she was safe.

She pulled away from him first and tugged Levi close, still smiling gently at him.

Eren felt tears as he turned to Levi. He threw his arms around the man’s neck, receiving a loud “Ow fuck, Eren” from him. However Levi still hugged him back, his hand cold and weak. Eren stroked Levi’s hair with an affectionate hand and kissed his cheek. He kissed Levi’s hair, and his cheek again, his nose, his eyes, his lips. Over and over again until they were both out of breath. Their faces were wet with tears streaking their faces. And that was when Eren realized that, for the first time, he wasn’t the only one crying. 

He kissed away Levi’s tears.

“I thought you were fucking dead, you fucking shit brat,” Levi raggedly breathed. “You fucking ran off, what the fuck is wrong with you, Eren? You could have fucking died…”

“I sort of knew you’d come for me,” Eren whispered, resting his head on Levi’s shoulder. 

Levi winced and reached out, tugging Mikasa close with his other arm.

“With backup,” Levi said. “I couldn’t have made it here without your sister’s help. I had to give her a short version of all this shit.”

“Levi said getting up here would be hard with guards. But he asked me to come to bring him up here as a hostage,” Mikasa explained.

“I figured it’d be less commotion,” Levi sighed. He groaned, closing his eyes. “Could you call Armin now, Mikasa? We need the medics. I think I’m going to pass out.”

Mikasa gasped and pulled out her phone. She quickly dialed Armin and waited for him to pick up.

“You brought Armin too?” Eren cried, the pain suddenly sinking in again. He strained and remembered the hole in his leg. He then looked at Levi and the multiple wounds he had. “Levi! You’re…you—”

“I’ve had worse,” Levi sighed. “Trust me. But fuck we’re going to be in the hospital for a while this time.”

Eren took his hand—Levi’s bloody hand in Eren’s bloodier hand—and brought it to his lips, ignoring the copper taste it left.

“I think we deserve a nice hospital rest after this.”

After less than ten minutes, Irwin appeared in the room, gun ready, and looked around the mess of the room. Armin was with him, carrying bandages, and Hanji close behind. They had been prepared. 

Levi was treated first; Hanji shoved painkillers into his mouth and went to work on his wounds, wrapping them for the time being. Armin worked with Mikasa while Hanji tended to Eren. Irwin scratched the back of his head, taking pictures of the drugs and papers.

“What happens now?” Eren breathed as Hanji tied his leg. She smiled.

“Probably a lot of legal moves. That’s not my specialty,” Hanji said. “And you three won’t have to worry about it. We have Petra for that.”

“No I mean…with the hotel. What will happen with it? What will the Syndicate do?” Eren asked. He winced as she tied a knot. 

“More legal documents to go through,” Irwin said, walking over. “The syndicate will continue forward, however.”

Levi raised his hand, a drowsy look in his eyes. “Excuse me, but I believe I deserve an all-expenses paid vacation, Mr. Smith. It’s syndicate protocol for every solved case.”

“And since when has it been an all-expenses paid trip?” Irwin snarked back.

Levi’s head fell back against the wall. “Since I became fucking swiss cheese.”


	35. Stay Around for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get wrapped up for the most part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last few weeks have been hectic as hell. But this chapter is finally finished and up! It's short-ish but I'm hoping y'all enjoy it :3 I want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck through this and everything. Your continuous support means the world to me. The comments and likes and reviews and fanart and support just everything keep me going. I'm so happy I was able to write this story and share it with you all. Next chapter will wrap things up. And it's sugar fluffy enough to rot your teeth. But until then, here's this chapter.

It took a year. An entire year before Eren could even think about going on vacation. An entire year before Levi would even seriously talk about a vacation. They were stuck in the hospital for a few weeks and once they were free from there, their real problems started to hit. And it all started with one of the biggest lawsuits Las Vegas had ever experienced.

The sudden death of the Titan hotel owner came to a shock once the news hit headlines. And it was even worse once Grisha’s “business associates” found out.

Nothing could be done about the sudden rush of cameras Eren had to face, but Levi personally saw to every drug lord and trafficker. He set up a rather cordial meeting with them, once he was well enough to be out of the hospital, and he made his point very clear: Eren was not Grisha. Eren would have nothing to do with their “businesses”. And if any of them ever contacted Eren, for any reason, their bodies would never be found.

And the ones who still dared to attempt to trail Eren, always ran in to Levi close behind the young boy. Eren remained blissfully unaware of their doings and Levi kept it that way. He was already stressed with other hotel business; Levi knew he didn’t need to be concerned with anyone tracking him. 

But that never solved the problem of the dead hotel owner. Even with Hanji on duty as the medical examiner, there was still a hefty will and legal work to sort out.

It was a job Petra was willing (though nervous) to take on as her first major case.

More months went by, but her point remained completely solid: Grisha’s will clearly stated that his blood heir would inherit his portion of the hotel business. Considering Grisha’s portion was the entirety of the hotel and his only blood heir was proven to be Eren, the court case was filled with speculation.

But Grisha was dead (confirmed by Hanji) and his son was to inherit his hotel business. There was only so much arguing that could be done against the situation. It took a lot of close reading, a lot of paper signing and a lot of time sitting in a stuffy courtroom.

However, the judge eventually ruled in Petra’s favor, winning her the case. Eren was indeed the heir and new owner of Hotel Titan.

That opened up a new flood of cameramen and reporters who wanted to know the exact story of the young hotel owner. But between Mikasa and Levi, they had a difficult time getting anywhere close to Eren.

Once the fuss died down (meaning, once the reporters knew they’d get nowhere) Eren went out to make an official statement.

“Hotel Titan is now under new, better management. Expect a lot of change.”

He started with the remaining drugs and trafficking strings tied to the hotel. Everything was cut off. He had already decided, before he even won the case, that that was not going to be a part of his business. 

His second order of business soon followed: putting Mikasa in charge of hotel security and Armin in charge of money, splitting overall management between the three of them.

Mikasa had a better grasp of who to put in charge of security. On top of that, anyone working for her knew very well not to pull anything as far as stealing goes. Armin knew where to put money, how to spend it and which casino games were beneficial to the hotel.

Eren trusted them to split the ownership of the hotel. He trusted their judgment with everything. So he knew with them his hotel (that sounded weird to him and it would continue to sound weird for years to come) would flourish. 

It was an agreement they had come to during the trials. Eren knew he’d leave the S.I.D. if he won the case, so he already offered the positions to his family if they wanted them. 

“In case you’re looking for a job to fall back on.”

Their decision wasn’t hard to make. Mikasa and Armin already knew they’d follow Eren right into his hotel.

New restaurants were opened. Some were made bigger. The shopping center inside the hotel (Eren found a layout of the hotel’s floor plan and was continuously astounded by its immense size) had more stores added to it; a few taken down.

It wasn’t long before he oversaw a new bar to be opened in his hotel called Warriors; something of an extension of Bar Maria. And he gave it to the most fitting bartender he knew of.

Annie ran the bar, alongside Reiner and Bertholdt. Seeing as they lost their jobs at the S.I.D. and were sort of working at Bar Maria, they were in need of somewhere more permanent to work.

However, even with their new jobs, there were still some weekends when they all would go to Bar Maria. Their entire old class would still have their bar nights.

Those nights were always important to Eren. Jean and Marco were still going strong. Connie and Sasha got engaged. Ymir and Christa were the same. 

That was just Eren’s life with his friends. And most of them still didn’t know his relationship to the elusive Wings Syndicate and he kept it that way. However, they all knew he was dating an “older gentleman” named Levi, a friend of Irwin Smith’s. It was the easiest explanation. Armin and Mikasa, however, soon learned the truth. The entire truth. Everything Eren had gone through. Everything the syndicate stood for.

It certainly wasn’t a life Mikasa approved of, but she realized it was something she was going to have to accept. And mainly because she had to accept Eren’s love for his boyfriend and array of people he knew through the syndicate.

Petra and Levi no longer needed to play their relationship personas; both were thankful for that. Eren wouldn’t have to worry about it and Petra settled down with Auruo. Irwin Smith remained the same, still overlooking his syndicate and the young workers of the S.I.D. Hanji and Moblit were expecting a future doctor-syndicate member of their own.

As for Levi…

“I still can’t believe you’re richer than me,” Levi sighed, stroking Eren’s hair. Eren grinned and snuggled closer into Levi’s side.

The entire grand suite had been remodeled. Completely remodeled. Eren didn’t want a single memory of what had happened in that room. The floors had been removed and replaced with a dark wood. The walls repainted a soft blue. All the furniture was new. Even the bathroom had been remodeled.

And Eren and Levi had spent the better half of one Saturday rechristening every inch of the suite with their naked bodies. They had made it through the small kitchenette, sitting area, the window and were now in the bedroom with just the bathroom left.

“Is it all that bad?” Eren teased. “I can spoil you now.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “That takes the fun out of me spoiling you.”

Eren laughed and curled back into Levi’s side. But Levi suddenly sat up, propping himself against the mass of pillows. Eren pushed himself up and Levi pulled him onto his lap. He whimpered at the sudden touch of skin-on-skin and settled against Levi’s half-hard cock.

“I know you have this spectacular place to live in now,” Levi said, drawing circles on Eren’s hips, “but I was curious, would you ever have considered moving in with me?”

Eren gasped, his cheeks suddenly flushed red and his mind distracted from the hard length pressed against his leg.

“R-Really? You mean it?”

Levi chuckled. “Well of course. I wanted to ask you once this hotel shit was over but then you sort of inherited it.”

“Does the offer still stand?” Eren whispered, biting on his lip. Levi pulled him closer to his chest.

“Of course it does. Though I’m not sure why you’d want to move in with me when you have this,” Levi replied, making a vague hand gesture to the room. Eren shook his head.

“Because living with you sounds perfect.”

“Well maybe we can work something out,” Levi said as Eren interlaced their fingers. He pulled Eren close and kissed him lightly on the lips. “But until we settle on that, we should get to the bathroom.”

“Oh? Need to shower?”

“In a while. We have to finish fucking on every surface in this suite.”

“Yes sir.”

~~~~~~~~~

It was a year later, around the same time that the entire incident happened, when Eren finally visited his mother’s grave. He had flowers in one hand and held Levi’s hand in the other. The weather was cold and an occasional wind would blow, ruffling their hair.

But every time there was a gust of wind and Eren’s hair blew into his face, Levi would reach over and push Eren’s tussled fringe away.

They walked passed graves, grass crunching under their feet. Several of the graves had fresh flowers placed on them; some were bare. The grave Eren and Levi walked to was bare; there were no flowers and the grass was dead. But it was one of the few graves shaded by the limbs of a tree. 

Eren placed the flowers on his mother’s grave, brushing away fallen leaves.

“I used to come here a lot, when I was younger,” Eren hummed. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist. “But every time I did, I’d end up crying…so…I stopped…”

Eren paused and swallowed, the only sound the faint wind. Levi listened close.

“I didn’t want to face the truth anymore,” he continued. And Levi could tell, from the tone in his voice and the way Eren stared at the grave, that he wasn’t just talking. Eren was apologizing. “And I thought that if I avoided this place, it would somehow help.”

“Eren…”

He looked over his shoulder at Levi. Eren smiled, a soft genuine smile, as Levi rubbed the small of his back.

“Your mother would be proud of the man you’ve become,” Levi said. “You’ve done a lot of good. You’ve saved a lot of people.”

“I killed him though…”

Levi shook his head and grabbed Eren’s hands. “You killed a murderer. Someone who disregarded human lives. Someone who killed your mother and who would have killed you, purely because you didn’t follow his premade plan. You killed a monster, Eren, not a man.” Levi pressed a hand to Eren’s cheek, making sure he was listening close. “You’re not bad for what you did. And your mother would say the exact same thing.”

“Oh Levi…”

“I mean it. You’re a shitty little brat but you’re a good person.” Levi smiled, tugging Eren down to meet his lips. “And I’m going to do what I can to be a better person like you. For you. For us. To settle my conscience.”

“You can’t quit your life for me.”

“I’m not. But you’re also a part of my life now,” Levi chuckled. “A steady, constant part that keeps me a little sane in the whirlwind that’s been my life for the last ten years of my life. And I’d like for you to stay around a little longer.”

“I would love to stay around a little longer,” Eren said. He laced their fingers together. “Or maybe a lot longer.”

“I think a lot longer sounds nice, Eren.”

Eren smiled, pressing his head to Levi’s. Everything was going to be alright. He had survived the entire ordeal. He brought down the man who killed his mother and solved the mystery of her death. Mikasa and Armin were safe and taken care of. And he was standing, hand-in-hand, with the man he loved.

The world wouldn’t stop because of one thing. It would stop for no one. But in that moment, everything stopped for Eren. He had everything. He was happy. Those around him were happy. 

His new life was starting off to a good start.


	36. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that vacation Levi talked about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. This is it. This is the final, last chapter of Danger Line. I want to thank EVERYONE who has kept up with this story (through all the funny moments, heartbreak, kinky sex and blood). I want to thank EVERYONE for all the comments and encouraging words and fanart and just everything. There is no amount of words to truly express how grateful I am. I've met a lot of amazing people through writing this. Writing this story was so much fun and the last few months have been unforgettable. But this story had to come to an end eventually (*sobs*). I wanted to post this on Eren's birthday because what better birthday present than a happy ending? ;D I'll keep writing but Danger Line is going to have a special place in my heart because it's this multichapter monster of a story. The doujin will continue on (and for those of you who follow me on tumblr, I'll still post updates about the doujin) and I maybe possibly writing a coping-drabble for this story (my baby is leaving the nest okay). But that's too far in the future.  
> For now, read on. And I hope y'all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it <3

Eren ran out of the car first, throwing off his shoes and shirt and feeling the sand between his toes. He was all wide eyes. He was too excited to be tired, even with long flight.

A flight from California to Hawaii.

It had all been Levi’s idea. Eren had never seen the beach and Levi figured the best way to see the beach would be in Hawaii. Eren had no objections; neither did Armin or Mikasa when they agreed to come with them.

Mikasa sat down their bag, filled with sunblock and towels, while Armin helped Levi set up the umbrella. Eren was too much in awe to help. Crystal clear waters, white sands and a blue sky overhead. He sat down at the water’s edge, letting the waves get his swimsuit wet. He dug his toes into the wet sand and relished in the feel of the cool mud. 

It was all too perfect.

“Oi, Eren,” Levi called, catching Eren’s attention. “Mikasa and I are going to go get drinks. What do you want?”

“Umm…anything!”

“Eren, put on sunblock,” Mikasa ordered as she trailed after Levi. Eren brushed her off as they walked away but he was soon joined by a grinning Armin.

“Here,” Armin hummed, dropping the sunscreen bottle into Eren’s lap.

“You’re happy,” Eren laughed.

“I’m just excited,” Armin said. Eren glanced at him and saw how big of a smile he wore. “We’re here. In Hawaii. At the ocean. Anything could happen.”

“You don’t mean sharks, do you?”

“What? No!” Armin cried. “You’re so ridiculous at times.”

“Just making sure!”

They laughed and Eren conceded to putting on the sunscreen before Mikasa retuned with pina coladas for everyone. Levi took his spot under the umbrella, with his drink, but Mikasa sat down with Eren and Armin. She handed them their drinks and smiled—a big, teary-eyed smile that made Eren raise his brows at her.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m good,” Mikasa said, resting her head on his shoulder. “I’m just…I’m really happy we’re all here together.” She half-laughed and half-choked down what sounded like a little sob. “I’m just really happy.”

Armin reached across Eren’s lap to pat her on the hand. Eren laughed, wrapping his arms around them as they looked out over the ocean. They were all smiles and happy sobs (more so Mikasa and Armin than Eren and he still couldn’t understand why they were so incredibly choked up). Eren glanced over his shoulder to Levi, who has busy with a book, but the black haired man looked up and smiled in Eren’s direction.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren was determined to stay on the beach the entire day. He was determined to see the sunset, no matter how hard sleep pulled at his eyes.

But seeing the ocean painted red and orange was worth the wait. Mikasa and Armin weren’t interested in walking along the beach like Levi was. They were already packing up to go back to the hotel. Levi grabbed Eren’s hand with a little tug.

“Let’s walk,” he said. “Instead of sitting here. You’ll fucking fall asleep and end up washing away.”

Eren had no objections. He interlocked their fingers and let Levi guide him down the beach’s shore. The water splashed at their feet and the mist was cool on their faces. Eren happily hummed, stealing a kiss from Levi whenever he could.

“It’s beautiful, Levi,” Eren sighed. “This is all so amazing.”

“I’m glad you’re happy with it.”

“How could I not be? This is perfect,” Eren said. He ran in front of Levi, kicking at the water to watch the droplets glitter. “Nothing could make this trip any better.”

Eren felt a tug on his hand and he turned as Levi pulled him back. Eren smiled, draping his arms over Levi’s shoulders. Levi let his hands fall to Eren’s waist, firmly keeping him in place.

“The trip isn’t that perfect.”

Eren shook his head. “I think it is. So far. I don’t know what could make it any better.”

Levi smiled and pulled away, taking Eren’s hands in his own. He slowly kissed Eren’s fingers.

“I have a question.”

“Hm?”

“Something I’ve been thinking about for a while now. Something I’ve talked to Mikasa and Armin about.”

Eren’s heartbeat sped up. Surely…surely Levi wasn’t…?

“And they’ve given me their blessing,” he continued, shoving his hand into his pocket. His hand shook as he tried to hold on to Eren’s hand. He was nervous. Levi was genuinely nervous. So Eren gripped his hand in return because he already knew his answer.

And Eren was sure Levi knew it too.

Levi pulled out a platinum band with small sparkling diamonds embedded in it. It wasn’t gaudy; it didn’t have to be. It was simplistic in its design and that made it beautiful. That made the ring perfect.

Eren immediately stretched out his fingers as tears started to swell in his eyes.

“Eren, when I told you I wanted you to stay around in my life a little longer, you know that I meant a lot longer. I don’t want you for just ten years, I want you for the rest of my life, Eren. And I hope you’ll consider spending the rest of your life at my side. With me.”

“Levi…you already know that there’s nothing to consider,” Eren said, his voice quivering with his own words. “My answer is yes. And it’s always been yes.”

“Even when I left you in the desert?”

Eren laughed and nodded as Levi slipped the ring on. He threw his arms around Levi’s neck in a tight hug, tears streaming down his cheeks. Levi held him tight.

“Will you—”

“Yes, Levi. Yes, I will marry you. And I’ll spend the rest of my life at your side.”

Levi smiled, unable to hold back tears. Eren laughed excitedly into his hair and he realized Levi had been right. The trip wasn’t perfect then.

But it sure as hell was perfect now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after. The end. <3


End file.
